It's Kin The Blood
by Ififall
Summary: Jackson crashes into a father/son bond that's too weird for words.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Slash.

He spluttered as his vomit splashed up at him, and rested his head against the seat. Imprisoned by hope, but bored by no creative bones in his body. He needed to practice do the push ups, press, ups, jogs on spot, the squats, the star jumps. He needed to be fast, be furious, agile, quiet victorious then rich. Just another couple of days and daddy would pick him up. He stood up and wiped the toilet water from his jaw it was time for a late night sprint, if anyone asked questions he'd take a map and say that he was lost. After changing into a navy blue jumper and green slacks that had moth bites, he ran out into infected midnight air, as much as he liked the dark, he hated the city life. Noisy and pushy, horns and sirens waking him up, owned by parasites who couldn't even remember their children's names. He was lucky. Being his daddy's only child was almost an achievement. His legs began to ache and he stopped as muscles seized up in agony. Daddy wouldn't mind if he sat on a bench relaxed for a second caught a little oxygen. As he checked a bench for pigeon shit he heard the laughter of more than two people. He could barely sit as he stood back up only to get shoulder nudged but a couple of rude drunks.

"Fucking tramp" One of them leered, but to their surprised he answered back, a little quiet, but the atittude was there. "Fuck you" "Say that again" A younger man he assumed was his friend said in misty eyed disbelief. Two against one and he had no chance. A shove in the road later a clumsy van hit the brakes too late. The driver got out to meet roadkill, srcambling to get out of the road. "Here let me help, I'm sorry you just came out" He reached down, to grab the man by the shoulder, his face confused, his hands wide open. "Leave me alone" "You gotta get to hospital...Matt!" He called out, and another man got out of the car, chucking a sandwich wrapper out onto the pavement. "Honestly Jack, can't leave you for one minute" They dragged him to the front seat. He could feel the waves of pain that swelled below the knee. "Matt" got dropped off and he was left with the good samaritian or rather, the deaf one that couldn't mind his own business.

Leaning on him to walk into the hospital, he knew his daddy would have killed him. "Rely on no-one" was his motto, but for some reason, he didn't want to reject his help. "Umm thanks" He muttered as coffee and banadges were sipped and clipped around his leg with a plaster. Hobbling strong from the coffee, the man insisted on driving him home. It was the least he could do, except he didn't want this stranger knowing that his home had been ripped out. "Look umm..." "Jackson" The stranger answered. "I'll won't come in it's just you shouldn't walk" Arguing in the wind wasn't going to help. He made this "Jackson" park at what looked like a closed building, he knew he'd be confused, but he had to get back. Without so much as a look back, he got out of the car and slammed the door. He didn't care what "Jackson" thought. The less he thought about him the better. He walked in through the back of the building. Took his slacks off and was about to get the basin for a wash when he noticed the tape recorder on the shelf. "Shit" He whispered. He lifted the tape recorder and played it waiting for his daddy's voice to take him to a better place than here.

_"Clay...I've waited for you. One minute too long. I told you not to test me. Now I'll have to test you. Bye" _

Clay sat on the sofa grasping the tape recorder in his hand. It was his fault, going out running, fighting with assholes, getting knocked over like a stray dog in the street. He'd let daddy down again and it would take months to make it up to him. "No, no, no" He murmured leaning sideways on the sofa and closing his eyes, only to be woken up by a freaked out figure. "Mate, you live here?...you can't do that..." Jackson lingered in the entrance way looking at this depressed injuried shadow clutching a square thing in a sweaty jumper, dirty shorts and a new bandage already filthy. "Get out" "Clay is it?...you can't squat, I mean look at this place, it's a dump" "Your point?" "Here" Jackson took out notes and put them held them out. Clay straightened up and eyed his arm like it was a knife. "Go away. You ran me over. You've done enough"

"No I haven't, it was my fault, I just wanted to check on you" Jackson said folding his arms.

"Daddy does that. Now fuck off"

"It's just...your poor leg..." Jackson knelt down running the knuckle of his index finger softly down the bandage. Clay kept his leg still, quickly grabbing Jackson's arm and lifting his sleeve up to his elbow. He rotated his arms to see nothing but frozen hairs striking out from his pores. No tattoos, piercings, scars... burns. "What are you doing?" Jackson asked. He saw Jackson looking at him in confusion, to catch him off guard Clay was satisfied enough to make a suggestion. "Nothing. Can I...check the rest of you?" He asked, sliding along the sofa to give him space. Clay's pulse paused as Jackson sat down. Clay ran a shaky inexperienced hand up his shirt then pulled down his collar to stroke his neck. "I don't...you know...I'm not like that" Jackson began sheepishly.

"But since I forced you to get checked out, I guess you can do the same to me"

Clay nodded, trying to remain calm but the offer, the suggestions that he pictured in his head were making him feel giddy. He'd have to remember every expression of Jackson's face, every mode of the way this guy moved. He needed to pick "Jack" out of a crowd so he could find him, again and again and again. Failing that, he could pull Daddy's signature trick and memorise his credit card providing Jackson didn't keep him up all night.

These last few hours had to be well spent. Clay could be Jackson's new shadow but he couldn't be ghost in this hell-hole anymore.


	2. Lie but don't listen

"No..." Jackson groaned as his back clicked into place. He searched for his phone. Great, this was gonna be the second time he was late for work. "Clay?" He called out in a questioning tone, but as he thought, he got no answer. Typical. But then again it was bound to happen. Getting flirty with someone you didn't know wasn't going to be a lasting thing, or make him money if he was just going to lie about on a crappy sofa waiting. Fuck him then, he wouldn't bother. Jackson checked he got his keys, card and cash before going to the bathroom. It was supposed to be a bathroom, but it was more of a pit with a toilet. Only the cold tap worked, there was no toothbrush, toothpaste, soap bubble bath or even a fannel. He didn't have time to check the whole place but figured Clay lived on one floor. Realising he couldn't go to wash, shave or even piss, he left to go to work. He told his super he helped a mate who had an accident, he knew he looked like shite, so the super had no clue he was lying. As soon as he got home through the door his mum gave him a hard time. "Jack what's with the wayne and waynetta slob routine? Even tramps would toss you a penny" "Mum, I stayed round a mate's and I couldn't get a shower" "That's funny, cause your mates have rung here asking for you" "I smell too bad to talk...so I'll get that shower" Jackson answered.

Feeling better after a hot shower he didn't really know what excuse he would come up with and seeing as she wasn't going out tonight, she was going to be like a dog with a bone. He said he was going to the shop and would get her chips on the way back. Before she could ask for extra salt and vinegar he was out of there. Faye answered the door seeing the nervous look on her mate's face. She figured he'd been fired or dumped. She offered him a WKD, then made him tea when he refused. "What happened? House you build fall to pieces?" "Not quite...I was in a place, that was in pieces" "What do you mean?" Fake asked, drinking Ribena with Smirnoff from a mug. "I was round someone's house last night" "I hope he's a party person, because the sad cases you bring us can't handle a teaspoon of cider. So...Who's the new life partner?" Faye said tucking her dark hair behind her ears.

Jackson looked at the TV because he knew she'd flip. "it...I knocked him over" "What?" Faye began. "He hurt his leg, nothing else, I felt really bad, he was bouncing off the walls, I had to take him to hospital" Faye nodded, clutching her mug thinking that Jack had arranged a date to go to the park or get a happy meal at McDonalds or something. "He got a little touchy and...stuff happened. I should have text you..." "Wait, touchy... you mean you stayed at his place?..." Faye asked in shock. Jackson 's silence was met by Faye getting another bottle from the fridge. "Faye put it away, you'll use any excuse you will" "Jack it's time to celebrate, you had your first one-nighter OK? We need to celebrate. It's about time you became a bit slutty, there's nothing wrong with that"

"Faye this guy, he's...he was living in a rubbish tip. I don't know much about him" "Was he good?" "Faye I'm being serious" "So was I, would you go back for more?" "It's just getting with someone like that, I mean I was careful...stuff could happen though" "Look if you're paranoid, I'll go with you" "You're like a second nurse over there" "Of course, I've healed hundreds of guys, wanna feel?" Faye asked, waving her magic infront of her mates face. "I'll pass thanks, you won't tell anyone, right?" "I'll text it on the "Wright Stuff" tomorrow. You know Mike would have a fit" "I don't want to think about that" Jackson said stroking his stubble with his thumb. He invited Faye over to his mum's so they could get a take-out after his mum went out, but Hazel decided while her son was paying for it, she may as well get something to nibble on. There were taking their time deciding what to eat, Jackson really thought he'd starve before Faye was arguing about the "the mushrooms that make her look preggers"

Clay logged on to the database and read Hazel's and Faye's choices, but didn't know out of the list what Jackson would eat. He figured Jackson wasn't a take-out kinda person. Judging from last night, he'd kept himself very fit. Maybe he worked out after, he'd have to scan over Jacky's statements to see if he joined a gym. Maybe he didn't, maybe Jackson walked. Hiked miles to work everyday, or walked up a hill in the evening with his dog. Now that would be interesting. Clay imagined following Jackson in darkness breathing in Jack's scent having him completely clueless of his existence, maybe he'd tap him on the shoulder, or run up to him, only to hear Jackson's gasp as he wrapped his hand around his waist..."Clay? What are you doing?" His daddy asked glancing at his laptop sternly. "Just having a look at Mr Richardson's debit card" Clay lied. "I need you to be sharp, don't go all zombie on me" His Daddy told him as he patted his shoulder lightly. He sat on the other bed, and asked Clay to make him some coffee. Even though the kettle was on his side of the room. His son closed his laptop and made it for him. His Daddy thanked him but wondered why he closed his laptop. "So son, what can you tell me about Richardson's schedule?" "Well..." "Don't say well, be certain" His Daddy snapped, almost throwing the coffee at him. " Mr Richardson finishes court at five, teaches seminars till eight, has "personal time" and gets home around ten"

"Good. Let's go there and scope his place" Clay clenched his teeth and grinned but he had his "Personal time" to sort out which involved contacting Jackson, but he'd have to organise it so that it looked like a coincidence. Jackson couldn't have any idea that he set him up or Jack could think Clay was some type of weirdo or something.

"Daddy...can we scope tomorrow? I've umm...I gotta meet up with a friend" Clay asked scratching the back of his head.

"Son you know what happens when you tell lies" His Daddy sneered. "Anyway_ I'am _your only friend, now get your infrared invisible nonsense, and let's go"


	3. Wring out the bloodsheets

He hated it. The stinging. The burning of the nettles as they clawed up his bad leg and made it blister with mucus. The only nice thing about the pain was that it reminded him of Jackson. But it didn't last long as his daddy kept pushing him down this pebble garden path which nearly broke his ankle. Daddy took out a key. Clay eyed it suspiciously as Daddy opened the door. They both slid inside. Clay went immediately upstairs while his Daddy went in every room dowstairs. "Clear" Daddy shouted out. "Clear" Clay repeated surprised that apart from a bathroom, there was an unfinished master bedroom. Clay hobbled down the stairs and went into the living room. His father was sitting in the lounge, which was pretty bare. There were no pictures on the walls, no personal property, just folded furniture. Clay stood standing using the dark to hide the grimaces of pain on his face. Daddy had put on a new bandage, but it wasn't as good as the hospital one.

"Pretty Plain" Daddy stated.

"Upstairs isn't" Clay added. "Wanna see?" "No, we've seen enough" Daddy got up and opened the door. Clay did the best he could to stop limping but it didn't work. Back at the hotel, after a supper of mircoveg and celery soup, Daddy asked him what happened. "I got knocked over" Clay said casually. "Just my leg..." "By a car?" Daddy asked him. Clay nodded. "You get the license plate?" "No Clay answered" "God Clay, use your head" Daddy came up to him, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You had an accident. You could make a accident claim. Compensation Clay think" Daddy let go of him, resisting the urge to get a beer out of his bag. If Clay knew that he was drinking a little tipple on the side it wouldn't look good. "We couldn't sue this guy" Clay told him racking his brain for an excuse. It would be a great way to see Jackson but taking all his earnings wasn't going to make him a Jack-magnet.

"Why not?" Daddy asked. "The guy was old. Glasses, curved spine, disability badge..." "So?" Daddy said with a rough shake of his head. "Us VS Pensioner, it sound's kinda bad" Clay looked up at the ceiling knowing that his daddy couldn't force him to find this guy and take him to court, even if he did exist. "I'm going out" Daddy told him, putting a cap and his trainers back on. "Where?" Clay asked, but he looked down at the floor while Daddy straighened out the creases in his jean jacket. "See you tommorrow" Less than a minute later Daddy was gone and Clay was back on the laptop trying to hack into Jackson's phone records. Doing this with the Judge was so much easier. Jackson must be a very popular boy.

"Good news lads" Colin said, taping his clipboard with his pencil. "We've got the Richardson job, early start tomorrow" Jackson along with his other colleagues nodded to each other in excitement. Everyone knew that this guy was loaded as they weren't going to fix his famliy home. It was another one that he wanted refurbished and anyone with the cash for two homes could give them a huge bonus if they did a great job. "Anyone wanna help me get rid of the crap?" Colin said. Richardson's been using it" The men groaned. "Didn't you tell him to keep it empty?" They asked him. "Yeah but he didn't listen, It'll be a quick job..." Jackson and one of the guys who did measurements for the house called Paul decided to go with Colin to the house. Jackson put his gloves on as they trampled down the pebbled path and found the door wide open.

"Hello?" Colin shouted out. A wriggle of artifical light caught his eye and Colin walked down the hallway and pushed the door open. "Hel...Jesus..." Paul took a look inside and pushed Colin away from the room. Jackson took one step forward. "Jack, call the police...Now!" Jackson didn't need telling twice, but wondered what was going on. As Paul and Colin literally ran back outside Jackson's curiousity got the better of him, he pushed the door open a creak and slowly eased only his head and shoulders through. Even though it wasn't that cold he was shaking through his layers. He closed the door and met his colleagues outside. All of them Sickened by Clay's bloodstained present of slow, saintly, painful, practical enjoyable death.


	4. Pirate Play

He couldn't drive back with Paul and Colin. He just wanted to be alone and clear his head. Luckily his mum was out. He got a shower and switched on the TV as soon as possible. It hadn't been reported on the news yet. He couldn't eat, he could barely sleep, everytime he closed his eyes the sight of horror closed it's grip around his mind. He just wanted wash his brain with bleach.

"You're over-thinking too much again" He'd woken him. Shit. "Daddy, I'll go down to the lobby" Clay calmed himself down and took the laptop out with it's adaptor. By twelve tonight he could actually call Jackson. He was up all night listening for reports, He'd typed everything he was going to say, so as soon as he pressed the "call" button he could read from the script. Jackson had just been through a traumatic experience. Clay was doing the right thing by providing a shoulder to cry on, and whatever Jackson wanted him to. The first time he'd seen a scene like that was after he'd left the home. Daddy put the lamp on stayed up all night with him. After that he'd gotten used to the gore. He'd felt a little sorry for the woman though, Daddy had really gone to town on her. "Precise cuts" He said at first, but he acted like this woman had pissed him off in the past. Maybe she reminded him of an ex. It's a shame Jackson had to witness so much blood, but that's what happens when a girl nearly gets her throat sliced from one corner to the other.

Clay walked from the lobby to the empty cafe opposite. he got his phone out but was interrputed by a waitress. "Hello Sir, Can I...?" "In one minute" He answered putting his index finger up straight. The girl went back to cleaning tables, giving him glances. He knew he'd have to disappear soon. He called Jackson's mobile, praying that he'd answer, even though he wasn't what one would call a believer. He clicked on his script, waiting for a tired opening line. "Who's this" The voice said on the line. "Hi, it's me..." Clay said, going back to his script on his laptop. "Clay" Clay told him with baited breath. "Oh...yeah that Clay, Sorry it's just I've knocked over so many lads, it's hard to keep up" Jackson said leaning up and looking at his alarm. "Glad you remember" Clay said, telling himself not to sound too pleased. "It's just I heard what happened on the radio..." "Oh...it didn't give my number out though did it?" Jackson asked. Clay tapped his free hand on the mouse pad. This excuse better work. "I looked you up, there aren't many guys in construction with your name, or crappy fashion sense" "I'll let you have that one...look I'm good, I just need to sleep"

"You can't" Clay said, now deleting his script by the letter. "It's just... Jackson I've see that kind of thing before, and it sticks with you, you know" He could hear Jackson breathe heavily down the line. He hoped it was in agreement. "If you ever wanna vent...or...OK, I'm putting the phone down" Clay said looking up at the ceiling, but was shaken out of embarrassment by Jackson's words. "Look, I could meet you after work for a coffee or something, I mean... if you're free" "Yeah, sure" Clay said, gripping the phone so hard it nearly clicked shut. Jackson gave him the name of a place near to one of his sites that he'd worked at. Clay had already looked it up because the name had already appeared on Jack's bank statements. Jackson ended the call while Clay rushed upstairs to get some sleep. He'd have to wake up early to get some new clothes. All of his stuff had coffee stains or holes in them, it was so pathetic.

He woke up the next morning raiding his backpack and only came up with a fiver. He went back and sat on the bed only realising Daddy was up when he heard the toilet flush. "What you looking for?" He asked, rubbing shaving lotion onto a cut on his face. "Another five pounds" Clay said taking his dirty trousers off the chair and digging for change. "Not for fast food I hope" Daddy said puzzled by his son's urgency. "No...Daddy I've met someone" Clay announced as he turned around to look under his mattress for spare change. "Do I know her?" Daddy asked. Clay shook his head. "It's doesn't matter, I'll go like this" He said looking down at his creased up shirt and trousers that had spilt milk on them. "Like that? She'll run away screaming" Daddy said. "Look I'll get you something, do you want aftershave?" "No!...No thanks Daddy just something clean" Clay said as he watched his Daddy get ready and hoped that he wouldn't come back with something too small. He was going down the list of their next target while watching detective shows on TV. The police were interviewing their sixtieth suspect when Daddy opened the door.

Clay thanked him and went for the bag but Daddy told him to close his eyes and sit on the bed. Clay did as he was told. He heard a rustle of the bag and then Daddy told him to open them. He opened his eyes and wondered if Daddy was taking the piss. But as always he was serious. Daddy held up a pair of strippy green and blue pyjamas. Child size. He passed them to his son with a smile. "Have fun out" "Thanks Daddy" Clay said with all the cheer he could force. "When you going?" Daddy asked. "Later on" Clay said knowing that if he gave a time Daddy would stay. "I can wait till then" Daddy said taking his jacket off and going to the bathroom. Clay stayed on his laptop looking and pining for shirts and jeans on shop websites. It was so unfair. The second chance he'd got to impress Jackson and he was going to end up looking like peter pan with a shittier hair cut.

Of course Daddy waited until Clay was getting washed in the bathroom and put the pyjamas on the back of the bathroom door. Clay changed into them obediently and put his coat over the pyjama top. "Have a great date" Daddy said as Clay put the rucksack over his shoulder. "Thank's for the clothes" Clay said with a nod as he headed off quickly to bus station to meet Jackson. Taking the car would have been easier, but Daddy would never have let him taken it. He could handle the laughter of the teenagers, the wide eyes of the little old women and the delivery men looking him up and down. But what would Jackson think. The trousers looked like three-quarter length shorts. He got to the cafe hoping that not many people were there. He looked at his watch and thankfully he was early. He could feel the sweat making his pyjama shirt stick. As if it could feel any smaller. He opened the door to the cafe and sat at the nearest table by the door. He grabbed at the menu and wondered how long he could make Jackson stay here for, how long could he keep Jack interested? He scanned over drinks decided to get whatever Jackson wanted to order when he heard someone call him.

"Mate...Clay? Over here" He looked ahead to see Jackson smartly dressed waving a menu grinning, asking Clay to come over. To show himself.


	5. Cough up or Wait

Why was Jack baiting him like this? Clay's feet felt like cement. He tugged the ends of his coat together before looking up, trying not to look too worried. He shook his head quickly. "My leg" He called out. Jackson nodded and walked to Clay's table. "Sorry" Jackson said as he slid his hand down his face. "What do you want?" I'm buying" Clay looked at the menu and decided not to pick any solids. He even smelled a carb and the pyjama buttons would be bursting off. "A coffee please" Said Clay hoping that would make him look perked up. "Sure you don't want a snack?" asked Jackson. "No I'm good" Clay almost felt relived when Jackson got up to order. Being face to face with someone that he couldn't take his eyes off was throwing him off kilter. He scratched his bad leg in frustration, the pain taking him away for a few moments. Jackson came back and put a steaming hot coffee on Clay's side of the table. Clay nodded a thanks before placing his palm against the scolding hot paper carton.

"Careful, it's really hot"

_"So are you" _Clay thought. But he figured that while Jackson was watching him, he could try and at least act normal. He moved his hand away and put it on his lap. Jackson began to open the plastic packaging and took half of the sandwich out with his fingers. "Have you been since I nearly killed you?" Jackson asked. Clay looked up at him nervously. "What?" "Everything been alright? You're walking and stuff" Clay nodded. He didn't want Jackson to talk about him. Although Jackson could read a phone book and Clay could listen to him all day, he wanted Jackson to talk about himself, well everything that had happened to him since he was like, five. Clay really wanted to speak up, be funny and witty like Daddy, but everytime, he looked at Jackson his stomach tied itself in knots.

Clay had met some tough victims in his time. Ones that made him angry, almost lose the plot, ones that made him think, ones that made him shameful. Jackson on the other hand had this magical power that made Clay memorised. He just seemed so at ease with himself. Maybe that's because he was dressed in adult sized daytime clothes. Clay didn't pay attention to the trousers earlier, but figured that Jackson was probably wearing jeans the "cool crowds" trousers of choice. He noticed Jack wiping breadcrumbs from the coolest of the cool, seemed to be expensive leather Jacket. Underneath that Jack had a blue and white checked shirt which looked like it had never seen a dirty day in it's life, underneath the shirt, Clay leaned forward on his chair to notice what looked like a plain white T-Shirt. Underneath the shirt? Well Clay had no idea, but he was hoping to find out. Now though, it was time to focus.

"How have you been?" Clay asked taking quick sips of the coffee and avoiding Jackson's eyes. "Restless" Jackson answered, taking another piece of his sandwich. Instantly Clay had image of laying next to Jackson on a mattress, watching TV playing cards and eating chocolate bars until Jackson fell asleep with his back to him, shutting him out again. "It will go away Jackson, your brain can't take that much gore" "It's not the gore" Jackson said, putting his sandwich down and putting his elbows on the table. Clay's ears pricked up. Could Jackson handle the preparation, the attack, the blood, the mess, the sagging lifeless organs, the smell the bile, the bone covered in fat he could test him, taking him on a trip sometime, without Daddy of course... Clay wasn't that stupid. "It's just those people, were murdered, it wasn't like the woman flipped or, the guy found out she was having it off with someone else, someone or people, just came into the house and hacked off their body parts" Jackson told him, gripping the plastic sandwich packet so hard Clay could hear it popping.

"Just don't focus on the killers Jackson,...they're warped. Focus on work, friends, partying...and me if you want" Jackson nodded with a awkward smile and Clay found himself being put under a microscope. "Jack?" He said, clicking his fingers once near his own face. "Clay, you said you'd been around that before...how?...I mean you don't have to say..." "No it's fine" Clay said building up a story in his mind the way a child would build a house from lego. "A while ago, I thought medical school was for me. I've watched practised and it wasn't my calling" Clay noted with another sip of his now warm coffee. "You couldn't handle surgery?" "Something like that" Clay said hoping that he looked embarrased enough to make Jackson drop it. He couldn't tell him that he liked the surgery way too much. So much that he almost got arrested at college for it.

Jackson finished the last of his sandwich licking the mayonnaise off his lower lip, _"lucky mayo" _Clay thought as he knew Jack would be making a move. "Clay I've got to go into town, can I drop you off?" Jackson asked. Clay instantly thought of saying yes, but the tug from the cheap pyjamas were like claws forcing him to stay seated, taking him away from Jack. It just wasn't fair. "No thanks" Clay said turning back around in his seat. But as soon as Jackson said he'd "see him around" and left, Clay felt like he'd been chucked onto a tightrope between skyscrapers. He had no clue where he stood. Impatiently, he got up briskly waddling out to the pavement refusing to give a shit that Daddy's hand picked pyjamas were chaffing against his skin. "Jack!" Clay called out. Silence slapped him back but he felt the warm rush of relief when Jackson poked his head out of his van. Clay ran over and got in the van. "Offer still open?" He asked trying to look like he was physically fit, but leaned against his head rest quietly. "Sure" Jackson said as Clay shut the door and Jackson started the engine.

"I can take you back to your place if you want" "No it's OK" Clay said, sweating like a pig, the sunshine showing him no mercy. Clay looked out the window while Jackson drove past his jobsite and by fast food shops. "You want something here?" Jackson asked looking at a food shop from his window. "No thanks" "Clay you didn't have breakfast did you?" Clay looked up at the van roof and then at the backseats, it was pretty spacious-he could use this. He turned back around while Jackson pulled up to the curb to drop him off. "I mean, look at you" He said, tugging on Clay's long coat. "You're all skin and bone...the last time I checked" Jackson moved his hand away. Clay wondered why, he was enjoying it. He put Jackson's hand back on his coat and Jackson pulled the velcro apart and undid Clay's zip.

"So, I'll call you?" Clay asked, but knew he was going to do it anyway. He couldn't wait. He was already thinking about getting a seperate room away from Daddy for one night so that he could talk to Jackson without any interruptions. Hearing Jackson's voice alone in an empty bed was enough to make his spine tingle. He got out of the car wondering why Jackson was looking at him in speechless shock.

"Mate..." Said Jackson, moving from his side to Clay's seat to prove that he wasn't going mad. "Why have you got your Pyjamas on?"


	6. Don't Remember, It Hurts

Clay looked down, the top of his long coat open for the whole street to see. He closed the door in embarrassment did his coat back up and ran down the street to the nearest bus stop. That was the end of that. The chance to finally get to know Jackson and he blew it. His cheeks were hot, his face flushed from re-living that moment in his mind. He had to make a change. Hack into a few more debit cards, get a part time job to get himself away from Daddy. He was crossing a line daily and most of the time Clay didn't mind, but it was beginning to piss him off slowly.

When he got back to the hotel he took the pyjamas off and stuffed them in his rucksack. He put his laptop on and deducted twenty pounds from Colin's credit card. Being Jackson's super gave Colin a huge pay, so twenty pounds was probably pennies in his eyes anyway. Even if it wasn't it's what Clay told himself to make it easier. His moral compass thrown out the window, he was desperate. He called his friend Roy, who owned a computer store and asked if there were any jobs he could do on the side. Roy agreed that if Clay spread a little promo he'd throw some jobs his way. He'd have to take Daddy's car up there, but he was willing to take the risk. If he found Daddy some new targets...female ones, he'd have time on his hands, a job to go to, money in his pocket and that was the key to impressing Jackson and reeling him in.

He looked on the database of women that a had gym membership. Someone petite, blonde slim, flat-chested with no curves. Daddy hated that. He always said women should be women and last thing he wanted was a female stick figure giving him orders. He looked at a female gym class that was quite far from here. one of them was a girl learning self defense with boxing. Daddy would love that. Her name was Eloise, shorter than Daddy, around nine stone, not as petite as he hoped, but Daddy would teach her a lesson anyway. He wrote down her details and turned his laptop off. If he wanted to get Jackson interested he'd have to make it seem like he had a life. outside interests that involved living people.

When Daddy came in Clay had two pictures of her stuck over Daddy's bed like a "Missing Person's Photo" Daddy came in and put his bag on the floor. Clay got up and put a pouch of carrot and beetroot soup in the mircowave. "Daddy...I'm thinking about getting some work" Clay told him. Clay sat on the bed while Daddy looked up at the pictures. "You like her Clay?" He asked his son. "Daddy she's yours" Clay told him, pretending to look jealous. "Eloise Clifton. Daddy's french, mother was born here" Daddy pulled off her poster with her stats. "Training in self defence...works out three times a week...nice" Daddy put the poster back on the wall as Clay took the soup out of the mircowave, put it in a bowl and passed it to his father on a tray. "You could put her kung fu to the test Daddy" Said Clay, giving Daddy a mug of water. He then stood on his own bed to get to the top of the wardrobe and pulled off the black rucksack. He put it on Daddy's bed and watched him open it. The bag was knife paradise. "Swiss army, Combat, trench, even chef stuff" He told him. Daddy nodded and put it on the floor for Clay to pick up. "Man's best friend"

"Have fun slicing and dicing Daddy"

"I will son" Daddy said, his eyes gleaming. "I will"

Daddy let him work, as long as he could check his pay and get a cut. It took over a month for Clay to save up for one pair of jeans. Normal people had at least one pair, but all Clay had were jogging bottoms, plaid, grey waterproof ones and of course Daddy's pyjamas. He stuffed the jeans behind the hotel vent so that Daddy didn't find them. After a hard day lugging computer bases to and from his car, getting the raw deals from Roy he was at home washing his hands, when he got a text on his phone. He wiped his right hand quickly and hoped with every atom of his being that it wasn't Daddy. He pressed the "enter" button.

_"PJ Clay, wanna go out for a drink? text u directs, Jack"_

Clay stood there staring at it, too excited but worried as he heard the sound of Daddy coming through the door. "Son?" He called out. Clay put his phone in his pocket and walked out the bathroom. Daddy looked up and down at his clothes. "Clay you look like crap" "Daddy's it's not like I'm going anywhere" Daddy took his hat off and told Clay to put the kettle on. ""I'm going to meet Eloise today" his Daddy announced. "You coming?" "I've gotta scope Collin's farm house around eleven tonight" Clay lied, telling Daddy to change his date. "Daddy, wanna do another day? Those Chicken's are evil" Clay asked. "Clay don't be such a kid. You go to the farm, I'll play with whatshername...Miss Clifton" Daddy said shaking his head, knowing that Clay couldn't be independent.

"OK" Clay said smiling when he got in the bathroom and ran the tap. He called Jackson for his "Directs" and knew where to find it, he used the AA map to find Jack's hangouts and this one did show up on his credit card. He sat typing nonsense on his laptop until Daddy left with a couple of bags and took the car. He hoped they both had luck. Daddy would need it with Eloise, she seemed like a tough cookie. He watched Daddy drive off from the curtains until he got his clothes out of the vent. They were a little dusty, but he shook them as much as he could. The dust flew everywhere, but the great thing about living in a hotel was the cleaners. He pulled the bag out from underneath the drawers. He had no idea what this hair gel was supposed to do, all it said was _"Keeps your hair ready when you are" _which was good enough for him to buy. Although he hoped Jackson would be alone, he doubted it. Spiky hair might impress all his friends.

He patted, poked and prodded his hair upright, until it looked OK. He pulled on his jeans, a light blue T-shirt and covered it with a green and grey checked shirt. He turned down the collar and looked in the mirror. It would have to do. He could have looked better, but he looked great compared to the other times Jackson had seen him. He checked he had enough money for atleast a couple of drinks and stood infront of the mirror avoiding his own face. He really wasn't good enough for someone like Jackson. Jackson knew it, and so would his friends. He needed the power of poetry, the wisdom of words, the seduction of speech. It was time to practice the chat up lines. He stood in front of the mirror pretending Jackson was in front of him. He put his index finger and thumb in pistol positions. He didn't hear the knock of the door or the slide of the hotel card.

"So Jack, umm...maybe we could go surfing sometime? Or check out a film, I like foreign ones, you know the creepy perverted ones with the "R" rating"

"Jackson you look great...no really, those clothes would look great in my wardrobe, not to steal, you can hang them up when we...watch Inspector Morse"

"Jackson, ever since you knocked me over, I've wanted you...No...no, _no_"

Clay turned around hearing the tap run. He went in the bathroom. The young cleaner was wiping the bathroom. "Did you hear that?" He asked. She turned away trying to contol her laughter. Clay picked up the mop and put it down slowly. He pulled up the bucket looking at the dark brown crap and impulsively tipped it over her. The cleaner gasped as the bleach and dirty water covered her in a dark lukewarm puddle. Clay ran out and got his coat and rucksack. He closed the bathroom door, tapping his jean pockets for his key. Ignoring her screams for help. He left without a word hoping that Daddy wouldn't find out and they wouldn't get kicked out. It was time to focus on looking sharp and being there to see Jackson smile. _"Fuck the cleaning busybody" _As Daddy would say.


	7. Missing Meat

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Clay counted his steps as he walked along each paving stone. It was a normal enough bar from the outside. He opened the door, knowing the people would take the piss, or run a mile. He decided to wait in the queue for a drink, until he heard that voice call his name. Clay decided to get his own drink, determined to stay sober. He waved at Jack clumsily and waited in line like a good little boy. As he crept closer to the bar he noticed Jackson was with two people and started to relax a little bit. How bad could two people be? He got his drink and made his way over to a seat that Jackson had pulled out for him. "Mate, this is Faye and Mike...guy and girl, this is Clay" Jackson said. The guy called Mike nodded at him while the girl called Faye reached over and grabbed him playfully on the shoulder. He knew he'd like her for some reason. Her bright red top and sugary smile that could have been fake made him feel more comfortable.

"This is the bloke you smashed with your car" Mike said. Clay didn't like the way he looked at him, so he looked at the table. Mike was a good looking guy, dog crap compared to Jackson, but he looked like a guy that had been around the block. Clay knew he'd worn a tight shirt deliberately. Mike obviously worked out but he looked like a tool. Jackson nodded at Mike. "Yeah I did, but we're friends now" He said throwing a lazy arm around Clay and putting his head on his shoulder. Before Clay had the time to enjoy it Jackson's arm was back on the table. "Nice shirt" Mike said tipping his glass toward Clay. Faye nudged Mike, but Clay didn't care if he was serious or not. "Thanks, it's new" "Never would have guessed" Mike told him looking back at Jackson for approval. Faye changed the subject and Clay knew he'd have to made up strories about his own job as they talk about theirs. He said that it was " in computers" quite far away from home with crap pay, well it was the truth. Not totally.

A snappy radio tune came on and Faye pulled him to his feet. Clay looked back at Jackson as Faye dragged him past the bar and onto the dancefloor. Jackson was talking to Mike about something as Clay held on to Faye's arms to made it look like he was dancing. He put his hand around her waist as Faye asked him to show her some moves. Fortunately he didn't have the time to make a total fool of himself because Jackson finally came over, grabbing Faye's hand. All three of them started dancing close together until some drunk idiot decided to start a chain. Clay really wanted to sit down, he wasn't really into this, all those different people judging him would make him feel nauseous but with Faye pinching his butt behind him he was able to place his palms on either side of Jackson's waist, so it wasn't all bad. Clay wondered how Jackson felt about him touching him, he wasn't shaking him off, but he wasn't going to kid himself that Jack was enjoying it as much as he was. The chain broke and they'd found that Mike had disappeared somewhere.

"Copped off probably" Said Faye as Jackson excused himself to use the bathroom. "What about you two?" She asked Clay. "What do you mean?" Clay asked, stirring the straw in his drink. "You like him...he likes you..." Clay looked up at her. "You think so?" He asked trying and failing to play it cool. "Yeah, when are you gonna ask him out?" Faye asked. "What?" a voice said as Mike walked over to Faye's side. "Faye don't bother trying to match Jack up. There's no way Jack would go for that" Clay looked up at him sharply as Mike sat down with a snarky thud on his chair. "My name's Clay" He told him, thinking that he had forgotten. "I know, but do I look like a give a fuck?" Mike asked scratching his head. Jack would never go with a Pikey like you, so dream on mate" Clay stood up and tucked his chair in. "Faye I'll see you sometime" He started walking past the drinkers rejecting Faye's calls out, and went down the narrow isle to get his coat and backpack. Outside, he stood next to a lampost checking his phone. one message. Two missed callls. He was about to press Daddy's number when he felt someone grab his arm. He shook it off roughly.

"Clay...I'm sorry about that" Jackson said pulling him away from the lampost and to a blurred club window. "So am I" Clay said tucking his phone in his coat. "I shouldn't have come here" "I invited you...Mike's a nice guy, but sometimes he's a twat" Clay nodded pleased that Jackson had torn himself away to see him, but they weren't having the kind of talk he had in mind. Clay put his hand on the window, just looking at Jackson raised his temperature around seventy degrees. "Mike wants you to himself, I can't blame him for that" "He shouldn't have said that rubbish though, come back in" Jackson said, wondering if he could touch Clay's wrist but didn't. "Can't Daddy's been calling" He said tapping his coat pocket. He watched Jackson put his fingertips together over his mouth. Clay shook his head and started running, he looked back to see Jackson running after him.

"Clay mate, isn't this your stop?" Jackson called. Clay looked back and realised he was right. Sheepishly he ran back and Jackson rubbed his hands from the cold. "What have I done now?" Jackson asked. Clay sat on the bus bench and told him what he thought he wanted to hear. "Jack I'm strange...but I'm not stupid, I'm not like you, or your friends. I can't afford the coolest stuff, I don't drink. This is the first time I've partied..." Clay began looking at Jackson to see what he thought. Jackson looked down at him and nodded. "What's with the "Daddy" thing?" Jackson asked. "I've always said that, I'm just really glad I've got one" Clay said, hoping that Jackson wasn't going put him in a straitjacket by his phone. "You have a family Jack, I've just got him. We move from dump, to swamp to hell-hole. You want someone nice and rich. Someone to buy you things, take you out. Me and Daddy haven't got a pot to leak in...do you wanna know how long it took me to save up for these jeans?" Clays asked, pointing his hands downwards.

"You really think I'm that shallow?" Jackson asked sitting down. Clay shuffled up the bench and shrugged his shoulders. "Clay I'm not interested in your money, the first day I met you, I knew you didn't have much. I don't work thirteen hour shifts for fun you know, I've been paying my way for a while. Clay I'm about to tell you something shocking" Clay leaned forward, close enough to smell Jackson's aftershave. He reminded himself to check out what it was called so he could call up the company and ask them to re-name it "Heaven". "The shocker is...I like you" Jackson told him, moving away. "There's also one thing I haven't done yet" Clay leaned back and nodded at Jackson with a smirk. "What?" Clay asked. "Have me arrested for disturbing the peace with weirdness? Crimes against fashion? A gagging order banning me from saying Daddy?" He asked.

"No" Jackson smiled. "Clay I haven't kissed you yet...not properly"

Clay's eyes locked onto Jackson's, but the second he even thought about moving closer, transport was anxious to keep them apart. "Crud, my bus" Clay said as he immediately got up to raise his arm out. "See you around" Jackson said, as Clay saw him go back to the bar. Back to Mike. Clay put his coat on, but was terrified when he felt the vibration and found it was Daddy calling. He'd have to keep quiet about the "cleaner incident" since he'd be so happy from catching little Eloise. He pressed the accept button.

"Clay? I've been calling for ages, where the hell have you been?"

"Daddy I told you to come with me, the farm was bad" Clay nagged.

"_Bad"_ is when we've still got raw meat son" Daddy said as Clay closed his eyes, then opened them.

Daddy...that can't be"

"It is. Meet me back at home, you know what to do" Daddy ended the call and Clay got off at his stop and ran to the hotel to take his party clothes off and stuff them back behind the vent. He changed into his usual crap and watched TV until Daddy came through the door. "Son you ready?" Daddy said as he pointed to Clay's rucksack on the ground. "Yes Daddy, let's find her" Clay said as the hunters headed out into the dark to find their prey. Clay couldn't help but resent Daddy when they reached the woods. He could have been in Jackson's bed tonight if Daddy wasn't so sloppy.

"Eloise!" Clay shouted, hoping his words were a net that would pull her out of the dark. Now they both had to finish the job. Daddy had tried to bury her soul, but he'd failed.

Eloise was too strong for Daddy alone. She'd humiliated him by forcing herself to stay alive.


	8. Ending Ellie

Guardian angels of death that they were, they decided to show no mercy. After twenty agonising minutes of tearing their hair out looking for this crafty bitch Clay found her. Elusive Eloise was crawling on the ground, her right leg limp on the floor tinged with blue from the light of the moon. Her left leg was bent, keeping her as upright as she could get. Clay walked up to her and crouched down. She smelt awful, all the kickboxing and the fight with Daddy turned her into a travelling sewer. Her blue tracksuit bottoms were stained with mud. Not very sensible clothes to die in, but it was imaginative at least. "Hi" Clay said as he stroked her hair. Eloise cringed but tried to latch onto his foot. "Please...help, please call the police please..." She whispered and Clay sat down on the mud. She was so cute, thinking that he was the good boy. He would have hugged her if it wasn't for the blood. This proved that he didn't look like a torturer, he looked OK enough to be trusted and that meant something. But for some reason he felt that Jackson didn't trust him, and that bugged him. Jack did trust him enough to kiss him though, or atleast try to. He stood up and let Daddy in on his finding.

"Daddy I've found her!" He yelled. Daddy was over like a shot. Clay would have to turn a blind eye to Daddy's screw up. He always did. They forced her to get up onto her knees. Clay put her arms behind her back while Daddy pummelled her face and ribs. But the time Daddy was finished, Eloise looked like she'd ran a rake over her face. Clay threw her on the ground like a rag doll. Daddy nudged her head with his foot until she slowly fluttered her eyelids. They waited until she was mummuring but couldn't hear her, the blood pouring out her lips like syrup. Daddy dragged her against a tree, sitting her upright. Clay held her still while Daddy got one of the knives. Clay pulled her hair back so Eloise's neck was in Daddy's tunnel vision. He felt the breath speed away from her body as Daddy sawed the knife into her neck. Daddy clutched her as she spluttered for the last time. Clay could see it in Daddy's eyes, he needed more time alone with her.

"Have fun Daddy" He said, as he pulled the knife away from Daddy and got the knife bag. He pulled his jacket off because of the blood and put it in the bag. He could leave it on though, call Jackson, tell him he'd been mugged or something, but he was a lousy liar. Jack could see right through him, it was a pity Clay couldn't do the same without sharp tools. He got a shower turned on the TV and then opened the bathroom door. The cleaner was gone. Maybe she crawled out for help, maybe they had found her in there. At this point he didn't care. Daddy shouldn't have to be romancing Eloise in the woods. Daddy really needed a master bedroom and like or not, this had to be in a house. A house with land and space so they could do whatever they wanted. This meant more cash, which would mean a proper job. Sounded easy, but Daddy would have to get one too, he couldn't fix cars on the side forever.

As a treat for helping Daddy find his girl, Clay went down to the cafe downstairs and ordered a coffee with whipped cream. It was only when he thanked the waitress that he noticed someone looking at him at another table. He leaned back as the smartly dressed man came over to him and introduced himself. _"It couldn't be undercover police" _Clay thought. _Could it? _"Hello are you in room Fifteen?" The spectacled man said with a nod of his head. "Yes Sir" Clay told him running his hands along his coffee cup. "Umm...one of our cleaners had accident earlier on today and err...we wondered if you or your friend saw anything" He asked wiping the sweat from his forehead. "She was found near your room and we've asked people on your floor, it seems they know nothing" The man told him looking at Clay's coffee intently. "No, me and my friend were out most of the night, would you like a coffee Sir? My treat"

"Well...go on then...Thank you"

The words "Candy" and "Baby" sprang to mind as Clay got him a coffee and a muffin that was well spent. After showing the right type of normal concern and telling the man that if anything came to mind he'd let them know. The man walked off, muffin in hand, pleased he'd told everyone on that floor while Clay was sipping his coffee worry, thanking that man upstairs that the cleaner was unconscious when she was found. She couldn't talk when she was up, then he'd have to tell Daddy and he'd lose it. He was busy thinking about the possiblities, when the waitress that had served him pulled up a chair and tied her hair up in a bun. "Have fun?" She asked, pointing upstairs to where Clay's guest had gone to. "He's nice" "The hell he is..." He's a total slave driver" Said the girl, leaning on the table. "I'm Claire, I've served you three days on the trot" She added smiling. "Oh...those have been the best three coffees I've had thanks" Clay said standing up with his cup.

"You new around here? You don't really go out much" Claire asked fiddling around with her dyed blond locks.

"No, I know my way around"

"Really? Cause I don't, and I've heard there's good nightlife here"

"I could give you a map of night stuff, I'll just get my laptop" Clay asked, just wanting to get away.

"Or you could just show me, what you doing tomorrow?"

She was forward but Clay had no clue why. Clay ended up with a playdate. He could pass her on to Daddy if he got bored, but having a friend who was a girl could make him look cool. Jackson was cooler than cool and he had Faye and a whole bunch of female friends that Clay wanted to find out about. Slowly but surely he'd bore Claire to death and she'd move on. He went upstairs to find Daddy sitting on the bed watching TV. Clay took Daddy's shoes off and he grabbed the control and looked at him. "Clay, what happened with the cleaner?" He asked ready to hit him with it. "Nothing Daddy...nothing" Clay lied knowing that he'd get worse than the cleaner if he told him everything. "Good news" Daddy said, changing the subject, getting something from his bag. He tossed a newspaper on Clay's bed, Clay searched the pages and found it. "They found her already?"

"Ellie's is an attractive woman, what did you expect?"

"Daddy...how was she?" Clay asked hiding his hand trembling.

"A litte frigid, but she was fine" Daddy chuckled. "Let's have a toast" Clay got out the paper cups and poured out low fat orange squash. He passed a cup to Daddy and tore Ellie's picture out of the paper and stuck it on the wall with one of Daddy's plasters. They stood up and put their paper cups together, while Daddy took a sip of the squash. "It's a little stale" "Daddy I can go back out" "No, just say a few words" He said looking at Ellie. Clay looked at Eloise's pretty face, his mind was blank so he just thought of Jackson instead.

"You're so beautiful, hotter than hottest spark of the sun, I wanna capture you, the way you _capture_ me everytime I look at you...but you were so lucky Ellie. Daddy found you, and now your his" Clay tipped his glass to Daddy as Daddy sat back on the bed.

"Goodnight Ellie" Clay said leaning over to touch her face. "We'll miss you"


	9. Errand Boy Rage

A/N: Computer's as psychotic as Clay so I'll keep putting new chapters on until it shuts itself off.

The lights, the chat, the bars, the beer, the smoke the laughter, the jealous looks and easy conquests. Claire was a bit of a party animal. Whatever nightlife she wanted, she got. Clay was as bored as hell, watching this waitress now dressed in a short skirt and high heels wrap her arm around strangers to get a rough stroke of the thigh and free drinks. It was a little cheap. "Don't your feet hurt?" He asked her as she sat lazily on the stool for the hundreth time. "Clay come on, lets get up and boogy" she said as she begun to get up but nearly collapsed head first onto the table. He literally had to take her to the girl's bathroom. Claire locked the door and Clay pulled her hair out of the toilet as she puked into the bowl.

"Shit, all the free drinks down the pan" She gulped as Clay went out of there before security threw him out. He walked her home grabbing her arm to make sure those heels didn't trip her up and smash her face in on the pavement. "Wanna come in?" She asked sleepily. "No we've got work tomorrow" Clay told her, as he knew she'd be sleeping on the sofa in that dress. "Night" She said, watching him leave with a smile. Clay didn't understand why and figured she was still drunk. He got home, pleased that he wasn't Claire's boyfriend. He took off his shirt and took the hinges off the vent only to find that Daddy had been there first.

Another tape recorder.

That meant two things. One. Daddy new about the new clothes and the jeans. Clay spread his hands around the vent. Two. He was moving on, without him._ Again_. With now filthy fingers he pulled out the "going out" jeans. Formally dark blue and brandspanking new, he shook them out then looked at them. They'd been cut horizontally around thirty to forty times times at the front and back, they were faded with drizzles of white. Daddy had washed or srcubbed them with bleach but it couldn't hide the stench of urine that had been soaked up by the denim. Daddy must have been really pissed. Clay was pissed too, but he'd save up for another pair, it wasn't like he was seeing Jackson tonight. Clay put them outside in one of the bins and watched TV. He decided to watch TV for one hour, because he was the only one paying for the bill. Fortunately he had work tomorrow, he'd have to convince Roy to get rid of the other competition so he could work non-stop for the next few weeks. He washed his hands with soap twice, then with a little bleach. It didn't hurt that much and the hot water numbed the pain. Tribute to the cleaner he burned. He played the tape recorder as he set up his laptop.

_"Clay, you tramp. Partying without pop? That's very rude. Hope you like the creativity of the jeans, I expect to see you "dance" wearing them. Son. Ellie was a mommy, her little secret there. Daughter's way too young for you son, but not for me. You know what's at Ellie jr's school Clay? Teachers. stunning, bouncy sunny teachers that wanna change the world. I'm watching them. You better have their stats Clay or Daddy won't be happy. By the way I've checked on your cleaner, stop shaking your head Dumbass. I brought her flowers, plumped her pillow. She's doing great. Anyway enough of your victim's progress report. Have a beautiful burnt sleep Clay. Night"_

Clay's put his head in his hands as his laptop started to load. Daddy wouldn't turn him in would he? No, he wouldn't but he'd definately make him pay and the horror of Daddy's punishments never really left him. At night he could still feel the burn marks from Daddy's cigarette's, if Daddy played "those tapes" again, Clay swore to himself he'd rip his eyes out with a screwdriver. He couldn't go through that again. Not even if Daddy locked him up. He'd rather starve. What other sign would Daddy give him, what other message would he send to say everything's OK? He jumped as his phone vibrated and bend his head as he picked it up. "Daddy look I'm sorry" Clay said as he waited for Daddy's voice on the end of the line.

"Clay it's me"

"Who?" Clay asked, fright making him confused.

"Jackson, umm...I know it's late but I've got computer trouble. Could you help me out?" Jackson asked.

"Yes...yeah of course" Clay said, knowing that without trendy new jeans he was screwed. Still, he had the waterproof trousers and wore them as he caught the bus to Jackson's place with his directions. He tried not to think about Daddy as Jackson opened the door. "You look great" Clay said as Jackson ushered him in. "Mate you look Knackered" said Jackson as Clay sat on the sofa infront of his computer. Jackson was watching him so he knew he had to find out what the problem was and quickly. He went to the control panel and checked Jackson's firewalls, his security and hardware. "I think I'll need to take this back" Clay said hoping that he could get into Jack's accounts. "I'll fix it, the whole hardrive, I promise but, I can't see the problem" Clay said typing codes into the toolbar. "That's because there isn't one" Jackson confessed as he put two cups of tea on the table. "What do you mean?" Clay asked, tenderly touching the cup.

"Well...I made it up...me and a few friends are going to a concert at the Hammersmith. Faye's going too and we want you to come" Usually Clay would have been jumping for joy, but tonight wasn't the night, to surprise him.

"Your computer's working...you're saying you lied, to get me here?" Clay said, sipping the tea trying to hide his frustration, but he couldn't help it.

"Clay don't be like that, I'm asking you out"

"Jack I've got to get up in less than six hours. You could have asked me out over the phone" Clay said narrowing his eyes at his cup.

"I wasn't thinking, but do you wanna go? I mean I was just messing around" Said Jackson, puzzled. Clay got up sticking his hand through his hair. He could feel his temper rising, his sanity fading. He had to go, before Jackson ended up next to the cleaner in hospital, sucking ice-cream in a cup without a tongue.

"I call you" He said to Jackson as he began to leave and Jackson got up. "Clay wait a sec-"

"Jack...I don't _mess_ around, I don't _play_ games, I don't waste time-_especially_ with you. Bye" Clay walked out without another word. He had to make it up to Jackson but he couldn't focus on him. Maybe someone like him. He decided he needed another target. Not one of Daddy's bimbos though.

It was time for Clay to get and gut his first male.


	10. Strangled Fear

His shoulders couldn't stop twitching. He needed to calm down. People did this all the time. Well, desperate people, but at least he was in a group. The guy's name was "Dom" or that's what he called himself anyway. Pretty tall, six foot two, one hundred and ninety pounds of muscle. Clay picked him from a website but they agreed to meet at a bar first. Clay thought that that was fair, giving "Dom" a chance to change his mind. He didn't though, jumped at the chance to go to Clay's hotel as long as he didn't pay for the fare. Clay wondered where he was gonna put all of his clothes, he should have brought binbags, but wasn't thinking. Don took his jacket off and threw it on the floor. "Mind if I smoke?" Dom asked as he got a cigarette out of the packet.

"Well yes, I..." Clay stopped as Dom pulled the lighter out and lit it. Clay rolled his sleeves up, he wanted a challenge but if this went wrong he'd get his ass kicked. Luckily for him, Dom didn't mind being a sub, it was easy to get his clothes off, tie him to the bed while delighting him in chit-chat about not being used to the club scene. One thing that Dom didn't like was being hit, but Clay got used to dishing it out. Without Daddy to pull him back, he found he was secretly a good boxer but didn't gain any pleasure by strangling him with the computer adpator wire. It broke the wire and without it, his laptop couldn't work. He sat next to Dom's lifeless body on the bed, realising that any other guy was going to be second best compared to Jackson.

He went with Claire the next morning to Roy's computer shop where he got a discount. She brought him a sandwich and went back to the hotel while Clay got stuck into work. It was only when sitting infront of a perfectly fine laptop did he feel the urge to call Jackson on his cell. He wasn't getting any answer so he told himself that Jack was busy until he'd made up his mind to go over to his place again after work. Jeans left in tatters he caught the bus wearing laundrette washed grey jogging bottoms, he hoped they made him look althletic and sporty. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a woman with brightly coloured clothes on, getting wet by her rubber gloves. "Hi you alright?" She asked, looking Clay up and down. "Yes thank you" Clay answered, wondering why she was talking to him like she knew him. "Is Jackson here?" "Who wants to know?" she asked Clay looked at pavement and decided to be honest. "I was an idiot last night, and umm...I wanna say sorry?" He told her, his voice going higher than he'd meant it. Shockingly, that was good enough for her. She let him in, cleaning the sink and taking her rubber gloves off to make him a cup of tea. Clay sat down on the sofa, thinking of last night, when he had Jackson in the palm of his hand and ran away from him, too stupid to realise it.

_Would Jack give him that second chance?_

"So, how long have you been courting Jack then?" The woman asked as she came out with a tray that had two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits. She sat down next to him and grabbed the remote control. "I know you couldn't tell, but I'm his mum, he kept you in the dark" Clay thanked her for the tea and took a sip. It was way too sugary for him, but he'd be a piece of crap for rejecting it. He breathed in the steam from the cup before answering. "It's not how you think Mam" He told her. "Me and your son are just friends" "You sound chirpy about that... not" Jackson's mum continued. "Mam? I'm not the queen, call me Hazel" "Pretty name" Clay said, staring at the TV. "Did he meet you at work?" Hazel asked taking a biscuit off the tray. "No" Clay began. "We met...on the street" Hazel looked at him strangely and nodded as Jackson came through the door in dirty work overalls covered it woodchips cement and grit.

"Jack what have I told you about street walking for lads?" Hazel shouted.

Clay could feel sweat forming under his arms. Jackson looked ridiculousy good in anything. He'd figured he'd have to send Hazel and Jack's dad a present for creating somebody that was so genetically perfect. He gathered his thoughts and stood up, ready to go if Jackson ordered him to. "Hi" Clay said looking at the floor. "Can I...can I talk to you?" He asked. Jackson tilted his hat up and looked away for a moment before looking at his mum. "Mum keep him entertained for a bit, I'm gonna take a shower" He walked off and Clay sat down next to Hazel who patted him on the shoulder. If he was honest he was really disappointed. He'd give anything to scrub Jackson's back in the shower and if he'd got his act together last night, he might have been doing it. It was times like these Clay wished he'd set up laptop controlled cameras at Jack's place, but he'd have to wait until he was a little more than a "mate" as Jack loved to say. He nodded in all the right places as Hazel talked his socks off. She was lovely, but he realised in the long run, she could be a problem.

Jackson came back out looking impeccable in a strippy shirt and grey jogging bottoms. They had the same type on, but Clay was pretty sure Jack's smelled better, mostly because they'd never had another person's blood on it. "I'd better get those shirt's ironed for tomorrow" Hazel said as she got up. Clay shuffled up the sofa relieved but was nervous when Jackson stayed standing. "Do you want a biscuit?" Clay asked as he tipped the plate towards Jack from the tray. Jack looked at him sternly. "Clay, why are you here?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "As I told your lovely mother, I came to say sorry" "Well you've said it, now you can go" Jackson said walking towards the door. "Jack, wait" Clay said as he turned round and Jackson turned to look at him. "If you wanna sit down I'll stand here all evening if I have to" Clay stood up and Jackson looked at him in frustration until he finally gave in. He sat on the sofa and grabbed a biscuit while Clay clicked his fingers. "So?" Jack asked. Clay cleared his throat.

"What can I say? I'm an idiot" Clay began, rubbing his hands together. "I was rude, mean, terrible last night and I shouldn't have shoved that concert back in your face, because of what I said, I don't deserve go anyway"

"Don't worry, you're not mate, we got someone else" Jackson said, dipping his biscuits in his tea.

"Oh...the thing is Jackson you freak me out"

"What?" Jack asked.

"In a good way. I'm not explaining this right" Clay said as he sat down on the other end of the sofa running his hand through his hair. "Jack, you're really really good looking I mean like super hot. Your face is like a fire hazard"

"Charming"

"What I'm saying is, you attract attention, not just mine, Mike's, everyone at the bar. Everytime someone looks at you, I freeze. I'm fighting to get you and I don't even have you, I know how weird that sounds..." He looked at Jackson now sipping his tea. "If we'd met in a "normal" bar I'd never get the guts to speak to you. I didn't think I was cut out for that kind of stuff, but your the kind of person I should have been dreaming about. How pathetic is that? Last night I got anxious and stressed, Daddy's upd sticks I've got bills to pay and I took it out on you"

"I can give you some cash if you really need it?" Jackson asked as he leaned forward.

"Jack no thanks. I don't want money, I just...I just wanna go out with you" Clay asked. Fear crawling up his throat because he sound like a needy child that wanted a sugar fix. He could feel his cheeks turning red and didn't want to look like some demented Clown.

"Really?" Jackson asked taken aback by his new attitude.

"Triple really...Even if it is to McDonalds for a happy meal..." Clay answered looking at the TV. Jackson turned and looked at the TV. Clay looked up wondering why he looked so calm and blank. It wasn't giving him any hope.

"No" Jackson said. "OK then...I...I better go" Said Clay, getting ready to head out into the cold.

"No, McDonalds mate? I'm more of a Burger King fan" Jackson said with a smile as he nudged him.

"Wherever you wanna go Jack" Clay said taking his first real breath since he came in. "I really wanna prove that you can have a great time with me Jack, honest"

"Think we could be a good "hazard" you and me?" Jackson asked patting Clay's shoulder lightly.

"Yeah" Clay said slowly putting a shaking hand on Jackson's knee, then putting his hand quicky in his pocket. "The best"


	11. The Parent Map

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Beautiful house in the surburbs, private school monthy allowances. Sounded like the perfect life. Daddy hoped he had been missing something. That other half of him, that masculine identity that could make him pick out Daddy's face in crowd. Freshly showered he knocked on the newly painted door. She looked just how Daddy had remembered her. Her long sandy hair pulled back tightly with elastic, her frumpy grey slacks covering her shapely hour glass figure. She looked like crap but Daddy had to stay on her good side, even after all these years. "Hi Lisa, how you been?" Daddy asked shoving cheap flowers in her face. "Great without you thanks" She said, but she left the door open so Daddy could come in. There were so many accusations, so much hatred that Daddy wanted to spread but he couldn't. Family came first.

Lisa moved a few magazines off the sofa and Daddy sat down patiently. "How is he?" He asked. "Fine. Confused..we'll keep this short" "Fine" Daddy told her nodding his head, but Lisa didn't have the right to time their sessions together. She was always such a jealous snake of a bitch. Lisa offered him tea and he said yes so he'd finally get a bit of space. Daddy got up to straighten his tie, but sat back down when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He sat on the nearest chair to the door and calmed himself down so he didn't scare the kid. Lisa came back in with a tray of teas with small chocolate donuts. Before she'd even turned to put them down Daddy could see a shadow behind her. Lisa moved revealing quite a short teenager in sneakers and what Daddy guessed were designer jeans, with a dark green T-shirt that had some kind of popular logo on it. Lisa told him to sit down on the sofa opposite Daddy while she passed her son plate with a couple of donuts on it.

"Lloyd haven't you got something to say?" Lisa asked with resentment in her voice. Lloyd stayed silent for a minute trying to figure out who "this kid" looked like more. Her. Or Him.

"How about saying sorry, Lloyd, smile at him, hug him for god's sake. He's your only son after all"

"Yes Madam that'll be forty pounds exactly" Clay said politely on the phone. Another callout, another step to pay off the hotel bills. Fortunately Roy gave him his car so he didn't have to lug the computer to the shop and back. By the time his hotel bill was paid off, Claire wanted to know every number email and address Clay had so they could keep in touch. She said that she had to make a quick hospital visit and Clay got Roy's permission to take his car to drive her just to be nice. Clay stood next to her in reception, wondering how many people he and Daddy had injured had walked in through the doors. "I'm here to see mum" Claire said as the secretary nodded and pointed to the left. Clay followed Claire down the corridor stopping when she reached a curtain that she pulled back.

Clay waited outside until Claire pulled his jacket collar and told him it was OK to come in. He glided around the bed like a friendly ghost until he saw who it was, underneath the banadges surrounded by flowers and get well soon cards was his cleaner. Clay put his head down to stop himself from grinning. "This is your mom?" Clay asked looking at Claire sympathetically. "Yeah, she was attacked. The hotel are trying to brush it under the carpet" Claire said patting her mother gently on the hand. He mother stirred and Clay began to walk around. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Clay asked looking at the grapes on Claire's mum's bedside. "Some sicko tipped her mop bucket over her" Claire admitted.

"She told you?" Clay asked, worried.

"Nah, the doctors were testing all the stuff that was on her face. She's been talking a bit, thank god. She knows who I'am, that's all that matters" Claire said as tears formed in her eyes. Clay wasn't a fan of weepy moments, it just made him feel uncomfortable and eventually would piss him off. "Shall I get you some coffee?" He asked, using any excuse to get out. "No, I'll get us some, I hate seeing her like this" Claire said as she rushed out to go to the bathroom to clean her face and pull herself together. She'd didn't want Clay thinking she was weak. As soon as Clay made sure her daughter was gone, he crept over to the cleaner/mother and leaned over her, his breath tickling her hair. It would be so easy to silence her. The last thing he needed was a confession from a burn victim, something told him that being arrested for assault with chemicals wasn't the type of thing that turned Jackson on. The quickest way at this point would be a knife wound or "Dom" strangulation, but people would be questioning how Claire's mom got a wound that big and Clay didn't have gloves on him. He'd have to come back later, hopefully before she left the hospital. He did like Claire believe it or not and he didn't want to set Claire up for a horror show.

Claire came back with coffee he pretended to take sips but ended up leaving it on the side before they said goodbye to Claire's mom. "What's her name Claire?" He asked. "Everyone calls her Nat" Claire replied. "I just wanna talk to her like I use to, you know?" Clay hugged Claire as her dropped her off, promising he'd call her. He dropped the car off at Roy's shop and took the bus to Daddy's new hideout. It was a little different than the places they'd stayed at before. For starters it was an actual apartment, with a front door and a bathroom and a bedroom with a little spare room down a few stairs. Clay knew he'd be sleeping on the sofa though. Clay didn't understand where Daddy had found the money, he knew he was storing some away, but had no idea how much. Maybe Clay needed to do the same. It seemed a little weird though. All this money spent to poach a teacher at the nearest school? Before he checked the taps and electricity was working he called Daddy to see what their next step was.

"Hey Daddy, do you want me to start checking up on teachers?"

"Listen to the tape son, still got the jeans?" Daddy asked.

"Daddy we're probably going to have to scope places...how much was this place?"

"I'll worry about that, you may have to scope some of your own. I can't come back tonight" Daddy said looking for laywers on his own laptop.

"Why? Daddy..." Clay asked, but the only answer was the click of Daddy ending the call. So he was stuck in a flat a nice flat though, with his laptop and TV for company. Nice. But he didn't have to be alone. He called Jackson, hoping that he wasn't going out, or about to go out. "Jack, you busy?" He asked turning the TV on. "Not really" Jackson replied and Clay was sure that if he used the right words Jack would be ready for some fun. "I know we haven't really talked much since we "made up" but...do you wanna come over?" Clay asked. "Yeah why not?" Jackson answered and Clay sat down on the sofa with a thud. "Gotta get up at the crack of dawn tommorow, but there's no reason why I can't chuck you a bone...I mean, a couple of hours"

"Are you calling me a dog?" Clay asked staring at the TV screen, listening to Jack but still seemed clueless.

"Don't worry Clay, you're the cutest puppy I know" Said Jackson as he gave Hazel an OK sign.

"Umm Thanks I think..." Said Clay confused. "look Jack, Daddy's gone. For the whole night. Can you believe it? A soft sofa, my laptop, you, me, privacy, silence there's even a basement...Come on Jack, Iet's get crazy "


	12. uniquely Cursed

Much to Clay's annoyance, Jackson couldn't go crazy. Not tonight with a empty house and a Daddy gone Awol. There was nothing in the fridge so Jack decided to order Take-away. ordering did take longer than expected though, while Jack had a "Dunkin' Dip meal" Clay ordered Boiled rice and veg with chicken that was grilled with no skin, bone or fat on or in it and no sauce included. If Daddy knew he was getting a take out he'd lose his mind and Clay could lose an arm. It came no less and Clay was determined to pay for it, but Jackson was digging around in his pockets. "Clay, you haven't got much" Jackson argued. "Jack it's fine" Clay said as he paid the delivery man. Jackson grabbed the bag and and Clay followed him into the kitchen and sat on the table. Staring at him. "Clay, get off, I need to put this out" Jackson told him putting the bag on the table. "Sorry" Clay said as he got off. He looked in the cupboards and found two small plates and put them infront of Jack. "Sorry this is all I've got" "No problem" Jack answered taking the paper lids off and smelling the steam. "These are yours mate" Said Jack, pushing the foil containers towards him.

Clay watched Jack take out as much food that could fit on the plate and went inside the lounge juggling a can of pepsi in the other hand. Clay peeled off the paper lids and cut his chicken breast into small pieces and took out four of his vegetables and put them on the plate along with a little napkin. He'd save his rice for tomorrow. He didn't want Jack to see him eating carbs. His stomach would expand making Clay look like a pig and Jack would throw up and never come back. He went into the lounge to see Jack watching TV. "Did you get a drink?" he asked. "My water's in the fridge" Clay told him as he sat down next to Jack. Jackson tucked into a chicken chow mein with egg fried rice- the miniature version while trying to find something good on televison. He sat down stuffing his face until, he looked at Clay's empty plate. "Mate how much did you have?" "I need to save some for tomorrow" Clay answered. "Clay you need to eat, you're all skin and bone" Jack said, shaking his head.

"Jack, being thin is in" Clay said laying his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack nudged him off, placing his empty plate down. "Clay get that crap out of your head, you'll get sick if you're not careful" "I am sick...when you're not around" Clay whined. "Let's just watch TV eh..." Jack said leaning on the sofa. "You got any DVD's?" He asked. After a bit of snooping Clay did find a couple. _The Ed Gein life-story _and the "Stranger beside me" Ted Bundy TV movie. Low budget, Daddy's choice. It would have to do. Clay put _The Ed Gein life-story _in and Jackson grabbed a cushion. Clay turned the light off and sat on the edge of the sofa. "Jack, you scared yet?" Clay asked as good old Ed was skinning his first victim. "Scared, me? Never...anyway even if I'am, I've got this" Said Jack shaking the cushion out. "If you feel scared, you could always calm your nerves" Clay told him biting his lip. "How?" Jack asked. Clay leaned foward in the cushion's direction on his elbows. "Kiss me"

"Clay you slapper, this is a housewarming party, well with two people" Jack spluttered out.

"Jack..." Clay began. "Clay I know I'm gonna sound like a hypocrite, but I really did mean what I said. I take things slow and I wanna get to know you before any mistakes happen" Jack told him. Clay nodded but looked at the Television confused. Did that mean that what happened after the accident was a mistake? He decided not to ask, he knew he wouldn't get the answer he was looking for. In the end he had to let Jack go without a fight. Clay hugged Jack quickly as he left but all he got back were two pats on the back. He'd have to back off from Jack for a while, look up internet advice on playing hard to get, test the actions and see if Jack would come running. Earlier on this week he'd got a new laptop adaptor and spent quite a while searching for Nat's [his cleaner's] hospital camera suppliers. If the camera's had a "password" he could disable them from "home" instead of going to the hospital and slashing them. When he'd finally got them blurred and cackling with grey and white circles he made his way over to the hospital. He came in through the fire escape, through the director's canteen before making his way to Claire's mother.

The nurses were meant to check her every half an hour, but the nurses did it once an hour, if that. Clay pitied them, it wasn't like they got paid much either. Neither did he, they were all victims, especially Nat. He slipped past the curtain to see Claire's mother Nat sleeping soundly. It was best to die like this, everyone said so. People wanted to go painless in their sleep without the embarrassment of the blood urine of feces or the indignity and passers by watching her give herself to the cold hands of death. As he crept closer he noticed that the water and bleach and god knows what else he poured on her had burned her on her nose and cheek. She was disfigured, going to be judged by the community not to mention her own daughter for the rest of life. She was never going to be the same again. Clay was doing her a service. Angels would be angry if he _didn't_ end her suffering.

Wearing gloves he gently lifted her head and took one of her many pillows out from under her head. He pushed the sheets away from her chin and face before gently pressing the pillow against her face. Gradually Clay pressed harder. He had to give her credit, she did moan a little, and Clay had to move out of the way as her arms flared. He relaxed as the pressure became too much for her. Her oxygen failing, it disappeared along with her hopes of getting out of hospital. Clay went out the backway through the cafeteria rubbish bins and cringed at the smell of stale bread and uncooked chicken. It's a shame people weren't tidier or better timekeepers or Nat might have been saved. He got home putting the key in the lock ready to finish off watching Ed Gein. He put his key on the table but got up when he could hear running water. He slowly walked to the bathroom pushing the door open, ready to teach the burgular a lesson.

"You've gotta go...I know _kung fu_" Clay pulled the shower curtain only to see Daddy rubbing his flannel over his back in the shower.

"Daddy!" Said Clay reaching with arms wide open to hug him. "Clay I'm naked" Daddy told him.

"What's your point?" Clay asked hugging his Daddy anyway even as he got Daddy's soap suds all over him. "How you been doing _without me _son? Saw the rice in the fridge" Daddy said as he turned his back to him. "I'll chuck it out now" Clay said turning to leave, but Daddy had other ideas. He grabbed Clay's waist and pulled him into the shower. Clay slipped on the tiles but Daddy held him up. "Stay still and look at me son" Daddy said as Clay was quickly wiping the water out of his eyes. The water from the shower made his clothes heavy and he wanted Daddy to talk to him with his boxers on. "Anyone know we're here?" Daddy asked. "No, no-one" Clay answered looking up at the ceiling. He knew if he complained about being wet he'd keep him there for ages. "Daddy nothing goes right when you're gone" Clay told him, putting his chin over Daddy's shoulder.

"You don't how much I miss you Daddy" Clay whispered as Daddy put his hand up Clay's shirt and ran his nails down his son's lower back.


	13. The replacement Rebel

Clay stepped out of the shower. He told Daddy that he didn't like it when he did that, that it hurt, but Daddy liked a lot of pain. He rubbed the scratches on back pleased that scratching was all that happened. Daddy could get a little rough sometimes. He dried himself off and got changed. Clay took the leftover rice in the fridge and put it in a small plate for Daddy. "Clay have you got that rice?" Daddy called. Clay warmed it up and brought it to his room. Daddy was fully clothed in a stripped flannel shirt and light blue jeans. Clay passed the plate over to Daddy with a fork. "Thanks son" he said as he sat down on his bed. "I'm gonna get some stuff for this place, make it more homey" Clay nodded still standing. "Daddy I think you need a woman" Clay told Daddy folding his arms. Daddy smiled as he snuck his fork into his heap of rice. "Son, every woman's mine" Clay shook his head. "You know...someone more mature Daddy" He told him. Daddy leaned against the bed stopping himself from laughing. "Son, do I look _mature_ to you?" Daddy asked and he was met by Silence. "Boy I'm in my prime, way more than you will ever be"

A week or so later Clay regretted that conversation because Daddy went after a little lamb. Steph Wilcomb who Daddy caught walking home from school. Clay wondered why he didn't get a teacher, he'd been talking about snatching one for a while. Clay didn't do anything to little Steph, but he did help bury her. He was in the middle of taking all her girlie crap out of her rucksack when he saw something shiny. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket. When he got home he put it in a secret pouch in his backpack and stayed on the sofa on his laptop while Daddy got an early night. He'd told Clay something about a new job he'd got at a car parts shop. In a cap and shades Clay would have to check that out when he wasn't working himself. On a late worknight at Roy's he remembered that he still had Steph's gift. He pulled it out and put it on the desk. It was a silver chain with some type of gold symbol on it. He typed the description in a search engine and found that it was a good luck charm. He could pawn it, but Clay had a better idea.

"Ta da!" Clay said as he held up Steph's charm infront of a surprised Jackson. "Is that for me?" Jackson asked. "It's a present for you" Clay explained "There's a lot more where that came from Jack" Clay said as Jackson asked him to come in. Usually Clay would have been in there like a shot, but Daddy wanted him back at home before eight. He hoped Jackson would tuck the charm in his pocket and take it everywhere he went, but that in itself created a problem for Clay. Jackson would have to give something of his to Clay, or Clay could steal something of Jack's as long as Jackson and Hazel weren't in. He took the bus from Jack's to Daddy's place. He walked up the street when he saw a woman coming out of the house. She got in her car and Clay ran up to Daddy's house before her car had driven up the street. He knocked on the door and Daddy opened it. "Clay can you go in my room for a minute?" Daddy asked. Clay nodded and went in, putting his bag on the floor. A few minutes later Daddy came back and told him to sit on the sofa. He came out and sat down, but was soon awakened by a sharp cough. He turned his head and seated opposite from him was some kid.

Daddy came out and put the TV on lowering the volume. "Eric come here" The kid stood up. Clay noticed that he was a rich little bastard. That denim jacket was over fifty pounds. Clay didn't even need to hear the introduction he knew who this pipsqueaked little prick was. Clay watched the kid stand next to Daddy and sunk deeper into the sofa as Daddy put his hands on the kid's shoulder. "I'm glad you two boys can finally meet" He told him as Clay looked at Daddy's shirt instead.

"Clay I want you to meet Eric. My _Flesh_ and blood, my _real, biological _son"

That line was enough for Clay. There was no way in hell he was going to play the happy families bullshit with Daddy's prodigal son. He got his rucksack and left the house as fast as he could calling Claire on the way. He had no choice, for now she'd give him a place to stay. Maybe he could even have Nat's bed, at last, Claire's mother death was going to be useful for once.


	14. Divorcing Daddy

"You should have heard the way he said it Claire" Clay told her with hidden bitterness. "Eric's Daddy's favourite now" "You can stay here for as long as you want" Claire said shaking out her hair with a rough shake of her head. She loved having Clay there, it made her feel safe and warm and protective. After her mum died she'd been hopping from one mate's floor to another, worried about being alone. Terrified that the psycho who burnt her mum would be stalking her everytime he got the chance. It made her sick.

Now she had Clay to protect her, she couldn't be bothered to get out of bed. Clay could though. He had work and had to go back to Daddy's to get his clothes. Claire offered to come with him, but he refused. He had to do this alone. After finishing work, he really started thinking about getting his own bank account. Roy offered to write him a check the other week, and he had to ask for cash because he had no where to put it. It was about time he started saving properly. With Daddy having the new kid around, Clay was going to have think about renting somewhere else to live. He couldn't stay with Claire forever. Even though it was a nice thought.

He used his key to get in but before he could take another step he was cornered by Daddy. "Where fuck were you? Eric was asking about you" Daddy told him, angry at being embarrased. "Tell him I'm no-one" Clay said twisting away from him and pushing his shoulder out. "I'm getting my stuff" "Eric's at School" Daddy told him following Clay around the room as he opened drawers. "Daddy you and Eric need space, I'm staying at a friend's" Clay said bunging briefs and T-shirts into a rucksack. "Clay don't be like this. I've only got him half of the time. Lisa finally backed down, he's my family" Daddy tried to explain, but Clay wasn't having it.

"Well you've got him and he's got you. I hope you're very happy together. Enjoy spending Lisa's cash" Clay said as he tucked his laptop under his arm and left Daddy angry but motionless at Daddy and Eric's part time apartment. He got to Claire's to find she made him fish fingers, chips and beans. He put one chip on a fork and twiddled it around slowly. "How was it?" Claire asked. "We just need to calm down" Clay told her wondering how many Calories there were in those chips. He could take the breadcrumbs off the fish fingers and have the beans. He gave the chips to Claire and tucked in. They sat on the sofa watching TV until he got a call from a excited raver.

"Mate just come back from the concert, it was great" Jackson told him breathlessly.

"Jack, I've moved out of Daddy's" Clay told him bluntly. Clay didn't know how shocked Jack was until he asked Clay to meet up with him at his place. Clay was too gloomy to feel pleased. The only reason he was asking him round was because he felt sorry for him, but he'd take the pity all the same. Jack opened the door with a worried look on his face. "You alright mate?" He asked. Clay shook his head and Jack got them both a can of diet coke and hung Clay's coat up. "Clay, what's he done to you?" Jack asked.

Clay ran his hand through his hair and looked at him wide-eyed. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You'd never leave your dad unless it was serious" Jack explained. Clay took a deep breath scared. "Eric's back" "Who?" Jackson asked. "Daddy's son" Clay replied in such a deep voice, Jack could barely hear him. "I thought you were?" Jack said, trying to fit the pieces together. "I was, I'am. Eric's Daddy's real son. Some kid he had with a legend super-slapper called Lisa. Lisa used the courts and lied to keep Eric away from Daddy. It worked, but he'd been charming her and she's decided to give him the chance to play Daddy without me"

Jackson nodded sipping his coke. "So if he's not your real dad, who is?" Jackson asked. "It doesn't matter Jack" Clay told him with a sigh. "I can't believe I'm going to lose Daddy over a kid that has a PA, that kid's loaded" "Does your dad want you back?" Jackson asked. "He says it, but I don't think he means it" Clay told him. "Why don't you put "Daddy" to the test?" Jackson asked. "What?" Clay asked, knowing that he was so comfortable here he could just close his eyes and sleep forever. "If he wants you to bond try it out" "No thanks" Clay said looking at the TV "I don't want to wreck their Walton's family reunion"

"See how far he's prepared to go" Jack said. "Why don't you offer to take them camping or something" Jack suggested. "See if you can't patch things up" Clay laughed but shut-up when he realised Jack was serious. "Give him a chance to tell his side before you completely let him go" Clay squeezed his can and Jack patted his arm to make him stop. Clay couldn't resist Jack looking at him like that for long. "I'll ask him, only if you come too" Clay asked leaning on the sofa. "OK Then" Jack told him without hesistation. "I like a lad's day out" Clay looked at him stunned.

"Jack you're honestly telling me you'd go with Eric and Daddy?" Clay asked.

"Clay it's camping, we're not breaking into Buckingham Palace"

"Where's that? Jack I don't wanna drag you into this" Clay said, knowing Jack wouldn't thank him for this.

"That's a shame mate" Said Jack" I was really looking forward to sharing a tent alone with you. You're right. Let's forget it"

"Wait..." Clay said he'd think it over, but on the bus back to Claire's he whipped out his cell.

_"Daddy call me back when you get this. I've got an idea I'll pay for see you later" _

He got back to Claire's and told her what his plan was to get back into Daddy's good books but she wasn't happy. She had no idea who Jack was and wanted Clay to be with her this weekend. She needed him more than they did.

"Clay going on a trip out in the middle of nowhere is a little risky" Claire added running her hand gently up and down his back.

"Claire, it'll be Daddy, my brother and my best friend Jack" Said Clay, seeing Jack's face everytime he said his name. "I mean what more could I want? How bad can one weekend be?"


	15. Holiday Skin Inn

Clay was outsmarted as always. Once yummy mummy Lisa was told about their plans she set it up. The bad news was everything was on her terms. Daddy and Eric had to phone her both once a day. Eric had a weeks worth of luggage that Daddy was going to drag around. As lisa was paying for it and Eric was Lisa's son, anything Eric said goes. They didn't actually have to set up camp. Lisa had them booked at a hotel where they had access to obstacle courses bootcamps and watersports. They didn't really have to decide teams. Daddy was with his teenage son and Clay had Jackson. They both shared one room with two beds. After getting themselves settled They decided to start on one the obstacle courses first, one that Eric could handle. Clay really wanted to impress Jackson but he wasn't really a sports person. He was a good runner but hunting people down wasn't seen as a real sport. Not in this country anyway. He decided to do the best he could as climbed under nets and over metal rungs crawling in sand and scrambling through huge straw circular tubes to the finish. Eric still kicked his ass. "That right son, show them how it's done" Said Daddy as Eric tagged his hand and Daddy shot off to do his relay. Clay got back late so by the time Jack was running Daddy was on the road to winning it. They had a break before they decided to do bootcamp.

Unknown to Eric, Daddy wasn't going to be taking part in bootcamp. He'd decided to be an instructor instead. He'd had a word with the training team about giving his son advice and discipline and they fell for it. Eric threw a questioning look at his Dad, then stood next to Jackson as the boot camp commanders and now Dad barked orders at them to do push ups, press ups stretches, toning with medicine balls, weights, wheelbarrows, bike riding, star jumps, squats leap frog and the dreaded hurdles at the end. Jackson had his own problems to deal with his commander was a woman and the minute he slowed down he got a hideous screech that pounded his ear drums. "Jack, grab his legs and run, a blind man could do this faster than you!" She shouted. It was bad but he couldn't help feeling even worse for Eric. He was younger but he wasn't pacing himself or drinking much water, he dropped a weight and his Daddy went ballistic screaming in the teenager's ears. At the hurdles Eric tripped over one and Jack noticed Clay smile as Eric fell flat on his face.

Clay carried on doing his squats as Daddy grabbed Eric by the arm. "Eric get your fat ass jumping over those hurdles. Move!" He seethed and Jackson ran over, hoping that this man could see sense. "I know it's none of my business, but lay off him, he's only little" Jackson told Eric's Daddy. "Go away" Daddy snapped and Jackson with the help from his trainer who was screaming a telling off at him had to go. At last the session was over. They all watched Eric sulk back to his room. Clay and Jack went back to their room. Clay switched on the TV while Jack coughed and heaved himself onto his bed. "Jack...you OK?" Clay asked reaching his hand out, but Jack didn't reach out his. "Mate you shouldn't have laughed at Eric" Jack weezed. "It wasn't nice" Clay pouted. "I was an ass, but Eric needs to know what Daddy's like" "Are you sure about that?" Jack asked. They both turned their heads as someone knocked their door. Clay leaned up, and opened the door to be faced with Daddy's little sportstar.

"Can I hang with you guys for a while"? Eric asked, the mud still sticking to his forehead. "Me and Jack are kinda of busy..." Clay began, until Jack shouted "It's alright mate come in" Eric smiled and pushed past Clay before he could open the door wider. "How are you mate?" Jackson asked as Eric sat on Clay's bed and took his shoes off. "Feel like shit" Eric answered. "Thanks for sticking up for me" He told Jackson as he rested his head on the headboard and watched some TV. Clay had no option but to sit on the chair. "If I'd known Dad was gonna be my trainer, I would have swapped" "Why?" Clay asked. "It's great to be pushed like that" "Yeah, if you're a psycho who get's off on pain" Eric told him as Jack smirked. He grabbed the control flicking through the channels. "The amount mom paid for this, you'd think we'd have sky. The band "Spirit Evolves" has a tour diary and I haven't seen it" "Mate" Jack said as he sat up on his bed. "I saw them in concert, they were amazing" "You saw them live?" Eric questioned his eyes the size of grapefruits.

That was it, for the next half an hour Clay had to watch Eric sitting on Jack's bed talking about some band that he'd never heard of. They looked like best friends already and they'd only known each other for five minutes, it was so unfair. Clay was relieved when Daddy knocked to get Eric so they could call his mom. After getting a shower Jack went straight to bed. Clay thought about sitting on Jack's bed at night, but if Jack woke up, he was screwed. Clay wasn't a spiritual person, but he hoped someone up there in the donut laden cheesecake filled heaven would make sure he'd get to spend lots of time with Jack tomorrow. Especially in the hotel room precisely in Jack's bed. Unfortunately Daddy had other ideas. The final day was watersports and to Clay's horror Daddy paired himself with Jack while he was left with Eric. It was a little bit of waterskiing over to two separate coves where they dug under the sand for some crappy treasure prize.

"Have fun with your brother. Look after him" Daddy warned as Clay watched Daddy drag Jack to get padded for the skis. Clay looked at Eric who stuck his tongue out. Clay kitted Eric out with the Ski's and watched him glide over to one of the coves before he did the same thing himself. He fell off a couple of times, but he liked gliding across the water, he just wished Jack was here next to him. This weekend could have been it, could have sealed the deal could have made Jack fall for him, and the opposite was happening. He was becoming friends with the enemy and Clay had to figure out a way to cut that short, without cutting Jack in the process. He got to the cove and rushed over to Eric and helped him dig up the sand with bright coloured spades left out for them. "Come on Eric, hurry up" Clay said spreading sand everywhere. "Watch it Clay, you don't want your _boyfriend _to see how shit you look" Clay stopped and turned to face the teenager.

"It's not like that with Jack" He told the kid, turning away from him still digging. "Clay even though mom freaks out, I'm cool with that kinda thing, I'm friends with one at school" "Can't you just dig please?" Clay asked almost begging. "You're crushing on Jack so bad" Clay saw a brown wooden box and started pulling it out, causing him to lose track. "crushing on? We're not in highschool" Clay told him thinking he had the upper hand. "I'm in highschool dumbass" Eric said as he scrambled over and opened the box. It was just a couple of goodie bags with some post cards and keyrings with a drawing pad. "Well that sucks, not even an Ipad" Eric said as he got up. Clay took his goodie bag and followed Eric with a staff member waiting to take them back to the hotel. They waited in the lobby and Eric stood up when he saw Daddy come through the doors.

"Eric here's the card for the door" Daddy told him as he passed his real son the thin square piece of plastic. Eric looked around for Jack but did as he was told leaping up the stairs. "How did it go?" Clay asked Daddy. "Good son, good, see you at the restaurant for lunch" Daddy began walking away and Clay ran to him and tugged his sleeve.

"Daddy where's Jack?" Clay asked looking around.

_"Who?" _Daddy asked with a fake dumb grin.

"Jack, _Jackson_ _your_ _partner_" Clay said trying not look so worried. "Oh" Daddy said as he quickly went outside and left Clay hanging around in the lobby until he came back.

"He must have gone walkies" Daddy told him shrugging his shoulders.

"Daddy Don't. Don't play around. Please. Where did you see him last? I'll go looking for him. Clay stated but Daddy grabbed his arm and wasn't letting go. If he had done that with Jack, Clay woudn't be in this mess.

"The hell you will, we're leaving at three which means you are too, with or without him. Clay don't look at me like that. People get smart and run their _mouths. _They get _punished_ Clay. They get _lost_" Daddy told him smiling like a relaxed shark in bloody water.


	16. One Lure

"Danny V-boy, Danny V-boy DannyV-boy"

"What? What? What! You've left me ten fucking messages"

"Clay's back in play"

"Get the fuck out" DannyV leaned out of bed scratching his shaven head. He threw his pillow on the floor and looked at the blank TV, pissed that he hadn't put it on stand-by. "Fraud again?" DannyV asked. Clay was a clever bastard only stealing twenty dollars here and there. Enough suspicions had sparked complains but they could never pin it on the creepy son of a bitch. Clay was just the bait though. Daddy was the main prize.

DannyV almost felt sorry for Clay getting wrapped up in Daddy's twisted bullshit, but they'd escaped the police so far, so Daddy was obviously doing something right. If Clay was slipping up they wanted to know who where and why so they could charge this weirdo. Daddy would have to come running then. "Who's he stolen from?" DannyV asked. He wiped his chest thinking there was sweat but it turned out it was something stickier. He was staying off the sugar so he hoped he'd just had a coffee binge. His Sergeant was coughing down the line. "It's who he hasn't stolen from" His Sergeant said, and DannyV got up and turned the TV on frustrated. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked, fixing his hazel eyes on the shapes of the screen.

"There's a dude called Mr Walsh. Clay's looked at his bank records over two hundred times in the last three weeks. Clay hasn't dipped his dick in that account, never mind his hands. Find out why"

"Jack!" Clay shouted for what felt like the thousandth time. By the time Lisa came to pick them up Daddy had thrown Clay in the backseat next to Eric. "Daddy, I've gotta look for him again" Eric shrugged his shoulders. "Have you got your cell?" Daddy's boy asked as Clay grabbed his phone out of his pockets and dialled Jack's number. "Jack!" Clay yelled causing Lisa to curse under her breath. "Clay, I'm fine" Came Jack's voice at the end of the line. "I'm busy" "Jack where are you, I was looking for you for like, hours" Clay whined, wanting an explaination.

"Clay I'm not in the mood, just leave me alone" Jackson said annoyed. Clay didn't like that tone in his voice and decided to tread gently. "Are you OK?" "Ask _Daddy_" Jackson told him as he turned the phone off. Eric glanced at Clay, but Clay shook his head blocking himself off to the teenager's questions. He tried to get Daddy's glances in the rearview mirror but Daddy was too busy speaking to Lisa, until he was silent. "So Eric, wanna come round to ours and we'll make you pancakes?" Daddy asked.

Jackson's arm felt like it had been set on fire when he put the phone on the side. Why didn't Clay warn him what a nutjob his Daddy was? A nurse came in cleaned his face and his arm. With a cup of coffee he was ready to go-until a youngish man in a cheap but fancy suit came marching up to him shoving his ID in his face. "Police, thanks for telling me. Goodbye" Jackson said using his good arm to push him out of bed. "Excuse me Sir, are you Mr Walsh?" He asked him. "I'm Detective DannyV and I'm here to ask you a few questions about Clay"

Jackson shook his head pretending to play dumb. "I've got no idea who you're on about" He told him pulling his jacket over his elbow. "You know Mr Walsh, the same Clay that's phoned your cell over fifteen times. Don't play with us or we'll haul you in" "I can't get up DannyV I've just wet myself. I'm so scared. I just need to go home" Jack said sarcastically. "Well get you a taxi, but first Clay" Jack sat down and wondered where this DannyV was from. He had an American accent, but didn't look like he'd been out on a sunbed, the man was as pale as paper. The shades he was wearing were all for show and Jack knew he'd be full of empty threats.

"Clay was a mate, now he's not" "Let me guess why" DannyV told him with a snort. "Daddy" Jack nodded. "I like Clay, but "Daddy's a bit too weird for me" "You don't know the half of it" Danny told him. "We think Daddy might have got Clay involved with naughty stuff under the table, we wondered if you could help us" "No thanks, I've got to recover from this" Jack said pointing at his arm and his face.

"We'll pay you" DannyV told him. "Well when do I start?" Jackson joked. "Look I know, you've got a job to do, but Clay's Daddy is something else" DannyV nodded. "I know, but Clay appears to trust you. I think you're his only friend and Daddy needs to be locked up" "You're telling me" Jack said rubbing his hand down his back. "He attack you?" DannyV asked, hoping that he could get this guy to press charges. "No, not like that" Said Jack making a strangling gesture in front of the officer. "OK, There's no time like the present, ring Clay up and tell him to take you home" DannyV ordered.

"Why?" Jack asked. "He likes being a superhero, if he does what we think he's going to do, he'll fall straight into our hands" Danny said putting a fake hand phone to his ears and pointing at Jack. Jack felt he didn't really have a choice. He reached with bruised knuckles for his phone and tried to hide the spitefulness that he felt. "Clay?" He asked. "Jack are you mad at me?" Clay asked, now at Claire's but not being able to focus on anything, even with one of Claire's special massages.

"Clay, I'm at hospital, can you walk me home mate? I don't want to be alone, I mean, I know that's sounds weird..." Jack trailed off, while Clay was already grabbing his coat. "I'll be there A.S.A.C..I mean P" Clay said as he borrowed five pounds from Claire to take the bus. Jack took DannyV's card before he left, so all Clay saw when he got to the hospital was Jack rocking slowly on a hospital bed. Clay hugged him gently and walked Jack home, not even bothering to ask him if he could stay, he knew he had to. He made them both tea and ordered Jack to sit down.

"Jack, please tell me what Daddy did" Clay asked, wanting to know if it's about time Daddy was punished himself. "Your Daddy knows" Jack admitted. "knows what?" Clay asked running his wrist against his cup of tea hoping it would burn his skin so Jack could kiss his wrist better. "The end of next week's eastenders, think Clay. Daddy isn't stupid. On that trip, he saw the way I looked at you, it's like he read my mind" Jack told him staring at the blank TV. "I'll turn it on" Said Clay as he got up. He gave Jack the control and sat down prodding his cheek with his finger. "What did Daddy say?" Clay asked.

"He wants me to keep away from you Clay, he thinks I'm sick and he knows what a good boy you are" Jackson said as he shook putting his cup down on the table. "Maybe he's right" Jack said as Clay shook his head and moved closer to him. "Daddy's just protective, now I'm at Claire's Daddy can't spy on me twenty four-seven" Clay explained rubbing Jack's back. Jack pretended to like it, but when Clay stopped he relaxed. "Maybe I should lie low for a bit" Jack asked him. "I'm not giving you up" Clay told him sternly. "Jack, can you keep a secret?" Clay asked. Jack nodded as Clay smiled and went to the bathroom. It was an icky place to start, but he had to start somewhere.

Thank god for Roy and his supertricks. Yes this could get people arrested and Clay would be in trouble if Jack never knew they were there. But he wouldn't. Clay took it out, pleased that Roy's was waterproof. He put it on the wall under the top of the showerhead. It was so high-tech it was cooler than cool. He went back out watching Jack sip the rest of his tea. Maybe he should have spiked it so that Jack had the need to pee sooner. With a camera in the bathroom, Clay could check on everything Jack did in there. What was wrong with that? They were best friends and almost more, Clay had a right to know. Clay smiled to himself as he thought of watching Jack taking a shower, Jack on the toilet or washing his beautiful hands. Tomorrow was going to a fantastic movie day now that he had a bathroom Jack-cam.


	17. Think Bad

Claire woke up to the smell of bacon from her bed. Clay figured she deserved breakfast after a late night party session. He fixed her up a fry up with toast beans, mushrooms and eggs, food he all paid for himself. With the fiver he borrowed from her yesterday placed on a red flowered tray, he put it by her bedside and watched her wake up. She looked a lot like Nat especially the Natural hair [which Clay had yet to see] and her mouth. Everytime Clay looked at her up close, memories of what happened played itself like a video in his head. Nat never should have fucked with him. Made fun of him when he was vulnerable. It was her fault, but her beautiful daughter didn't have to pay. Clay would take care of her. "Thanks" She told him, as she held up the tray and put it on her lap. "How was your night?" "Not as good as yours" Clay told her. "How many numbers did you get?" Clay asked even though he couldn't care less. "Five, at least" Claire smiled, hoping he was jealous.

In her lunch break she decided to pay Clay back by cooking him dinner. She was searching around for canned plum tomatoes, even though she was going to tell Clay she made the sauce herself. She was looking for something under ninety nine pence when she was blinded by a shop's own can inches away from her cheek. "This is great for casseroles, DannyV and you are?" Claire snorted, not ready for chat up lines this early in the day. In the middle of a vomit soaked club night she could handle it but in a store it annoyed her. "Making a pass here? Nice" She said, taking the can away from him and putting it in her basket, she walked away and DannyV followed her. "I've saved that for later mam, but we need to talk about Clay" "I don't know who you're talking about" Claire told him, walking to the meat section to look for some mince. DannyV wondered why people were denying the fact that Clay existed. Was he threatening them? "Mam if Clay is abusing you, we can offer you protection" DannyV told her. Claire turned around in shock.

"Abuse? Clay? Your insane" "I thought you didn't know him" DannyV said as he smiled and followed her to the check out. He showed her his badge. The only reason she decided to sit down with him was because she was too nervous to say no. Her mother was barely cold in her grave and she didn't want her mother looking down at her daughter in a police cell, so she decided to nip this fella in the bud. "How long have you known Clay?" DannyV asked, sipping a Hazelnut and banana latte. "How can Clay be in trouble?" Claire asked looking at DannyV while picking at a tuna melt. "Claire we need to assist you in getting Clay out of your house" DannyV told her. "We can oversee the move and change your locks, just give us a time" DannyV told her surprised when Claire started laughing.

"Clay's not moving out, He's my best friend I need him" "He's forced you to think that" Danny told the distressed girl opposite him. "That's what he does, he needs your dependance. Give him a couple more months, Clay will be beating it out of you, here's my card" Claire took a large piece of her melt with her fingers and put it towards her mouth, thinking better off it she chucked it at DannyV's face and stood up. "Claire you're scared, it's hard for victims to get out of Clay's web, we can help you" "Do I look scared to you?" Claire asked picking up her groceries. "Clay wouldn't hurt anyone, he's a fantastic guy and being an officer you need to go after the real sickos, the abusers, the murderers and the rapists, going after Clay is crazy"

"Claire. Clay _is_ crazy" DannyV told her without a hint of a grin. That worried her.

"Danny wee, or whatever your name is, Clay would never hurt me. My mum passed away a few weeks ago"

"I'm sorry to hear that Claire"

"Whatever, Clay is the only person who's been there for me. Even more than my own family. Her funeral he was there, packing her stuff, he was there, letting me cry for hours and bitching about how I should have stopped it, Clay was there. You've got a lot of nerve. Following women in stores and telling vicious lies, spreading shit that isn't true. Clay has every right to sue and I'd find him the best lawyer" "You didn't stop what?" DannyV asked. "Nat, my mum. She was attacked and Clay helped me get through it. He's amazing, leave him alone" Claire walked away while DannyV finished off Claire's sandwich. Even though the precinct was paying for it, he hated to see food go to waste.

It was time for DannyV to do a little searching on the police database. He needed to find out what really happened to Nat. Knowing Clay DannyV guessed Clay definately had a hard-on at poor Nat's funeral. Clay had such low self esteem he needed to see his own handywork. He got back from the cafe and typed Claire and Nat's name into the network. Nat had burns that weren't life threatening, Claire was going to take her home, in less than a fortnight. So why was she dead and why was Clay taking her place? Could Clay have a thing for Claire? DannyV wondered why looking at Nat's medical file.

Clay got back from work to be met by Claire jumping up from the sofa and hugging him like her life depended on it. "You OK?" Clay asked as he stroked her hair. "I've made dinner" Claire said proudly. "Spaghetti Bolognese" "Great" Said Clay taking his jacket off. Great, dinner with Claire. He'd spend the rest of the evening trying to avoid the spaghetti while taking small bites of the mince. When he got to the lounge, his stomach groaned at the bottle of wine. Hadn't Claire learned anything about him? He never touched alcohol. If he didnt try it to impress Jack, he sure as hell wasn't going to do it for Claire. He just wished he was sittng at his laptop now re-winding Jack's bathroom cam. He wanted to know what story Jack was going to pick today. Everytime Jack knew he was going to take a while, he always read a book sitting on the can, well apart from the times he had curry, then Jack couldn't get to the toilet quick enough. Clay would watch Jack unbuckle his trousers at the speed of light and wish that he was really there, even though the smells coming out of that bathroom looked atrocious. His mom Hazel couldn't stop spraying air freshener afterwards. Still Clay could handle it, it was one of Jack's little secret quirks. He needed to know all of them.

"Like it?" Claire asked, as she placed a plate of hot food in from of him. "Love it Claire, you're an amazing cook" "Funny, that's how I described you today" Claire told him. "Why?" Clay asked. "Some idiot, followed me around the store while I got this" Claire said, pointing her knife to her plate. "Who?" Clay asked, thinking Daddy was back to his sleazy ways. "Some DannyV, said he was an officer, said all kinds of weird stuff. I told him we'd get lawyers, that sacred him off" "Never heard of him" Clay lied. "What did he say?" Clay asked his mind wondering at he started twirling his spaghetti around with his fork, then he realised what he was doing and was stabbing at his mince glad he was killing it twice.

"Clay, it was weird, DannyV was saying you were "abusive" saying that they could change my locks? Honestly, that Danny needs medication, he's got to be confused" Claire said taking a sip of her wine. "I'm just going to get some water" Clay told Claire as he got up. Once he was in the kitchen he ran the tap while he looked at his phone. No calls, no messages. But this vile taste that formed in his mouth told him that they're would be. He got a glass out of the cupboard and turned the tap off. Squeezing the empty glass in his hands he didn't stop until it cracked in his hand. He dropped it in the sink and Claire rushed to the kitchen from the noise. "Clay! Keep your hands still, stay calm" As Clay shook his head calmly Claire went and got kitchen roll while Clay turned the tap back on and ran his hands under it. Claire watched the blood run into the drain before wrapping Clay's hand up and drying it. "Claire I'm _so_ sorry" Clay said. "I don't want you to think bad of me" He bit his lips and Claire hugged him for the second time tonight.

"Think bad? Clay don't be silly" Claire said as she rubbed his back. "I'll tell you what, we can skip dinner if you want, and have dessert" Claire said. "I don't have..." Clay got cut off as Claire kissed him roughly on the lips. Before she could even look up at him Clay was running out the door, jacket in hand. DannyV. That was a name he hadn't heard in a a very long time. It took his mind screaming back to his care home days. "Ironic" Clay thought as he was running, a place called a "care home" offering him nothing but arkwardness and pain. He had no idea where he was when he stopped. All he could see was a chip shop and he wouldn't be seen dead going in there. Even without Daddy.

It was all DannyV fault, twisting Claire's mind, making her warped, warped enough to wanna kiss him. Clay knew Claire was doing it because she was scared of losing him, she couldn't find him attractive. Claire was gorgeous, she got better offers everytime she went out even from girls. Clay walked the streets rehearsing what he was going to say to Claire on a bench dotted in pigeon crap. After the end of act one, he felt his phone vibrate. Clay groaned thinking it was Claire, but found out it was better pray.

"Hey Cashew Clay, how's it going"

"_Danny, Danny DannyV_, long time no kill" Clay said as he looked up at the moon undressing itself from the night.

"Clay we really need to catch up. How about we grab a couple of low fat smoothies and talk about Natalie Thompson. You know her. The mother of the daughter you've been fucking"

"Stay away from Claire" Clay warned, trying to stop thinking about their kiss.

"Turn yourself in, stay away from society and I'll consider it" DannyV told him looking at Nat's face on the computer screen. "It would be a shame for Claire to never see my dashing good looks again. Clay you need help, and to be honest a whole police force shouldn't get off their asses to chase your twisted ass"

"Chase? This isn't a game" Clay told him, his cut starting to open up, he knew he'd pick it later tonight, if Claire wasn't still up.

"Sure it is!" DannyV said knackered but buzzing. "Clay you think I don't know you, you leave clues everywhere you go. Barely Breathing Dead Mutilated Clues that I can't put on thanksgiving cards. If you want a girl don't worry Clay. Many women with no self worth or teeth, will write to you in prison, so it's a win win deal" DannyV reasoned.

"You've got me bugged. But you won't catch me" Clay told him shivering. .

"You don't give me enough credit. Clay. I won't catch you. _I'll end you" _DannyV threatened meaning every word.

"My favourite hobby DannyV. It's dark and lonely out here" Clay said as he let his teeth chatter down the phone. I've changed my mind. _"OK, Let's play" _


	18. Leopard Spots

This was gonna be embarrassing. Clay got home around midnight, creeping on the floor like a lost kitten. He got to the kitchen and stood up. The broken glass was still in the sink. Claire's empty plate was put in there sideways. Clay sat on the floor telling himself that he could handle this. Claire would probably act strange, tell him she was sorry and he'd tell her there was no reason for her to worry and everything would go back to normal. He imagined what Jack would do if Clay did that without regret. He coudn't see himself doing it. Unless he was really drunk. He just wanted Jack to like it. Even though He hadn't seen DannyV in ages, well until now he knew what he was like and he knew he couldn't handle him alone. Clay crouched sideways until he was on the floor and laid on his back. He could feel the shards of glass and droplets of water stick to his back. Clay straightened himself out as still as he could and he stayed there all night.

He woke up to Claire leaned over him wiping drool from his mouth. "Did you faint?" She asked. Clay said that he couldn't remember and got ready for work. As his rucksack made his back feel more itchier than usual he pulled up his shirt in the work bathroom to scratch it when he saw the spots. On his lower back near his butt there were bright red spots in a group. He'd seen those before and knew that he didn't want them exploding everywhere. He stuck to strawberry and kiwi fruit smoothies at lunch, working through his break when he was interruptted by a call from Daddy. "Son are you free to come round for dinner later?" Daddy asked. "Yes Daddy, what time?" Clay asked. "I'll text you" Daddy told him. "Daddy I've got those spots again" Clay told him. "I could burst them Clay" Daddy told him simply. "Just say the word, I'll see you son" Daddy said as he ended the Call. This was progress. He had an excuse to stay away from Claire and he could talk to him about the double crossing DannyV.

Luckily Claire wasn't there when he got back from work. Clay got changed and dabbed at his back spots with a soap and a damp flannel. They were sticky and felt gross. He could feel how tender they were and that wasn't good. With a towel wrapped around his waist he made a doctor's appointment, holding the phone in his cut hand, that was begninning to heal. He dried himself off putting on a T-shirt, a baggy jumper and grey jogging bottoms. He caught the bus over to Daddy's. Daddy as if by clock work greeted him by patting him on his back near his shoulder, then prodding Clay's lower back with his fingers and felt Clay squirm. "Come in" Daddy said as his idea with his hands left Clay alone and Clay followed him to the lounge. "Daddy I've got news" Clay told him, but stopped talking when he saw Daddy's boy-wonder at the table with a knife and fork in his hand.

"Eric's joining us" Daddy told Clay and Clay forced himself to smile and say hello like a normal person who wasn't jealous or pissed off would. "Hey Clay" Eric said drumming his knife on the table to the beat of the mircowave. Clay sat down on the opposide side of Eric's and looked down at the table while Daddy went into the kitchen. Daddy served Eric first with sausages beans and mashed potato that had been moulded from a scoop. Daddy came out with his plate second which had the same thing and Clay's last. Daddy made Clay mircowaved vegetables with a grilled pork chop and some gravy. A little different but at least Daddy was making the effort. Daddy asked Eric about school and his son talked about his subjects. Daddy talked a little about the car shop he was working at, saying that Eric could come in a take a peek at his cars sometime. Until Eric had finished and took his plate into the kitchen. He went upstairs and played video games. Daddy cleared his own and Clay's plate away even though Clay hadn't finished. He went round to Clay's chair and tipped it up until Clay stood up.

Clay placed his palms on the table to balance himself as Daddy moved the chair and pulled Clay's shirt up to reveal his back. He brushed his hand along the spots knowing that he could infect them more. He pointed his index finger and poked them. Clay gritted his teeth as Daddy tested each spot, pressing them until they were redder than before. He put his arm on Clay's shoulder. "Time to open those babies up" Clay turned around sharply with his shirt out. "Daddy Eric's upstairs" Daddy looked up at the ceiling and stepped away from Clay before nodding. "Eric may laugh, you do scream like a girl, what is it you wanted to say?" Daddy said as Clay sat down and Daddy sat in the chair Eric was in. "DannyV's back" Clay told him. Daddy pretended not to look shocked even though he was. "He wants to pin anything on us" "Well we have to wait" Daddy told Clay and Clay couldn't help but shake his head. "Daddy we have to do something now" Clay told Daddy. "Clay if DannyV's on your ass about your cleaner, that's your mess" Daddy scolded. Clay left with his back still itching and his mind. He went to the doctors where the doctor put on some gloves and looked at it.

"They're small legions filled with bacteria. How often do you clean your lower back?" He asked.

"Most of the time" Clay lied. "It's best that you clean it everyday, I'll prescribe you some cream if it doesn't settle down come back" "Can I get the bacteria out myself?" Clay asked. "It's best that you don't touch it. Nor anyone else. It's contagious" The doctor told him. Clay nodded hoping that Daddy didn't blame him. "They itch" He told the doctor. "You scratch too much, they'll bleed. Use the cream twice a day" The doctor told him as Clay pulled his shirt down and he got the prescription. He picked the cream up on the way back home and faced Claire with a shy hello and a nod. Before Claire could say anything back Clay had locked himself in the bathroom twirling the little tube of cream with his fingers at the tube's bottom. It was time to share these legions with someone he really cared about.

"Clay how can you pull like that mate?" Jackson asked. "It looks really bad" "Ha-ha" Clay mocked a little pissed that Jack was a little hesistant to come near him, Clay didn't get it. Daddy was on him like a treacle covered rash. "Jack I'd do it myself" Clay told him, "But I can't reach, so can you put the cream on?" Clay waved the tube of cream at him and as Jack got up to get it Clay laid on Jack's sofa horizontally. "Do I have to put gloves on?" Jack asked, not bothering to look at the instructions. "Those patches look really sore" Jackson said, as Clay's heart started pounding as Jack finally lifted the back of his shirt up. Jack wasn't going to regret this. Clay would make sure of it. "I've got cheap plastic gloves upstairs" Jack told him. "They might be softer on your skin" Clay arched his back upwards. "Jack, skin on skin's better" Clay argued.

"_Trust_ me Jack, I_ swear _you won't catch anything"


	19. Surrender All Assets

"Security card?" Sash looked at him impatiently. "ID?" The man added. Sash shook his head.

"IIya Gavrik's my father" Sash told him rolling his eyes. "His pass ID is Two Three seven one five" The man at reception spoke to his colleagues and with reluctance let him through. Sash went up the three flights of stairs to a room with one of his father's purple ties tied around the doorknob. He knocked on the door ignoring the burn on the back of his hand. His father opened it slowly, then paused and left the door open. "Sasha would you like a drink?" "Papa, I've got work" Sash told him wondering around in circles. "That's why I called you here. It's about work. The FSB are dispatching a covert unit to England and we wondered if you'd like to go"

Sash immediately shook his head. Russia and the FSB were home, he had to keep on eye on his mother and most importantly on his father. "I don't think that's a good idea Papa, project "Ice" has been put into place and I need to be there" "Son I'm not giving you a choice, you're going with a squad" Sash rolled his eyes. Typical of his father, never letting him make his own decisions forcing him out of the country with some bullshit operation to get him out of the way. "Smooth" Sash told his father as he left knowing that his father was going to get a PA he'd messed around with to email him the details. Sash wasn't ready for London, but he hoped London was ready for him.

Monday morning, workaholic hell. The dust from the site was making Jack itch all over the place. Stopping off at a cafe in his lunchbreak he couldn't shake off the dizzyness, maybe it was lack of food or dehydration. He cringed in pain as Jack felt like the skin on his lower back was being ripped off his body. Sash, who was posing as a waiter for the undercover op watched the man fall to the ground in pain. Even though the patient protested Sash still called an ambulance. It would have been weird not to. The man didn't appear to have any family or friends with him. So Sash hopped in the ambulance just in case. He knew what this guy had, but he didn't think those legions were that common in England. Sash saw the man turn on his stomach then back on his back because it looked like the pain was hurting him in every position. They got to the hospital and Sash waited outside the stranger's room, he kinda felt sorry for the guy. The legions were advanced [the nurses guessed because of his working conditions] pus was seeping out of this guy's legions and now the poor idiot was going to have to get them drained out. Sash could hear the stranger groan in pain, a few minutes later the team walked out.

"Is he OK?" Sash asked a doctor.

"He's drained and on his side. He does want to talk to you, you can go in. The legions aren't threatening now" The doctor told him. Sash went in to see the man wrapped in white, in a fetal position looking out of the window. Sash could almost feel the pain himself as the man hoisted himself up to greet him with a nod. "I'll make this quick mate, thanks for bringing me here" He told him as he laid back down. "Do you want me to drive you back?" Sash asked. "It's no trouble" Knowing that it was too early for his mates to be off work, Jack agreed. After an introduction of names, Jack let Sash drive his car. He moved all of the junk from Jack's back seat until he saw a card that he already owned. Keeping quiet, Sash helped him through the door. Luckily his mother was in, thanked him kindly and offered Sash a cup of tea, but he just wanted to use the bathroom. Sash shut the door ready to unzip, when he saw something small on top of the showerhead. He guessed what it was but he couldn't believe it was in here. He could hold his urine in for another half hour before he went back to work.

After his shift finished he typed Jack's name into the database and absolutely nothing came up, it was weird. Weird enough for him to call DannyV. "How the mighty have fallen" DannyV shook his head at the rough Russian accent down the phone and wondered why the fuck he was calling. "Look Sash if you're still bitching about Kaminski I don't..." "I'm not calling about that, I was never bitter, even though you stole that case from under my team" Sash reminded him. "Why are you bugging Jackson walsh?" He asked. DannyV was surprised that Sash knew who he was. "I didn't know you were in the UK Sash, Daddy fucking his accountant tonight?" DannyV asked knowing it would get to him. "You bugged Mr Walsh's bathroom without probable case, your team probably don't even know" "Sash I don't even fucking know, I never did" "DannyV you've bugged a man with no priors nothing, no record to speak of, I think your super will want to know why, yes?" Sash said, knowing that he had a valuable card.

"What do you want Sash?" DannyV asked.

"Everything on Achkan" "I haven't got enough on Achkan to wipe my ass on" DannyV admitted so Sash would know he was desperate. "Give me whatever you've got. In two days" "Shit" DannyV snarled as Sash turned his phone off. If Jack was clean, there's no reason why any organisation would wanna bug him, unless Jack was a drug addict. He checked Jackson's file again and just noticed that he'd been discharged from hospital today. Without hesistation, he called him up. "What?" Came the croaky voice down the line. "Jack it's DannyV, I heard about what happened. You could sue your company, get a good compensation there" DannyV said, still having no idea what happened to Jack. "What? My super didn't put these sick spots on me, I just need to sleep mate" Jack groaned in confusion. "Yeah sure... I'll leave you to it, take care" DannyV drummed his fingers on the keyboard before he started playing the connection game. He guessed Jackson had many friends but none of them could hack or steal as much as this one person could. He called up a source for information.

"Big Daddy Lloyd" DannyV said in anticipation. "I've been with my son and Ex all night." Daddy told him before Danny could say a word.

"Your poor son and ex, I'm not charging you with shit, not yet anyway. "It's about Clay. Has he had any spots or warts any where on his body? If anyone would know it's you"

"Fuck you. Clay is an extremely healthy clean boy. When Clay comes over I've seen nothing" Daddy lied. Danny knew he could be lying, but didn't have the time to bully Daddy into a confession. He rang up Clay's doctor but without a warrant he couldn't get the truth from the doctor or a peek at medical records. It was a little too odd to take seriously, but Danny figured it could be Claire. She could be seeing Jack on the side, Clay found out, Jack dumped her. For revenge Claire could have given Jackson the spots, Clay has the know how to set up a camera that small in the house. Unwillingly DannyV got the information he had on Achkan, then took two pages out and put it in his drawer. Before he decided to call Sash, he decided to pay a visit to Claire.

Danny slipped past the door as Claire opened it. "Hey, get out" "Or what?" DannyV told her. "You gonna call the police?" He smirked. "Shut the door" Claire did as she was told. "For the last fucking time Clay hasn't done anything" "Clay hasn't, you both have, where is he?" DannyV asked. "At work" Claire told him, but he wasn't so sure. He looked around in the bathroom and then in what seems was their bedroom. It was so strange for DannyV to see that Clay actually had a girlfriend and was in a proper relationship. Clay was what PC people called "special " and DannyV figured that the only girl Clay would ever have in his life he would have to pay for. He found what he was looking for in their room and put it underneath his jacket. "I'll be back Claire, with back-up" DannyV warned as he quickly left, surprising Claire who throught he'd be there all night. She'd calmed down by the time Clay came back from work. He watched some TV with her then went into their room.

"Where is it Claire? Did you see him take it?" Clay asked as Claire came in to see him running up and down.

"Take what?" Claire asked getting nervous that she might have screwed up.

"My Laptop" Clay said as the drawer he put it in was empty. Claire helped him search for it, but she couldn't find it either.

"Did DannyV come in here?" Clay asked. "Yes but for a few seconds" Claire told Clay.

"That's all it takes Claire" Clay moaned as Claire hung her head in embarrassment. "I'll buy you another one" Claire reasoned patting him on the shoulder.

"Claire this isn't a pair of jeans or a steak knife" Clay reminded her. "My whole _life_ is on it. If I don't get my commie back I'll _lose _my_ mind_"


	20. Russian Rush Race

After the shit he'd been through Jackson needed a drink, but not for himself. A week after legion hell and being back at work he decided to pay a visit to Sash, the guy who took him to hospital. "I don't really drink much" Sash told him mildly, but Jack persuaded him to have one drink with him and his mates on a festive friday night at their local hangouts. Jack was embarrased as his friend Mike had absolutely no shame and was on Sash like a second skin, he was making it really obvious. Not surprisingly Sash hadn't even finished his drink when he decided to go home. With Mike at the bar Sash wanted to sneak out. With Faye's permission, Jack walked him home. "I'm sorry about that" Jack told him. "Maybe it's me, I don't understand the British" Sash Laughed.

"You know if you want something you should go after it" Sash said quietly Jack looked at him confused. "Mike couldn't stop going after you tonight" Jack told him. Thinking Sash was trying to be sarcastic. "I don't mean Mike, I mean you" Jack stared at Sash wide-eyed as Sash stepped closer towards him and kissed him gently on the cheek. He was glad it wasn't a full on snog. Jack had had a couple of vodka's to impress Sash and he didn't have any gum on him. He could get some and come back, but he figured Sash would have already shut the door in his face. Sash grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him closer to his door.

"I have to ask you something" Sash said moving so close to Jack that their lips almost touched.

"Sorry I only carry condoms for water fights, they make great ballons" Jack joked.

"Ummm no, I saw DannyV's card in your car last time. I wondered if you've ever let him in your house" Sasha asked seriously. "I haven't" Jack answered refusing to look into Sash's eyes. "Not even to use your bathroom?" Sash asked cautiously. "No...Why?" Jack asked. "He may be a cop, but I think you should be wary" Sasha told him as he left and entered his flat without a word of goodbye. Jack went back to the club hoping he could explain to Mike why he whisked his date off. He knew that all he had to do was buy Mike a few drinks and he'd forget all about Sash.

Claire watched Clay up worrying for most of the night until she went to sleep herself. Clay napped until around six in the morning when he heard a knock on the door. He rushed to the door but by the time he got there in a T-shirt, shorts and socks there was no-one to be found, except for a shocked looking milkman next door. Lo and behold Clay's laptop was on Claire's mat. It was in the same condition he'd last seen it in. He picked it up and hugged it, much to the disgust of the milkman.

He took it inside to see Claire behind him in her bathrobe. He really hoped that she wouldn't pull off a seduction temptress move right now, he wasn't in the mood. "You got your "commie back" Claire said as she clapped her hands together. "Yeah, I'm just gonna check my mail" Clay said as Claire moved and he went into the lounge. His mail hadn't been touched but the history had been wiped clean. DannyV was such a dipshit. He got a text from DannyV to meet him at lunch. After fixing the CD drives of about eleven computers Roy gave him the all clear.

DannyV met him at a deli. Clay ordered himself a coffee before watching DannyV eat a tuna and cucumber baguette. "First thing I've had since yesterday" Said DannyV squinting through his shades. "I take it Claire has no idea" "Don't be silly DannyV, of course she knows I lost my laptop" "Clay why the fuck have you got it on there?" DannyV asked. "I like looking at it I guess" Clay admitted thinking DannyV was going to be harsher on him. "These Daddy diaries are ridiculous" Clay straightened himself up and in his head sighed with relief. DannyV had the laptop for a whole night and hadn't accessed Jack-cam. Clay began to wonder if there really was a god. "Clay I'm gonna ask you something and you better tell me the truth. Did you bug Jack's apartment?" He asked, looking at Clay tapping his own coffee.

Clay nodded. "He tried to take Claire, didn't he?" DannyV put the words into Clay's mouth and before Clay knew it he was nodding. "Jack was making passes at her and I just wanted to protect her" Clay added with more nodding. "Usually I wouldn't condone this kinda thing but keep the camera there" "What?" Clay asked in shock. He really thought Danny was going to haul him in, but Danny had other ideas. "People have been checking Jack's file and I wanna know why" "What kinda of people?" Clay asked. "People that I want you to tab. If I get a credit card number can you access it?" "All I need is the card type and the user's stats" Clay told him taking his coffee as he stood up to go back to work. He had to speak to Claire, they had to get their stories straight before DannyV started hassling them again.

"So how did I met Jack?" Claire asked rehearsing with him after work over the table. "If Danny asks, at a club, Jack was giving you the eye. You kept seeing him around and you liked him as a friend, but you couldn't let him down gently. You're too nice" Clay meant those words and although he didn't want to make Jack look bad this story had to be the one that got Danny off their backs. DannyV text Clay the user's card type and their stats to find out who he had to "tab" in his words. He was astonished to find out it was a member of the Gavrik family. It was crazy, and he wanted to make sure that tricky DannyV wasn't setting him up for a trap.

He called DannyV while Claire was watching TV in their room. "The Gavriks?" Clay asked. "You stroke their dog you've got a sniper dot on your chest" Clay warned. "This guy Sash, he's got a powerful family" "Clay I've set you a task" DannyV told him. "This isn't _Who Do You Think You fucking Are_, just tab him every week" DannyV ended the call as Clay decided to go for it and searched through "Sash's" debit record. No drugs, hookers, secret redneck kids he was hiding. When Clay was through for the evening he wondered if it was time to call Jack, for a drink or lunch round at his.

It did hurt Clay to keep away from Jack. He had to be out of sight and out of mind. If Clay had rushed to Jack's side when those sticky spots came, Jack would have put two and two together. Now the dust had settled, Jack was back to being fit and hot, too traumatised to remember how he got them hopefully. Next to Claire at night Clay dreamed about knocking on Jack's door in a doctor's coat before following Jack to his room. That could still happen, as long as Jack never found out about the Jack-cam. Clay didn't notice Claire get up from the bed to go to her kitchen when he got the courage to call Jack.

"Hey Jack how are you? It's me" Clay said waiting for normal _"Hi mate" _That tickled Clays ears with fluffyness.

"Clay you're a dirty fucking liar mate, and a shitty excuse for a friend" Jack snapped.

"Jack...is this dirty talk or something? I haven't really seen X-ra..." Clay began, very confused.

"Dirty talk? I save that for _special friends..._well when I say _special friends_, I mean anyone who's not called Clay" Jack spat and Claire could see Clay almost move the phone away from his ear.

"Jack if you give me five minutes I can explain everything" Clay said, a little too distracted so he didn't see Claire's body at the door.

"Clay I don't want to hear it OK? I'm done with your crap, I've moved on, so should you" Jack said it a soothing voice that bothered Clay endlessly.

"What does that mean?" Clay asked. Claire stepped in with a bowl of vegetables refraining herself from kicking this "Jack's" ass over the cell phone.

"I'm seeing a sane person Clay" Jack said, hoping that Clay wasn't going to cause trouble. "It's early days but I like someone else"


	21. Why Spy?

"Clay, I know it's late, but take a seat"

Clay sat down on the computer chair in Roy's office. Roy had one of those twirly seats made from leather which Clay assumed he must have stolen from a real manager. Clay wondered if this was bad news, but he didn't care. His month couldn't get much worse. He'd called Jack every day since Jack betrayed him, but Jack pretended that he was invisible. Everytime Jack ignored a text Clay felt like banging his head against his bathroom wall, which he would have done if he didn't live with Claire. Claire was cooking him all these fancy meals from cookbooks, but Clay stuck with canned vegetable soup, to punish himself.

He'd drink cheap fruit smoothies throughout the day and half a glass of skimmed milk at night with a bowl of plain oatmeal. Life was going to be bland until Jack came back. "Clay how about me make this official" Roy asked, putting a mircowave snack in his mircowave. "What?" Clay asked. "You working here, wanna do full time?" Roy asked smoothing his beard. Clay nodded. Having access to more computers meant he could keep an eye on Sash for Danny and an eye on Jack for himself. Also the pay would be slighty higher and he could treat Claire every now and again.

Two days were up for DannyV. He faxed Sash the papers with two missing but Sash wasn't going to realise it. He had an excuse for Jack, he just hoped Sash believed it. "It this all you have?" Sash asked him. "I told you I barely have shit" DannyV reminded him. "Are you going to remove Mr Walsh's bugs?" Sasha asked keeping the papers on Achkan in his drawer. "Jack's a witness in an investigation that has been hot and cold" DannyV lied. "It's a private team matter" "Bugging doesn't make it private" Sasha told him.

"Get rid of them" "OK" DannyV lied as he shook his head. There was no way in hell he was getting rid of that bug. Sasha had the files on Achkan, so he couldn't twist DannyV's arm anymore. He wondered why Sash was so interested in Jack anyway, Sash had bugged thousands of people, men and women in the past himself. He couldn't give DannyV the third degree. Sash was such a fucking hypocrite.

Twelve O' Clock at night. The beginning of a new day and unknown to Clay the beginning of a new favour. His palm was curled underneath Claire's chest and he began rubbing his hand against her ribcage as she slept. Without Jack he was beginning to miss it. The chase. The capture, the thrust of blades against organs, the power of taking someone's spirit and ripping it out of it's materialistic shell. His phone vibrated on the side of Claire's drawer and he picked it up and took it out to the lounge. "Son, it's time to hunt" Clay let out out a sign of relief. Eric was way too normal to understand Daddy and this call from him showed Clay that Daddy may have been getting bored.

"Daddy I want to too, but you've got Eric" Clay told him. He could hear Daddy snort through the phone. "At the weekend, I'll send him to Lisa's, you know the drill son, make sure you've got stats" Daddy was about to put the phone down when Clay came up with a suggestion. "Daddy, can we go after a guy?" Daddy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Clay no" "Daddy I've got stats, you know, there's plently of guys out there who are assholes" Clay began. "Clay we can't go after DannyV, so drop this now" Daddy told him sternly. Clay said he would as Daddy went to bed, but he wasn't talking about DannyV.

He sat still on the sofa wondering whether he could try and find a Jack look-a-like when his phone rang again. he grabbed it thinking it was Jack calling to apologise. "Hi" "Clay it's great your up, you need to get that bug" DannyV told him. "Have you seen the time?" Clay asked him wishing he'd never answered the phone. "Exactly, you've gotta break into's Jack's place" "DannyV have those latte's gone to your head? What if I get caught?" Clay asked nervously. "Clay' you're a pro, you won't" Danny reassured him. "Gavrik's been up my ass" "Why is this my problem DannyV?" Clay asked. "Look Clay if you help me, I can help you, just get over to Jack's" DannyV ordered. Clay wanted to complain, but he wasn't going to turn down of offer to go to Jack's place, he'd be mad not to.

Clay crept into Claire's room to get his jacket. Luckily she was sleeping like a baby. He got a little tool kit together and took the bus over to Jack's. Clay went though the back door and used a magnet to disable his second back door lock. He got into Jack's lounge and looked at his laptop-run sound sensor. Nothing. Jack was probably asleep. He knocked on the bathroom door before opening it. Thankfully it was empty. Clay looked at the bathroom, remembering the many times he'd watch Jack, the star of Jack-cam on his lunch break. He knew the layout of Jack's bathroom off by heart one of the many reasons why Jack should be with him in the first place.

In the dark his hands scrambled for the showerhead and he found the camera at the top. Clay went back to the living room and put the camera on Jack's bookshelf and clipped it inbetween Jack's CD's. He'd have a good view from there, he could watch Jack making himself a cup of tea after a long hard day at work. DannyV's job was done, but he couldn't leave without taking one last peek at Jack's bedroom. He'd come this far he may as well have a little fun...right? Clay pushed the door open and looked at his senor. As soon as he was sure no-one was in he opened the first drawer of Jack's chest of drawers. Just as he suspected, fresh clean underwear, mainly boxer shots and socks. Clay took the second pair of boxer shorts he saw and stuffed them in his trouser pocket. He ran his hands over Jack's sheets before coming across Jack's answering machine. Clay had to see what his friend had been up to.

_"Hey Jack, it's Sash. You left your Jacket over at my place. I can send it to you after work. It look's shabby, a little old. Maybe if you're nice I can buy you a new one... see you soon" _

Clay stood still at the husky Russian accent. It couldn't be the Gavrik kid. They had different jobs, different friends and lived in two seperate worlds. Only DannyV did tell him that Sash was in England, but Clay figured that because of Sash's money he'd be wining and dining the upper class people, what the heck was he doing in an average cheap area of London, hanging with a builder? Clay left without a sound and figured that he'd have to blow smoke up Jack's ass. He called DannyV on the bus back to Claire's.

"DannyV's the job was fine, but you need all the help you can get with Gavrik " Clay said, hoping DannyV would do what Clay wanted.

"What info have you got?" DannyV asked impatiently thinking Clay was going to ask for free cappuccino for him and Claire for life, or a romantic holiday for two for him and Claire.

"You wanna know the truth about Sash and Jack?" Clay asked.

"Clay stop playing with my dick" DannyV argued. "What's your fucking plan?"

"Get Jack arrested" Clay told DannyV knowing that this was going to be for lovely Jack's own good.


	22. Feel It In His Bones

Clay had to hand it to DannyV, he knew how to put on a show. Watching from work on the living room Jack-cam, Jack was still in his work clothes when DannyV pulled up in his squad car and accused poor Jack of perverting the course of justice. Clay smiled at Jack's clueless face as DannyV cuffed him and took him away. After leaving Jack complaining about mistaken identity and solicitors, DannyV called Clay to let him know they couldn't keep Jack caged for long. "We've got a few hours" DannyV told Clay. "That's fine" Clay told him. "Have you got the bug sorted?" "Yeah" DannyV said. Jack was allowed one call. They both figured he'd call Sash. Clay listened to Jack's call in his music library and was a little surprised when Jack called Hazel, his mom. After keeping Jack in a holding cell for another hour and fifteen minutes DannyV had no choice but to let him go. Thanks for fucking nothing Clay" DannyV told him as he got asked into his super's office.

"You should be flattered he wants to be here you ungrateful bastard!"

"Lis, I only have him weekdays remember? I'm just playing by the rules"

"Since when?...Oh I see, only when It suits you" Lisa grabbed Eric by the arm dragging him out the door. Daddy would have liked to have helped out, but there was no way he was taking Eric this weekend. Lisa was out of her mind if she thought Daddy was going to cancel a hunt for that lazy bitch. It wasn't happening. After it was over, he'd be the best babysitter in the world, just not this weekend. Early saturday morning, he called Clay to find out if he had his stats ready. "I've got a couple of girls. Andrea and Colleen they're friends" "Clay we can't tag-team them" Daddy told him. "Just show me the pictures when you come over" Clay agreed but was still desperate for another male victim. Any guy over eighteen of course, he wasn't that warped.

Taking another look at Sash's Debit card he noticed a leather jacket purchase. If he remembered rightly, Sash didn't wear leather jackets, but Jack did. Sash had lived up to his answer-machine promise but why? Sash had to be using him for an "Op." There was no other explaination. It made Clay sick, an undercover officer taking advantage of civilian Jack like that. He probably put a knife to his throat, said he'd throw Jack in jail if he didnt' follow Sash's orders. That self centred prick. Now Clay understood what Sash needed Jack for, he printed out the pictures of Daddy's girls. When Clay went over to Daddy's, Daddy chose Colleen.

They got her on the way to a friend's house. "Girls like you shouldn't walk in the dark alone" Daddy said as he strangled her with a pair of blood soaked tights. It wasn't what he usually did but Clay wasn't going to tell him to stop. He nudged Daddy's shoulder back when Clay realised he was going to spit on little dead Collie. "Daddy No, DNA" Clay remembered. Daddy kicked Collie in the chest instead unzipping her fleece. "Lisa's been putting my balls through a vice son. She wanted me to take Eric this weekend. I said no, for this" Daddy said as he bent down and touched Collie's chest with cold but certain hands. "Daddy Lisa's being unfair, you had plans she was being selfish" Clay told Daddy ready to pile all the blame on Lisa. It was her fault Clay had to move out anyway. "Women are selfish!" Daddy yelled. "That's why we do this son" Clay nodded as they picked Collie up and took her away from the roadside. Clay was covering up Collie with tree and bush leaves when Daddy asked him one of the strangest questions he'd ever heard.

"How's Jack?" Daddy asked. Clay licked his lip to stop himself from chewing his cheeks off. He didn't like the way Daddy said "Jack's" name. They both knew he didn't give a shit. "Daddy me and Jack don't talk" "Ahh" Daddy said looking at Collie again, before picking up their things and leaving her for a passer-by or DannyV. "Maybe it's for the best" Daddy apart from you he was the only friend my age" Clay told Daddy as they faced a long walk back to the car. "Clay Jack was weird. He had a crush on you" "On me?" Clay said acting surprised, but was secretly glad to hear it come out of Daddy's mouth. "Son, you stick with that Claire, I'll deal with Jack" Daddy told him Calmly as Daddy's car was in sight in the night. "Daddy Jack wants nothing to do with me" Clay told Daddy honestly. "We haven't spoken in a while" "Well son just say the word" Daddy said slowly running his thumb under his neck.

"It's fine" Clay told him, wondering what Daddy's real reason was. Daddy had the opportunity to finish Jack at bootcamp, he didn't. So why did Daddy want Jack now? It didn't make any sense, but Clay for the first time in what felt like a lifetime got to sleep on Daddy's sofa, while Daddy dreamed about Collie in his bedroom. Clay got his laptop out and decided to have a look at Jack-cam. Jack sitting on the toilet live couldn't be an option unfortunately, but he could see if Jack was going to stay in tonight and watch TV. Clay wouldn't have minded if Jack did it topless, but as he opened up Jack's page he knew it wasn't going to happen. Clay could see another guy on the sofa and did a close up. He didn't really recongise the guy.

"Sash do you have to be at work early? I don't mind driving you back" Clay heard Jack say.

_"Sash? Jack don't do it, Jack don't do it, Jack don't it" _Clay whispered. The Gavrik family had assistant and helpers coming out of their asses. The least Sash could do was drive himself back to whatever fake crap shack he was living in.

"No Jack it's fine, I can stay here all night" Sash said as Clay was quietly tearing his hair out as Sasha's hand was crawling up Jack's leg.

"Sash Gavrik, you expensive whore" Clay thought. Sash was obviously using Jack for more for just an op. Jack couldn't have been doing this willingly. Gavrik was a sleaze, just like Sash's Daddy if the stories Clay heard were true. He had to help Jack and he would as soon as Jack was away from Sash. Clay looked up as he could feel eyes on him. Daddy was up. "Come on son" Daddy said, moving his fingers backwards and forwards. "Keep me occupied Clay" Turning the Jack-page off, Clay went into Daddy's room to see what he could do. Daddy didn't want Clay to do anything really, except for play "Pancake". It was easy for Daddy but quite hard for Clay, he couldn't even pretend it was fun.

The aim of Daddy's "Pancake" game was to see how many minutes Daddy could sit on Clay without breaking anything. Thankfully they were going to do it on Daddy's bed. Daddy lowered himself onto Clay's back while Daddy watched TV. When Daddy went to get a drink he'd sit on Clay so hard, Clay thought his spine had cracked in half, but it hadn't. Daddy dangled his leg in front of Clay's face so that Clay couldn't watch TV as well. Clay needed a late night show though and not just Daddy's. Sash had no right touching Jack like that or saying that cheesy crap to him. Jack was Clay's and no-one else's.

"Mind if I have a turn on your computer Clay?" Daddy asked as he grabbed Clay's hair and Clay's head jerked up like a swan fighting rough drowning in the sea. "Sure Daddy" Clay croaked. Daddy gave him two pats on the head before he slowly got up. "Get off my bed" Daddy said as Clay ended up crawling on the floor breathlessly out of Daddy's "Pancake" room. Clay scooted over to the bathroom to catch his breath wishing he had Jack's boxer shorts with him. It would be so much fun.

Clay could just put the boxer shorts on his face and just go to sleep. Instead he washed his face in the bathroom and checked to see if Daddy had set off his spots again, they were a little softer than usual, but nothing too bad. Daddy had a little glimpse of BDSM porn but got tired of seeing the men being dominated. He thought that that sort of entertainment was for sissies and wondered if Clay had anything of any use. Daddy clicked on Clay's tags of J-C and J-D and J-1two, thinking that Clay was watching a skinny broad with a flat chest clean her stairs nude, when he pressed play and was introduced to an empty bathroom.

Daddy had no idea what he was looking at until Clay's ex friend Jack came into the picture. Daddy figured that Jack was banging some dude in there every night. But it wasn't anything like that. Jack was just using the can, washing his hands, shaving, rubbing blood off his face, checking his back in the mirror, showering...Daddy started to fast forward and it was the same thing over and over again.

_"Why?" _Daddy thought.

_"Clay Clay Clay you little liar son. You do want Jack to be punished don't you?" _Daddy asked the silence as he turned the laptop off.


	23. Risk

A/N: Sorry that some readers don't understand the story, I think it's best to start from chapter one. but I will try to make it easier for readers that are new to the story.

This was the life. No kids, no Lisa's, no dramas, no money problems, none of Clay's home-made soup, just a glass of expensive wine with a chef made meal after. Good old Achkan. Daddy knew that he could trust him, so this was the perfect time to talk to him about family issues that were pissing him off. Daddy had a faraway look in his eyes as Achkan came through the door in what Daddy knew was a tailored suit. Even though Achkan was surrounded in luxury Daddy guessed he was staying off the alcohol, either that or prison rules had followed him out. Daddy watched Achkan greet him with a fake smile and went over to give him a hug. Daddy patted him on the back even though he didn't want to. "Lloyd, long time no see, been spending my cash well?" Achkan asked Daddy with a stern tone of impatience. "Some of the cash is in this" Daddy said, passing Achkan a dark PE bag with some of the leftovers.

"You and Clay finally got jobs, good for you" Achkan said as his assistant came in to pour his wine and refill Daddy's. "I'll pay you back everything" Daddy promised. "But I came to ask you about women" Daddy told him as Ackhan shooed his assistant out of the room. "I'm no expert on those" Achkan told him swirling the wine in his glass before he smelt it like a pro. "Yeah but you were married, had a little girl, I mean if you took the "mother" out of the picture and kept her to yourself, that would be heaven wouldn't it?" Daddy asked, thinking about Eric.

"Lloyd I know that you think you're the best parent in the world, but Lisa's has been the one that has been looking after your kid for over a decade" Achkan told him as he took out a wad of gum and offered it to Daddy. "I've kept an eye open for you. Lisa is stinking rich, if Eric ever found out you took his mother and that lifestyle away from him, he'd turn you in himself" Daddy shook his head. If he could turn Eric into Clay...make him devoted and obedient he was sure it wouldn't happen. Daddy decided to let that matter drop so he could focus on Clay.

"Ach, have you ever noticed Clay acting funny?" Daddy asked, twisting his wrists and moving his palm from side to side. "Funny as in ha-ha, or funny-weirdo?" Achkan asked knowing what Daddy meant. "Can you see Clay with a girlfriend?" Daddy asked him straight. "Lloyd I can't even see Clay with his right hand, have you had the talk" Daddy didn't answer as Achkan's helpers came in with steaming meat, vegetables and gravy on silver platters. Daddy thanked them as they put the platters down and Daddy sat back in silence as he waited for Achkan's usual prayer. Achkan looked down at his plate and locked his hands together.

_"Dear lord, we thank you for the food you've given us, we take nothing for granted. May you bless our living family and friends may they remain in health. Myself and Lloyd also pray that Clay is actually not a fag, [excuse my language] because if Clay was, it would ruin his "Daddy's" life Amen" _Daddy looked at Achkan sharply. "What does that mean?" he asked. "Well it's true" Achkan told Daddy as he picked up his fork and knife and cut strips off the meat. "Tuck in" Daddy shook his head as he ate the vegetables. "I found stuff on Clay's computer" Daddy told him.

"Man on man action?" Achkan said as he dunked his meat in the gravy. "Not quite, It was one of Clay's ex friends and he was just in the bathroom" Daddy said, realising how strange it sounded. "Well if this is an ex friend, Clay could put this on a blog or webpage or website for revenge" Daddy nodded at Achkan's words. "That makes sense" Daddy said, now stuffing bigger chunks of vegetables in his mouth.

"Or if this this guy's hot, it could be jerk off material" Achkan told Daddy wit grin that nearly made Daddy cough. "Hey when I was his age, I would have cut my own arm off for a sniff of dick" Achkan, can we move on please?" Daddy asked feeling like he was about to puke. "If Clay does play for another team you have to be on top of it" "Do I fuck" Daddy said a little louder than he'd meant to. "You do, make sure the people he's seeing are clean, no record, not even probo's. You don't want him dating an undercover cop and you don't want a psycho using him as an ashtray" Achkan warned Daddy.

"If Clay's dumb enough to get himself burnt, that's his problem" Daddy said as Achkan's assistant told them the dessert would be coming in five minutes. "Still things can change. I mean, if I had told my wife what I was into before...I wouldn't have had my daughter, brats just complicate things" "You're telling me" Daddy said going back to sipping wine. "You heard from her?" Daddy asked about his little girl. Achkan shook his head. "She's working in a hotel with her mother, you know, the one I thought was a gold-digger, until I found out she'd rather be scrubbing toilets than take one cent of my money" Achkan ran his hand over his mouth in regret as his helpers came out with lemon sorbet in small individual trays.

Daddy thanked them as they walked away. Achkan picked up his spoon and dug it into the sorbet. "So how's bonding with Eric going?" Achkan asked. "OK, he's a lot like his mother though" Daddy said, while telling Achkan that he had a dirty spoon. "God I pay these people so much" Achkan told Daddy "they can't even use a sponge" Achkan took Daddy's spoon while Daddy began think of a legal but hurtful way to deal with Lisa.

"No Sash, I can't have anymore" Jackson said as Sash offered to buy him another beer. "I've gotta get back" Sash was disappointed. Jack had had alcohol, but he wasn't completely drunk. He got Jack home and thought that he he better strike while the iron was hot. Sitting Jack on the sofa, Sash leaned forward and kissed him roughly, before pressing Jack's shoulder's down and and kissing his neck. "Sash get off" Jack moaned pushing Sash's arm away.

Sash didn't really pay attention. Most guys he met, knew who he was and offered it on a plate. Jack wasn't like that, he made him wait, it was different but he had to have a little sample of the milk before he paid for the whole cow. He watched Jack squirm before kissing him on the neck. "Mate Piss off!" Jackson shouted as he pushed Sash with an open hand. Sash moved away to the other end of the sofa. "So I'll call you?" Sash said, his accent wavering.

"Get out!" Jackson shouted as he ran to the door. Sash had no choice but to leave. On his way back to his car, Sash got a call from DannyV. "What do you want?" Sash asked as he got in his car and started it. "

"To give you the heads up" DannyV told him. He'd just spoken to Clay and was ready to ruffle's Sash's feathers. "You're using Jack for an undercover "Op" without stating it to your supervisor. Sash you're also using your position to coerce Mr Walsh into having a physical realationship with you. Do you know what that's called Sash?" DannyV told him with a smile, that Sash could see in his head.

"DannyV wait for one minute" Sash said as his accent grated against DannyV's ears. He wondered what the hell DannyV was playing at and sash was questioning whether DannyV had really gotten rid of Jack's camera, but that was in the bathroom, so DannyV couldn't possibly have known what had happened tonight. Could he?

"Why Sash? Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you arrested for assault?" DannyV asked.


	24. Invisible Invader

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. CazB you're absolutely right.

DannyV watched Sash with a sneer as he walked into the coffee shop. He figured that Sash hadn't really done anything. Clay was being over the top trying to get Sash in the shit but he didn't know why. But it did look suspicious, DannyV was sure Sash didn't need Jack so why was he still in touch? Sash ordered himself a coffee at the counter and sat down. "I'll just let you know DannyV" Sash said as he looked at the cashier to let him know that he wanted his coffee brought to him. "The first time I met Mr Walsh, I was working at the cafe, where I'am now undercover. He was doubled in pain on the floor. I took him to the hospital. "Ahh how fucking sweet" DannyV teased.

"Not for Mr Walsh" Sash replied. "He had spots on his back and the doctors had to take the gunge out with a syringe. Those spots aren't common in Europe DannyV. The last time I saw those spots was on a private slideshow in Russia. They belonged to Achkan" "DannyV 's eyes widened. "You thought Mr Walsh was in touch with Achkan? You didn't think to call me?" "DannyV this isn't about you and Mr Walsh hasn't made any international calls. The only ones he received are from his mother. "He's clean" "So why don't you leave him alone?" "That's my business. Business that is private" Sash said. "I have sources that confirm you are seeing him, is that true?" DannyV asked. "I'm not using Mr Walsh for work purposes. That's all you need to know" Sash said as he got up to go back to his apartment.

The next week Sash made sure that Jack got a gift in the post every morning. A watch, a coffee machine, a new shirt a new pair of jeans. Eventually Jack called him to return all the stuff back, but Sash wouldn't hear of it. He sat down on Jack's sofa and calmly tried to explain about what happened. "I'd like to apologise for _that _night" Sash began embarrased. "Jack I'm used to people giving me what I want and they just do" "Good for you" Jack said, not impressed. "But I didn't count on you having so much class and I was so stupid. I should have seen how special you are and I wasn't raised like that" Sash looked over, but he couldn't read Jack's mind by looking at his face. "I'm really sorry that I played with you too much, pestered you. It wasn't fair. Please accept my gifts" "No" Jack told him and Sash nodded. "OK" He said as he got up. "You could always take me out instead" Jack told him, and Sash smiled with relief.

DannyV called Clay. "Clay it's OK" DannyV said as he thought about getting a muffin. "So he's arrested then?" Clay asked. "No he's not using Jack as bait, he's just fucking him" Clay felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest. "Are you sure Sash isn't forcing him?" Clay asked, hoping that Jack was being held against his will. "Nah, Sash doesn't have any use for Jack, well with his clothes on anyway" "OK Thanks" Clay said as he put the phone down. _"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" _Clay said as he banged the laptop so hard, he nearly broke the mousepad. It was obvious that Clay was going to have to play dirty, but he didn't really know how. He'd have to ask Daddy without giving too much away. Maybe he'd talk about Claire first. His phone rang and he answered it without thinking. "What?" He asked sharply.

"Clay it's your younger better looking brother" Clay looked at the customer's laptop and got himself together. "Hi Eric, whats-up?" "Clay What's-up was so two years ago" Eric said as he was looking at the ticket passes in his hands. "Guess what? My birthday's coming up" Eric told him, hoping he'd be as excited as he was" "Great, have an awesome time" Clay said as he was about to turn the phone off. "Wait, I'm gonna send you an invite to my party. Dad's working so... It's gonna be huge, bring a friend" Eric told him. Clay nodded, but didn't expect the other news that came out of his brother's mouth. "I knew that you were gonna be too chicken to do it, so I invited Jack as well" Clay's eyes widened in fury. "You...did...what?" Clay asked this practical stranger.

"Mom pulled a few strings and got "Spirit Evolves" to play at my what's the word...venue" Eric said proudly. "How could I forget...that's one of Jack's favourite bands" Clay remembered kicking himself for not realising sooner. As Jack's soon to be boyfriend, he'd have to remember this stuff. "I take it you told him to bring a friend" Clay asked his brother. "Well I couldn't say don't bring your new stud cause Clay will be mad" Eric told him. "So I'll see you there?" Clay couldn't really say no. As far as Eric was concerned, they were brother's and he couldn't resist a chance to see Jack parading that molesting piece of crap he called a boyfriend.

That weekend he asked Claire to go to Eric's party and she saw this as an official date. She'd picked out three dresses before-hand before thinking that Clay was giving her passes in the red one so she chose it, even though Clay thought it was too bright and a little too short. "Claire, are you sure you don't want to wear a shawl?" Clay asked looking at the bright red shawl that he hoped would cover her shoulders and her mouth. "Why? I'll look twice my age" _"It's better than dressing like half your age"_ Clay thought. Come to think of it, the teenagers Daddy had caught in the past dressed better than Claire at this moment. They left with the presents [that Eric told them to get] and took a taxi. They knew they'd get looked down upon if they said they took the bus, and Clay knew that if they really did, Claire wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut.

Even though they got there early, Eric's venue was already packed with people. Eric had gone with a outer space futuristic theme, so most of his friends were dressed in clothes that were considered "Cool" Most of them had peircings or were playing with light sabers hooked to their jeans. Claire and Clay finally found Eric, gave him their presents and Eric smiled as Claire kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday space cadet" She said and Eric looked at a group of his friends who where too busy looking at Claire's legs. "I'm not a cadet, I'm a Captain" Eric told her as Claire pulled Clay along to help her find the alcohol, but Clay was distracted by his brother pulling his sleeve.

"Jack's over there if you wanna talk to him" Eric said, but Clay didn't follow his brother's arm and shook him off. Clay followed Claire, since most of Eric's friends were too young to drink, Eric's mom Lisa was giving the adults a secret stash. "What a lovely dress" She said to Claire reaching over to touch her straps. "Let me guess... Jenny Kee? Or Kubra Al Quaseer?" Clay moved away from Claire as she started talking. He grabbed a glass of wine so he didn't look like a creep and started walking around. Sure enough, near one flight of stairs was Sash and his date Jack. They were talking with some of Eric's friends and Clay wondered if his brother's friends knew.

As the night went on Claire was getting drunker by the minute. She was still sober enough to dance with Eric's friends to their delight. Clay couldn't help but feel embarassed, watching his "date" jump around with teenagers. It made him look like an idiot. "Hey Clay, look who I found" He looked over to see Eric walking towards him with Jack and Sash behind him. They may as well have been holding hands for all Clay cared. He tried to concentrate on image of Jack, how beautiful he was and that he was walking towards him. But Clay saw that Jack wasn't smiling and it was obvious that Jack still hadn't forgiven him.

"So?" Eric began as the silence was annoying him. "Jack, "Spirit Evolves" are gonna be here soon" "Cool" Jack said looking at Sash. "They're gonna be calling up some of us to sing their songs, wanna join?" Eric asked. Clay noticed that Jack watched Sash's face to see if he approved. "Sure why not?" Jack said shrugging his shoulders. Eric looked at Clay and Clay knew exactly what his brother was doing. "Clay, do you-" Eric began but Clay finished it. "Eric you know I'm not into them..."

"What the hell are you doing?" Clay heard Claire yell as he saw one of Eric's friends put his hand on her ass. "My boyfriend will kick your ass" She pushed him away before she found Clay and was about to hug him when she put her hands up to her mouth. Clay could see Lisa's eyes pop out of her head as Claire's sticky multi-coloured vomit started to ooze out of her fingers. "Here honey, time to clean you up" Lisa said as she whisked Claire off to the bathroom and sent an angry glare at Clay, but he tried to talk to the other guests as if that hadn't just happened. Sash was now patting Jack on the shoulder while talking to the birthday boy and his friends. _"For god's sake" _Clay thought _"Get a room" _One of Eric's friends got on the main stage and introduced "Spirit Evolves". Clay felt pleased knowing how pleased Jack was to see them, even avoiding Sash getting on the stage next to Jack and Eric and his friends pretending that he knew the words. Sash Gavrik was so fake.

It was drawing to the end of the party. Eric had opened most of his presents, his friends were going home. Claire was placed by Clay sobbing in the taxi talking to Lisa. Clay had already seen Jack walk his tall dog with two legs out. "Great party yeah" Eric said, standing next to Clay near the same flight of stairs Sash and Jack were at before. "It was cool" Clay said as Eric rolled his eyes. "You know I planned this thing way back, I figured you and Jack were gonna be here...together" Eric admitted. "So did I" Clay nodded trying not to think of what could have been. "Clay I got you with Jack so many times I felt Chris whatshisface... that dude from the bachelor, why'd you run away?" Eric asked. "_Dude_, why are you pushing this?" Clay teased his brother. "You want to make me look like an idiot, you want to make me feel like crap, is that why you asked me here?" He asked looking at his brother's shocked face.

"Go to hell, I did you a favour. It's like Donatello from the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles" "What?" Clay asked. "Well he got tired of kicking ass and wanted out from the sewer, where they live" Eric explained. "His brothers were like "dude don't go" Even Michael Angelo didn't want him to go, offered his pizza and stuff, but Donnie left. Went into the real world got a job, hot human girlfriend and guessed what happened in the end? He went back to the sewer"

Clay nodded as Eric ruffled his hair. "Eric comparing Sash to a hot girl and me to a sewer isn't really helping me" "OK" Eric said as he began talking about his own life instead. "I used to like this girl called Louise, but my friends were like telling me to go for Jesse [girl by the way] so I asked Jesse out, and she said yeah, but she was chatting to other guys behind my back" Clay bit his lip. "Jack's not like that" He told Eric. "I've gotta go" Clay said walking away. "Wait" Eric called. "Sash was going on about how he could pay bands to tour with him if he wanted. Sound's like he's richer than me and wanted to throw it in my face at my own party"

"What's your point?" Clay asked taking at step towards the exit. Sash is tall, good looking, charming Russian and very very rich. Everything I'm not, I get it. I'm surprised you haven't got his cell, he's everything you want in a friend" Clay steamed.

"Dude what does Jack want?" Eric asked. "Take it from someone who's lives this way. Rich people just throw stuff away, take stuff for granted cause we can buy everything...people too" Clay looked at Eric in silence. "Louise wouldn't talk to me after I ditched her for Jesse, just let Jack know you're there for him, then back off"

"Thank you Doctor Phil" Clay said.

"Seriously Clay I've seen them talking all night, theyre not exactly _Romeo and Romeo_. Are you really gonna lose a cool person like Jack to a dude that tries to make your rich brother look like an ass and a dude that sounds like the terminator? This was an "outer space night" Eric reminded him. "Sash is an alien invading your second in command. Stop being a drip Clay. Arm yourself with artillery and declare war" Eric said raising his fist in the air and then dropping it. "When did you become Jack's cheerleader all of of sudden?" Clay asked. "Since Sash made me look like a cheap dick and Claire puked up infront of everyone. I'm gonna get so much shit for that on Monday" Clay nodded before taking a few steps away to the taxi, then he turned around.

"Are you sure you need school? You're ready for Dr Phil's job" He told him.

"Clay if you tell _anyone_ I still watch the Ninja Turtles I will shove a light saber up your ass. OK?" Eric whispered as Clay ran off to Claire and hugged her tightly.


	25. Dual Den

Sash gave Jack his word and he believed it. Clay had to endure watching hours of Sash watching TV on Jack's sofa with Jack's head on his shoulder. Sash would never realise how lucky he was. They'd go out or order a take away. Jack would pay, sometimes Sash would insist. Clay knew he had to throw a spanner into the works. Since DannyV had been fooled, he had to find another way. He was clicking on Sash's family history news when he heard Claire get out of bed. "How's your head?" He asked as she creeped past the door.

"Not good, I'm gonna get an asprin" Claire croaked. "You sit down, I'll get it" Clay said as he jumped up. He also got her a glass of water and coffee before he went to work. Every computer he looked at stung his eyes, but he carried on working, he was getting paid after all. Watching TV with Claire in the evening his mind couldn't stop replaying pictures of Sash and Jack together. He had one can of celery soup that night and knew that he'd have to push his limit to make the hurt and betrayal go away.

Late Saturday night he was out. Alone at a bar waiting for another playdate. If he couldn't make Jack pay, someone else would have to. Tonight he was meeting "Tom" If that was his real name. Clay was already on his second tap water when "Tom" arrived. He was tall, skinny said he worked at a car store [like Daddy] and really had a thing for motorcycles. Clay couldn't take Tom back to Claire's, so he gave the cash to Tom to order a room, and said he'd meet him there in a few minutes. Clay checked that he had everything in a rubbish filled alleyway. Gloves, rope, wire, wipes, cloths. He'd probably have to leave Tom alive. It was a pity Clay couldn't go all the way like he did with Dom, but he'd be getting a little physical contact and that was better than nothing, he'd guessed.

It turned out pretty much as expected. Clay dished out the punishment, but allowed himself to be punched, but only once. After untying Tom from the bed and watching him put his clothes back on, he nodded as he could see the blood through Tom's shirt. Clay began packing his things up when he heard Tom ask him something through swollen battered lips. "Number..." "What?" Clay asked. "Your number, pass it over" Tom asked as he painfully stuck his index finger out to Clay than back at himself. Clay couldn't help but be a little shocked, but asked for Tom's email address, he'd send it to him instead.

It would be a lot less stressful if Clay had his own pet anyway. Daddy kept a woman once, but not for very long. Tom could be useful until Jack stopped being stupid and woke up. He got home to find Claire still up. "Where have you been?" She asked, glaring at his rucksack. "Claire I just really need to get some sleep" Clay said as walked on the other side of the table to avoid her looks. It was time to get his own place. Not for himself, but for guys he wanted to take.

On his Lunchbreak at work he checked out hostels and U-hauls but thought it was best to go for a empty warehouse. He'd have to check that it was away from people or any SOL's a place that looked so boring the teenager's wouldn't vandalise it. On the second day of searching he found one that looked promising. It was at the back of a farm that the owner was selling for under 20 pounds a month. Clay could deal with that. "Ere's the key" Farmer Cotton said as Clay opened it and stepped inside. He wished Jack was here with him, but he promised himself he would be soon.

Clay imagined the mattress in the right hand corner while his tool-kit hung up on the wall. The farmer or his family wouldn't be able to hear the screams. Clay would keep the grass growing with fertiliser so that the mud could absorb any blood. He could really turn this place into something special. He felt a little guilty about doing this without Daddy, but it was either playing with guys on the side or going insane with Claire. He couldn't let her go that easily and he was determined to keep Jack as well.

Jack on the other hand wasn't focused on anything else except for the last spoonful of Sash's dessert. "God Sash that was amazing" Jack said as he licked the cream from his lip. "It's not as good as my mother's" Sash said. "I guess I'll have to date her too then" Jack teased as Sash started collecting the plates. "I can take you out for a ride if you want, it's dark we could stare at the stars" Sash asked with a grin Jack's stomach tightened because of the cheesy way Sash said it, but he couldn't resist his accent, so he agreed. After a little sightseeing and hand-holding Jack opened the door with Sash behind him, only to find Clay's Daddy in his sitting room.

"Make whatever slut you got, disappear" Daddy warned. Jack closed back the door and told Sash that his mum had let herself in and was upset. Sash wondered why she didn't call first, but hugged Jack goodnight and left mother and son too it, so he thought. Jack shut the door and stuck to it like glue. "I've left Clay alone now get out of my place...please" Jack asked. "Left him alone, you sent him toilet porn" Daddy said getting up from the sofa and Jack opened the door but Daddy walked over and slammed it shut. "You work as a builder...yes?" Daddy asked.

"What's that gotta do with you?" Jack asked, wishing that Sash was back. "So why are you selling yourself on the net? I can just imagine you dropping hints onto my son, how much did you scam outta him?" Daddy asked grabbing Jack's arm. "What the hell are you talking about? Clay's not my friend anymore ask him" Jack said, trying to get his arm out of Daddy's grip, but he couldn't handle Daddy's strength. There was only one way he could wriggle out of this. He had to test Lloyd, and pretend he liked it.

"You know, why would I want Clay...when I can have you instead?" Jack whispered. Daddy instantly let go of Jackson's arm only to feel the full force of Jack's fist in his face. Daddy stumbled as Jack opened the door and wrestled Daddy out, by grabbing onto his arms and tripping Daddy's legs over. "I know your trying to poison Clay, you son of a bitch" Daddy growled as he wiped the blood off his lip. He began to stand up on Jack's doorstep. "Lloyd stay the fuck away and get a life you screwed up sod" Jack said breathlessly as he shut the door, pleased that Lloyd hadn't torn chunks out of him. He wondered what Lloyd meant by "selling himself on the net" and decided to browse a bit on his laptop while watching TV. Nothing came up with his name on it so he figured Lloyd must have been talking crap. None too pleased with getting socked by a guy who he thought sucked balls for kicks, Daddy called Clay and told him his version of what had happened.

"Son, I've just been attacked" Daddy told Clay who then went hysterical.

"Attacked? By who? Give me their stats, we'll get them tonight, well tomorrow when you feel better. We can teach them Daddy did they steal anything?" Clay asked worrying Claire, who turned around.

"Son it was one person, one guy...your ex pal Jack" Clay shook his head instantly. "Daddy Jack's not violent, he avoids that stuff" Clay said. "Are you saying I'm lying?" Daddy yelled. "Son he just punched me dead in the face" "Daddy you need to go to sleep" Clay told him still in disbelief. "I'll talk to him" "No don't do that, he'll twist everything to cover his ass" Daddy told him. "Did anyone see him do it Daddy?" Clay asked. "I can check any witnesses's phone records to see if they called the cops" Clay asked him. "Son no-one was around" Clay knew what was coming, even before he asked the question. "Daddy you went to Jack's house didn't you?" "I have every right to confront the sicko who's torturing my son" Daddy told Clay angrily. "Daddy Jack isn't doing anything, why didn't you just leave him alone" Clay whined.

"Clay don't you dare blame me. Jack's not leaving us alone. Son I wasn't going to say anything, but... The only reason he punched me is because I said no" Daddy admitted touching his bruises.

"Said No to what?" Clay asked confused.

"Jack was never your friend son" Daddy said in a sturdy voice. "He only used you to get to me. He came on to me Clay. Your "Jack" told me he liked older guys, gave me a smile and put his hands on me" Daddy told his son, knowing Clay would believe him.


	26. Hate Male

There was only one way to see who was telling the truth. Clay logged onto Jack-cam and re-wound the disc. Daddy was confronting Jack about Jack-cam and Jack had no clue what he was talking about. Clay watched as Daddy grabbed Jack's arm and wished that he could be that forward with Jack himself. Clay leaned forward as Jack said something quietly to Daddy. He turned the volume up wondering why Jack was so close to him. _"Why would I want Clay when I can have you instead?"_ Clay's heart stopped for a moment clenching his teeth hoping Daddy wasn't being honest, but felt a little relief when Jack hit Daddy and threw him out. Clay didn't know what he would have done if Jack had actually touched Daddy, he'd probably check himself into a mental hospital. He'd have to calm Daddy down while acting like he hated Jack-for now.

"Sash, there's really no need to stay" Jack said as Sash put a blanket on the sofa. Jack had called him straight after he'd thrown "Daddy" out. "If he comes back, I need to be here" Sash told him kindly. He'd tried to pursuade Jack to go to the police, but since Jack had thrown the first punch they figured Lloyd could charge him. "Why was he here in the first place?" Sash asked. "One reason really, Clay" "The birthday boy's brother" Sash realised remembering the guy that couldn't take his eyes of Jack. "Yeah" Jack said as he refused to let Clay's face enter his mind. "We we're just friends that's all, his Daddy Lloyd thinks otherwise...I Can't believe I hit him" Jack said as he pleaced his head in his cupped palm. "Jack you did what you had to do" Sash said as he put his arms around Jack's shoulders and rocked him slowly backwards and forwards. "l'll protect you" Sash promised.

Jack was glad that Sash would help him stay safe, but it was a pity Sash couldn't protect his bank account. About a week after he got paid by the super, he was out for a meal with Sash when his debit card got rejected. He tried it again and had to let Sash pay, which he didn't mind doing but it was embarassing for both of them. "I haven't spent more than thirty quid" Jack said puzzled. He went to his bank and got a statement. The first day he got his paycheck a third of it was taken out, then later on during the week the rest of of it had been stolen. He changed his account details, got a new card with a security protected account that had three passwords of Jack's on it.

Fortunately for Clay he knew every single one. Going over to Daddy's they waited until Eric had gone upstairs with a ready meal and his friends before they could talk about the Jack problem. Daddy had already hidden a tool-kit under the sink. Clay sat down while Daddy wanted Jack's stats. "Son we may as well go tonight, tie him up, kick him around, then use the blades, as long as we cover ourselves, they'll be no blood on us" "Daddy we can't beat him up" Clay told him quietly. "Dammit Clay have you seen what this freak did to me?" Daddy asked pointing at his face. "Eric thinks I got my ass kicked, I'm not having my sons thinking less of me" "Daddy we don't" Clay said standing up to reach for Daddy's shoulder, but Daddy stormed away to the window.

"We can't lay on finger on him" Daddy spun round. "Yet" Clay continued. "Jack's already been in hospital, and been falsely charged. "Not this time" Daddy argued. "His file is being checked, not just by police, but by rich people who can pay for the best lawyers. "Jack is the worst target we can go for right now" "Why should we let him get away with this?" Daddy asked. "Daddy did Jack let you in, or did you break in?" Clay asked knowing the answer already because he'd already seen it. Daddy stayed silent. "If you come forward Jack could charge you. Daddy I can handle this" Clay told him slowly. "Clay you can't find targets on your own" Daddy told him. "You used to be friends, you'll go too easy on that bastard" Clay shook his head. "Daddy I want him to pay, way more than you do. He's treated us both like crap. We have to be patient Daddy" Clay warned. "It'll be a while before we get Jack, but we will"

Sash made a few calls before finally calling DannyV. "Sash stop the phone-sex, it's pissing me off" DannyV joked. "DannyV, what can you tell me about Mr Clay Turner" Sash asked. "Answer me honestly, I will find out anyway. How good is he with computers?" Sash asked. "I don't know" DannyV answered. "What do you think he's done?" "It doesn't matter" Sash answered. "Does he have a record?" Sash asked. "Clay's clean" DannyV said regretfully as Sash ended the call. He wondered whether he was barking up the wrong tree when he looked up Clay's job. Someone who worked with computers for a living had to know the tricks of the trade.

The next morning Clay walked down the quiet street to open Roy's shop [Roy was late] and he blew on his hands and let himself in, only to feel his back being pushed as a shadow rushed by him. Clay pulled his cell out to call the police, but held it still when he heard the foreign accent. "Clay right? You know why I'm here" Sash said and Clay figured that he was here on Jack's behalf somehow, but this was none of Sash's business. "Jack hit Daddy" Clay told him. "Did Jack send you here?" Sash shook his head. "I don't know why you two are going after Jack, but it's a bad idea" Sash warned. "You don't even know us. Daddy's a nice man and Jack gave him a bruise" Clay protested. "You or your "Daddy" step anywhere near Jack and both of you will be held in custody" Sash explained.

"That's rich" "Which I'am" Sash told him. "You should be the one in custody away from Jack. I know what you did" Sash smiled, not having a clue what this deluded kid was talking about. "Nice store" Sash said dryly. "Know all there is about computers? Jack's been missing some money" "Poor Jack" Clay said acting like he knew nothing. "Mr Gavrik, I'm just a simple lat rat, commie geek, I wouldn't know how to get cash" "I guess, it certainly looks like you need it" Sash said as Clay noticed him looking at his jogging bottoms.

"What does that mean?" Clay asked. Sash purposely rolled up his sleeve to check the time showing Clay his seven carat gold watch. "Jack doesn't want you in his life and that also means away from his credit cards, understand?" Sash said. "As I've said I've no idea what your talking about" Clay said looking out the window for Roy. "Play dumb Clay, Jack says your good at that, but I'm not going to be outsmarted by a demented Daddy's boy that lives with a waitress who dresses like a prostitute" Sash said insultingly. Clay gritted his teeth at the horrid mention of Claire.

"At least I don't treat her like one"

"Excuse me?" Sash asked with a surprised switch to his voice.

"You heard Gavrik" Clay growled. "I may dress like trash but I don't _act_ like a _rapist_" Sash squinted but before he could could say anything they were interrupted by Roy. "Sorry I'm late..." He looked from one man to another and figured Sash must be a customer. "Is Clay working on your laptop Sir?" He asked. "He will be" Sash said with a smile as he shook Roy's hand and left. "What was that about?" Roy asked. "I've no clue" Clay told him honestly. "Wanna coffee?" Clay asked changing the subject. Sash had a lot of nerve to go to his workplace, talking crap about his clothes, his friends, his relationship with Jack. Sash didn't know the first thing about it.

Clay had to stop him from interfering, but knew that touching a hair on Sash's head was impossible. In his lunch break he did a little research on Gavrik's parents. His father IIya was still in politics, while his mother Elena was a well known journalist. Every article that she had written within the last seven years had sold out within days. Clay assumed they didn't know that their precious baby boy was molesting a builder behind their backs.

He got home pissed off, but hid it from Claire as she gave him dinner. He picked at the vegetables and avoided her lovely homeade macaroni cheese. Claire sat on the sofa with him and rubbed his shoulders. "Work bothering you baby?" She asked. "No" Clay answered. "Just people. When we get some time off, we really should get away" Clay thought thinking about watching Jack-cam on a beach while Claire was sunbathing in a bikini out of the corner of his eye. "Where would you like to go?" Claire asked leaning against him. "Anywhere, just as long as you're there" Clay ran his hand though her hair and kissed her on the forehead. Claire took the opportunity to kiss his neck softly then his lips. Clay kissed her back, and Claire put her body over his and began to take his shirt off. Clay leaned up and ran his hand over her back and under her top. Claire's curves couldn't be compared to Jack's muscular sweaty back, but Clay had a good imagination. He could fantasize his way out of this. Couldn't he?


	27. Log On Lodger

A/N: If anyone has trouble understanding the story I can answer any questions. Thanks again for the reviews

"Yes Mama, everything's fine" Sash said as he looked out of the window. "Of course I've been eating. British food is great...I'll share the recipes when I get back...bye" Sash put the phone down and logged on to his computer. He wondered how Jack would react to meeting his parents. One thing that Jack might tire of was the press, but he'd get used to it. Searching for Clay's contacts he decided to call someone that seemed to have the most influence on him.

It was a risky move considering what he did to Jack, but he was willing to put it to one side to get Clay out of the picture. "Hello?" Daddy asked. "Lloyd, the Lloyd who broke into Jack's flat" Sasha stated, leaving Daddy wondering if he was a cop. "Who the hell is this?" Daddy asked. "You and your son have crossed a line. I'm asking you to reel your son in" "And you are?" Daddy asked again. "A friend of Jack's" Sash replied without wavering. Daddy chuckled. "I know what kind of friend you are, Jack hit me, my son has every right to defend his dad" Daddy said as he put the phone down.

"Eric breakfast's ready" Daddy called from the stairs. Eric came down in T-shirt and shorts. Daddy glanced at him horrified. "Where's your uniform?" He asked. "I'm gonna eat first" He said walking towards the table. "The hell you are" Daddy said taking the empty bowl he'd put out for his son off the table. "Come on, just let me eat" Eric asked "No" Daddy said shaking his head. To avoid an argument Eric did as he was told.

He came back a few minutes later with his hair brushed and his uniform on. "Good boy" Daddy said as he put the bowl back on the table. Eric gave Daddy a sideways glance while Daddy ate his own breakfast and started talking about chores. "So son, when I come back I want the house done" "That's what cleaners are for" Eric said, putting the last spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "You're my cleaner now son, the kitchen only has a few plates and leave the windows open in the bathroom after you mop it" Daddy got up and cleared the table. With any luck this kid would end up saving him money. His stash was going down and he couldn't ask Achkan for any more.

"Sorry" Clay said to his colleague as the cup of coffee splattered over the floor. "Clay, what's going on? You're more clumsy than usual?" Roy said as he started to get the paper towels."Nothing, sorry" Clay told him. Clay couldn't get the guilt out of his head. Technically he'd cheated on Jack last night. He was relieved that Claire has no complaints and it was good enough for Claire to make him breakfast in the morning and kiss him on the lips goodbye. If Jack ever found out about they'd be over before they'd even begun. He'd have to sit Claire down and tell her that it was a one off. He'd have to cook tonight.

When work was finished he went to the florist and bought and huge bunch of flowers for Claire. Clay excitedly let himself in and walked into the lounge. "Sweetheart, I brought these for you" He said. "Honey you shouldn't have" Came a deep male voice. Clay looked around the heap of flowers to see a man sitting down with a cup of tea. Clay noticed he had a smart suit on, shiny shoes, two cases that he'd put on Claire's sofa and with a collection of small boxes that he'd put on her table. He put his tea down and stood up. "You must be Claire's roommate. Everyone calls me Achkan or Ach, glad to meet you" Clay put the flowers down and shook his hand. Getting a better look at his face, Achkan examined Clay's face with his eyes.

"Daddy" Achkan said as Clay looked up in alarm. "I thought I recognised you, you're Daddy Lloyd's boy aren't you?" Achkan asked. "Yes Sir, are you Claire's Daddy?" Clay asked sitting down trying not to look at the boxes on the table. "Proudly I'am" Achkan said trying to make his next story as believeable as possible. "Just came to check on my little girl, I fly around the world" He said, and it looked like Clay believed him. "How did you meet Daddy?" Clay asked. "Very, Very long story. "Daddy's a very headstrong man and we've faced some battles together, shall we say?"

"Maybe you could tell me about those sometime?" Clay asked desperate to hear the story of what Daddy was like before he came into the picture. Achkan was wondering if Clay was making a pass. Any other time, any other place it may have been a possiblity, but Claire was his main focus and this was Daddy's boy after all. Achkan liked a chase, but Daddy was too dangerous to cross, at least right now anyway. They both turned as they heard the click of the door. Achkan stood up, ready for the TV talk show reunion moment. Claire come through the door and he held his arms out.

"Baby, it's me" Achkan said with a smile.

"Clay...get him out of here...now" Claire told him calmly. "Claire he's your Daddy, he's come to stay for you, give him a chance" Clay asked looking embarassed.

"Clay if you believe that, you'll believe anything now chuck him out before I do" Claire left to make some tea, hoping her Daddy would be gone when she got back in the living room. While Clay looked sheepishly at Achkan who passed him one of the small boxes that were on the table and asked Clay to sweet talk her. Clay opened the box and found a gold chain with what he guessed were Claire's initials on it.

"Go on Clay, put that charm and good looks and Daddy's brain to use" Clay nodded and got up.

He could guide the spirits of dead bodies with gentle whispers, but Clay had never "charmed" a living person before and he doubted he could with Claire now.


	28. Territory

_"Claire" _Clay whispered as he tapped on the door. "Is he gone?" Claire asked through the door. Clay opened the door to see Claire with tears streaming down her face on the bed. Clay sat next to her and placed Achkan's box on her lap. "This is your Daddy's present" Clay said gently. "There's plenty more out there" He said, thinking about the other little boxes on the table. "I don't give a shit" Claire said, shoving the box on the floor. "That man left my mum when I was a child, now he's got the nerve to think that I'm gonna take him in"

"Well you are" Clay stated as if that was a fact. "Claire's he's your Daddy, and he's got nowhere else to go" Clay told her, hugging her shoulders. "At least talk to him" Clay said trying to use a corny smile to get her feet moving. Claire got up and went to the lounge where her Daddy was waiting. "I really did come to build a bridge with you and your mother" Achkan told her. Claire shook her head "My mother's gone. Yeah. As in dead. Guess who was there for me because it sure as hell wasn't you" Claire argued. "You make me sick" Clay went out the room and decided to take a sneak peak at Jack-cam. By the grace of god it seemed that heavenly Jack was alone tonight.

"I know I should have kept tabs..."

"Kept tabs...you owe me for mum's funeral, you tight bastard" Clay figured it was the right time to head back to work. He never put the key back on the hook like he was supposed to and he needed another Jack-cam to keep him going. Jack in his living room wasn't as exicting as the bathroom cam. In the bathroom, occasionally Jack would come out of the shower wrapping the towel around his strapping waist. Clay would watch Jack lean over the sink to brush his teeth and glimpse at the red mark of the spots that Clay had given him.

Clay wished he'd returned the favour with the cream. Jack's back still looked really sore. Clay wouldn't have minded licking it better. Although he'd probably get a really bad mouth staph infection that would leave him jobless for a while. To Clay it would be worth it. Now was the perfect time to see how Jack was doing in the flesh. Clay had been putting it off, even stayed away when Jack attacked Daddy but now Claire's Daddy was back in her life it was right that he leave them to it.

"Clay where are you going, you can't leave me here with this thing" Claire pleaded hysterically.

"Thing? Claire like it or not, I'm your father. I have never said that I'm perfect, what did you think I was going to be like darling? Clark kent? I've made mistakes..." Those were the last words Clay heard as he grabbed his trainers and headed out the door with the key in his pocket. He got to work and looked in Roy's drawers. His boss usually kept the high-class cameras to himself. He came across one that was the size of one pence, Clay checked it had a battery in it before he took it, then got one that was slightly bigger and put in his rucksack as well. He caught the bus over to Jack's knocking on the door eagerly. "Yes?" Came Sash's voice and Clay stood toe to toe with him and wanted to kick himself.

"Hi" Clay told him with all the politeness Sash thought he deserved. "Is Jack in?" "Well obviously" Sash said with a sneer. He left the door for a moment then opened it again. "He's busy" Sash said as he closed the door. Clay wasn't going to be put off by that warning. He decided to go to the door and knock as many times as possible without stopping. Clay began to count each time his fist hit Jack's polished wood, this had to get their attention. Clay was on his sixtieth knock when the door opened again.

"You saddo, can't you take the hint" Jack asked. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a workshirt with a buttoned open shirt over it. "Umm...How long did it take you?" Clay asked. "Take me to what?" Jackson asked cluelessly. "To look as cool as you do" Clay began. "Clay go home" "No" Clay said making sure that Jack didn't shut the door, by pushing it back. "Jack you hit Daddy" Clay said as he waited and took his hand away. Like he guessed Jack was ready to defend himself. Jack opened the door and looked at Clay with a squint. "Your Daddy broke into my house" "Jack have you heard about the "Blomstrom case" that happened in the states?" Clay asked. "Sure, murder trials always turn me on" Jackson joked.

"Really?" Clay said in seriousness. "Clay piss off" Jack said as Clay bounced against the door like a tennis ball as he started whispering though the crack Jack had left between them. " Mr G Kruast burgled Blomstrom's apartment, but Blomstrom gained the upperhand and killed him with his daughter's skipping rope. Creepy huh? Anyway he got convicted for life, even though his niece and brother was there at the time" "Your point is?" Jack asked, as Clay pushed the door back slower and he was pleased Jack didn't stop him. "My point Jacky is even though Daddy was wrong you assaulted him first. He could still charge you and you know that otherwise you would have called the police when Daddy left. I calmed Daddy down, but I'm running out of reasons to help, maybe I should let Daddy call the cops..." Clay said as he turned around and started walking away.

"Wait...mate" Jack said as Clay smiled before turning around. "What do you want?" _"You" _Clay thought but kept that to himself. "Nothing much Jack" Clay said walking back and letting himself in. Jack closed the door and Clay wiped his feet on the mat. "Thanks for letting me in" Clay told him as Clay went into the living room to meet a very surprised Sash. "Wha-" "Sash it's alright, Clay's gonna watch a film with us" Jack said with a stilted smile. Clay walked over to Jack's dvd collection, stroking any case that Jack might have touched recently. "Can I pick one?" Clay asked. "We already did before you came in" Sash said getting a _Law And Order _disc from the table. "Fine with me" Clay said grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the table and putting it on his side of the table.

"I'll get you a bowl" Jack said as he got up. He knew Clay wasn't going to eat it. He came back with the bowl and a bottled water for Clay. "Thanks Jack you know me so well" Clay said as Sash looked at Clay like he was a walking piece of rabbit shit. The only reason Clay was focused on the disc was because _Law and order _was about unsolved murders that the detectives were racing against time to solve. The murders were quite graphic and Clay's eyes were glued to the screen as blood was splattered against windows, people were thrown off boats or sisters died of asphyxiation after being wrapped and tied to their beds in plastic. Clay knew he had to get this DVD set for Daddy, the women were very attractive dying.

After the last epsiode on the disc ended, Clay went scrambling for another disc. "Clay it's getting late" Sash said looking at the time. "Yeah...have a safe drive home then Sash" Clay said as he gave Sash a fake smile and got another disc from the box. Sash did have to go and pulled Jack to the side after he followed him in the kitchen. "I can stay for another hour if you want" Sash asked hoping that Jack would beg him to stay with another bag of popcorn on his lap.

"It's fine sash, I can handle Clay" Jack said washing up Clay's bowl with a cloth. "Call me if Clay gets... Sash said as he swirled an index finger near to his ear. Jack nodded as Sash went out of the kitchen and gave Clay daggers as he went out. This gave Clay the opportunity to try to get things back on track with Jack. He stood staring at Jack in the kitchen watching him wash up. Clay crept towards him and playfully wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. "Boo" He said sharply as Jack turned around and pulled Clay's arms off.

"Clay you've had your fun, now go" "I haven't" Clay said moving next to Jack's mircowave. "I want things to go back to how there were" Clay said with a nod. "I want a BAFTA by Christmas, that's life mate" Jack said turning his back to him. "Jack I'm sorry about the spots OK? I didn't know you'd get them too" Clay lied. "I wanted to get gloves. I told you I should put them on, you're the one that said no" Jack argued. "Jack you're my friend, I'd never hurt you like that, you've gotta believe me" Clay said as he starting drying Jack's dishware. "Clay, you threatened me with arrest to watch a film with me"

"Your Daddy broke in to my place and starting having a go. The both of you are off your heads" Jack said as he went into the living room. Clay dried off the last plate and wondered what he'd be like if he lived at Jack's place. They'd be no need for cameras then would there? Well maybe one, he had to see what Jack was up to when he wasn't there. Clay went back out looking at Jack watching another L&O disc. He stood next to the TV and thought of the best chat up line he could.

"So Jack, wanna compare spot scars?" Jack looked up.

"Clay I want to compare you now, then compare you with your head in my toilet" Jack told him looking at the screen. Knowing that Jack wasn't going to do it, Clay turned around and pulled the back of his shirt up. Jack wasn't impressed as he saw Clay's lower back, which looked almost as red as his own. "You can put it down now" Jack said as Clay sat next to him and Jack moved up the sofa. "So?" Clay said. "Can I see yours? Please?" Jack groaned and Clay had to stop himself squeaking for joy as Jack got up. Clay held his breath automatically as Jack stood in the same spot Clay had and pulled his shirt and his T-shirt up. "Woah..." Clay said as he pulled his phone out, he held his arm out and took a snap to admire later.

"Are you happy now?" Jack said as he roughly pulled down his shirt and his T-shirt and Clay leaned back on the sofa. "Jack I'm sorry you got it. The lower back's a difficult place to get to by yourself" Jack looked at him and Clay saw Jack's beautiful eyes widen. "I mean if you ever need help, I can rub some on" Jack shook his head. "No thanks" Jack went out and opened both doors so Clay could see that he wanted him out. "Jack we're having such a cool time" Clay whined. "Relax" Jack raised both of Clay's legs up so that Clay was now laying on the sofa.

"OK mate, what'll take to get you out?" Jack asked. Clay leaned up and folded his arms. "Maybe we could go out again...like before, I'll pay for drinks for you and your friends" Clay offered. "No" Jack said firmly. Clay got up and calmed himself down. "Jack, mind if I use your bathroom?" Clay asked. Jack shook his head and in all fairness Clay did need to go, but he couldn't help leaving the camera behind. Next was Jack's bedroom but he wasn't sure how he'd get in there without Jack freaking out. He'd probably have to pull a Daddy and break in, on a day he was sure Sash wasn't going to park his ass infront of L&O DVD's and tell Jack what to do. "You've got great towels in there...bye" Clay said as he walked past Jack and out the door.

He checked his phone again and found a couple of calls from Claire. He decided to get some Italian pasta and fishcakes to make Claire's Daddy a welcome home meal. Clay opened the door to find Claire's Daddy on the sofa watching TV. "Hi Clay, she's givng me a chance after all, you cooking?" Achkan asked. "That's great, yes Sir I'am" Clay said as he put his rucksack down and the food on the kitchen counter side. "Hey" He said to Claire as she kissed him on the cheek. "Brought dinner" "Aww, you're great, Claire told him, pulling Clay out to introduce him properly.

"Dad I didn't manage to get it out from the shock, but this is Clay. The best boyfriend ever"

"Boyfriend?" Achkan said as he remembered Daddy's questions about this Clay in front of him. "Are you sure about that?"


	29. When The Rhythm Starts To Slay

A/N: CazB: You don't witter on, you give reviews. It's important to hear what readers think. If this gets too boring or you don't like a character feel free to let me know. Thanks.

"Shall I drizzle oil on it?"

"No, it's got oil in it, that's why it has to be served with a carb" Ackhan told Clay. Clay nodded. It had nearly been a week since Achkan came through Claire's door and Clay didn't mind him at all. Clay thought Claire's Daddy was funny and Achkan was a fantastic cook. He made sure Clay and Claire ate like royalty when he was around. Clay wanted to make sure that he was in the house when Ach was practising desserts. Maybe if he was a great cook like Achkan Jack would be walking on all fours to be his friend again. Clay watched TV while Achkan was left cooking. Clay made sure that he heard Achkan doing something before he put his laptop on his lap and turned Jack-cam on. Unfortunately Sash was in Jack's bathroom, Clay thought about turning it over, but, maybe if he just listened, he could hear something juicy. 

Clay put his ear-phones on as Sash started talking to someone on his phone. "Those papers on Achkan, where are they?" Sash asked. "Yeah more excuses. DannyV I'm losing my patience, you said you'd give me everything...yeah, right" Sash said, as Clay watched him put the phone on Jack's bathroom floor. Sash then zipped his trousers up. Clay did want to know why DannyV was making a deal with Sash about Achkan, but he decided to ask Daddy about it. Clay closed his laptop as Achkan came out with two plates of plain pasta with smoked fish. He offered Clay ketchup but he refused.

"Thanks" Clay told him. Achkan nodded as he sat down in front of the TV and Clay turned as his phone vibrated. "Claire's going to be a little late" Achkan nodded a little annoyed that Claire didn't call him, but started tucking into his dinner- and into Clay. "So how did you and Claire get together? He asked. "Me and Daddy were at the hotel Claire works in" Clay told him. "Claire's lovely Sir" Clay said as Achkan nodded. "Did you meet Claire's mother Nat?" Ackhan asked. "I was told they worked at the same place" "No" Clay said, looking down at his plate so that Achkan couldn't see the guilt on his face. "How did you and Natalie meet?" Clay asked to change the subject.

"I met Nat at a local bar abroad. She was fluent in a few languages but she was very working class and my parents hated that. I went travelling, came back realised she missed me and asked her out. We were inseparable everything was fun and great, until Nat got pregnant. I was working my ass off. Nat was full of hormones and the obvious happened." "You broke up?" Clay asked. "No, I became the world first pregnant man, yes we broke up" Achkan said, digging his fork into his pasta. "It was like a bad soap opera" Ackhan continued.

"Nat just happened to have an early work day and she walked to find me on my knees pleasuring someone I shouldn't" Ackhan confessed shaking his head. "Who?" Clay asked. "Nat's best friend, the hot neighbour, scuba diver called Lucy" Clay asked. "Ummm...not quite, anyway, Nat stayed until she gave birth. I thought we'd smoothed things over but one day after work she'd fucked off with little Claire. I haven't seen Claire till now" Achkan told Clay. "Sorry to hear that" Clay said chewing his pasta.

"Did Daddy know her?" Clay asked. "Nat? No I met "Daddy after that" Achkan explained. Before you but After Lisa. He was like a pent up tiger then" "Both do things that you regret?" Clay asked thinking about Sash's call to DannyV. "You'd have to ask Daddy that, but has been talking about you recently" Achkan revealed. "Really?" Clay asked. "Yeah all good...kind of" Achkan said as Clay wanted to say more but picked at his fish and watched TV. Clay was cleaning the dishes when Claire came back. "Hi Clay, dad, you alright" She asked them. "Yes, do you want to..." Achkan began to ask as Claire walked by him and went into the kitchen.

"Clay, do you wanna go out tonight?" Claire asked. "Clay turned around and grabbed the washing up liquid bottle to blow bubbles in her face. "I thought you just went out?" He asked. "I know but I'm still in my work clothes" Claire said opening up her coat. Clay couldn't be bothered to go out but, they was nothing else to do. Achkan was in the lounge and Claire would expect Clay to be at her side in her room, so Clay couldn't watch Jack-cam.

"Sure I can take you somewhere" Clay told her. Where they ended up was the place Jack took him. Sure enough Jack's mates Faye and Mike were there, but Jack wasn't. Clay decided to talk to Faye first to break the ice. He introduced Claire. Faye said a warm hello while Mike smiled, but gave a grunt. "Jack not here tonight?" Clay asked. Faye shook her head. She was wearing a Tie dye T-shirt with a long purple shirt underneath. Clay noted that Mike still dressed like he'd got changed in the dark. "No, he's having a quiet night in" Faye said and Clay noticed a twinkle in her eye. "Who's Jack?" Claire asked. "Our mate" Mike said sipping his drink quietly. "Anyone wanna dance?" Claire asked as she got up.

She offered a hand to Mike who with a prodding from Faye got up. Now Clay was alone with Faye he could get the scoop on Jack and Sash. "I haven't seen much of him" Faye said, as if she was reading Clay's mind. "But...?" Clay asked. "He seems nice" She said Clay nodded with a worried look on his face. He took a sip of his water got on the floor and danced on his own for a while before Claire found him and wrapped his arms around her waist. It took Clay back to being with Jack in his kitchen, but that kind of moment with Jack wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Clay danced with Claire while Mike got another drink at the bar. When the music stopped Claire kissed him and then went to the bathroom. Clay sat back down while Faye and Mike now sitting down looked at each other.

"What was that?" Mike asked. "What?" Clay asked. Faye did what Claire did and kissed Mike on the cheek. "Are you two...?" Mike asked. "Faye, can I have your number...please?" Clay asked awkwardly as Faye nodded and got her phone out. "It's best you find someone else anyway " Mike added. "Jack's taken" "Well as long as he's not with you, I'm happy" Clay said while Faye looked on stunned, but read out her number. Mike gave him the dirtiest look he could and leaned over the table towards Clay.

"We know what you did" Mike said with a sneer. "Giving Jack those spots and putting him in hospital" Clay shook his head. "If I'd known that they'd spread I would have taken care of Jack, If you had a boyfriend Mike, you'd know what I mean but you don't...so shut-up" Clay said as he got up and turned around. "You're one smart mouthed knob you are" Mike said, standing up. Claire came back and touched Clay's arm. "You OK?" Claire said. "I'll see you Faye" Clay said as he walked out with Claire.

Claire cuddled him by the waist as they walked out. "I should really think about getting a car" Clay said as they waited for the bus. "What was that about?" Claire asked. "Was that Mike bullying you?" Claire asked, trying to pull her skirt over her knees, because she was cold but it didn't work. "Mike was an ass, but...I handled it" He cradled Claire as the bus pulled up and he helped her on it. Achkan was asleep on the sofa when they got back home and Clay watched him sleep for a while while Claire got changed. How would Ackhan react if he knew a cop was on his trail? "Bathroom's free" Claire called out. Clay went in there and brushed his teeth, thinking about what Jack was doing in his bathroom. He was wiping his mouth with one of Claire's long towels, when he smelled blood on it. Before he had time to open the towel up, his phone was vibrating. "Clay, I want you to bring a torch and that sound detector" Daddy said on the other end.

Clay did as he was told and told Claire it was an emergency, wondering if it was really was. Daddy opened the door and he looked a mess. He was still in his work clothes. His hair was scuffed and Clay could smell the oil on Daddy's clothes. "Son have you got everything?" Daddy asked. Clay nodded. "Daddy we usually plan this, I haven't even got any stats" Clay told him and Daddy shook his head. "We're not looking for sluts Son, we're looking for Eric" Daddy told him with an angry look on his face.

"What?" Clay asked Daddy confused.

"Eric's not at Lisa's and he left school hours ago" Daddy told Clay. "If any man woman, teenager, wolf or ghost has got him, they better torture themselves so I won't have to" Daddy warned.

That's the spirit Daddy" Clay said cheerily, as if he and Daddy were going to a picnic in the woods. "Come on, Daddy, let's track him"


	30. Crushing the Carrier

"Son, you've got five seconds to explain yourself"

Eric gulped. He'd forgotten the rules, ignored Dad's calls and went to a friend's place. A friend Dad didn't know. He'd even had a naughty sip of beer and was going to go to Luke's senior chick party, but knew it would be pushing it. He walked up the street to find Dad and Clay looking for him like the CIA. He knew that Clay wasn't going to help him and he couldn't think of a good excuse. "I was round a friend's" Eric began. "And!" Daddy snapped. "I didn't call, I didn't think..." "You're damn right you didn't" Daddy growled.

"Boy, you're grounded. You even think about going for a pee after school, I'll padlock your door before you touch the toilet roll" "Grounded? Dad I was only having fun" Eric complained. "Have fun upstairs Eric goodnight" Daddy said quietly as Eric got his rucksack and huffed and puffed his way up the stairs. Clay looked at Daddy. "You OK Daddy?" He asked. "I just need a drink" "I'll get you water" Clay said as he jumped up. "No son, you better get back to claire" Daddy said, knowing that he'd pour a brandy for himself after Clay was gone.

"Daddy she's with her own Daddy. He's called Achkan" Clay watched Daddy's eye twitch a sign that he knew him. "Yeah, I know of him" Daddy told Clay carefully. "He knew who I was" Clay said. "Said you talked about me" "You're my son, and we talked about family" Daddy said. "How is he?" Daddy asked. "Good, just wanted to spend some time with Claire" Clay said nodding thinking about the blood on her towel. Was it a little cut or was she actually injured? He was going to ask her when he got back. "You OK alone Daddy? I can stay if you want" Clay told him but Daddy shook his head. "Son I'm fine, you go" Clay left and Daddy wondered if he should go upstairs and punish Eric now, but didn't have the energy. Achkan was even closer than Daddy thought, and he had to know why.

Daddy called Achkan on his lunchbreak and they met up the next day at a coffee shop near to Daddy's workplace. Ackhan came in dressed like he was going to a formal dinner. Daddy wished Achkan could "lower" himself to wear a T-shirt and jeans, they were in a cafe, not Nat's hotel. "Lloyd, how are you?" Achkan asked as Daddy got up to order their drinks. "Fine thank you Ach, what would you like?" Achkan had a quick look at the menu before ordering a smoothie. Daddy went to the counter and got the drinks while gearing himself up to ask Ackhan some personal questions. "Ach why are you here?" Daddy asked as he placed his smoothie infront of him. "To see my daughter of course. Everyone needs family"

"Everyone needs money" Daddy continued. "Lloyd honestly you're so cynical. Did you know your son's seeing my Claire?" He asked. "No" Daddy lied. "Clay told me about you yesterday" "Does he really care for her?" Ackhan asked staring at Daddy. "If confused Clay is using her I won't be happy" Daddy shook his head. "Enough Achkan. We both know why you're here and he's not out yet" Achkan looked up, and Daddy could see the screws turning in his brain. He decided to let one paw of the cat out of the bag.

"When is he free?" Achkan asked. "Two more weeks" Daddy told him, that wasn't true, but it gave him enough time to get to him before Achkan did. "DannyV has been snooping around" Daddy told him grabbing his own drink by the cup handle. "I'm not too bothered about DannyV Lloyd. The only reason he got were he is is because PC Sarah got sick of using vibrators" "Still you need to keep an eye out for him, he's been calling Clay, who knows when DannyV could visit" Daddy said hoping that Ackhan would leave England as soon as possible. Ackhan finished his drink and stood up. "I take it you're paying Lloyd. I wouldn't like to alarm people with fifty pound notes flying everywhere" Daddy nodded as Achkan left. He wondered how he was going to get the project out without Achkan knowing. He'd have to drag Clay into this, there was no other way.

"Sash I can't" Jack said leaning up from the sofa. "My back is killing me" "Here...I'll put the cream on it" Sash asked. He been patient, waited with regret about how eager he was to get Jack alone. He could sense it was the right time, but everytime he touched Jack it seemed like Jack couldn't wait to pull away. Sash had managed to run his hand along Jack's back, but as soon as he stroked Jack's back, Jack cringed. "No, if you touch it, you'll catch it like I did" Jack told him. Jack went to the bathroom and wondered why the spots were coming up again after all these weeks. He put the cream on every night and now Sash wanted to show him how much he liked him, the spots were getting in the way. "Just what Clay wants" Jack said in the mirror. "What?" Sash said as he came into the bathroom looking at Jack's back.

"It's just...I wouldn't want to trick you. Clay did that with this" Jack said pointing at his spots. Sash looked at him carefully. "You touched him...you...he was in your bed?" Sash asked confused and little pissed off that Clay had got to him first. "No...Clay told me he was in a lot of pain and he needed _hands on _care" Jack explained. "It was all crap...I rubbed the cream on his back with no gloves...I'm an idiot" "No you're not, you just trust people" Sash said squeezing Jack's shoulder. He moved Jack's shirt collar back and kissed Jack's collarbone. He closed Jack's bathroom room door and made a quick call to Daddy. "Is Clay with Achkan?" Sash asked.

Daddy recognised the accent but still had no idea who this guy was. "We know no-one called Achkan, leave Clay alone" Daddy ended the call, but knew that he had to call Clay to make sure Ackhan was moved. "Son Ackhan's gotta go" Daddy said hurriedly. "Daddy why?" Clay asked. "Clay just do it" Daddy commanded. Clay called Ackhan who was out and they arranged to have his belongings taken to a hotel and guarded. When Achkan got back, he told Clay to tell Claire that he'd be back soon and would stay in contact this time.

"Your Daddy had business to attend to" Clay told Claire as her eyes narrowed. "I knew he wouldn't be here for long" Claire said as she put her handbag on the table. "Claire there was a little blood on your towel last night" Clay said as they both sat down and watched TV. "I know shouldn't have been using it, but I forgot" "Eww..." Claire began looking embarrased. "That was my _monthly_ one, sorry" "What's that?" Clay asked. "I'm taking the pill though, don't worry" Clay had no idea what a _monthly_ towel was, but decided to ask Daddy sometime. He heard a knock at the door and decided to answer it. Clay had barely opened the door when he got stampeded by several people rushing into Claire's house.

Check everywhere, even under the bed" A man was frisking Clay and patting down his jeans. Sash looks at his troops and then his eyes went back to Clay pinned up against the wall. "He clean?" Sash asked. "Yes Sir" His colleague said and Sash gave him the nod to let Clay go. Clay turned around in pain as Sash put his palm against Claire's wall. "That frisk was the only action you'll get this year" Clay walked next to Sash's side to keep an eye on the way Sash's wolves were holding Claire. "Don't worry Sash. When I want action I'll call your friend Jack" Clay said deciding not to look at him. "So it's true" Sash questioned as one by one, his troops came back saying they'd found nothing.

"You gave Jack the spots?" Sash asked. "I didn't, but at least Jack's got something to remember me by" Clay said putting his hands in his sleeves. "How will Jack remember you after you go back to Russia?" Clay asked. Sash ignored him and walked over to Claire who was pinned against the wall by one male and female officer on each side. "What relation are you to Achkan?" Sash asked. "Achkan's her Daddy, let her go" Clay ordered. "If Achkan ever visits your residence, don't hesitate to contact us Madam" Sash said and put their card on her table. "We're sorry to have disturbed you madam" Sash said as he told her officers to let her go and she rushed into Clay's arms.

"Who the hell were they?" Claire asked as they began tidying up her place. "Looking for your Daddy...are you OK?" "Yeah, I just need a hug" Claire said as Clay put his arm around her. He sat her down on the sofa and decided to make her something to eat, after putting the bread packet in the bin, Clay took the bag outside to the garbage. Clay clenched his teeth as he saw Sash outside looking at him from his car. He quickly closed the door and walked out towards him. "Haven't you done enough?" Clay asked. "Claire's a mess because of your pack of dogs"

"Did you touch Achkan like you touched Jack?" Sash asked even though it pissed him off to ask that question.

"No... Jack's the only one who's touched me" Clay said. "Jack's hands were all over me, he loved it" Clay said with a smile trying to remember.

"Well he hates you now" Sash said with smug joy as he tapped his gearstick. "If Ackhan attempts to contact you, please let us know" Sash told him trying to act professional. Clay nodded as Sash drove away. He didn't want to know why Sash was asking him about Ackhan, he really needed to ask Claire those questions, she was Ackhan's daughter. Clay went back inside keeping an eye on Claire's dinner. As the cheese bubbled on the macaroni and stuck it like glue, the thought of Jack in pain from the bubbles of spots on his back made Clay feel bad. Bad enough to want to lick Jack's pain away, but Clay didn't feel bad enough to regret it. Clay was connected to Jack now, with the bloody legions as an invisible dog lead.

Clay was the only one that could touch Jack without the fear of first infection. That meant a lot to Clay, all he had to do was force Jack to see their bond too.


	31. Enterpainment

_"What is a nuclear winter?" _

"When particles of an explosion block the sun and the earth becomes a global freezer"

_"What's 213 X 76?" _

"16,188"

_"Why is fire hot?" _

"The products of combustion are released with gaseous fuels which is combined with natural under used oxygen in the air that causes heat"

_"What's 1635 divided by 7?" _

"233.571429"

_"What is the meaning of __Epistaxiophobia?" _

"It's a phobia of nosebleeds"

"OK project D, you can go"

"Thank you Sir"

It was raining but Project D didn't give a shit. He would have stood out in the rain for ages if he had to. The relief of actually stepping his foot outside the doors was literally making him pee in his pants. He ran his hands down the side of the brick wall which caused little tears in his palms. He wanted to tear this place apart brick by brick, but as soon as he could put the thought into a reality, he heard the beep of the horn. Pulling his black bag over his back Project D ran over and ducked his head through the window. "How ya doing Daddy?" He asked as he went around to the back seat. "Good boy, good" Daddy said, annoyed at the smell of unwashed clothes in his car. Daddy took Project D to a place that they used years ago, but was still functioning, a place called the The U.G. It was a bit of a flea pit, but the guys had tidyed it up again on Daddy's orders.

Project D sat on the bed and started taking his shoes off. "So how's everything been?" Project D asked. "Interesting" Daddy told him. "I didn't think they'd let me out this early, I was about a picosecond away from tearing my hair out, but I couldn't do that literally, there are some people that have the compulsion to do that, that's called..." "I'm gonna leave you to get a shower and change" Daddy interrupted as he got up and quickly let him to it. Project D pulled his jeans off and took his hospital gown off. He felt like the gown had been strangling him slowly and it almost won that battle.

He showered with the shower gel insteasd of soap because he knew that Daddy would find it more masculine. In the bathroom on metal hooks were a new pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a jean jacket. Snazzy. If it were left up to that Achkan he'd be wearing a fishnet T-shirt with rent boy shorts. He'd have to thank Daddy and let him know where they both stood.

Project D opened the door and closed it twice. A few minutes later, Daddy came through the door. "How do I look" Project D asked. "Useful" Daddy replied standing. "We don't have long, Achkan's going to find out and you've gotta be out of the country" Project D nodded but knew that wasn't an option. He wasn't going to be shipped back to America yet. There was so much he could explore here. He nodded anyway.

Daddy got a dark brown wooden stool and put it near to the wall, then sat on it. "I need the codes and Achkan's digits" Daddy said bluntly. "What do I get back?" Project D asked. "The rewards from the lock Dumbass" Daddy said with a sneer. "Daddy that's not very nice" Project D said patting the bed. "I realise that calling you "Daddy" in this situation would imply that we were incestuous and I've gotta say that I've never thought you were like that...you know, despite all those rumours about you"

"What?" Daddy asked, wondering in Ackhan had been spreading bullshit. "I'll be nice" Daddy said as he walked over to Project D and slapped his face. Daddy grabbed Project D's hair and pushed his face into the bed. "You think this is a game?" Daddy asked as he turned Project D's neck sideways allowing him to breathe. "The word "game" is commonly used to describe prey, so no, I don't think this is" Project D coughed out. Daddy twisted Project D's upper arm and then he let him go. "Careful Daddy you break my humerus, and you'll have to raise the funds to pay for it"

"Can't you just give me one debit card?" Daddy asked as he pulled out a pen and paper from under the bed. "Daddy, you know it doesn't work like that, I need something from the mark, a piece of property that can help revive moments and numbers. If you had taken us to a five star hotel with Roman architecture, maybe you would have gotten your act together" "Fine, I'll get stuff, you stay here" Daddy said as he set off to his flat.

Maybe he shouldn't have been so rough, but the quicker he got the codes, the quicker he could cut Ackhan out of the deal but he still needed Ach's contacts. That was gonna be tricky. Eric was still at school, he checked with with his teachers. Going through his drawers he found a charm that Achkan had sent to him ages ago. He put it in his pocket, left a note for Eric to mop the kitchen floor after school and quickly rushed back to the U.G. It was too late though. The thugs that were supposed to be keeping an eye on Project D were playing poker and Project D was no-where to be seen.

After Clay had put the cream on his spots, he walked into Claire's lounge to find her in one of his worst case scenairos. Claire, what are you doing?" Clay as he saw her clicking on the control panel of his laptop. "I was just gonna change your web wallpaper, you know what we should do, talk a photo of us so you see me at work, wouldn't that be cute?" Claire asked as she clicked on the "program" button. "Claire I've got stuff to do on this, umm...private stuff" Clay said, reaching for the laptop, but Claire grabbed the bottom. "Why can't you show me?" She asked. "Claire stop being fussy" "I'm not" Clay snatched the laptop away from her.

"Clay what's the big deal?" Claire asked surprised. "Nothing" Clay said as he went to the kitchen and checked his files there. He heard Claire get up, then the slam of the front door. It didn't bother him, sometimes she went out all night and didn't come back till the early morning. It was a little embarassing to carry her in front of the neighbours, but unfortunately they did get used to it. Clay answered the phone as clicked onto Jack-cam. "Clay, I need to find Achkan's debit card" "Ackhan?...OK Daddy, I'll call you back" Clay said as Daddy hung up. He still watched twenty minutes of Jack-cam before looking for Achkan's card details.

"I hate you break it to you Kiddo" Achkan said as he poured Project D a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. "You've got the brains but unless you turn your little sausage inside out and change your name, Lloyd will never fuck you" Project D took a sip from the glass. "Even though this juice is concentrated and extremely fattening I need it, thank you. Vitamin C helps restore cell and tissues that your muscles need. Lloyd nearly broke my arm" Project D said holding it out infront of Achkan and then dropping it by his leg. "You came onto "Daddy" what did you expect?" Achkan said looking at the TV. "Daddy's extremely primal which is an extremely attractive trait, Daddy think's that physical contact is a basic need. If it's basic anyone can fullfil that need for Daddy" Project D said as he looked out the window.

"You can open it if you want" Achkan told him and Project D stepped closer to it until his nose touched the glass. He looked up at the sky and wondered why Daddy only wanted the numbers from him and nothing else. If Lloyd had the means to fly into to outer space, and live on a planet that he could call his own Project D wondered if Daddy would think of him, not only as an accountant, but see him as an ally. Being Daddy's right hand man wasn't showing him the benefits right now. From what Daddy had told him, Project D expected Achkan to be a creepy old man, but Project D knew that Ackhan didn't see him in that way and from what he'd seen so far Achkan wasn't the violent type or that old either. "What did Lloyd ask you for exactly?" Achkan asked from his bed while pouring out cheap chilled lemonde.

"Your stats, card numbers, access strips," Project D began.

"Well boy wonder, give me two hours exactly" Achkan said taking out his phone. "Then call Lloyd"

"With what information?" Project D asked.

"Everything" Achkan said with fond eyes. "You want to make Daddy happy? Spill the beans on me. Give your arm-breaking S&M stud every card I've bought"


	32. Hierarchy of Horror

"Son, get this kitchen done pronto!" Daddy shouted from the stairs. _"God kill me now" _Eric whispered as he dug his head under his pillowcase. He lifted one lazy foot out of the bed and pushed himself out of his quilt. He'd asked his mom to get a cleaner for dad, but she'd said no. Other kids at his school didn't have to clean their houses, but then again none of the kids he knew had dads that were well...financially challenged. Eric put his slippers on and got out of bed.

Looking in the mirror he combed his hair back with his hand then went downstairs to get the task done. Daddy meanwhile was already out the door on his way to work. "Clay...how couldn't you check the hotel...stay on those cards son" He put the phone down and started his car. Clay put the phone down in disappointment. He'd forgotten the name of the place and even when he'd finally tracked it down on the laptop, the staff had told him that there was no-one staying there called "Achkan" it annoyed the hell out of him.

"Baby why are you up this early?" Claire asked coming out of the bathroom. "Just have to check something" Clay said as he locked his computer with a password. "How about I make you a bacon and tomato sandwich?" Clay asked as he got up and starting to walk to the kitchen. "No, I'm good, I'm gonna stick with coffee" Claire said as she stroked Clay's waist and disappeared into the kitchen. Clay went back onto his laptop. Getting Ackhan's card details were impossible as he hacked into his stats, nothing was there, it was weird. Every card he could find of Ackhan's had been used within that month, but there were no details about the funds, if they're were any. He'd have to dig deeper.

DannyV was on patrol when he got the call. England was so cold it was ridiculous, even when he was in the car. He nearly spilt hot coffee over his lap when he got the call. "DannyV I heard Sarah dumped you, what a pity" DannyV nearly jumped out of his seat and hit his head on the roof of the car. "Achkan...bastard" DannyV muttered. He knew Sash couldn't know about this or he'd steal this case as payback. "You can't trace this call, but I want you to keep tabs on one of my cards" DannyV pulled out his pad and pencil to scribble the numbers down. "You can track it on this code" Ackhan told him.

DannyV scribbled down the number knowing that he'd get someone to track it all day. "The Russian's are after you" DannyV said trying to keep him on the line. "Surprising, I didn't know Russian's held a grudge" Achkan said as he put the phone down. DannyV flew back to the station where he told his super that Achkan wanted his card checked. "For god sake, how long have you kept this from us"? His Super asked. "You didn't think to tab his phoneline" "Sir he called me outta the blue" DannyV said lazily. "Really?" "Yeah" DannyV nodded. "Whatever you say, get someone to tag this card, if nothing happens within twenty four hours let it drop" DannyV nodded gratefully and went to the ICT department to put his plan into action.

Clay was on his lunchbreak when he got several calls from Daddy. "Daddy it's useless" Clay moaned in slight fright. "After work, you can have my Laptop" Clay promised. "We can find this Daddy trust me" Roy made him work overtime because the call was a little longer than Clay thought. He got to Daddy's a litte tired and worn out but he could relax there for a little while. "How's Eric?" Clay asked. "Upstairs with friends" Daddy said as he motioned for Clay to pass him the laptop. Clay went into the kitchen to get himself and Daddy some water. He put the glasses of water on the table and sat next to Daddy.

"Kitchen's clean Daddy, well done" "Eric's a good worker, when he gets his lazy ass into gear" Daddy said as Clay put his password in. Clay got onto the Achkan's account page, then sat back drinking water. Daddy scanned down the list where finally a card had the three digit code. "Son, look..." Daddy said as Clay leaned over. "This can be accessed" Daddy clicked on the code and Achkan's details on that card came up. "See" Daddy told Clay. "You need to be more observant Son" "Great Daddy, have you got any soup?" Clay asked. "In the bottom cupboard" Daddy said. Clay hadn't even finished opening the can when he heard a loud bang.

He creeped to the lounge where police had pinned Daddy to the wall and were putting him in cuffs. First Sash, now DannyV. What the hell was going on?" Clay was shunned by officers as they followed him to where DannyV had Daddy. "He hasn't done anything" Clay said. Eric came down the stairs and Clay told him to go back up. "We need to ask Daddy Lloyd some tough questions" DannyV said. "Why were you hacking into Ackhan's account?" "We weren't" Clay protested. "Stay with Eric, I'll sort this" Daddy said as he got dragged away.

As soon as Clay opened Eric's door, his two friends came flying out down the stairs out the door to catch a cab. Clay laid his back weakly on Eric's door. "Daddy's been taken, but they've got no proof" "They cuffed him Clay, they must have" Eric said staring at the TV. "Eric you've gotta call your mom" Clay told his brother. "No" Eric said as he leaned back on his bed. "Come on you can't stay here alone" Eric nodded in agreement. "I won't...I'll stay with you" Clay younger brother said.

Clay shook his head roughly. "mmmm...Eric...me and Claire live in a tiny little flat" He began. Plus Eric knew the way he felt about Jack and he was bound to blurt it out sooner rather than later. "Clay if mom finds out about Dad, she'll never let me see him" Eric said. "Getting arrested is a huge screw up right?" Clay played this over in his head. He'd guessed they could figure out which bus took Eric to school and even though Ackhan wasn't there to cook, Clay thought Claire wouldn't mind. "A couple of days won't hurt" "Cool" Eric said as he got off the bed to look for one of his large rucksacks. When Eric was packed and ready to go Clay took his laptop and Eric's bag of clothes and junk and they caught the bus. By the time Claire came back to her place her bedroom was Eric's new game room.

"Hey" Claire said with a fake grin. "Hi" Eric said flatly. Any chick who threw up in public, nevermind at his birthday party was a loser. Claire went back out to the living room to talk to Clay. "Clay what is he doing here?" She asked anxiously. "Claire Daddy's in a bit of trouble" Clay said, worried that if he said what happened Daddy would never get out. "He can't look after Eric" "Well then send him to his mother's" Claire said. "This place is small as it is" "Claire, he's just a kid, and it's not for long" He noticed Claire roll her eyes. "If it's a problem, me and Eric can rent a room, and leave you here if you want" Clay said as he shifted away from her and put his laptop on. Claire looked at him alarmed and walked to another chair in front of him. "Stop worrying about "Daddy's child and worry about your own" Claire said in a angry tone.

"What?" Clay asked clicking onto Jack-cam and putting it on mute.

"I was on the pill I swear Clay, but it's not a hundred percent" Claire said. Clay shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Claire I don't know what pills you're taking, have you got a headache or something? Clay asked confused.

"Clay you should be excited, I'll spell it out, I'm pregnant. We're gonna have another little _you _jumping around" Claire hugged Clay as Clay turned his laptop on stand-by and wondered how he got himself into this hell.


	33. Out On Fail

This wasn't the plan. Project D didn't want to be used, but Daddy was dangerous and Achkan seemed like the safer option, for now. A few days later the manager from the U.G had got his number and let him know what happened to Daddy. Project D had the luxury of having a room all to himself thanks to Ackhan but he headed out to confront him about setting Daddy up to put him in jail. Achkan greeted Project D in silk pyjamas which Project D guessed were expensive. "Achkan, verraad, trahison, proditio do you know what those words mean?" Project D said as Achkan let him in. "Doesn't your brain ever go to sleep?" Achkan asked.

"All three of them mean betrayal in Dutch Italian and latin. How could do that? Daddy's supposed to be your friend, your ally, your confidant, your..." "I get it" Achkan said tiredly. "It was either him or us and I'm sorry, but sharing a cell with Lloyd isn't getting me hot right now" Ackhan said pulling up a chair. "Daddy needs to be released for both of our benefits he's exactly like Lelantos" "Who? Ackhan asked touching his forehead. "Lelantos, the male version of Leto. Lelantos was the titan of air, a warrior and skilled hunter. We need Daddy and you've got to let him out" "I will...just not yet" Achkan said as he passed Project D a drink.

It wasn't even a being yet. It was a mass of forming cells, which would eventually be a fetus. Another late night, resting his head against the head board watching Claire sleep with both their hands on her stomach. Clay really hoped the baby looked like Claire, with smooth skin, playful eyes a smile that lit up the dark. He'd work all the hours Roy gave him to try to get a bigger place for them.

Clay slid out from under Claire's silent grip as he could hear the sound of Eric playing Playstation in the lounge. Eric was getting used to the sofa, Clay told him he'd have to forget about Claire's room because of "her condition" Clay offered Eric a coke before sitting down next to him. "Before you ask, I haven't told mom" Eric said, pressing the console a little harder than he was supposed to. "I think you're gonna have to" Clay said, drinking some bottled tap water. "With the baby and everything I can't afford to bail Daddy out" Eric nodded but gave his brother a cynical stare. "Clay I don't wanna be rude..."

"Yeah...but..." Clay said staring at the TV. "Are you sure Claire's got your kid?" Eric asked. "Claire and me are kinda, together" Clay admitted. "Anyway Claire wouldn't lie" Eric shook his head and smiled. "Clay you'd be surprised what chicks can do, what's going on with you and Jack?" Before Eric said that last word Clay got up. "Eric, I wanna forget about all of that, OK, I don't want you to say his name. Claire doesn't know and If you ever tell her..." "Clay calm down, I'm gonna go to sleep now" Eric said changing the subject so Clay would leave him alone.

Clay got up and went outside and left the door open a little. It was so frustrating, not being able to call Daddy. He needed him more than ever. He was being a good boy, a good son saving to get Daddy's bail money together. He was worried about hacking into other people's accounts, look where it got Daddy and he needed to be there for Claire and their new arrival. He called the only person who could give him progress reports.

"Clay what have I told you about Calling this late?" DannyV asked. "DannyV you can't keep him there forever" Clay argued "We can if you don't have bail money" DannyV answered. "DannyV you really don't care about bending the law, but I think your supervisor will" Clay warned. "Goodnight" Clay said as he quickly turned the phone off and went inside. The next morning he told Eric that he'd have to stay at his mother's Lisa for a few weeks. He wanted to do more computer work from home so that he could start getting baby toys.

He'd have to find some that were unisex, he had no idea what gender the baby was and as far as he was concerned neither did his girlfriend. After walking Claire to her room, he went to the kitchen only to see someone familiar in Claire's back garden. Clay went through the back door, stood still for a second open-mouthed at the the shadow, then ran. He held Daddy in his arms then lowered his head on Daddy's chest.

It had been a few weeks but it had felt like months. Being forbidden to talk to Daddy was hell, especially now since he was going to be one. He needed all the advice he could get. "I've missed you I've missed you, and missed you _so so so so so so _much. Have you missed me? Eric's missed you lots Daddy..." Daddy stood up and put his hood on. "Son we've gotta go to my place" "Daddy you can stay here" Clay offered. Daddy shook his head. "Clay we need to talk...in private" He added. Clay didn't really have a choice.

This was the first time he'd seen Daddy since he got arrested. Daddy had told him to stay away but now Daddy was back, it would be a crime to leave Daddy all alone. "Claire I'll be back soon, there's fresh vegetables and fish in tre fridge" "Baby don't go...we can eat it together" "It's an emergency, I'll be back as soon as I can" Clay said as he walked over and kissed Claire's forehead. Daddy watched Claire stroke his back in response. Daddy and Clay left as they caught the bus back to Daddy's. Clay sat on the sofa while Daddy took a shower. He came out on a towel and Clay put his head in Daddy's lap.

"Cozy arrangment you've got there son" Daddy said, patting Clay head. "Claire's pregnant" Clay said as he got up to put the TV on. "Before we guess for twenty days to find out who fathered it, we need to find Achkan" Daddy ordered as Clay gave Daddy the remote control and put his head back in Daddy's lap. "What's going on with Achkan Daddy?" Clay asked as he could smell the shower gel from Daddy's thighs. "Achkan bailed me out" Daddy said sternly. Clay looked up and slowly got off of Daddy's lap and turned to look at him.

"You're right Daddy, we should call to say thanks" Daddy got up. "Thanks...he put me there in the first place" Clay followed Daddy into his room, and sat on Daddy's carpet watching Daddy get changed. "Ackhan had you arrested... Daddy I don't get it" "Son I don't expect you to, this is Achkan's warning, we need to send one back" Daddy ordered. Clay nodded, but knew they couldn't go too far.

"Sure Daddy, do you want me to make you something?" Clay asked. "Clay, has Achkan talked to Claire?" Daddy asked. "No Daddy, I mean not that I know of" Clay said as he went into the kitchen. "Achkan's in for a shock when he realises he's a grandfather. Shame that kid isn't here yet, the amount of tricks we could pull son...Achkan would be putty in our hands" Clay came out of the kitchen with two slices of toast with a blob of ketchup on the plate and put it on Daddy's table. He then came out with Daddy's bottle of coke. "All for you Daddy you deserve a treat" Daddy nodded and dipped the toast in his ketchup. Clay decided to tell Daddy about Claire.

"Daddy, Claire's baby is mine"

"Yeah right Clay, move out of the way son, I'm watching this" Clay moved away from the TV as Daddy sat watching TV. They both looked at Daddy's phone which was vibrating. Daddy picked it up and Clay knew who it was by Daddy's snarl.

"How was it in custody Lloyd? Project D's been dreaming about you all alone with no-one to abuse at night...maybe you can take him with you to jail"

"Claire means nothing to me Achkan, just remember that" Daddy said to scare him. Clay shook his head.

"I'll see you at the U.G. Let's see if we can play fair. I'd hate to be up DannyV's ass as well as yours. DannyV's not really my type" Achkan chuckled.

"Son of a bitch" Daddy said as he ended the call. He put the phone down on the table and pinched a piece of toast before rolling it about and putting it back on the plate.

"Clay?" Daddy asked. "Yes Daddy?" Clay said.

"Please tell me that slimy whore-spawn inside Claire isn't yours" Daddy asked, ready to pay attention to Clay.


	34. The Death Angel Angle

"God Sash I can't..." "Yes Jack you can" Sash said dangling the spoon of whipped cream over Jack's mouth. Jack knew that he shouldn't, although being a builder was a cheap way of going to the gym stuffing yourself full of fatty food infront of someone you fancied wasn't considered sexy. He licked some cream off and turned the spoon back into Sash's mouth. "You have it" Sash placed the spoon into his own mouth and put Jack's legs on his own thighs as they sat on the sofa and watched TV. He'd have to take Jack out at the weekend wine and dine him a little before he could move in for a kiss that was so passionate that Jack didn't want him to stop. Sash dreamed about Jack asking him to stay the night, he found himself staring at Jack's bedroom sometimes wondering what it would be like to hear the early morning birds sing while Jack's body was covered in Sash's sweat. This weekend would be it, he promised himself.

"Daddy, do you want me to go in first?" Clay asked looking at the U.G door. "No, I've got it" Daddy said pushing the door open and going up the stairs. He greeted the bodyguards with nods while Clay looked at Daddy's back. Daddy turned the doorknob and seated at a table were the crafty double-crossing snakes Ackhan and Project D. Daddy walked straight up to the table and Clay closed the door, not knowing what to think. "Project D, I'am sorry, about what happened" Daddy said as he held out his hand. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name kid? I want to start afresh for all of us" Clay walked closer to Daddy and wondered if Daddy really meant it or if he was playing one of his games.

Project D looked at Ackhan, but decided to tell Daddy anyway. "My name was morphed from old Greek literature, it means manly masculine, strong...believe it or not" "Shortened for social purposes, family friends relatives, accquaintances used to call me Drew so..." "Drew, let's start again" Daddy asked as moved his lips into a smile. Drew nodded and shook his hand. Daddy noticed that he didn't want to let go and pushed Drew's hand back gently. "Drew, great name. This is my son Clay" Daddy said turning to look at Clay. Clay crossed his arms and tried to look tough, but they all knew it wasn't working. Daddy turned back, but Clay still heard his name. " Clay, why don't you take Drew out for a soda" Daddy said digging in his trouser pocket and taking out a couple of pounds. Clay shook his head. "Daddy I wanna stay here"

"Clay don't whine, now be nice to good old Drew here" Daddy said as Drew got up. Clay opened the door and he left with Drew. Daddy waited until they were gone before he sat down opposite Achkan and they sat staring at each other in silence. "Enough Bullshit Lloyd" Achkan said tapping his fingers on the table. "You got Project D Drew out of hospital, to scam me out of my share, I had to do what I had to do" "Locking me up was a pretty shitty answer" Daddy said as his temper would slow down after counting to ten in his head. "You didn't want to play nice" Ackhan told him. "So you had to pay" "Yeah but does Claire have to pay too?" Daddy asked. "She's carrying your grandchild and I'd hate to see their stats on TV someday" Daddy warned. "Why wouldn't they be on TV?" Achkan asked. "Claire's gorgeous enough to become a model, she gets that from me obviously. I'm arranging for Drew to stay with TZ contacts that are based in Europe. If you stop acting like Charlie Sheen in a bathtub full of crack, Drew could pass on his number for you" Achkan said, knowing the Drew wouldn't give Daddy the codes yet.

"Right, Ach, you gotta be at my hearing, say that it was a mistake, or fuck off so they can dismiss the case" Daddy said, his throat drier than a vegan's cracker. "That depends. Why do you hate my daughter so much? She's beautiful smart and making your son happy" Ackhan asked sipping his water, but wishing it was something stronger. "No offense Ach, but your daughter's like you, a horny easy slut, Clay's better than that, I raised him the way he was meant to be" "Yes Lloyd everyone wants a son that can't pee without their permission, licks ass daily and how could I forget...watches hot tottie on a toilet. Face it Lloyd, you're not pissed at Claire, you're peed at the secret shitter Clay watches on the toilet because Daddy's getting jealous" Achkan said, not sure if he meant it. "Say what you want Ach" Daddy said getting up.

"Clay maybe a little odd, but at least I raised Clay. Claire's been great without you I've heard. She's been to school, been working, caught Clay and has been living her life to the max while her Daddy's been getting fucked on his bathroom floor by latino hoodrats that put out to pay rent. I'll see you at the hearing" Daddy left and went looking for Clay and Drew. As always Clay wasn't far away and Daddy wrote down his cell number and passed it on to Drew before the kid went back to Achkan. "How did it go Daddy?" Clay asked, hoping Daddy would tell him the full story later.

"Son I haven't a clue" Daddy said as they walked to the bus stop. Clay only had a short time to spend with Daddy before he went back to Claire's. He was hoping that when Claire had her baby, their baby she'd understand the bond that he had with Daddy more. "Is there anything you want me to do Daddy?" Clay asked as Daddy poured himself out weak watery tea. "Yes son, just go home, lie low, have safe surfing on the net" Daddy told him. Clay nodded knowing that Daddy wasn't going to pour him a drink, so he left. As soon as Clay was gone Daddy called DannyV to see if he could make a bargain. "What do you want DannyV?" Daddy asked. "What, you called me "Daddy" DannyV said with a grin, enjoying the power. "I can give you Achkan" Daddy said. "Is this something I wanna hear?" DannyV asked. "Don't give me freshly grilled turd on a bagel" "DannyV for once, trust me" Daddy said with confidence.

Sash had to give it to his team they were quick. After a tip off from a broke and desperate mole his team the FSB, knew that the American trustee of supervisors had Ackhan on their books. He decided to ring DannyV, just to confirm it. "DannyV any mention on Runjik or Achkan at all over there?" Sash asked. "Sash I've been up to my ass in British cases" DannyV told him convincingly. "I haven't heard those names since god knows when" Sash put the phone down. His teammates could sense his frustration as he took it out on the keys on his keyboard. DannyV wouldn't know the truth if it blew him off then bit his dick off. There was one option that Sash hadn't tried yet. He told his colleagues that he had a plan and and put it into action over the weekend at Jack's place while tucking into a expensive high class chinese take-away. Paid by Sash of course. Jack didn't have to lift a finger as Sash set out the plates. "You didn't have to pay so much" Jack said as Sash watched him lick soy sauce off a sliced and diced pork rib.

"Jack you deserve the best" Sash told him ready to drop the question. "Jack I need your assistance" "Just because I build it doesn't mean you get a discount on wallpaper paste" Jack said with a smile. "It's not that Jack, I'd like you to get back in touch with umm...Clay" Jack stopped eating and Sash gave him a happy stare. "I will, when hell freezes over" Jack told him in surprise. "Anyway I thought you hated him" "It's for work...I think Clay can help me with locating something and I doubt he'll tell me anything" Sash said while Jack looked cautious. "Clay would play the mute game with me as well. Sash I can't do it, I'd rather swim in my own pee listening to Katy perry...live" "Please" Sash said as he got up and rubbed both of Jack's shoulders. "I don't want to beg" Sash said kissing Jack's shoulder and running his hand through his hair.

"If anyone can what's the word? "Sweet talk him" it's you" Jack shook his head. Even though it had been a while there were still times when Clay's spots scratched at his skin. The marks were still there, Clay could deny it all he wanted, but Jack knew that Clay planned it. That weird type of friendship move freaked him out, but once Jack had calmed down a little he'd found Clay's game more attractive than he'd thought. That in itself pissed Jack off, and Sash had been so nice to him, buying him this that and the other...as his mum always said, it was bad manners to say no. Jack looked at Sash and for the first time since they met, Jack faked a smile. "I guess one call to that psycho won't hurt" Jack said as Sash gave him his phone.


	35. Dive Into Limbo

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Really need to put a thinking cap on.

He smoothed his hair before he let her in. Her dressed clashed with the sofa, and he wasn't sure if she had any embarassing symptoms from her pregnancy. But this was the first time she'd decided to meet him in person, so he had to make the best of it. "Can I offer you tea, coffee? Achkan asked. His daughter shook her head and wiped the sweaty hair out of her face. Ackhan put a shaky hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off in worry. "So Dad, any ideas?" Claire asked staring at him inpatiently.

"Sweetheart there's nothing wrong with going with the flow" "Clay's gonna be so pissed when he finds out" Claire moaned. "He won't, just act normal and stop being so paranoid" Achkan warned. "You want Clay in your life don't you?" Ackhan asked and Claire nodded her head. "He means everything to me" Claire said hoping her dad would them them both out when the baby was born. "Well do whatever it takes to keep him, the last thing you want to be is a single mother, palming your kid off to creepy babysitters" After sitting with his daughter and making her see that she had to be quiet, Achkan gently told her that she had to go. Unknown to Claire she was sitting on Drew's couch.

Yes Ackhan had told Daddy that he was taking Drew out of the country and taking him to a TZ in Europe, but that's what Daddy wanted to hear. With Drew in Achkan's palm he could get the codes he wanted and then pay off Drew to go wherever he wanted to go. After half an hour of cleaning and sucking out the bathroom scum with a plunger he presented Drew with a fancy nearly new apartment.

Achkan opened the door and Drew poked his head in the doorway and sniffed the air. "South Africans have Rondavels, North Americans have Tipis, Norway have Hyettes, the Irish have clochans, ukrainians have Burdeis and now I have this" Drew entered and looked around. "Luckily I don't have any allergies, but this place has to be hoovered, Parasitical and non fictional bed bugs are everywhere" Ackhan told him he'd cleaned but Drew said he wanted to do it again.

"Well, good luck with that, call me if you're in trouble, real trouble like, dying and if Lloyd calls you" "Well let's define trouble also known as in latin Drew was left to define that option on his own as he realised that Achkan had gone. Drew looked around but couldn't find a hoover, so he got a broom but against carpet, it wasn't going to plan.

"Roy, I took the whole thing apart unscrewed the back panel and took out the membrane memory of the hardrive, can you help me get this out " Clay asked turning the open hardrive round so Roy could see inside. Roy could see a pale object sticking out and got plyers to pull it out of the metal mesh. "What is it?" Clay asked as Roy pulled it out and put it on the table. It turned out to be rolls of twenty pound notes. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Roy asked. "Yeah" Clay said nodding, even though he didn't.

"Well, we can't Clay that would be bad, so, give it back when you return this" Roy said, as he put the plyers back and went back to his own work, Clay was then able to drive back to the owner's place after he fixed it. Although the money would have come in handy for the baby, Clay would rather have taken from credit cards instead. Work and play had to stay seperate for now. He gave everything back and the owner offered him a twenty but he refused.

Clay was feeling relived at playing the honest boy next door act, he went back to work deciding to buy something nice for Claire after. When he finished work, he got her flowers and a "new mother card" with rabbits on it. Claire hugged him as he gave it to her, Clay told her to sit down while he got dinner sorted. He was done chopping up the peppers and the vegatables when his phone rang. Clay wiped his hands on his jean pockets and pressed his green button.

"Clay, mate it's me" Came a voice on the other end. "Who?" Clay asked even though he had a good idea who it was. "Jack...look I shouldn't have said all that stuff...I took it too far and I want to make it up to you" Jack told him. Clay looked at the peppers and veg boiling in the pot. A few months ago looking at Jack made his blood feel like that, but he had bigger things to concentrate on.

He was having a baby with a beautiful, hot girl who worshipped the ground he walked on. Jack never worshipped Clay even when they were friends. It was a case of too little, too late now. "So Jack, how are you?" Clay asked wondering what Jack wanted. "I'm good mate really, I just wanted to say sorry and take you out for a drink sometime" Jack asked, while Sash was staring at him from the chair.

Clay nodded even though he didn't say a word, he cleared his throat. "Sure, why not?" Jack gave sash the thumbs up as he let Clay pick a time and place. A couple of days later Clay threw caution to the wind and met Jack at a local cafe near Jack. Jack noticed that for the first time Clay hadn't really made an effort to look decent. Clay hadn't bothered to get changed and was in work clothes, which were jogging bottoms and a baggy green sweater dotted in scrambled egg that he had for lunch. Clay quickly sat down and nodded at Jack. "Can I get you anything?" Jack asked as he stood up to get a drink. "No thanks Jack" Clay said as Jack nodded and walked to the counter. Jack came back with a can of diet fanta and sat down with a smile.

Clay didn't want to believe it was fake but had his doubts. "So mate, what's going on with you?" Jack asked. "Well Daddy was in a bit of trouble, but it got sorted out" Clay told him. "Nothing has really changed, I still work at the same place" Jack nodded. "I'm still with Claire" "Nice" Jack said. "So you Claire Eric and Daddy, one big happy family then" "One plus" Clay said, then changed it. "I mean, plus one" "You got a dog?" Jack asked. "No, Claire's pregnant" Clay said, wondering if Jack would be jealous. "Pregnant" Jack repeated. "By you?" He asked. "Why do people always ask that? Me and Claire are together" Clay told Jack. "How are you and Sash?" Clay asked, hoping that Jack was going to tell him that Sash had gone back to Russia and that Jack had helped Sadh pack.

"We're Good" Jack said sipping his fanta and Clay nodded. "I've gotta get back" Clay told him. "Claire's expecting me" Jack stood up and walked out with him. "Can I drop you off?" He asked. Clay shook his head. "I meant what I said Clay" Jack said and Clay avoiding Jack's eyes. "I'd really like us to start over...if you want to" "I'll call you" Clay told Jack as he went to the bys stop. As soon as Jack got back home Sash shut the door and opened Jack's Jacket to take the wire off his T-shirt. "You didn't get much" Sash groaned.

"It's early days" Jack reminded him. "The next time you see Clay, tell him we're...finished" Sash told him and Jack looked at his partner sharply. "The last time I checked mate we're not" Sash shook his head. "Jack we don't have much time. Clay's got to trust you now it's the only way to get information" He touched Jack's cheek gently. "Yes?" He asked Jack. Jack nodded but wasn't prepared to go too far, he didn't want Clay getting too attached.

Drew hopped up when he heard the knock on the door. "Hey how you doing Kid?" Daddy asked laying on the charm. "Here's the hoover" He passed Drew the suction tube before putting the hoover in the living room. Daddy watched Drew fit the tubes togther. But cringed as Drew clashed the hoover with every object in sight. "Here, let me" Daddy ended up hoovering the whole place, then giving Drew a tall glass of semi skinned milk. He turned on Drew's TV and left leaving Drew to watch it on the sofa. He got back home to find Eric playing football in the street with his friends. "Stay away from my car" Daddy said as he got in the house and watched Eric from his window. Daddy got out his phone and called his other son. "Clay you OK son, how's Claire and the kid?"

"Umm...fine Daddy, how are you?" Clay asked, waiting for the real reason.

"Son I need favour" Daddy asked.

"Sure Daddy, anything"

"Great son I know I can trust you...look Clay I need to swap houses with you" Daddy propositioned. "Claire and the slutty sprog of hers has got to go"


	36. Intelligence Is Stupid

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Daddy decided, so Clay had to make it happen. Daddy needed to gain Drew's trust and that wasn't going to happen if Dust Destroyer Drew was in Ackhan's apartment. Clay agreed that Drew could move in with Clay, but the tricky move was getting Claire to leave her own apartment. Clay ended up making Claire breafast, lunch dinner and snacks before he just came out with it while Claire was snacking on a cereal bar. Low-fat of course. "Claire, baby with a baby, you know the cops are sitting on Daddy's hearing date and he needs all the help he can get" "That's what you get when you do something wrong" Claire said as Clay got the dustpan and brush to clean Claire's cereal bar crumbs off the floor.

Claire couldn't help making a mess, her baby bump was stopping her from cleaning so Clay didn't mind doing all the housework, the cleaning the cooking and putting Claire's shoes on, or washing her back in the bath. "Claire Daddy wants you to move out, the guy that can help him has to stay here and Daddy's coming over soon to drive you to a place your Daddy set up" Claire looked at him annoyed. "I have to leave so your Daddy can stay out of prison...didn't he steal?" Claire asked placing her hands over her bump. "The good news is, our baby can spend time with it's grand-daddy, I mean the more help he can offer us, the better"

Clay said as he looked at Claire rubbing her hands together. Claire stayed silent for a minute, then to Clay's surprise, she nodded. By the time Daddy came along to drive her, Clay had most of her stuff packed. "You'll look after her, won't you Daddy?" Clay asked as he put Claire's seatbeat around her stomach. Daddy pulled Clay away from the car so Claire couldn't hear them. "I have to son, that trollop's a good bargaining tool" Clay faked a smile and nodded before getting in the house to get ready for work.

"It's good for the both of you spending time apart" Daddy said as he started driving. "The hell it is" Claire barked. You're only doing this to cover your ass. I can't wait till this baby's out. Then Clay won't be fooled by your bullshit" "Bullshit?" Daddy questioned as his heart quickened. "All this stuff between you and my dad. Clay's not getting involved and I'm not either" "Honey it's a little too late for that" Daddy sniggered. As he said, Daddy unpacked Claire's clothing, but Claire insisted that she made her own bed. Daddy turned the television and the heating on. He put a stack of Claire's baby magazines on the table and checked the kitchen. "There's plenty of food in the fridge" "Great now fuck off...please" Claire asked as she shut the fridge door Daddy opened.

Daddy had to go back to his own place anyway. Eric was at school and he had to get Drew back at Claire's now old place. He walked into his home to find Drew with the TV on. Drew was sitting on the sofa his eyes closed whispering. _"__Inspektor Morse, Śmierć, Dom Ladowac_...Hello Daddy I'm just taking the programmes from the magazine of good taste you picked and am repeating them in Polish. You can do it with me if you want, you can go first" Drew said as he moved back on the sofa even though Daddy had enough room. "Kiddo you're moving right now, I'm gonna put you with Clay my son" Daddy told him, reluctantly patting Drew on the shoulder. "Daddy you and I both know "Clay" is a physical and literal foster person" Drew said.

I can't use the word son, because it's obvious he's not biologically your child. He doesn't have your facial features or the same speech registration in his voice as you, he doesn't have any of your nevous tics or emotional patterns, and..." "Drew" Daddy interrupted quietly. "You're still going kid, now get your stuff I'll pack it in the car" "I could help you Daddy" Drew asked as went into the bathroom and left the door open. "The more I help you, my pectoralis and my biceps will become enlarged" "Girls will love that Drew" Daddy chuckled now come on kiddo, hurry up"

By the time Ackhan had tapped on the door for what felt like the hundreth time, his daughter opened it. "What the hell are you doing here sweetheart?" He asked his only child. "Hello to you too" Claire said as she left the door open and immediately walked slowly back to the television and a plate of biscuits. "I'll get you some fruit later" Achkan promised. "Don't bother, it's OK" "So...?" Achkan asked waving his hand at all her belongings. "Clay's "Daddy" has moved someone else in, in my place dad" Claire moaned. "You just let Lloyd and Clay move you out?" Achkan asked. "Dad I don't have the energy to fight them both. I did text you" Claire said with a touch of angry in her eyes that Achkan avoided by looking away.

"If you'd have been there..." "Yes cupcake I know, story of my life" "So who's with Clay?" Claire asked. "Not important, but your guest will keep the place clean, that's for sure" Achkan said as he saw Claire's crisp packets that weren't on the floor earlier. "I'm surprised you're not in floods of tears, you haven't been away from Clay this long" Achkan told her wondering if that's why Claire was eating so much. "Dad, you know why I needed "time out" You can help us through this. Clay loves us but I don't want him to leave me"

"He won't Claire, unless you get drunk, which oh yes...you can't do" "Dad how can I look Clay in the eye after this thing is born?" Claire asked opening a can of coke. "My baby's putting so much time and cash into a kid that's not his" "Sweetie do you want to tell him the truth?" Achkan said as he got out his phone. "Here call Clay, we can tell him right now" "Dad...don't play games" Claire said rubbing her stomach. "You're making me uneasy" "Clay should be the one uneasy" Achkan told her. "When you get drunk you're at risk of catching everything" "You're not helping" Claire sniffed, but didn't sob.

Instead Claire rolled her eyes as she looked the television screen. "What didn't help was my princess leaping on more men than herpes at a sauna" Achkan said. "You want that happy picture perfect family, you let Clay bring this kid up" "I want Clay" Claire answered. "I want to keep him" "Baby, just calm down and let hormones take over, not your guilt. In a few months time, you'll have so much on your plate, you'll forget this ever happened" Claire nodded. "What happened?" Claire said with a smile as Achkan kissed his daughter on the chin and wished Drew was here to pick up all the crap his daughter had put on the floor.

When Clay got back from work he couldn't really open the door. He tapped on the door and Drew poked his head out. "Clay, remember me, we met at the UG, you got a drink from the outside soda machine and inserted one pound forty five pence into the machine. Then spent a considerable amount of time complaining about the expense. Are you still angry about it? If the answer is yes we're approximately seventeen miles away from the company's complaint and questions office. it's on level two of a rented out building that was made from metal chipped cement"

"Drew can I come in?" Clay asked as he started to do his coat up. "Oh yes sorry" Drew said as he opened the door. Clay came in and took his shoes off, Drew picked them up and put them on his new rack. Clay walked into the living room to find the place hoovered and dusted, the coasters clean, his dvds stacked in alpabetical order and his kitchen floor mopped. "Don't be afraid to change things" Clay nodded in sarcasm. "I won't. If you're sleeping in the bed. May I ask that you sit on one of these?" Drew asked passing Clay a slimline cushion wrapped in plastic. "If you sit directly on the sofa, gaseous rectal fumes from your sphincter might become trapped in the fabric and I might put my head there" Drew said pointing at the spot Clay was sitting on.

"Right, god forbid you eat a fart. No takeouts tonight then" Clay said reaching for the control. Drew nodded then stared as Clay's phone started to vibrate. "Sorry gotta take this" Clay said as he got off the flat cushion put the control on the table and went into what was once Claire's bedroom. "Hello?" Clay asked, even though he knew who it was. "Mate I'm sorry to bother you, but...I just wanted someone to talk to, if you're not free, I'll understand"

"What's the problem Jack?" Clay asked thinking back to the time he met with Jack's friends, that asshole Mike and his nice pretty brightly coloured friend Faye. "I shouldn't have called, you're just going to throw it in my face" Jack said bitterly, and Clay tried to cover up how interested he was. "Throw what in your face Jack?" He asked feeling his palms get moist. "Me and Sash, well it's just me now. We had a massive falling out and I need a drink" Jack told him. Clay bit his lip and nodded over the phone.

"So you going out with Faye tonight?" Clay asked wondering what Jack had planned. "Clay I want to see you to be honest. I mean you've been through this broken a few hearts, maybe you could give me advice..." Jack's voice trailed off and Clay knew that Jack was using a little flattery and flattery never hurt. "So you're not mad at me anymore?" Clay asked. "Mate, I just need a friend right now" Jack said groaning inside from the lie. "Sash was a total joke mate, I want to be around honest people, a real bloke...like you" Clay stuck his tongue out and lay on the bed he and Claire shared. Was Jack really serious?

There was only one way to find out, and Clay knew he wasn't going to refuse to see Jack in the flesh, now Sash was finally out of the picture. "One drink won't hurt" Clay said. "Thanks mate" Jack said relieved. "I won't keep you away from Claire too long, I won't get that wild" "Pity" Clay said, then wished he hadn't. "Text me with any place you want to go" Clay got Jack's approval before waiting for Jack to end the call, he put his phone on his chest before getting up to search for a half decent jumper.

"Shirts and upper attire are in your drawers on the right hand side, are you going to a party?" Drew asked.

"Not yet, were you listening?" Clay asked until he looked around and looked at Drew's face.

"No it's just you look jolly and little giddy. Your face is flushed and your vocal tone is higher than it was before the call" "It's not" Clay said deepening his voice. "As I was cleaning your clothing I noticed none of it is new so I hope your friend isn't judgemental on the external extroverted aspects of your character" Drew said tapping the door screw, which had plastic on as well.

"Drew can have a little alone time?" Clay asked as Drew nodded and Clay could finally shut the door. He wouldn't start worrying about clothes until Jack was dead set about getting their friendship on track. Right now Jack could just want a shoulder to cry on. Jack could be desperate and Clay realised he'd take Jack's olive branch even if it had a stinging nettle wrapped around it. He helped Jack through this and maybe when the dust had settled he'd get Sash back for messing around with Jack's sensitive mind.

"How did I do?" Jack asked as Sash rubbed his shoulders.

"You were great...you deserve the Stanislavski, or what you British call a umm a BAFTA" Jack placed his hand over Sash's and wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"Clay...is such a creep, you better make this up to me" Jack said nudging Sash with his elbow.

"Jack trust me, I will" Sash said grabbing Jack by the shirt collar and kissing him so roughly, he bit Jack's lip. Jack pulled back. "Mmm...Jack you had legions, you can take pain" Sash said with a smile.

"Aww Jack don't be mad, you should clean up and stay on tap water, no eating until you meet Clay. We can watch a DVD and then half an hour before you leave I'll brief you, sorry brief means instruct" Sash said as Jack went to the bathroom to wash Sash's romantic wound.


	37. Poison Parallels

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Clay's past is in italics. Present time is in the "normal" font.

_Before he'd even stepped in the bathroom, he knew she'd been in there. That annoying wariness of unknown scent, he'd have to ask for a lock on the door, or he could make one himself, with a friend's help. He sat on Clay's bed and and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Clay...breakfast?" He asked leaning his ear over to Clay's lips to hear him mumble. "Mmmm...not hungry" A tap on the door and he got off Clay's bed and slithered down to the floor. No carpet, no furnishing, another blister on his butt. he leaned down and waited for her voice to turn their eardrums inside out. "Clay, Kev, get your asses down for brekkie" Becca shouted._

_Kev leaned up wishing he had more clothes on, he didn't like the way Becca stared at any of them, why couldn't she just go? "Me and Clay aren't hungry" Kev said. "Whatever, just get the fuck downstairs" With a nod she shut the door. Kev turned round to see Clay out of bed and reaching for his trousers. Kev could smell the urine and knew he'd get strapped for it. "Clay take mine" Kev told Clay throwing over grey jogging pants. "Kev yours are too big, remember last time?" Clay asked. Kev nodded with the memory the embarrasment turning Clay's cheeks red. "That won't happen again OK?" Kev told him, wrapping one arm around Clay's stomach and shaking him playfully. "I'll be right there with you" _

It was time for the hands on approach. Daddy wasn't sure if he could handle it. It was the only way he was going to get the codes and he needed that cash now more than ever. Daddy's hearing was coming up and there was a good chance Achkan wasn't going to show. This meant either prison time or a fine, and if it was a fine he knew he'd have to cough up a lot cash, especially if DannyV was up the judge's ass. He'd have to tell Eric first, no amount of Eric's whining was gonna make him change his mind. Eric came downstairs to find a bowl of cereal in front of his seat, along with a small plate that had two thick silces of white bread on it, covered in butter and strawberry jam. Eric looked at the plates and stood still.

"Dad are you sick?" Eric asked. "Have you got two days to live?" Daddy shook his head. "You lost a court case and have to stay with mom for good? If there was a case you should have told me Dad, I'm not really a kid, and if I wanna stay with both you guys I should pick..." "Son sit down, it's not about that, things are OK with your mom. I've got something to say" Eric sat down but didn't touch the food. "We're getting a new roommate for a while. "His name's Drew and he's going to help me out in court"

"Oh" Eric said as he got his spoon and dug into his sugar puffs. "You had me for a sec" "It won't be for long, a few days, then he'll be gone" "K" Eric said as he got up to brush his teeth. Daddy got Clay to pick up Claire and take her back to her place, then met them all there. Claire stared at him blankly as she opened the door. "Thank god, get him out" She said opening the door wider. "Sure" Daddy said tapping Claire quickly on the stomach. she moved back as Daddy let himself past. "You're weirder than I thought" Claire said under her breath. "Your uglier than I last thought, stay out of the way" Daddy spat as he went into the living room to see Drew on his cushion on the sofa watching TV.

Clay was in and out of Claire's room packaging Drew's plastic wrapped clothes and Drew's belongings in rucksacks with gloves on. "Hey Daddy" Clay said as he put Drew's things by the door. "You ready for the hearing?" Daddy nodded. "Yes Son, I'll get the results and I'll tell you where we go from here" "We?" Claire asked. "If Daddy gets fined, a payment plan needs to be set up" Clay told her. "Clay the only money you have is for us...you and me, and him or her" Claire said pointing at her stomach. Daddy rolled his eyes then Drew and Daddy said goodbye and Daddy said he'd call Clay later. "Will I have my own room Daddy?" Drew asked. 

"Yes, you'll have mine" "Ahh...I assume we'll be bed-buddies" Drew said with a smile. "Wait..." Daddy began, but Drew wasn't listening. "You know in the Roman Empire which started from 27 BC to 476/1453 AD Roman soliders would constantly share quarters with their Emperor Theodosius the first...what they'd do is gather..." "Drew you're on your own, unless you want me to pay for someone" "To entertain me? With what?" Drew asked sticking his head out of the window slightly. "Nevermind" Daddy said as they reached his place. Daddy had cleaned up, changed the sheets hoovered the window sills and taken the magazines out from under the bed. This would be a great holding cell for Drew providing Daddy didn't find himself in a real jail cell. He had to act as nice as he could before paying the kid off and chucking him out on his ass.

_"Mmmmm...I heard she put plastic on Damon, got on him and told him that it was gonna be fun, but he said it wasn't" Leanne said even though it was just a rumor. "Sal and Mattis have been off don't you think?" Clay asked. "Fuck if she ever came near me and pulled that shit, I'd stab her in the fucking heart" Kev said leaning over to Leanne to take her ciggarette with his mouth. "We're gonna ask for locks Lea, you coming?" Kev asked, tapping the ciggarette ash on the grass. Leanne shook her head and Kev grabbed Clay's arm to keep himself steady. Sal said yes to the locks, the boys went back to their room and were planning to get shandy's from the care worker's fridge. "We'll have to look everywhere for the lock" Clay whined, but that idea was cut short. A tap on the door and a wounded friend drove Kev to breaking point. _

_He let Lea in. Her trousers were soaked at the front and bruises were showing up on her arms. "It's Becca isn't it?" Kev asked as Clay helped Leanne on the bed. "She like girls too...the staff are looking for her" Leanne said sobbing. "They could cover for Bec" Kev added, "she is one of them" A member of staff knocked on the door Clay helped Leanne up with her belt strap and sat with her while the ambulance was called. "That Pervy slut needs to be put down" Kev said as the ambulance arrived. "You coming with us?" Clay asked, his eyes pleading for Kev to come but he couldn't. "Clay I'll meet you back here, I've got stuff to do" Kev said turning his back on the sirens and walking to the hardware store to get a torture toolkit. _

"Clay I'm so glad I've got you all to myself" Claire said giving Clay a hug. Clay patted her back and her stomach. "As soon as I'm back at work, I'll be at the gym everyday" Clay kissed her on the cheek. It's OK, you can stay home as long as you want" He reassured her. "I don't want to stay home. As soon as him or her pops out, we're getting a babysitter. "Claire..." Clay whined. "You need to look after the baby for a while you don't want to be a workaholic mom" Claire smiled at him patronizingly.

"I just wanna give him or her everything and we can't do it on your pay" Clay nodded, she did have a point, but if they were gonna get a babysitter he'd do a criminal check on them every two months. Well, maybe weeks. "It'll all fall into place when this little one comes along" Clay said as he went in the kitchen to make Claire's lunch. His computer was on the kitchen cabinet and he played a few games before clicking onto Jack-cam. With Drew moving in and out, then claire moving out then in, he really hadn't the time to check on his former new best buddy. He turned the connection on only to see two people on the sofa. It could have been a friend but it looked like Jack's ex Sash.

"Let's go over this again. Clay is now with Claire. Achkan is Claire's father. You need to ask him about Claire's family" Sash told Jack in that thick Russian accent of his.

"I can't say it outright, and I just don't know how I'm gonna pretend that I care" Jack told him. Clay thought Jack could be faking, for Sash's sake.

"Does any part of you still care about Clay?" Sash asked and Clay turned the volume down a little.

"Sash I can't hear his name without my blood boiling. That kid is one desperate sicko, the sooner we get the info, the quicker I never have to see him again" Jack said tapping Sash's hand as Sash smiled. Clay turned the computer off and got a knife out to cut the onions. The knife was a little bigger than he needed it, but he felt like roleplaying. He'd make Claire a spanish omlette with some mushrooms and red peppers and make her some hot chocolate before bed. It was time to find another playmate a guy that could lessen the load take his anger away before the baby came.

He couldn't touch Sash, in Russia he was royalty and if he got killed abroad his parents wouldn't stop until Clay was caught. Jack was a more fluffier option, but he hadn't put enough planning into it. Just seeing Jack's face in his mind caught him off guard. Daddy always said that they had to plan ahead and Clay wouldn't be able to catch Jack unless the plan was foolproof and the fun and games would have to last for at least a week. So it was back to the internet for Clay...for now.

_"Kev where did you go?" Clay asked as they walked back to the home from the hospital. Leanne was being placed in another home and the police were questioning staff about Becca. There was a very good chance that the home was gonna be shut down and the boys weren't going to wait to be kicked out. "This is cool Clay, you, and me out in wild" Kev said as he stuffed his clothes into his rucksack. Clay nodded, but he wasn't really looking forward to it. He was a homebody and liked routine. The wild was natural to Kev but he was more of an outdoors guy. Before he got put in the home Kev said he used to do ten laps around his local park each morning. Clay decided that one night outside couldn't hurt. _

_They ended up taking all their belongings to woodland area a few miles away from the park. Kev ended up wrapping his arm around Clay to stop him from shivering in the evening but it was no use. "What if Becca's out here? Looking for more of us to...you know..." "I'd slit her throat first" Kev growled. "Why?" Clay asked. "Did she pick on Leanne and the others because Becca thought they were special?" Clay asked turning to face Kev. "She got her weird hands on them because she's one sick bitch" Kev told him. "She needs to be taught a lesson" Clay nodded but didn't want to get involved. "Are we special Kev?" Clay asked. _

_"Course we fucking are Clay" Kev answered. "Then how come no-one wants us? Not even our mom's or Daddies?" Clay asked "Cause they're stupid" Kev said as he rubbed a splinter on his knee. "Clay listen, you're real special. "I can show you how special you are if you want" Kev slid his hand down Clay's chest down to his stomach but Clay moved away. "Kev I don't know how that works...I wouldn't know what to do..." His voice trailed of and he moved away from Kev, further into the woods where it was littered with beer cans and cigarette butts. Kev decided to leave him alone and sweet talk Clay in the morning. Pretend it never happened, but Kev woke up the next morning and searched the woodland high and low, but Clay had fucked off and the betrayal had never left Kev since..._

"OK, OK, OK Smartass, name all the British Kings and Queens in order of the alphabet" Eric asked. "Well there were the Normans first, of French descent King William I, the Conqueror 1066 - 1087, King Henry I 1100 - 1135, King Stephen 1135 - 1154, Empress Matilda 1141... she didn't have the throne for long..."Drew, Eric could you carry this on upstairs, I've got a visitor" "Is it mom?" Eric asked. "If it was you'd be the first to know, now could I get a little privacy?" Daddy asked. Eric and Drew went to Eric's room to carry the list on, while Daddy got out a couple of fizzy cans glasses and sandwiches. The knock came on the door at seven exactly. This kid didn't mess around. Daddy opened the door and held out his hand. The visitor looked at it, before Daddy left him standing at the door with his arms crossed. Eventually he came in and sat on the sofa. "Lemonade and sandwiches...classy"

"How have you been Kevin?" Daddy asked. "Better when I get a price"

"It's not confirmed yet. I've got a hearing coming up and I need to know what shit Achkan is going to pull" Daddy said, passing Kev a store bought sandwich.

"You called me here on a "Maybe?" Get a grip Wilkes" Kevin said opening the sandwich and taking a bite.

"You can do serious damage kid. I've seen your work, remember?" Daddy said. "The world has, they just don't know it" Kev told him. His eyes watering at the onions in the mayonnaise. "Once the hearing's over, you can go after Achkan. I'll give you strict instructions" "Look Wilky" Kev said burping without covering his mouth. "Without paper the paper that you cash instead of wiping your ass, I can't do shit" "You're choosing to do nothing" Daddy said pouring out some more lemonade. "I'll just finish this" Kev told Daddy opening his mouth to show chewed up bread, ham and mayonnaise salad and onions with saliva."The name Achkan means nothing to me"

"What about the name Clay?" Daddy asked.

"Who?" Kev questioningly lied. "I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see you again. I can set that up, but if you don't give a "shit" you can go..." Daddy said teasing him. Kev chewed the remains of his sandwich slowly and Daddy timed him, while drinking his drink. It took Kev about thirty minutes to finish his glass of fizzyness. "Are you ready to hear me out?" Daddy asked knowing he had Kev at his deadly disposal.

"Fuck it, I've got no-one else to torture today...I'm listening dammit" Kev said searching Daddy's face for secrets. It was time for Daddy to prove once and for all that he could put Ackhan in his place without breaking every bone in Achkan's backstabbing body.


	38. Shock Sale Of The E Minor

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Clay could taste Jack's blood in his dreams. He enjoyed the horror, slept better than Claire who was being used as a football by the full grown baby inside of her. Jack was never injured in Clay's head, he was sitting, laying on a bed, laughing walking-with blood all over him. Could Clay actually do it? He'd have to test Jack, it was the only way.

"How am I looking?"Daddy asked. "Amazing Daddy, like always" Clay said as he fiddled around with Daddy's tie, but Daddy swatted him off like a fly. "Son has Achkan called you...or her?" Daddy asked, too bored to say Claire's name. She didn't really matter, she never did. "Not that I know" Clay said. "But she'd tell you right?" Daddy asked. Clay shrugged his shoulders. "I'm working all the time, Claire's asleep when I get home. After the baby comes, she'll be happy" "Of course" Daddy said as he went downstairs to get a drink, he felt a shadow looming over him as he got a glass and leaned over the sink.

"Geez Ach get in here" Daddy said as he saw Achkan's reflection through the window. Achkan came in smartly dressed as always dark purple tie a scratch on his face from shaving. Daddy was ready to plead his case for the first time today. Maybe it would be his last. "Lloyd I want you to leave Drew alone, or things could get difficult" Achkan said tapping his fingers on a cereal box. "Pulling a Oliver Twist isn't going to help you OK? Drew doesn't trust you" "Forget Drew, are you coming to the hearing?" Daddy asked trying to restrain himself from pinning Ackhan to the wall and shaking him senseless.

"Maybe/Maybe not" Achkan teased. "Think Lloyd... you can me it worth my while" Achkan stood nodding hoping that Daddy would promise to give Drew over, but he came out with an offer so dirty he felt like gagging over the sink. "I see" Daddy said. "Well, Clay's going to be at my hearing, Drew's at the U.G. So Eric will be here, all alone after school. I could give you a key" Achkan shook his head. It frustrated him that Lloyd thought they were exactly the same, Lloyd hated the fact Ackhan went after guys every now and again but thought he could drag Achkan along by his dick. It wasn't going to happen.

"I'm not into underage scouts Lloyd, Clay on the other hand...we can talk about that later" "have you got anything for me?" Daddy asked. "Yes Lloyd" Achkan said as he put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. Daddy flinched, he couldn't help it. "There might be a little surprise today, good luck" "A good one?" Daddy asked. Achkan nodded and left. It raised Daddy's spirits a little but without Achkan to withdraw the charges, it was up to the police to charge or dismiss. If DannyV was there, it was going to be a problem. Clay managed to get the morning off work to drive Daddy there.

Daddy got briefed by his court apointed Laywer. He seemed pretty confident that it was going to be a fine. Daddy had a clean sheet, Daddy had hacked into the card of a friend so it could be seen as a prank that went too far. DannyV was watching as the prosecutor for the plantiff [which was Achkan] gave the judge a letter. Daddy looked up as the judge spoke into his microphone. "People of the court I've been given typed letter, by the plantiff Achkan.

"I'll read out as follows" "_I have known Lloyd for many many years and I find him to be loyal trustworthy and a honest reliable friend" Daddy nodded. "Until now. Hacking into my card is an inexcuseable action especially as my finances are now sacred. My Daughter is carrying my first grandchild and if anyone knows the value to money to raise children it would be Lloyd. I only hope the judge choses a penalty that he or she sees fit for this devastating betrayal of mine and my unborn grandchild's trust" _

DannyV smiled and Daddy shook his head. The battlelines were drawn. Luckily he ended up with a fine, but it was a hefty one. "Don't worry Daddy we can pay it off" Clay said. "Yes son, in ten years" Daddy said bitterly. Clay went back to work and Daddy had taken the day off, but seeing the amount of cash he had to pay Achkan, he had to go back to work as well. Daddy's anger was bubbling, he was barely out of the car shop and into his car before he had Kev on the phone. "Are you tracking him?" Daddy asked. "Yes Wilky, I'm not a rookie" Kev said as he bit on a sandwich. "I take it the hearing bombed" "That's none of your business" Daddy growled. "Just do your job" Daddy put the phone down as Kev started to follow Achkan's car again.

He parked on the other side of the road. Kev watched Achkan get out of the car and knock on the door. A woman opened it, youngish, wipsy dyed hair, heavily pregnant. Achkan's little girl, Claire, the one that Wilky had told him about. Kev laid back in his car and set his stopwatch on. "Sweetheart, how are you?" Achkan asked as he hugged his daughter tightly. "Crappy, I barely see Clay, I'm tired all the time, and I nag him" Claire said. "You? Nag? Never" Achkan said as he helped his daughter sit on a chair. "Clay did call though. Saying you screwed his Daddy over at the hearing" Claire said patting her stomach.

"I had no choice cupcake. Lloyd's got no icing on his batternberg. You will stay away from him won't you?" "No Dad, Lloyd's digs and dirty looks are too sexy for me to resist" Claire said as she reached for another biscuit. "Does Clay know you have those?" Achkan asked as he pointed at the open biscuit tub. "There's plenty off stuff he doesn't know dad, but me and Clay can do this, we can raise it together"

"Have you spoken to the real father?" Achkan asked rubbing his neck. "Dad..no why would I?" Claire asked. "Do you think I should? He's a total loser. What would Clay say?" "Honey calm down" Achkan said. As she went to get up, Achkan saw trickles of liquid running from his daughters legs. "Claire I think you need to sit down" "Dad I need to use the bathroom" Claire whined. "Help" She ordered, but then sat down as the pain was too much.

"Sit on the loo my dear and you'd fart out a kid, We're going the hospital" Ackhan said. Kev saw the ambulances and drove off. Clay came back from work to find the house empty, then checked his phone. A couple of messages from Achkan and he did panic. He called Daddy and Daddy refused to let him take the bus and said he'd pick him up. Clay waited on the doorstep and Daddy pulled up with a sour look on his face. "Get in" he ordered. "Thanks Daddy I knew I could count on you" Clay said as he got in the car.

Daddy couldn't wait to see Achkan's face as they walked into the hospital. Clay followed the nurse down the corridor who pushed a random curtain back to reveal Claire huffing puffing and screaming. Doctors nurses a midwife, and Achkan was there. He was holding her hand and scrapping her hair back. "Clay!" Claire said as she dropped her father's hand as if it was infected and reached out to him. Clay looked at Daddy. "Daddy what I do?" Clay whispered. "Go over to her and act normal, hold her hand" Daddy said as Clay nodded and went over grabbing Claire's hand and telling her what a great mom she was going to be. Ackhan waded through the nurses and met Daddy on the other side of the curtain.

"When am I getting those paychecks Lloyd?" Achkan asked. "Hoped you liked my little surprise" "Fuck you" Daddy said sharply. "You want Drew, you pay your own fine asshole" "Clay's still on the table whether you like it or not" I don't think so" Daddy said shaking his head. "Clay and Drew come at a price and you know it" Achkan gave Lloyd a cold stare before going back into Claire's crippling pain playpen. The nurses were telling her to breathe and Clay looked away as the midwife said they could see the baby's head. A hour and fifty minutes later the herd of doctors were gone and Clay's family was now one little person bigger.

He gazed at the tiny bundle crying in Claire's arms. "Can Daddy come in?" Clay asked Claire. "No" Claire said. "Can you get my Dad in please?" Claire said as she patted Clay's arm. Clay had to do as she asked, Claire had had a weird day. He found Achkan by a vending machine and told him that Claire wanted him. "So...your bouncing baby, what is it?" Achkan asked.

"Well, it's pink right now, but that's because it's just come out" Clay said as Achkan rubbed his own back. "No, Clay is it a girl, boy, both neither...?" Achkan asked. Hoping the kid got his daughter's brains. "Oh...it's a girl" "Great...Clay, do you mind getting that can for me?" Ackhan asked pointing to the bottom of the vending machine. "My back's killing me" Clay bent down to get the can while Achkan took a couple of steps backwards and stared at Clay's ass. "Nice, thank you, let's go" Achkan said as they walked down the corridor back to Claire.

Claire happily gave Clay the baby as Achkan leaned over to give her some reassurance. Clay wondered around with the baby. He could barely see her face under he blanket. With Claire talking to her Daddy it was about his time his baby met his. Clay walked out of the ward and found Daddy reading a magazine down the corridor. "Claire said no, but it's only fair she gets to meet my family" Clay said raising the baby up to Daddy's arms.

Daddy really didn't want to. But Achkan's grandchild was leverage. Daddy held the thing in his arms. It would have been better if Clay had a boy in terms of passing down Daddy's family name, but for Daddy it was great that Claire had popped out a girl. "Does this thing have a name?" Daddy asked. They could name it after one of their hunts, but it would be a fair few years before Daddy could make this pink bullseye a target.

"Not yet, any ideas Daddy?" Clay asked. "No" Daddy said as he gave the thing back. The only thing going through his mind when he held that thing was how Achkan would feel if it went missing. With Kev now checking up on Achkan the baby could be held to ransom, but Daddy would have to handle this carefully. Daddy made his excuses and left hoping to see Achkan on the way out.

Clay walked back with the baby back to Claire. He passed her over and the doctor told her that both she and the baby would stay over night. "You're staying with us right?" Claire asked. "You have to" Claire said as Clay wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Sure, but I'm gonna go back to your place, to get some of your stuff" Clay added. "We'll take my car" Achkan said with a smile as he went to the car park.

"Don't take too long Clay, Nat'll miss you" Clay nodded before realising what she said. "Nat?" He repeated. "Yeah, after mom" Claire said, copying what Clay would say. "Grrrreat" Clay said as he kissed Claire on the forehead and waved "Nat" Goodbye. It wasn't a name he wanted on his lips forever, but if Claire wanted "Nat" he couldn't say no.

He went out of the ward towards the parking lot and reached Achkan's car but Achkan wasn't in the car. "Ackhan?"Clay called out. "Clay over here" Clay walked over to Daddy's voice where he found Ackhan bruised and bloodied at his feet. "I found him like this son, I'll get some help" Clay nodded as Achkan started to stir. "No" Achkan croaked. "Clay help me up" Clay did as he was told and grabbed Achkan by the arm and led him over to his car.

"I'll drive" Clay said as Achkan gave him the keys. "Who did that?" Clay said looking quickly at Achkan's injuries. "I don't know" Achkan answered him honestly. "I was attacked from behind" Clay helped Achkan up to Claire's door and suggested that Achkan stay there for the night while Claire and Nat were at the hospital.

"I'm surprised, you haven't put two and two together...we'll actually I'm not that shocked" Achkan said as Clay got him a glass of water. "Your Daddy is sending me a warning" Achkan said pointing at his face. "`Daddy wouldn't hurt you Achkan, he's nice, he's your friend and he's just come back from your hearing. Daddy doesn't want to do that again"

"Clay for God and Claire's sake wake up. Do you honestly think Lloyd went to get help at the hospital? Earlier on today, I saw Lloyd before the hearing" "Saw? Achkan you should have been there" Clay told Ackhan as he folded Claire's clothes into a rucksack with baby clothes for Nat. "I'm telling you Clay...Lloyd will do anything to pay and get paid. He was even willing to get me Daddy's little Eric"

Clay had had enough, he put the rucksack down and went to the kitchen. He came out with a small steak knife, pinned Ackhan to the sofa and held it to his neck. Achkan squirmed but was enjoying it way more than a sane person would. Clay loosened his grip on Achkan's arm. "Why? Why get Eric involved...are you that desperate?"

"Desperate? Listen Jack the ripper I'm not the one pimping out my kid to pay a debt" "Say it again if it's true" Clay said moving the steak knife against Achkan's Adam's apple. "Lie and regret it" Ackhan leaned back and stood still. He wasn't afraid of Clay, but crazyness did run in that family. He looked Clay straight in the eyes.

"Fuck it. I was at _your_ Daddy's place in the morning. He opened the back door. We were in the kitchen and _your_ Daddy told me that Drew would be out and Eric would be alone after he came back from school" "Why?" Clay asked. "Lloyd wanted the hearing to clear him. Thought if he sweetened the deal, I'd get him off...in the clean way. I said no..."

Clay took his weight off Achkan, but still held the knife still. "Your saying Daddy offered you his son, A child...yeah right" "Clay I swear, I said no. I prefer them older, and then he offered me something else" Clay removed the knife, knowing that there was truth in Achkan's words somewhere, but he wasn't sure which part. "What else?" Clay asked. "Limited Edition Goodfellas DVD" Achkan joked. "I'm not lying, if we can work together Clay we could be very very rich..." Clay put the knife down and picked his rucksack up.

"I've gotta get back. Help yourself to the fridge" Clay said as Clay left to catach the bus back to the hospital. He'd have to call Daddy, but if he did Daddy would think Clay had doubted him. Sitting at the bus stop playing with his phone, Clay didn't notice the figure staring at him on the bench.

"Congratulations" Came an adult voice that still had a teenage echo. Clay didn't even have to look up.

"Leave me alone Kev. I don't wanna see you. Not ever" Clay said as he got up and walked to the other bus stop. Clay left Kev no other option, he'd have to take Clay's eyes away to make Clay see.


	39. Frisky Forensics

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay.

"What a gold-digging bitch" He muttered as he tucked his phone in his pocket. That's what girls and women always did. Laid out the honey trap by opening their legs, then taking some poor guy for everything they had. He was not going to be that guy. He met this broad at three in the morning. Wearing his jacket in his car watching the rain tap against the window like a road rage driver. She got into the car and scowled at him. He looked at her up and down, she looked well for a having a kid less than a month ago.

"You know why I'm here" Claire said crossing her legs. "What the fuck am I to you? A fucking ATM? DannyV asked. "Umm hello...you put me in this positon" Claire whined. "You weren't complaining, and anyway, money's what Clay's for" DannyV told her. "Leave his name out of your mouth OK? He's being a dad and paying for her, but your gonna give me monthly checks or I will take you to court" Claire warned. "Yeah Right" DannyV said with a smile. "I have friends Claire. Friends that will stall your case till the seventeenth of never"

"Really? Not until I ring up your supervisor and tell him about your little mistake. I don't think he'd be thrilled to know you got "Achkan's" daughter knocked up, unless he feels so bad about a cop ditching his child he might get your friend's to round up some cash" "Stay away from my boss Claire. I'll see what I can get" DannyV said leaning over Claire and opening her car door side. "It better be soon asshole, babies cost a lot" "Whatever" DannyV said as Claire shut the door.

One drunken mistake and this was going to cost him his stripes. He knew what money grabbing sluts like Claire were like. She wasn'going to stop until she'd had his pension. He'd be living in a cardboard box while some kid that she claimed was his was going to life a life of luxury. DannyV Had to call Claire's bluff, bait her in a trap, let her know what she was getting herself into. If Claire had stayed off the booze and wasn't addicted to dick, DannyV's balls wouldn't be in this vice. DannyV got out his phone and racked through his contacts. He needed someone to help Claire get the message.

When Claire got in Clay pretended to be asleep and lay there as still as a glass vase. She must have been out for over half an hour. Clay wondered if she went to get stuff for Nat, but he heard no rustle of bags or clanging or glass or cans of babyfood. Clay started breathing deeply as Claire put her arms around him and she began to drift off. Clay closed his eyes, but his mind was working overtime tonight. He heard Nat cry and he got up to go and comfort her. He picked Nat up from the cot and began to rock her back and forth. "Is Daddy tellling the truth Nat? Clay asked as he put Nat back in her cot. "Yeah, Daddy wouldn't lie" Clay said as he walked back out to cuddle with Claire.

"So Daddy...that's OK with you isn't it?" "I don't want Eric near that thing, but take Drew with you" Daddy said looking at his watch. "Sure" Clay said. Clay left Daddy's house for work but came back after Eric had got home from School. Eric had rounded up a couple of his friends and Clay was going to take Claire and Nat with them to park. Nat would enjoy the fresh air and Claire could relax without having to babysit. Daddy let Clay drive his car but warned him that if "that sprog" farted in his car he'd never let Clay have it again.

As soon as Clay drove up to the park Eric and his friends got out of the car. "Daddy's planning for me to live in the U.G for good. It's going to be rennovated but I never pictured myself living in a place like that. The titans Selene, Eos Leto, Prometheus Astraeus Perses, Epimetheus..." Claire looked back at Drew and rolled her eyes. "Drew get out of the car, hang out with Eric's friends" "I don't want to leave you two without anything fun to talk about..." Said Drew. "They want you...look go" Claire said as she began to get out herself.

Drew did as he was told. Clay got Nat a drink and Claire fed her on one of the benches. "I'm gonna go back to work soon, so Dad said he'd sort it out" "K, but if your Daddy's gonna hire someone, we should get them checked out, it could take up to a month" "We're not waiting in the mean time...my dad knows good people" Claire said nodding. "I just don't wanna leave Nat with anybody" Clay said looking at his child. "Just stay with her another month, you're still on leave and if your Daddy can give me the "nanny's info I can get them checked like...now" Clay asked. "Three weeks baby, OK" Claire said reaching for Clay's hand but he was stroking Nat's hat.

"Nat's driving me crazy when you're not home" "How can little Nat drive you crazy?" Clay asked. "Good question" Achkan said as he leaned over next to his daughter. He pulled out a ten pound note and passed it to Claire. "Sweetheart can I borrow the second love of your life for a moment?" Achkan asked. "Yeah" Claire said as she lifted up Nat to her father's face. "Umm...no" Achkan said looking up at Clay. "I'll be in the car" Claire said as she held Nat closely when the breeze nearly tipped Nat's drink over. Achkan sat opposite Clay and Clay assumed they were going to talk about babysitting.

"You know why I'm here...well you don't, but you should" Achkan said as he looked in his pocket. "A nanny for Nat...if you could get me their details I can do the rest, then Claire can go back to work" Achkan nodded but wasn't focused. He got out his phone and passed it to Clay. "What's this?" Clay asked. "Read it" Ackhan told him. Clay looked at the message.

_**"Lincrest Park 6:30 juicy menu take ur pick" **_

"Guess who sent me that little golden nugget?" Achkan asked. "Ach...come on" Clay groaned. "I like the way you say that, but let's move on" Achkan continued as he took back his phone and press a few buttons. "Is this Daddy's number?" Ackhan asked showing him the details sections of the text Clay has just seen. Clay quickly gave Achkan his phone back. "I don't want you to tell anyone, about that" Clay said jerking his hand towards Achkan's phone. "Don't worry my lovely, It'll be our little weird secret" Achkan said as he leaned over and squeezed Clay's shoulder.

"For god sake stop that" Claire said as she could feel Eric and his motley crue kicking the back of her seat. "You can feel that?" Eric asked. "Yeah" Claire barked. "With all that fat you've got, we figured you couldn't" Eric's friends began sniggering and Claire glared at Eric. Eric and his friends escaped Claire's dirty looks as soon as Clay braked.

Drew got out slowly and Clay nodded and him and smiled. "I guess I won't be seeing you for a while, Drew. It was great meeting all your labels rubber gloves stickers bleach and disinfectant" Clay told him. "It was great washing ironing and pressing your clothes" Drew said. "You computer was the trickiest to clean though" "You cleaned my laptop?" Clay asked. "Yeah using cotton buds, I can send you a step by step manual..." "Umm...no that's fine" Clay said quickly. "Thanks" Clay said as he shook Drew's and and Drew waved at Claire but she didn't wave back.

Clay went on his laptop for a while, checked out Jack-cam only to see Love's young dream/Clay's hell on the sofa while sipping cans cheap beer. Sash was obviously gonna get poor Jack drunk, then jump on him like the Russian tiger he was. Sash was that kind of weirdo. Clay looked for the directions to Lisa's house. He promised Claire that he'd be back soon and waved Nat goodbye. He knew it was wrong but Clay told himself he had to do it, for Eric's sake.

He knocked on the door quickly, hoping Lisa wasn't in. "Hello?" Lisa asked, her face a question mark. "Hi, um...Daddy may not have told you, ummm...I'm Clay" "Oh" Lisa's brown eyes widened as she nodded as she let Clay in. "Is Eric giving Lloyd trouble?" Lisa asked as she offered Clay a drink but he refused. "No, no he's fine. It's Daddy I want to tell you about" "Lisa nodded as she turned her polo-neck down a little. Clay noticed she had a rash. "Daddy's been under a lot of stress and...and I don't want Eric knowing about it"

"What kind of stress?" Lisa asked and Clay realised that Eric had kept Daddy's debt secret. "Just you know, work bills, that kind of thing" "Eric did tell me Lloyd owed money" Lisa said, her voice hardening. "It's not that bad, but with Eric away for a little bit, it could take the pressure off Daddy" Clay said. "I'll have a word with Lloyd" Clay looked up at her and she could fell Clay's fear. "I'll keep your name out of this and I'll see what Eric thinks" Clay nodded. "Thanks I've gotta go" "Tell Eric to behave, from me" Lisa said as she walked him out, rubbing cream on her covered arms as she locked her door.

Drew shoved his suitcase on the bed. Renovated his ass. He'd have to get used to the U.G and was going to do a damn site better here with Daddy here to help him. He passed Daddy a packet of crisps as he started folding his clothes on the mattress. "You need help with that?" Daddy asked. "No Daddy I'm fine" Drew said as he kept his eyes on the TV. "Did you see all the guys in here looking at me?" Daddy asked. "Or am I paranoid" "Sorry about that Daddy, they were rude. Did you know the word rude is old French and latin mixed? It was first Rudis, then over the years..." Drew tensed as Daddy's moved his hand along Drews jeans. "Drew, if I touch you "Rudely" or "Rudisly" will you shut up?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah it's gonna rock" Eric said on his cell. "I've put posters up on the site at work" Jack told him. "Well dude what are you waiting for? Get your phone and put it on the website. "This better be on a weekend I'm not working" Jack told him. "Jack if Spirit Evolve fans pull this off skip work, I'd skip school and staple flyers to my wall" "I don't think your Dad would like that" Jack said, trying to forget about Clay's Daddy. "I could do it now Jack, dad's out" "Look mate, there's something I've got to tell you about the prize" "Yeah..." Eric said, wondering. "We can get the tickets, but it's rated R" "No way, you're kidding" Eric said as he shook his head. "Maybe if Sash comes too and Clay, that'll be enough to get you in" "It better be thanks for the tip" Eric said as he turned the call off and tried to call his brother.

"What is it?" Claire asked as she opened the door. "Clay isn't answering his phone, is he in?" Eric asked. "Why bother coming here without mummy or Daddy, it's not like you to slum it" Claire said with a fake smile. "Claire I slum it everytime I see your fugly face, now fetch Clay" "What are you trying say, that I'm a dog?" "Look Clay's the one that shacked up with you not me" Eric said as he tried to look down Claire's hallway. "You wish" Claire snorted. "Claire only my desperate friends think you're cute, you could never be hot" Eric said wondering if he should call out Clay's name. "I'm surprised you've got friends, why are bothering Clay anyway he's not even your real brother...Clay!" Claire shouted as she left the door open. Clay turned his laptop on sleep mode, but by the time he'd got to the door his visitor was invisible.

"Fuck" Daddy said as he opened the door. He was gagging for a drink after the night he'd had, then he was going to get some real sleep, he'd had a crap nap before. "Eric you up?" Daddy shouted. "I've got school early" came a calm deadpan voice from the stairs. "You've always got school early son, head off to bed" Daddy ordered and Eric walked back to his room like a zombie. Daddy was too focused on himself to think about Eric, was he being taken for a ride or was there something cash worthy coming from this? He'd get a scotch maybe a brandy or a gin to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth and sleep hungover to rub out the memories of acting like a pathetic asshole today.

The next morning Achkan got a call. The U.G. had told him before they'd rung the police like the good lads they were. He figured Drew would want to talk to him and it was about time he'd got the final numbers/credit cards and codes for Drew anyway, it had been a while and Achkan knew he'd have to sweet-talk him. "Sweet" being the only thing he saw when the manager of the U.G. opened the door so Achkan could meet Drew, or rather Drew's dead body. "Ahhh shhhhit" Ackhan spat. "The police are on their way" "Fuck it, we all know who did it" Achkan said as he saw Drew face down covered in what looked like chocolate and toffee on his jumper, but the weird thing was he stank of bleach.

"I don't believe this...I don't fucking believe this. You...you guys were supposed to be protecting him from you know who...you let him in and get Drew butchered like a pig" Achkan stood up. Drew's hair was a mess and his trousers had dark fluid on them. "Thanks for nothing guys" Achkan said, taking one last look at Drew before the police came. He'd have to bug DannyV for the report. Eric came home from school to meet Daddy in the kitchen putting bleach in the mop bucket. "I'll get changed and do that dad" Eric said in a flat voice. "Great son, I've got some washing to do anyway" Daddy said pointing to the laundry bag on the floor. Eric walked over to it before Daddy could put the bleach down. Eric bent down but looked up when he could smell the strong scent of chocolate.

"You had ice-cream?" Eric asked. "Son, get away from that bag and do the kitchen" Daddy said getting the bag away from Eric and looking at the mop bucket.

"You're not eating until you've finished that kitchen. So what I had a snack bar, I work all day while you lounge on your ass" Daddy said as he left the room. "It's not my fault I get greedy" Daddy shouted as Eric got some crappy clothes on to start bleaching Daddy's kitchen.


	40. Confess To Distress

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

"You're gone too far. You've crossed a line but you know what Lloyd you've screwed yourself over" "Well good morning to you too" Daddy said as he frowned over the phone. "How did you do it? strangle, stab drown, how?" Achkan asked. "What the hell are you talking about?" Daddy asked thinking Ackhan was doing this to pressure more money out of him. "Drew, how did you punish him?" "What are you saying?" Daddy asked. "I haven't seen Drew since he left" "Really?" Achkan asked. "You're so full it" Daddy ended the call and called the U.G. They confirmed it.

Daddy was pissed off to say the least but hid it as Eric came down for breakfast. "Want me to get you some cereal?" Daddy asked. "I'm just gonna go, I'm not hungry" Eric told him as he put his jacket on. "Wait before you go...I've got something to tell you..." "Look I already know" Eric said as he headed for the door but Daddy grabbed him by the arm. "Son, you know Drew's dead...how? Were you there, have you been seeing him behind my back?" "No, get off me!" Eric yelled as Daddy let him go and he ran out the door.

"There you go Nat" Clay said as his daughter emptied the bottle. He put her in her cot and got changed for work. While putting firewalls up on a student's computer he got the call. "Hi Daddy what is it ?" Clay asked as anxiety ate at his stomach. "Drew kicked the bucket son, I thought you oughta know" "Oh" Clay said as his fingers lay still on the keyboard, but he shook his head and carried on. "We need to talk son, come over after work" Daddy asked. Clay agreed, but got a telling off from Claire because she'd be stuck home with the baby again.

Clay was walking up Daddy's street when he saw a couple of men coming out of his house. The men had black bags under their arms and Daddy was wrestling with one of the "removal" men. Clay ran up and pulled Daddy off. "You're not taking it" Daddy warned the man who was shorter than him, but bigger. Clay didn't want Daddy to start a fight he couldn't finish. "Daddy what's going on?" Clay asked as Daddy stepped back and the two men went to the car loaded the black bags in the trunk and drove off.

Daddy slammed the door shut and Clay made him a drink. "That mongrel" Daddy snorted. "Turning my son against me" "Who?" Clay asked. "Lisa, Eric's gone back to her for a while" Daddy said as he took as sip of the tap water Clay had put on the table. "Did she say why?" Clay asked ready to get his ass kicked. "No, but that tramp could never keep her mouth shut" Daddy said as he slapped the sofa, wishing it was Lisa's face. "Me and Eric had a bit of trash talk this morning, you know...about Drew"

"I'm really sorry to hear about Drew Daddy" Clay said honestly. "He was nice" "Drew had numbers codes...did he mention any of them to you?" Daddy asked. "Any number or credit/debit code?" Daddy asked. "No Daddy, I didn't even know why he was here" "He never said anything" Daddy asked. "He was more of a clean freak than anything, I think he just wanted to help" Clay said. "Son, you don't mind going to Lisa's do you" "Ummm...why?" Clay asked, knowing that it was going to be embarrassing. "Just talk to the slut and Eric, just to see how he is" Daddy said. "It would mean a lot son"

Clay nodded. He couldn't say no, but he couldn't tell Daddy why Eric had left. Daddy gave him Lisa's address and Clay couldn't tell Daddy that he already knew it. He got to Lisa's place and Lisa looked around as she opened the door. "Clay what happened?" Lisa asked. "What do you mean?" Clay said as she let him in. "After school Eric's at my door, telling me that he staying here and he needs his stuff" Lisa explained. "Luckily I didn't have to get him after all, Lloyd would have been baying for my blood" Lisa said with a stare. "Well glad you're both OK, gotta go" Clay said as he started to walk down the hallway.

"Wait, you couldn't talk to Eric for a minute, could you?" Lisa asked. "He's been upstairs since he got back and my PA says he's locked his door" Clay knew Claire was going to kill him for family overtime, but he followed Lisa's instructions and went up the long staircase and turned left past the conservatory and across a little patch of garden before knocking on Eric's door. "Go away" Eric called out. "Eric's it's me" Clay said. "Umm...I've got the limited Edition Spirit Evolves album with poster pack" Clay lied. "Dude get with the programme, I've had that since I was ten" Eric said. Clay kept knocking until it annoyed Eric enough to open up.

"You haven't got anything" Eric said. Clay looked around. Eric had a pretty big room, stacks of DVD's CD's with one picture of some girl he didn't recognise on his wall. He stood there for a while watching Eric watch TV. "So you and Daddy had a fight" Clay started. "He just wants to know if you're OK" Clay told him. "I'll text him later" Eric said flicking through channels. "Well I was kinda hoping you'd text him now" Clay told him quickly. "I've gotta get back to Claire..." "Right" Eric said in a strained voice. "I know you and Claire tease each other but you've gotta get on" Clay pleaded.

"Says who?" Eric said, shrugging his shoulders. "She gets on my last nerve" "She jokes around" Clay said, hoping to make Claire look good. "Was she joking when she said we weren't brothers?" Eric asked. "She must have thought you knew" Clay said sitting softly on the bed. "I didn't" Eric said angrily. "Mom didn't say, you didn't neither did dad. So what are we, step half or what?" Eric asked throwing the remote control on the floor. Clay picked it up and put it back on the bed. "We're nothing to each other really" Clay admitted. "Strangers" "So get out then" Eric said childishly.

"That doesn't mean we can be friends" Clay told him. "Mom, dad, you...whatever you are, you should have told me. I could have handled it from you guys. But Claire? You should have told me ages ago" "It would have made things worse" Clay said. "I didn't think I'd see much of you anyway" Clay admitted. I didn't know you'd be so..." "Annoying?" Eric asked. "No...involved" Clay corrected him. I thought it was gonna be real cool having an older brother, now I don't... you could be anyone" Eric said as he got up to get a can out of his fridge.

"Really...I wanted to be by myself you know. "Only child" Clay said Eric chucked him a tango that nearly dented his cheek. "For a while I didn't even have parents, then Daddy came along and I glued myself to him. I'd follow him everywhere..." "Until I came along" Eric said snacking on a cereal bar. "I'll be honest Eric I didn't wanna like you, I was with Daddy for years and then suddenly you come along in a swanky car and designer clothes and you've got everything I haven't"

"Tell me about it" Eric said. "Bank accounts, my own games room, my pool, my birthday apartment, my neverending trendsetting, my good looks..." "Ummmm...yeah, I think I get it" Clay said looking at Eric's TV. "For a while, Daddy, was like "Real son this and Bio-son that, I figured you knew. You've been a pain in butt, but I'm glad you didn't get Daddy to pick between us. It would be a shame if you just disappeared now, Nat could do with having a really cool uncle" Clay said as he got up. "Well she can't help her dad's a dud" Clay nudged his knee and let himself out.

"Clay...you said you were going to take Nat to the park, it's too dark now" Claire said as she passed Nat over. Clay played with Nat for a while before tucking her in as she drifted off to sleep. "That check came through Claire" Clay said as he put some chips in oven for her."Nat's got a babysitter" "Thank god" Claire said. "I'll finally get a life" "I went to see Eric today" Clay said as he took a deep breath. "He was feeling a little bad" "OK" Claire said as she watched Clay chopping up some vegetables. "You told him that I wasn't his brother and he didn't know"

"He got upset over that?" Claire asked. "What a crybaby... anyway how could he not know, you and Eric don't even look alike" Clay nodded slightly. "I don't look like Nat, but she's still mine" Claire nodded sharply as Clay started to boil the vegetables. "I sorted it out, but maybe you could say sorry" Clay asked shyly. "No" Claire answered. "Well, when Eric forgives Daddy, maybe I could take Nat over there" "There's no way you're taking Nat over to Lloyd, he hates me. So do the fish and chicken together so that we can eat at the same time, we can even share" Claire suggested. "Yes mam" Clay teased as he got out a chilled chicked fillet and put Claire's fish in the oven.

Eric was chatting online on his computer. Yes, he'd felt like crap for most of the day, but Spirit Evolves could always cheer up him up. The S.E Street-team was spreading the "Evolving" good word and if enough people joined Spirit Evolves would be playing at wembley for the first time in...ever. He needed signatures and to get loads he had to get a team together.

"So Kenny what do you say?"

_"We want about fifty sigs, I could send it around pa's work" _

"Cool meet up next week after school, how was forrest G's book?"

_"Nice, it's got tips on how to pick up girls, but none on picking up guys, what's up with that? E I'd be more into the "Spirit" Team if there was a little eye candy" _

"There's Jack but he's taken"

_"All the fit ones are but I like a challenge, how hot is he out of ten?" _

"How the f/uk would I know Kenny? How's ur sis?" Kenny being the sod that he was had logged off, but at least Eric was one step closer to that concert. Daddy thought about switching to alcohol, but if Eric was going to call or text, it wasn't going to look good if Daddy was on a bender. Daddy was on his fourth bottle of water when he heard a knock on the door. "Where the fuck were you?" He asked. " I Showed up Lloyd, but duty called" DannyV said as he let himself in and shut the door.

"You saw me for five minutes, you're my alibi" Daddy said as he ushered DannyV to sit down. "Alibi? For what?" DannyV asked. "Some guy was found dead at the U.G and Achkan wants to pin it on my ass" Daddy explained. "You could have killed him before you got to me, the U.G's not far" DannyV guessed. "Well this fucking time, I didn't do shit..." Daddy barked "OK" Danny said. "So why you here?" He asked. "I've come to help you with a little leverage on Achkan" DannyV said. "With that fine you need all the help you can get"

"For what price?" Daddy asked. "Favours...every now and again" DannyV said leaning forward on a chair. "You gonna pay my debt off DannyV?" Daddy asked. "No, just give you info" Daddy nodded hoping that it was going to be heaven sent dirt he could use. "Clay's isn't that baby's father, Nat isn't his" DannyV told him. "Claire's been lying" Daddy put a bored expression on his face. "You're telling me that Achkan's slut of a daughter is a two timing double crossing streetwalker, I'm shocked. DannyV you can get out" Daddy said trying to get up.

"Wait..me and Claire, one night, we were drunk...she offered it to me and I hadn't had anything in a while...you know I was work crazy..."

"DannyV Daddy DannyV...you've gotta be kidding me"

"Lloyd you've gotta help me out. I can make all your troubles go away. I can point all the arrows to Achkan. Give you an alibi" DannyV said. "I've heard your son's back here, I could split your child support in half. I wasn't thinking with my brain and I got some rich prick's bitch knocked up. Claire is gonna make my life hell. If I don't give her every last penny. My whole department is gonna know that Clay's not the father of her kid, I'am. Get Claire to keep away from me Lloyd, put the frighteners on her. Do whatever you have to do" 


	41. Taste The Trigger

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

_One, Two, three four left hook right hook _following up up with a jab. Got all the girls interested. Shame none of the guys were. _"Put more power into that right T.J, yeah, there you go" _T.J nodded at his coach, refusing to wipe the sweat from his head, it dripped into his eyes and stung them. It was time to put on some rocking music, something to kick his ass so that he'd be ready for more. He stopped punching and began looking through his gym bag for a "Spirit Evolves"CD.

"Kenny?" "Yeah?" "On your way back can ya go to the store?" "Sure Pop" It might be a little difficult to carry pop's groceries and smoking hot tottie on his arm but he was a multi-tasker. Eric wasn't gonna give him any info, but Kenny considered himself a bit of a psychic when it came to what guys wanted, he thanked god for the internet, but he knew that if he was gonna get Jack tonight he had to look the part. He took out the beige trousers but decided on the lime green instead.

Eric was already with a few friends when Kenny arrived. He wasn't exactly a Zac Efron heartbreaker, and he was embarassing, but Kenny was a Spirit Evolves fan and he could get a lot of signatures without having to try. "Alright Kenny?" Eric asked as he wondered why Kenny looked like he was going to a disco, with a bright red shirt on. "Eric, compadre where's you're...umm..."Friend" that you told me about, I wanna try out my lines" "Kenny he's with someone" Eric told him for what felt like the thousandth time. "So?" Kenny hesistated as he saw another figure coming towards them and patted his hair down.

"This is Jack" Eric told them as most of the guys said a quiet hello. "Why don't me Jack and T.J start on Clifton road, start knocking on doors" Kenny said. Jack shrugged and nodded while they all followed Kenny up the path. "So Jack, have we met...Oh no, only in my dreams, how long have you been a fan, not of me, you know, but err...Spirit Evolves?" He asked. "Ummm a while?" Jack said as he and T.J ran up a doorstep to get some signatures. "Eric told me you're you know attached, but it's no strings right, because I can handle being a third wheel" Kenny said as he met them at the door. "Mate, I don't know what Eric's said but I'm not a two timer...sorry" Jack said as he went on to the next house.

T.J started talking to a few girls on the street trying to get them to sign. They were the type of girls that his dad would have liked, but he couldn't take them home to mom. He met back up with Jack and Kenny, they were supposed to meet the other guys in five minutes , but they decided to go to the corner shop to get crisps and drinks. T.J opened his hand out as they pooled together the change. "I'm not supposed to eat that crap, but a chocolate won't hurt" T.J said as Jack gave him some change and he went inside the store.

Kenny was half listening to Jack talking about Spirit Evolves and signatures, when he decided to use another line. "So Jack, if you've got any sugar cravings, you can lick my lollipop anytime you want" Jack stared at him in shock. "Mate what is wrong with you?" He asked Kenny watched Jack walked off and hung around outside the store waiting for T.J. "Where's the other guy gone?" T.J asked. "Back to the gang" Kenny told him. "Couldn't handle the heat between us" "Right..." T.J smirked as he gave Kenny a packet of crisps.

T.J was usually the last person to agree with a scuzzball like Kenny, but he could see why he was going after Jack so hard. Kenny was young dumb and clueless, but T.J knew that Jack wouldn't give up what he had for Kenny. He gave Eric his clip board and thought about jogging home in the dark when his phone rang. "Hey kev, good to hear you're not dead or in the loony bin. Sure I can stop by" T.J put his phone away and ran to the nearest bus stop to see what his old friend wanted.

After a night of knockbacks Kenny was on the computer in a chatroom with Ethan, a friend of his and Eric's.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how fit was this guy?"

_"He was hot, I mean you know what they say, about British guys" _

"No...what?

_"I was hoping you'd tell me, you've banged a lot of them" _

"Screwing one temp worker in a taxi don't count anyway he wasn't British he was Scottish"

_" The Spirit Evolve guy...Jack he's with someone" _

"Who cares I can change that"

Kenny was confused, but it was a simple set up. Ethan always pulled this trick on people that were in Long term relationships so that by the time he was done with them, they were single. He'd need Eric's help to get to him, but it would be worth it in the end if this guy was volcano hot and if Kenny couldn't seal the deal, then Ethan would. He called Eric up to set the trap. "You want Jack to model for you?" Eric asked in a sleepy haze. "Yeah, just spirit Evolve T-shirts, their jeans, stuff like that...we want them to sell out Wembley right?" Ethan asked. "Yeah, I'll get his number" Eric told him.

Ethan had to give himself credit. When he set up scams like this he always did it properly. His dad owned a studio so he did look professional. When Jack came in Ethan was playing with a lense while the camera hung from his neck. "Hello Jack you remember Kenny" Ethan said as Kenny greeted him with a shy nod. "Yeah" Jack said. "How many shots are you going to do?" Jack asked. "Just a few, would you mind putting these on?" Ethan asked, giving him a fresh plastic wrapped set of jeans and T-shirt.

Jack nodded and Kenny and Ethan left the room, but were watching Jack get changed thanks to a webcam that Ethan had linked to his phone. "Nice" Kenny said. "That's more than nice, check out those abs" Ethan said as he put his finger on his phone screen. After the private view had finished Ethan put his phone away and knocked on the door. Jack said he was ready and Ethan started taking a few pictures of Jack in the Spirit Evolves T-shirt and S.E printed logo Jeans.

"Can you lift up the shirt a little, yeah like that" Ethan said as Jack reluctantly showed a tiny part of his stomach. "God, where are our manners, Jack do you wanna drink? Kenny get a couple of beers out the fridge, it's over there" Ethan said pointing to a corner. Kenny brought the beers over to Ethan and he opened one and gave it to Jack. "Hard work being a model, you're doing great" "Thanks, I'll model full time now" Jack teased. After more clicking and offers of more beer Ethan and kenny came over to do a few "group shots" those were the last words Jack heard until the next morning when he woke up, still on the wooden studio floor.

His head felt like it had been knocked around with a baseball bat. He was topless, cold and as he looked around, alone. He got up looked around for the T-Shirt he'd been modelling with and got the hell out of there. Clay was at work when he got the call from Eric. "Hey little buddy" Clay said, hoping Eric wasn't mad at him anymore. "Dude you sound like a weird uncle. Have you spoken to Jack?" He asked. "Not much why?" Clay asked. "It's just Ethan's been bragging at school" Eric said. "There's something Jack's gotta see"

It was a pity Sash saw it first. Jack arrived home from work to see Sash on a chair and his computer on the sofa, with a full sized screen of Jack sprawled out on a chair with some teenager licking his chest. "You want to explain?" Sash asked pointing to the screen. "Mate I don't know what happened" Jack said shakily as he sat across from the computer and leaned over to turn it off, but Sash grabbed his hand and pulled the computer away from him. "Leave it, let's have a slideshow" Sash clicked a button and Jack saw step by step the horror of what happened last night, he couldn't remember any of it, it wasn't too bad but they made him look like a pass the parcel prossie. He rubbed his neck in silence and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Sash followed him.

Clay got back from work and and was playing with Nat on the floor when he heard the door. He waited for Claire to get it. "Clay...door" Claire moaned as Clay lifted Nat up and placed her on the sofa. He opened the door to meet the man of the moment. Without thinking about it, he let Jack in. Clay put Nat in her cot to give them some privacy. "Eric called me...I've seen it" "Shit" Jack whispered. "Your Nat's really cute" "Thanks she looks like her mummy, so errr...why are you here?" Clay asked wondering if Jack was sent here by Sash for more questions. "Clay since you're good with laptops, is there any way you can get those pictures off the net, I've messed up and I don't want work seeing them" Jack asked.

"I'll just check the site" Clay said he googled it, even though he'd clicked on it so many times it was at the top of his history list, but he couldn't let Jack know that. Clay saw Jack cringe as he scanned down Ethan's website and clicked on a link that was called "Rat-pack's Conquests" There was Jack posing with Kenny and Ethan, then with his shirt off, the only time they touched or licked Jack, he looked pretty out of it. Most of it was just posing for the camera. Jack shook his head in embarassment. "So Mate? Anything you can do?" He asked.

"I could send Ethan an Email, but other than that the only way I could get rid of this is hacking it, and Daddy got in trouble for that so I can't" Jack nodded. "Well Clay...could you?" Clay looked at Jack in shock. "So an email then" Jack said. Clay nodded. "Work OK?" Clay asked. "The usual why?" Jack asked getting up. "Just you're bruising under your eye" Clay noticed. "I'm clusmy and I'm a builder" Jack said slowly as if talking to a child. "Stuff happens" "Yeah it does" Clay said standing up as well. "How's Sash?" Jack shook his head. "Don't know, don't see him" "You're lying" Clay said putting his hand on the wall. Jack walked out the living room and into the hallway with Clay on his tail.

"You wanted me to hack into a site, not for work...but for him" Clay told him. "You know what Clay forget it" Jack said as he opened the door" I'll sort it out myself" Jack left and Clay went to the living room to watch him from the window. "Who was that?" Claire asked as she stood in the doorway. "Jack, I've told you about him" "Really? Anyway Clay would you mind going to the shop, I've got a list" Clay turned round to look at her.

"I thought Nat had lots of diapers?" He asked. "Not for her, for me...I mean I know I'm supposed to be dieting but I really want Ice cream and waffles" Claire said. "Course" Clay said as he took Claire's list. "Don't diet though" He told Claire as he got his coat. "You look great" Claire nodded but didn't believe him. Clay was her boyfriend and soon to be husband, he was always going to say she looked gorgeous.

There was that new diet milkshake plan selling at the corner shop. Claire couldn't be bothered to get Nat awake and dressed so decided to leave her in the house. She thought she'd only be gone a few minutes, but was fussing over the "Berry Surprise" or the "Triple Chocolate Temptation" "Which one has less cals?" She asked the cashier. "What are cals?" The cashier asked. After a stressful arguement later Claire returned home. She put the milkshake powder in the cupboard and put the hot water on, before checking on Nat. Claire opened the bedroom door to see a figure around six-foot two and two hundred pounds leaning over Nat's cot.

Before Claire shut the door he was already after her. His elbow was around her neck before Claire's arm reached her phone. T.J choked Claire until she was unconcious before putting her on a chair and tying Claire up with wire rope. Scaring this chick senseless was going to be a cakewalk.


	42. You Make Me feel like

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hahuh20, Dracula's "B****, CazB, Simon, Mcllst, the anon's and Whoever can still be bothered to read this story, I'm really sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. Reason's involve a kitchen, a builder, his brother in law, their kitten who hadn't been litter trained, heart attack prone neighbours. Their selfish adult kids, frustrated cats that can't shift the pregnancy pounds, the cost cutback of living in one room because it's a mountain hike to get out the front door. A diet of hobnobs, because there are no gas knobs and the endless holiday breaks at the luxury hostel with built in restaurant known as IKEA. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Strong Language, Adult themes.

Chapter Title. "You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Scream"

Every day at School was so mind-numbing, so fucking boring, everything was the same, but every night was different. When Ethan wasn't humping some poor girl's brains out on his master bed, he'd dump his school rucksack on the floor and fly up the steps to the rooftop, like a trapped demented Peacock, ready to show of his feathers to the world from afar. Ethan would lie on the concrete slab and listen the traffic drive past his house, the sirens the horns the people arguing, the couples making out, strangers on their phones.

He'd never feel jealous of them, they were all poorer then him, practically peasants, that worked pathetic jobs to pay their bills on time. Thank god his Dad would take care of all that crap till he died. Ethan wasn't sure if he even wanted to work, no job was ever going to be good enough. He was too smart for them. Gazing down at the night life, he did wonder what it would be like to bring someone up here. Make out with them on the concrete slab, impress them with handwritten tracks from his electric guitar. "What was Jack doing tonight?" Ethan chuckled at his own thought. Given the stunt he got Kenny to pull, there was no way he'd have a chance with Jack...right?

He ran back to one half of his room to get out his BTDT list. BTDT stood for "Been There, Done That" The list was about three and a half pages of long laminated dark sheets of A4 paper stapled together and put in one of his dad's business files. The task on this list included:

Intercourse with an escort, Intercourse with a dominatrix, Intercourse in parent's lair, Anal with a girl, Oral with a girl, a threesome with two girls, and threesome with a girl and a guy, Intercourse with a woman ten years older [then call 999] A handjob from a girl, Intercourse with mother's friend. Intercourse with a friend's mom, Intercourse in a phonebooth, a gangbang, Intercourse with a black chick, Intercourse with a latin chick, Intercourse with an Asian chick. Intercourse with a nanny, Intercourse with a maid intercourse with a teacher [get her fired] Intercourse outdoors, Intercourse in an elevator, near the end, the dreaded Oral with guy and Intercourse with a guy. "Shit, I should have typed handjob instead" Ethan groaned as he heard a knock on the door and hid the sheets back in the file.

Daddy got the call about one in the morning. He asked Clay to come over, but Clay frantically told Daddy that he couldn't leave Nat and her stripper mother alone, Daddy told Clay that he couldn't leave Eric until he remembered that Eric was still in Lisa's claws. Daddy drove over to find Claire's place in a mess, glass was broken, Nat's baby's clothes were all over the floor. Daddy squinted his eyes as a sticky smell floated towards his nostrils. "Sorry about that Daddy" Clay told him. "It's baby milk" "What the hell happened here?" Daddy asked even though he already knew. "Some...idiot...some asshole, came in wrecked Claire's place and tied Claire up" Clay explained.

"I tried talking to her, but she was soooo upset, she won't go to the police, or even tell me what they look like" Clay said running a hand through his hair. "That's disgusting son, violence against women just makes me sick" Daddy said as he started laughing while thumping the arm of the chair. "Daddy...it's not funny, Claire's crying in bed, luckily Nat's OK" "Thank god" Daddy said with stilted anger. "You better get some sleep son, I'd tuck you in, but I've gotta call Eric's bitch of a mom"

"Daddy if Claire gives us enough...points this guy out...we can...can't we?" Clay asked grabbing the mop and dunking it in the bucket. "Clay, go to bed" Daddy ordered and Clay picked up the bucket and nodded. He waited until Daddy had gone and went back to cleaning the floor. Clay couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes he pictured Claire getting hit, little Nat getting chucked out of a window. He told himself it was crazy, but was it really that insane. It was obvious someone was after his family and Daddy was going through too much of his own drama to help him. He had to find out who Claire's attacker was and soon before they decided to come back.

"Well, well, well...the blog's has disappeared" Sash said turning his laptop aorund so that Jack could see the blank page of empty blue internet sky. "What did Clay tell you?" Sash asked. "Nothing Sash, I can't believe he even did it" Jack said as he put on his boots for work. "Jack I sent you over there for a reason" Sash told him calmly. "What did you two "chat" about?" "Sash he told me he wasn't going to take it off, I don't know how you going to make him talk" Jack admitted as he pulled his rucksack on his shoulder. "Since Clay's erased the page, you should thank him, shouldn't you?" Sash said as Jack nodded and made his way out.

Clay was in the middle of taking the glass screen out of a laptop, when he realised Roy was at his desk with company. Clay looked up to see a young man a little older than Eric standing next to Roy. He was quite tall of medium build, with a prominent nose, he kept picking at a spot which didn't manage to hide the fullness of his lips. "Clay, this is Ollie, he's gonna be doing a little work experience here"

Clay nodded as he got back to his work. Roy prodded Clay with his pencil. "Oh...hi Ollie pleased you meet you, can't shake your hand..." Clay said as he balanced the glass screen across his lap and twiddled with a screwdriver. He could hear Ollie work on the other side of the room with Roy's help, until lunchtime, Ollie was out the door with Roy's money and Roy pulled up a chair and gave Clay the most cynical squint he could.

"What?" Clay asked. "You could at least try to talk to him Clay?" Roy advised. "Roy I'm going aren't I?" Clay asked. "Are you going to train Ollie to get rid of me?" Clay asked. "No...it's actually the opposite" Roy explained. "I haven't told many people, but Clay, I think I'm expanding" Clay nodded. "You shouldn't be worried Roy" Clay told him. "Everyone puts on a bit of weight when they get older" Clay said with a nod.

Roy hastily tugged at his jumper before carrying on. "I don't mean that way...I mean the business is getting bigger, so I might not be here all the time. Show Ollie the ropes, be nice nice to him, he's my nephew after all" Clay nodded a got a sandwich out of his bag. Now he knew he still could support Claire and Nat, Claire could have a few days off work without feeling guilty, Claire deserved it, after what she'd been through.

One more class to go and he could finally get out and get changed to go to Lucia's party. Eric got butterflies everytime he heard her name, but then again so did all the guys in school. He knew he was gonna have a lot of competition, but he had the friends, the money and ideas to amaze her. Maybe tonight he could get Lucia's number. He was snapped out of those thoughts when he heard some assclown call out his name in a crowded corridor. "Hey wilky, forget Lucia tonight, she's coming home with me" Ethan said as he barged his way through teenagers a lot bigger and stronger than himself.

"You wish" Eric said with a snort. "She'll fall for me, just like Jack did" Eric shook his head and began to walk away, but Ethan followed him. "I forgot to thank you, he was a great sport" "Ethan you really are a douchbag you know that" Eric yelled as students parted away from them when Ethan put his clammy hand on Eric's shoulder. "Wilky, now I'm done with your friend, maybe I could try your mom instead...romantic dinner, my dad's fine wine it's crazy what older women will screw when they're drunk"

Before Eric knew it, his fist was saying hello to Ethan's nose. His friends scrambled towards him and pulled them apart. A teacher torn away from their stapler ordered them to the headmasters office and Lucia's party was offically off for Eric. He went home with a teacher's note and thanked god his mother wasn't home. He told his mother's most recently added assistant that he had a stomach bug and ran upstairs to change out of his school uniform. He never thought they'd actually ring her. Lisa knocked on Eric's door as soon as she got home and slid a typed sheet under his door, saying that he was grounded for a week and as soon as she could get suitable references he was going to see a school counsellor to talk his problems over.

When Clay got back home he was relieved to find Achkan rocking his grandchild in a swaying crib he'd bought for her. "How are they?" Clay asked. "Nat's fine, but keep an eye on Claire" Achkan warned. "Has she talked to you?" Clay asked hoping that Claire would have opened up to her Daddy. "No...she's still a little frazzled...how's Lloyd?" Achkan asked. "A little low...you know...without Eric" Clay said as he got up to make them all something to eat.

"You did the right thing, Clay...after what he did to Drew, you can't trust that man" Clay shook his head. Daddy didn't hurt Drew, would you like anything to eat?" Achkan shook his head. "I've got business to attend to" Ackhan said as he said goodbye to Claire and waved to Nat. He was in the middle of feeding Nat, when he could hear Claire's whines of starvation from her room.

He was nervous. First timer obviously. Attractive, but had no idea how good looking he was. They were always the most easiest to talk to. A talking squirrel could show interest and they'd be climbing up the local park tree. Was he interested or was he just imagining it? Fuck it, he may as well try to chat this kid up, he had nothing to lose. He ordered a drink for the kid, pretended that he'd never seen him before, acting amazed by every expression on this kid's face.

"You look a little down, can I get you something?" Kev asked. "Small shandy please" Ollie said, charmed by the reassurance that he looked older than he really was. After a little chit-chat about being new in town Kev was certain that he could get Ollie alone, but maybe it would be easier to lure him in with a proper date first. The closer he could get to Ollie, the closer he got to Clay so Kev made up his mind to play it safe for once.

Clay had given Nat and Claire dinner and dessert and was about to sit down to feast on a salad himself when he heard a knock at the door. The wind released his cautiousness as he was face to face with Jack who was still in work clothes. "Hey" Clay said with uncertain friendliness. "You wanna come in?" Jack shook his head. "No mate, I just wanted to say thanks" "For what?" Clay asked. "Getting Ethan's website off, you didn't have to do it, and I know you took a risk"

"Jack I..." Clay started to say but before he could say anything else, Jack was already walking down the street, probably back to his boyfriend. Nat was asleep and Claire was watching TV. For once Clay was glad that was left alone because his head was hurting. Clay didn't understand what had just happened. But a phonecall was about to provide the answer. Clay felt his leg vibrate as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Clay...this is Clay isn't it?" Came the Russian accent on the end of the line.

"Jack came to see me today" Clay told him suspiciously.

"Really?" Sash answered. "Mr Gavrik don't treat me like a idiot. "I didn't take the blog off, why tell Jack that? I don't know anything about anything. Just leave me alone" Clay said.

"You know your father and you know Achkan" Sash told him. "That's enough for me, we need to meet, we have to talk"

"There's no point, Ackhan's has a grand-daughter. He's staying here. You'll have to go back to Russia sooner or later" Clay said, with excitement rumbling in his throat.

"Yes, Russia and I'll be taking Jack with me" Sash said with a grin. "Clay every son wants to know their father's secrets I doubt you're no different, meet me tomorrow at the loseke place at five in the morning. I look forward to seeing you Clay" Sash put the phone down and called his superior. If the truth was going to come out, it was about time Sash was equipped with a wire.


	43. Too Frozen To Die

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong language The past is in italics.

_It was days like this he felt like punching himself in the face. She was falling, she was disappearing, she was fading right before their eyes and there was nothing they could do about it. They'd both been loyal, him and his dad, but even though they couldn't admit it to each other, it looked bleak. _

_Ollie would visit her every day after school, he wanted to stay nights, but Dad wouldn't let him. It was so peaceful, so calm when it was just him and her. Dad took that away like he always did. Mum couldn't live on dialysis forever, but without it, she couldn't live. It was hell watching her get weaker by the day unable to even swallow a glass of water without choking on it. His dad was out all the time. _

_When he wasn't at the hospital he was at work or with his friends. Ollie knew that he couldn't stand to be in the house. It was a gift that he'd built for mum way before he was born. All Ollie did was homework and played playstation games. Fast food was off the list, he didn't want his kidneys being filled with fat and taken out. On a scatterbrained morning before school They went to visit her again. She was being assisted, by a handsome male nurse called Marco. A veteran of hospitals but new to the ward. _

_Ollie back then was too young to sense the jealousy from his father. When his Dad wasn't around for feeding or washing or dressing or brushing his mum's hair it was all up to Marco. Ollie figured that dad would be relieved but he was irritable and gave his mom the silent treatment, even on visits. The only time Ollie was involved in his father's whereabouts was when he'd come home from school to find his dad a little tipsy from whatever watering hole he'd crawled out from. _

_"I should have text you, we need to celebrate" "What?" Ollie asked as he poured himself out tap water. "Your mother's gonna be off the machines. They've found a donor" After a crisp hug and packet of quavers Ollie was ready for his parents to start afresh, his grades got better at school. His mum went under the knife and recovered, the welcome home party was organised, but seeing as mum walked in with Marco, Ollie wished dad had cancelled it. At least his mum had the decency to dump his dad after the party. _

_Ollie helped her pack her things and she called him every week and sent him things through the mail. Until the packages stopped and he didn't have the heart to ask her why. Every Friday fortnight when he told his dad he was hanging out with friends he was in a cheap burger joint with his mom. She'd give him an envelope with a few cash notes and she'd occasionally ask him how his dad was. _

_She'd slip in offers to stay with her for the weekend or for good, but Ollie knew he couldn't betray his dad again. It was bad enough having lunch with her. After school had ended he didn't really know what to do with himself so his dad dumped him on Uncle Roy. He'd didn't mind though Roy was OK and he was getting a little to old to sit inside playing games all day. Ollie thought he'd gain a little of his dad's respect by trying to be an adult...or at least a young creative person._

He should have been used to this. Daddy had trained him from mornings like this but it was no use. Not even Nat kept him up this early, she was very good now as long as he let her play with the pink hippo in the bath and he kept the lamp on in her room, they couldn't hear a peep from her. He'd accidently mentioned the weight creeping up on Roy, but Clay wasn't exactly a slim jim himself. Fatherhood was the fast food joint the kept on giving. Of course he never actually ate fast food, Daddy would literally whip him.

Clay'd take an extra stick of celery or use ketchup instead of low fat stock on his grilled chicken, he'd obviously have to cut that out now. He could feel Claire's fingernails digging into his back and leaned back when she tugged on his T-shirt. "Baaaabe, it's early" Claire whined as her fingers refused to let go. "Claire I've gotta go, Roy's ordered this fancy new imported stock and I've gotta clear the shop and guard the delivery" Clay explained. "mmmm...Kiss me before you go" Claire asked. Clay couldn't really make out her face in the dark and ended up kissing her on the head. He got dressed checked on Nat and left Claire's place with an electronic tape recorder in his pocket.

Sash was at Loseke place before he was, standing around in a long black coat like he was posing at the end of a catwalk. Why couldn't Jack see how ugly he really was? Clay knew sash had the looks but there was something about Sash that really got under Clay's skin and Sash having Jack wasn't even half of the problem. "Morning" Sash said with a clueless Russian cheer. "Hi" Clay said briskly. "Jack still in bed?" Clay asked.

"We should sit over there" Sash said pointing to a secluded area with a bench and a table that looked stuck in dried mud. "Whatever" Clay shrugged as he followed Sash, but he didn't sit too close to him. He didn't know what trick Sash could pull and Clay wasn't that stupid, Sash was physically stronger than him had gone through MMA [Mixed Martial Arts] Training in his teens. Clay would be useless in a fight and Daddy wasn't here to look after him now.

Sash took his leather gloves off and stuffed them in his pocket. "I don't like you Clay, but I will help you, if you help me" He said nodding at Clay with what he thought was an earnest look. "Tell me about Achkan, everything, if you want to write a statement on your little computer..." "No I'll tell you now" Clay said without hesistating and Sash moved forward so his wire could pick Clay's voice up. "Mr Gavrik..." "You can say Sash" Sash prodded. "Sash, I keep telling you this, I don't know anything, he's my girlfriend's Daddy that's all" "Achkan and your father have history" "OK" Clay said pretending to be clueless.

"Do you honestly think "Daddy" cares about you Clay, dragging you all over the country like some sort of circus act. He never wanted you. He's always wanted Eric. You were just a substitute and poor one at that" Sash said hoping that Clay would soon be leaping into the arms of his team the FSB. "Before your Daddy found you, he was saving up money for his real son" "Well that's the kind of guy Daddy is" Clay said, not really bothered. "Even after he "adopted" you, he was still saving. Now he's got quite a lot of money. None he has shared with you, but he has with Eric" Sash lied. "Say hello to Jack for me" Clay said as he stood up. "Eric will always be Lloyd's favourite, you can never compete with that Clay, you just can't" Sash left Clay to ponder that quote in his mind and hoped he'd he getting a late call tonight.

Eric tapped the pencil on the table. His first therapy session and he decided his was going to play mute. "So...punching another student in the face, were you angry?" The therapist asked writing down notes on his pad. "Duh" Eric replied. Eric wasn't going to be as mute as he first thought. "People can use violence to vent out other emotions" The therapist said. "You were protecting your mother...that comment could have been ignored, does your mother need protecting?" "No" Eric said, unable to see what this idiot was getting at.

"You defend her honor, are you feeling guilty? Keeping secrets from her?" The therapist asked. "Secrets? You've gotta be kidding?" Eric asked, but it did set him off. For the next half an hour the therapist had to listen to Eric's moans about being treated like a child and his parents hiding things from him. "I mean I'm not ten, in six months I can drive for fuck's sake...sorry" "No go on..." The Therapist asked.

"I was crapping my pants when I first met dad, I don't even have memories of him, then he tells me that he's got Clay. I'm dumb, I think that he's my real family. "You'd think that right? Wrong. I like the dude, Clay's cool but I thought we were friends, and as for that fat whale Claire..." "That's it for this week Eric" The Therapist said with three pages of notes. "Fine I'll tell you about Claire the fail next week" Eric said as he text mom's driver to come and pick him up.

"Uncle Roy treating you well?" Ollie's dad asked. "Sure" Ollie answered. "I can't really stay for dinner, I said I'd meet up with Paul" "Paul and his lovely sister Anna..." "Dad!" Ollie whined, but really for both their sakes it was easier for his dad to believe that Anna was the person he wanted to see. He put on a blue checked shirt, some old jeans. He didn't want Kev laughing at him for making the effort. Kev seemed so nice, offering to take him out, after an awkward night of trying to sound cool at the bar. He usually avoided fast food places, because his history, but Kev could make him forget about it.

"I told myself I wasn't going to order untill you showed up" Kev said with a grin. "Order anything you want" Kev told him. They briefly argued about money, but if Kev said if there was a next-time Ollie could pay that tab. "How was work?" Kev said when he came back from the counter. "Fine, Uncle Roy's really cool and I don't have work that much, just listen" "Great you don't get customers shoving a margarita in your face saying "Goddamit, I ordered pepperoni" Kevin teased. "They call you an idiot?" Ollie asked.

"A lot worse than that kiddo, fat-asses are passionate about Pizza" Kev went back to get Ollie's salad and his burger. The gentle route was going to be harder than he'd thought. He could always get T.J to beat the crap out of Ollie, but Ollie was working with Clay day in day out, the lucky idiot. Kev would be crazy to get to impatient, it would put a carrot stick in his plans.

Daddy was cleaning out his knife draw in his kitchen when he got a call on his home-phone. "Hello?" He said sharply. "Dad?" Came the question on the line. "Eric...how are you son?" Daddy asked. "Mom put me in therapy" Eric told him straightaway. "I've got money coming out of my eyeballs...but dad I've got issues" Eric told him. "From your mother's side" Daddy huffed. "Son, don't you want a break from her?" Daddy asked getting his mature cheddar cheese knife in his wet hand. "Dad I wanna talk to you and Clay, get everything out" Eric told him.

"I don't wanna talk to some stranger. "I wanna talk to you guys" Daddy nodded. "Son Clay's got a new baby lovely girlfriend, he doesn't really have time for a little brother" Daddy said hoping to get Eric to himself. Lisa had imprisoned him for too fucking long. "I was kinda hoping you me Clay...we could have a guys night" Eric asked. "I'll talk to him, but Clay does want to hang around adults son" Daddy said.

"He doesn't get you and your...ummm Sprite Eating band" Said Daddy knowing full well what Eric's favourite Band was really called. "Is that what Clay said? Seriously? Well stuff Clay then, and Dad it's "Spirit Evolves" Eric corrected. "We'll go anywhere you want to go son, just me and you" Daddy promised. Eric ended the call and wondered if he'd have to lose a fake brother to get back his real Father.


	44. Reunion

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong language.

Boy's night in. Not the kind Achkan was hoping for though. Clay was off the menu while he was acting like a clumsy sniffer dog running after Claire's attackers. After a hard days work working for a questionable imported antiques dealer John had called him up. After his wife had left him, John had practically called Achkan every night demanding they party, but Achkan had to pull him to one side and remind him that he was a father. Seeing as Achkan's family had left him, he didn't want John's kid going off the rails. Sober, John would blame him for it.

Now Ollie was older and working, John didn't feel so guilty about going out. Only now John wanted to stay in. "I know that he's still seeing her, I just wish he'd fucking tell me you know, just be honest" John said taking a swig of chardonnay from one of Achkan's expensive wine glasses. "Johnny he's scared you'll rip his head off" Achkan told him slurring even though he wasn't drunk. "His mum fucked off with some living la vida loca stud, and he doesn't want the grief" Achkan took the bottle and poured some more Chardonnay in his friends glass. "What Grief? I'd be mute, I've got no problem with him seeing her, that is his mum" John said.

"Then maybe you need to tell him that then" Achkan groaned as they all stared at Addison for that dumb remark. "He can't know that I know" John said wondering if Ollie was with her now. "You gonna have to meet her sooner or later John, text email whatever" Addison said as Achkan rolled his eyes. "No, Achkan would be better at it... being the uh_ ladies man _of the pack" John said, prodding Achkan in the shoulder. "Is that so?" Addison said with a sharp questioning tone that made Achkan call John a cab quickly as possible. After walking John to the cab and making a feeble arrangement for lunch later on in the week Achkan shut the door only to be met with Addison's laughter.

"Your little syphills infected friend giving you the giggles?" Achkan asked as he got a plastic cup and poured out some water from a jug. "No" Addison told him. "No wonder you want John to keep secrets...hows it's going with Lloyd?" He asked leaning back on the sofa. "He still making all kinds of crap up" "He's a single dad, and you've made it your duty bleed him dry, only because you can't suck him dry" Addison cackled. "Lloyd wishes" Said Achkan walking swiftly to the loo but he left the door open. "I mean, these games that me and Lloyd play, at first they were a turn on, but now he's getting too close and it's getting on my wick" Achkan admitted as he zipped his trousers up. "He pimped his son out to me Addi, he's vile about my daughter, trying to get a hold of my contacts, I know he killed one of them"

"Mr innocent, like you've never done the same" Addison said. "It was self defense, honestly you accidently run over a secretary molesting, chain smoking, salad-allergic old age pensioner and you're on more shock docs than Jodie marsh's nose" Achkan said with as sigh as he turned off the TV, you don't have any of those court tapes do you?" Addison teased. "I was hoping we could re-enact your verdict at trial, all we need is a gavel a wig, glasses I'll borrow your condoms and four poster bed" "Piss off" Achkan told him.

"Ach, it doesn't sound right when you go all British" Addison said, putting his own British accent on thick. "I would speak German but there's nothing perverted enough to describe you" Ackhan said as he reached for Addison's coat. "Ach don't touch, I know what filth you fuck" "Well at least I don't fuck myself" Achkan said throwing the coat at him. "It's not possible my friend believe me I've tried" Addison took another naughty sip of wine before letting himself out.

John got home and realised that he'd been worrying about nothing. Ollie was sitting on his bed watching Television when he pushed the door open and greeted his son with a nod. "You OK?" John asked. "mmmm, you?" Ollie asked his dad and John nodded and quickly shut the door before his son could tell he was drunk. He was a coward, for not confronting his son about his secret trips, but he couldn't do it late on a school night and he was doubly pissed.

John would wait, see if his son would like to his face and then pounce when his son didn't expect it. Ollie changed into his pyjamas and sat on his bed eating crackers. Yes he still wore pyjamas, but they were cheap and comfortable. His dad didn't like the heating to be on night, so pyjama trousers were long and thick socks were on his feet. He watched television as he completed his homework. There was a man and woman who acted like a couple on the screen.

_"I can't stay with him forever peter, it'll kill me" She was sobbing by the window, then collasped sitting on the bed. "All we can do is wait Hannah, I'll divorce, I can't live without you" Peter leaned down and lightly kissed her neck, "Hannah" sighed and turned to face him unbuttoning his shirt. _Ollie turned over before he felt like a weirdo. He didn't know if Kev wanted to come over sometime. They'd only met up twice. He'd had a good time, but if he came across as too desperate, he'd scare Kev off. Kev was so cool and calm most of the time he didn't know what Kev was thinking. Maybe he could impress him with one of uncle Roy's techno gadgets.

"Are you sure?...like really sure?" Clay asked as he handed Nat over with unease. "Clay I'm taking my Grand-Daughter out for a couple of days, not giving up army secrets" Achkan said as he put Nat in the baby seat. Truth be told he didn't really want to, but Nat was driving Claire nuts and she wanted to do what young girls did at her age, minus the cheating on their long term boyfriends with a asshole cop and lying to them both. Claire yelled in joy as she shut the door. "I wish we didn't have to work, I just wanna stay in bed with you all day" "Me too" Clay added rubbing her shoulders. She slipped the strap of her vest down but Clay didn't realise what she meant and put it back over her shoulder. "You'll freeze" he said as he got her work shirt and put it on her lap.

He got a shower changed into a pale grey shirt and green jogging bottoms with a faded brown jacket that Daddy had got him years ago. It had been a long time since Clay and Daddy went on a shopping spree. Maybe he should call him up. Clay put his work key in the lock and turned it, as he opened the door, he could already hear voices. "Wow" "Yep, state of the art as my Uncle says, mini sensors a travel adaptor with halogen steel packed in...hi Clay" Said Ollie as Clay noticed a stranger next to him that had his head turned away from him. "Ollie you got a customer this early?" Clay asked. "No I'm just Ollie's friend" Kev said as he looked up.

Clay caught a glimpse of Kev's face then headed for the door. All he needed was some time to breathe and think without Kev's narrow face invading his thought. What the hell was he doing there anyway? How did he become friends with Ollie? Did Ollie even know his real name? He turned as Kev leaned out from the door. "You better come back in, Ollie will think you're weird" "He already does" Clay said as he tugged at his Jacket. "Daddy looking after you" Kev said. "That's none of your business" Clay said as he went back in.

Clay sat at his desk with a thud while Ollie was looking foward to showing Kev the cd electronic recliner. "I've gotta Ollie, but I'll call you...nice meeting you" He said to Clay as if he'd never see him again, but Clay knew Kev was going to be a going to be like a dog with a bone. He wasn't going to give up until Clay broke.

"Why did he pick the girl in the end Dad?" Eric asked. "I would have chosen the cash" "Son you're getting more and more like me everyday" Daddy said as Eric got into his assistants car. It was early days, but Lisa was finally letting Daddy spend a couple of hours with Eric here and there. Two hours was better than nothing, but Daddy was setting the wheel in motion to get Eric for good, just a little more charming and laying off the chores, then he'd have to get rid of Lisa, and he'd need help. Daddy watched Eric texting on his phone until Clay walked up to him. "Hey Eric what do cool kids say now...umm...what's up?"

Clay asked, but he got no answer as Eric stopped, but then carried on texting and got in his car. Clay looked at Daddy in confusion as his little brother and his assistant drove off. "What did I say now?" Clay asked Daddy. "Nothing son, you know what teenagers are like" "No, not really" "Well you'll know when Rosemary's baby grows up" Daddy said. "Who's Rosemary?" Clay asked. Daddy shook his head and invited him in.

"Is anything wrong?" Daddy asked. "Nat's with Achkan and Claire's fine. I Know you care about them really" Clay said. Anyway, I was thinking this weekend, me you and Eric could go out, get some fancy clothes watch a movie get a take out what do you say?" Clay asked.

"I don't know about Eric, he's still angry with us and although I praise you to the skies you know, Eric still holds a grudge" Daddy told him. "Well just me and you then" Clay said. "Maybe we could go hunting, fishing do a little archery practise you VS me" "Sounds good" Daddy nodded. "Maybe I oughta get Achkan on board too" "Daddy you and Achkan?" Clay asked slightly worried. "Yes Clay, I need to butter him up I owe him remember?" Clay nodded. "Whatever you wanna do Daddy, I better get back to Claire" "Give her my love" Daddy said teasingly as Clay got up and wondered what Daddy's "love" meant.

Daddy did a few press ups jogging around the house for thirty minutes and stretches, before pouring himself a brandy, he was about to get in the shower, when he heard a knock on the door. Daddy opened it to see a hurricane smelling of fried food rush past him. "He's ignoring me Wilky, Why?" Kev asked. "What have you told Clay? If I find out you've spread shit..." "Kev he doesn't even know we know each other, calm down, have a drink" "No" Kev sat down and Daddy frowned at the rudeness. "You still having those money problems?" Kev asked.

"What the fuck is it to you?" Daddy asked with a snarl. "You get me Clay, I can pay it off" kev offered. "Like you have dollar bills tucked under your trailer" Daddy said. "Wilky I can make it happen, just get Clay in room with me, he'll listen to you" "We'll see, when I get that cheque in my hand" "Fine, I'm gonna use your shower OK" kev told him as he stood up and took his shirt off. "I really smell like Kentucky fried ass"

"Hi Achkan...how's Nat?" Clay asked. "Being sung a crappy lullaby by a Hispanic Nanny that can't sing" Achkan replied. "Nat's loving it" "Good" Clay started. "Achkan are you doing anything this weekend?" Clay asked when he heard Claire put her key through the door. "Ummm...why?" Achkan asked. "I wonder if you wanted to go out with me, and Daddy" Clay asked. "Clay no offense but I'd rather live in a cardboard box on the motorway than spend time with that Drew-basher"

Achkan stopped himself from using the the term "kill" because Clay would just deny it untill the cows came home and Daddy hadn't been over there in a while. "Clay it's a "nice" offer but no" Achkan told him. "Ahh, come on me and Daddy will pay" Clay said. "I want your Daddy to pay, he's a tight as a hamsters arse, we have to do what I want" Achkan said as Clay knew he was slowly coming around to the idea. "OK, sure...nothing too weird though"

"This weekend will be kink free Clay trust me" Achkan told him. He ended the call and wondered if he should really go all out and make a pass with Clay, it would be tricky but Achkan had gotten away with much worse.


	45. Love Bite Fright Night Splinter Hell

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong language. Violent scenes.

Sash knew he was in trouble, but not too much seeing as everyone knew who his father was. Outside a block of abandoned flats he waited until he saw a shadow walking towards him. "Morning" "Morning Mr Gavrik" Said John. I'm here to inform you that you've been taken from "Achkan's Primary Plan A Case" John told him as he swept his long brown hair away from his eyes. "What? But I was told..."Sash started. "Mr Gavrik how long have you been following this case? Two years? I'm having Chardonnay in Achkan's house and it took me less than three months" John told him flatly. He wasn't bragging, their supervisor Bagraht had wanted to take Gavrik off the case much earlier, the only reason he couldn't was yet again because of who Gavrik's father was. "Anyway you've got a present for the FSB when you get back haven't you, everyone's been talking about it" John carried on leaving Sash wondering what type of game he was playing.

"What?" Sash asked confused. "You found the bait for the Aldercreutz initiation, good job" John said giving Sash another responsible task would get his mind focused off Achkan and telling his father. "What do you mean?" Sash asked. "Mr J walsh, the man you brought A watch, trainers, coffee machine shirt and jeans for" John continued. "You had my card bugged?" Sash asked in hidden anger. "That's not right, there was no need..." "You've got three days to train him, show him the ropes, you even get to stay in Britain for that" John said hoping that would comfort him. "Fine" Sash agreed. He didn't know how he was going to break it to Jack, but they'd put him on a wire, constant observation, so there was no reason why he wouldn't be OK.

"Why? Why do this, and number two you're doing this without me?" Claire asked as Clay began packing his things. "Claire your Daddy's coming over to bring Nat back, then we're gonna go out, talk, try to get our daddies back on track. "Clay your Dad's horrible, what If I want to go out?" Claire asked. "Achkan can bring up a nanny if you want" Clay said. "But she'd have to stay here" Claire nodded and Achkan ended up having a packed car when he set off for Claire's. By the time the nanny introduced herself Claire had already arranged a night out with her friends.

"You looking forward to tomorrow Clay?" Achkan asked. "Yeah, Daddy is too" Clay said hoping that Daddy would be on his best behaviour. "I've changed my mind, I was a little demanding, how about we do whatever Daddy slash Lloyd wants to do and I'll pay" Achkan offered "No, this is our gift to you" Clay said. If Daddy wanted that debt off he'd have to make sure it looked like Daddy was chipping in to please Achkan. "Look it's OK Clay, I've been really tough on Daddy lately and you can pay me back in other ways" Achkan reasoned even though Clay had no idea what he meant. "We should talk to Daddy about this" Clay told him. Achkan said goodbye ready to pack his things and get on Lloyd's very last nerve.

He was nervous about it, but being invited over to someone's house was a compliment wasn't it? Ollie decided not to be too nervous, but he was interested in what Kev's place looked like. He knocked on the door and Kev gave him a social nod in a T-shirt with dried sauce on it and a pair of baggy shorts . "You're early" Said Kev opening the door wider. "I can wait outside if you wanna change" Ollie asked. "No, come in" Kev walked away from the door and Ollie happily followed him. Kev was a little messier than he thought, there were clothes on the floor and fast food containers near the door, but Ollie wasn't going to judge Kev, he looked tired and worn out. Maybe Ollie could do something to take his mind off things.

"Air conditioning? That's what the fucking windows are for" Daddy hissed as he braked into a long line of traffic. He wished he'd never invited Achkan along, he was always bitching about not having this, wanting that. They were all meant to be going out as "friends" and Daddy was dammed if he was gonna let Achkan treat himself and Clay like personal servants. To Achkan's credit, he let Lloyd decide where they were going to go, he picked a hunting resort obviously. "Shall we sing a song?" Clay asked. "Dont bother son" Daddy said shaking his head. "We'll only end up singing a Elton John or a Richard's Simmons number" They all stayed silent in the car for around twenty minutes before Daddy pulled up to the hunting resort.

Clay enjoyed being at Daddy's side with hunting rifles shooting at targets, they both had to make sure Achkan was OK, the rifle was almost as big as he was. "Put it over your Shoulder" Daddy ordered. "How?" Ackhan asked. Daddy nodded at Clay to help him and slowy but surely Achkan got the hang of it. Half an hour later was the canoe ride. Daddy told Clay that it was only right that Clay go with Achkan and Clay wasn't exactly looking forward to it. "Daddy I wanna canoe with you, your're number one at this" "Son do you want my fine gone or not?" Daddy asked. "Some other time we can go with Eric and his pals, then we can team up" Daddy promised although the way Daddy had programmed Eric now it looked like it would never happen.

Achkan was fine in the canoe when they were in shallow water, but as the water got deeper he started to panic. It was weird for Clay having to be the calm one. When he and Daddy did this Daddy was always there to calm him down. "Achkan push your oar like this" Clay said pushing his oar out, raising it then bringing it back to his chest. "Come on, copy me" Achkan began moving it up and down making them both wet instead. Achkan's heavy breathing wasn't reassuring. "If you can't handle deep water, maybe we shouldn't do the rapids" Clay told him, even though he really wanted to. "No, no I can do this...really" Achkan said.

He didn't want Clay to blame him for taking the fun out of it all. They began again and Achkan did try harder, past the deep water section and into the rapids. It didn't help that Achkan screamed like a idiot all the way through the rapids section, Even Twelve year old girls were more relaxed. Daddy smiled as he pushed himself foward with Nick, the instructor he knew and Clay was left with a clumsy but determined Achkan. It was great exercise for Clay's arms and he decided that when he got back home, he'd start going to the gym more often, if it was OK with Claire.

Clay and Achkan met a dry and smug Daddy in drenched water jackets. "OK boys?" Daddy asked. "Yes Daddy" Clay said as Achkan nodded. "You should get changed so we can eat" Daddy said as Achkan and Clay trudged back to their rooms. Achkan thought that judging by the looks of the place on the outside, their lunches would be mash potato and seven day old ham slop. However, there was a buffet of salads, pasta, lean meat and vegetables. Ackhan watched Clay follow his Daddy around, taking every piece of food his Daddy did, while Achkan had some pasta with mushroom and garlic sauce. He sat down next to Clay at one of the tables while Daddy was sitting opposite them.

"Salads" Achkan said looking and both their plates. "Healthy" Clay nodded. "Clay I'll be going out with Nick and the guys later" Daddy told him, giving a cautious glance to Achkan. "You'll play nice with Achkan while I'm gone?" Daddy asked. "Yeah Daddy sure" Clay said as he tucked into his salad. Daddy got up to put more food on his plate Clay and Achkan both got up to follow him until Daddy told Clay to sit down with a firm pat on his shoulder. Achkan briskly walked to the canteen line and Daddy knew that look. "So Lloyd...Can I?" Achkan asked. Daddy nodded. "I'll give Clay a reason to go over before I go" Daddy said as Achkan walked back to the table.

Kev was trying to watch TV. Ollie had other ideas, cuddling up to Kev on the sofa like some possessive girlfriend. Kev was pleased he had Ollie wrapped around his little finger but he wasn't in the mood to go that far just yet. "Ol, relax OK" Kev said as Ollie wrapped his arms around his waist. "You're stressed" Ollie said. "Is it because of these?" Kev looked in Ollie direction and noticed the stack of bill warnings on the table. "Shit" Kev whispered as he got up and put those away. "You need money?" Ollie asked. "I've got like twenty pounds" Kev laughed and shook his head. "No, you're fine thanks Ol" Kev said ruffling Ollie's hair.

"You hungry?" Kev asked. Ollie shook his head and moved his head down to kiss Kev's neck. If it worked for "Peter" and "Hannah" on the TV it could work from him. Kev moved away from him and sat back on the sofa. "I was talking about food, but I guess we could mix it" Ollie stared at him. "What do you mean?" Ollie asked. "Ol, you ever had a hickie before? Kev asked. Ollie didn't want to sound dumb, but he couldn't help it. "What's a hickie?" Ollie asked. Kev rolled his tongue to stop himself laughing. Ollie was going to be more fun that he thought.

Daddy had Achkan's reason and called Clay over to his room in the evening. The curtains were drawn and Daddy had taken the mattress of his own bed. "Clay it's time for a little more exercise" Daddy said as he looked at the empty wooden bed base. Clay took his jacket off and his trousers. "Let's start with the plank" Daddy said as Clay crawled onto the wooden base. Clay leaned on Daddy's bedframe in the press-up position, then placed his palms on the panels then fell to his elbows. Daddy timed him until he fell...thirteen minutes later. "We need to get you to twenty Clay" Daddy told him. "Now sit on your ass and raise your legs up, hurry up" Thirty minutes later Daddy was out with the guys and Clay was knocking on Ackhan's door.

"What? What is it?" Achkan asked as he waddled from the bed in silk tailored nightwear. "I had an accident...with a fence" Clay whispered. "Could you take out my splinters?" Clay asked. "Clay do I look like a nurse?" Achkan asked but he left the door open to let Clay in. Clay crept in and Achkan turned the light on. Clay had splinters in his hands and one on his leg. He put a pair of plastic gloves on Achkan's bed. Achkan put them on he was ready to roll up Clay's trousers by Clay said he could do that one, just as long as someone was there.

" Achkan pulled out the splinter on Clay's hand then Clay went to Achkan's bathroom and turned the tap on. OK night, night Clay" Achkan said as he got up. "Wait" Clay told him poking his head out of the bathroom. "This is gonna sound weird" Clay said as he turned the water off his hand and came back out. Achkan folded his arms. "What now?" He asked. "I've umm...got a splinter...in my butt" Clay told him. "Clay what the hell were you trying to do that fence? Did it molest you? Is Daddy going to charge it for fence fingering?" Achkan asked. "Achkan this isn't funny are you gonna help me or not?" Clay asked. Clay awkwardly pulled his trousers down and Achkan put the plastic gloves back on.

After that poking from hell was over, Clay sat down sipping tea that Achkan had russelled up. "Thanks" Clay said. "No problem kiddo, weren't you a little nervous" "No, no-one saw me" Clay said. "I mean knowing...my...preferences...were you that desperate taking your trousers off in front of me?" Achkan asked. "Kinda, but I know you don't see me...like that" Clay said, playing about with the sugar in his cup with a spoon. "Really? How do you know?" Ackhan asked.

"You're into like, the best of stuff and well...look at me" Clay said, pulling at his jumper that was still a little moist from the canoe ride. "Clay that's crap, you're a _very very _good looking athletic smart guy" "Did Claire tell you to say that?" Clay Asked moving away from Achkan and looking at his lamp. Achkan moved closed to him. "Clay I'm gonna cut to the chase. I like you...alot" Clay nodded. "I like you too Ackhan, you're such a good cook, me and Claire miss your food" Achkan nodded and stood up.

"That's great, but Clay the thing is...I like you as in I've got a crush...on you" Achkan said wondering if he'd have to draw a picture. "I don't anything about Daddy's money Achkan" Clay told him. "Daddy tells me nothing" Achkan shook his head. "Clay can you forget about Daddy for one minute. OK? We could start things slow. I've never thought you were a slut, there's no reason why we couldn't go out. I'd take you anywhere you wanted" Ackhan added.

Clay looked at Achkan in shock. "Ackhan...you're serious" Clay said as his mouth hung open and Achkan kneeled beside him. "Course, Clay you get yelled at like a dog pissed doormat for god's sake, I could change all that, if you'd let me" Clay leaned away and got up on shaky feet. "Claire...I'm with Claire...your daughter" Clay said slowly as he walked to the door. "So?" Ackhan said sitting on the bed as Clay left at a quick speed and went back to his room.

Thanks to T.J and his friends. Kev was ready to dish out the dirt. Ollie would pass the time, but as he entered the quiet and rich neighbourhood, he'd realised how much T.J's contacts were useful. He fiddled with his Tie and knocked on the door. Lisa's assistant opened it. "Hello, you look too young and firm to be Eric's mother" Kev said with cheesy smile. The assistant called Lisa down and Kev introduced himself. "Hello. I'm Michael, Eric's BB" "What?" Lisa asked. "Big brother. It's a mentoring scheme that his therapist refered him to, to help Eric out with his teenage emotional problems" Michael/Kev said.

"Oh come in" Lisa said as she asked her assistant to make Kev a drink. Kev looked around surprised at how big Clay's brother's place was. They both sat down on the sofa. "I'm usually not in, it's just someone coming round to fix a window" Lisa said. "So Michael, how is Eric getting on?" Lisa asked. "Well, there's a lot of pent up agression there" Michael/Kev said playing it by ear, he really had no idea what Eric was like. "I guess your getting the blame for everything" Lisa nodded. "It's easier for him" Lisa said as the assistant placed a tray down with snacks and filled glasses.

"His father "Lloyd" and his older brother "Clay" have they tried to talk to him?" Michael/Kev asked. Wanting every Clay headline Lisa had. "Lloyd has started seeing him again, so Clay might be involved" Lisa said. "Are you OK with Eric's father having more visits?" Michael/Kev asked. Lisa nodded but looked unsure. "A couple of hours a week won't hurt I guess, my assistant keeps an eye, because of what Clay said, would you like a straw Michael?" Lisa asked as Michael/Kev shook his head and grabbed his glass. "No thank you, what did Clay say?" Michael/Kev asked.

"It doesn't matter, I just wanted to give Lloyd space" Lisa said as she took a snack off the tray. Kev knew he had to start getting wild to get more. "Was Lloyd an abusive parent?" Michael/Kev asked. "Or Clay...as an older sibling Clay could see Eric as a weak target did you know that reported cases of older siblings assaulting family members has gone up sixty percent since the year Two thousand?" Michael/Kev asked, as he eyed the assistant coming back in the room. "A high percentage of them have been female abusers" Michael/Kev said as they both looked at Lisa's assistant stayed silent as she placed a file on the table and quickly left the room. "My assistants been checked out, any staff that even looks at Eric has regular checks. As for Clay I really don't think he's like that" Lisa Said sipping her drink.

"Really?" Michael/Kev asked knowing that Clay would let Eric beat the crap out of him for fun. _"Really" _Lisa repeated getting a little bored of this "Michael". "Clay was the one who told me about Lloyd in the first place" Lisa told Michael/Kev. "What do you mean?" Michael/Kev asked. "Clay said that Lloyd needed a break, so Eric came back here, Clay has Eric's best interests at heart I think" "I'm sure he does" Michael/Kev said as he took a huge gulp of his juice and excused himself to Lisa's bathroom.

He finally had it, the dirty little secret that would drag Clay kicking and screaming back to the good old days when it was just Michael/Kev with Clay and no-one else. Daddy wouldn't like that news that Clay asked Lisa for a "Daddy-break" without him knowing. Daddy could see it as Clay's jealousy pulling Eric away. "I've fucking got you Clay" Kev said quielty Michael now taking a little nap. He yanked the toilet roll off the holder. Before he'd washed his hands he'd had a look in the bathroom cupboard to look for anything sharp.

Eric was a little to young to start shaving kev realised but a safety pin would do. Kev sat on the toilet fully clothed and undid the safety pin dragging the point along his arm before digging it into the fleshy part of his thigh. Not much blood, nothing to explain. Clay could soothe the bruise that prickled along his muscle. It was a shame Kev would have to threaten Clay against Daddy but there was no other way. Kev would have to steal Clay away from his "Daddy" even if the pain was greater than pinprick.


	46. Eviction

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong language. The Past is in Italics.

"_Come on Gene, the girls will be there" _

_"That's easy for you say Dan, the girls don't throw up when they look at you" Said Gene biting a cheese-stick. _

_"Maybe we should bail" Alex said, taking a leaf out of his bright red hair, which wasn't a distraction from his frightened pale face. "No, we're going...all of us" Cole decided. He was the self-proclaimed leader of the pack, the boys followed what he said to the letter. Dan and Boyd were happy to follow Cole's lead, but he had a habit of making Alex and Eugene feel like pieces of shit. It was worse for Eugene, the girls teased Alex about his hair and how geeky he was, but that was nothing. When girls saw Eugene they parted like the red sea, like he had some sort of deadly flesh eating disease. Eugene thought that the girls could sense a bad vibe from him, a creepy omen. _

_But the guys knew it's because Eugene weighed over three hundred pounds and and bathed once very couple of days. Most of the boys were OK with going fishing with him to try to snap him out of his gloomy moods, but Cole thought it was funny when "Huge Gene" was around the cool group at The Jordan River camp. He'd almost wet himself in nervousness and Cole would wet himself laughing over the way rich kid's looked at Gene, like he was a truck load turd in their toilet. Cole would make sure they all went to that party, whether they liked it or not. _

"Your involved in this whether you like it or not" Sash told Jack. "The OP is going to happen in less than seven days and we need your co-operation" Jack nodded, thinking it was just going to be talking to some druggie in a coffee shop or picking up dodgy money in park bin. "My team acknowledge that you have to do this Jack, I've put my career in jeopardy because of you" Sash said as he got his Jacket and left. Sash called John as soon as he got back to his flat.

"Jack's in John, are there any surprises that we need to know before the New Bait gets briefed?" Sash asked. "I'll be over as soon as I can" John said as he parked outside Roy's shop and let Ollie out. "Have a good day...I'll be a little late, so return Anna's call before I get back" John warned. Ollie nodded and got out of the car. Ollie took out his phone and challenged himself to ring Kev for another night out. He didn't get him so he left a message.

"Hi Kev it's Ol, Ummm...if your not doing anything Friday,...Spirit Evolves are playing and ummm...I've got tickets so, you if you want to, call me back, and even if you don't want to, you can call...so...ummm...whenever, bye" Ollie cringed at the awkward call, but couldn't think about it, as he heard Clay calling. "Roy? Ollie?...Ollie would you mind picking up these Double maximum speakers?" Clay asked. "You grab on one end, I'll get the other...ready?" Clay asked as Ollie put his phone down and knelt down to the box.

_"One Two Three" Boyd shouted as Alex and Boyd grabbed Gene's tree-trunk arms. Sweat trickled down Gene's forehead as he heaved himself out of the camp cart with the boy's help. It was so embarrasing, they knew it was going to be a tight squeeze, but none the of the camp instructors were going to drive them so the tiny camp cart was all they had and Gene practically filled one up all by himself. Boyd thanked his parents for his "Skinny genes" as Gene finally squeezed his ass out the cart. "You wanna sit down for a minute?" Boyd asked. "No, I'm cool" Gene lied forcing himself to stand on his tired fat-filled thighs. _

_Alex's cheeks were flushed from the effort, he turned away from his friends so they couldn't see how much of a chore it had been. "Nothing like a bit of early morning exercise" Boyd said with fiery southern cheer. "Come on guys let go to the store to get funky for the party" Gene and Alex slowly followed behind him. Gene hoped the shop would have clothes that fit him. _

"Mr Gavrik with all due respect, do you think this is the local shop?" John asked. "You're a smart man Mr Gavrik but you must realise that you can't pick and choose how this Aldercreutz Initiation is going to plan out" John said as he took a seat on the sofa and took out the Aldercreutz Initiation papers. John was Planning to go through the bait plan step by step with Sash. "OK Mr Gavrik, first things first. Have you informed Mr Walsh that his choice to be a part of this OP is optional and he can withdraw at anytime?" John asked. "Yes" Sash said. Sash couldn't find any bait, not this late in the game and he couldn't explain to his boss about Jack's purchases on his credit card, so Jack would have to take part, his figured that Jack wouldn't mind anyway and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"We both know that Aldercreutz is volatile angsty, dangerous person. His daughter was imprisoned for burglary and his marriage ended in scandal after his Jail-bait wife got involved with a minor" John said. "Can we get back to Mr Walsh?" Sash asked. "Mr Walsh is going to be set up with Aldercreutz in a firearms deal. Mr Walsh will be selling. All the weapons Mr Walsh will be given will be in a suitcase and rucksack, they're all fakes but they look real" Sash nodded. "Will Aldercreutz have any "Firearms" of his own?" Sash asked. "Possibly" John said, tucking strands of his hair behind his ears. "You have to warn Mr Walsh and prepare him for that. "We've got a script here, as a guide"

John pulled out the script and Sash glanced at it before putting on the sofa. "Mr Walsh has to be friendly, open, act like he's honest. Aldercreutz doesn't like to be pushed or rushed into anything. That's when he starts getting frustrated and we don't want Mr Walsh injured" "No, we don't want that" Sash said bluntly. "Well I'll leave you two to it, keep me updated Mr Gavrik" Sash nodded as John left. When Sash was certain John wasn't going to come back, he took John's "script" and shoved it in the bin.

"Clay...shouldn't you have binned this by now?" Claire asked as she threw up a stained jumper in the air. "No, Daddy bought me this, I still wear it" Clay said as he had to chase her down to get it. "Hey Claire, I was thinking" "About me?" Claire asked. "Umm...yeah, why don't we go out this Friday, just me and you" Clay asked hoping she wouldn't kill him for this. "Great, there this new club on Seafield Avenue that's open till four..." Claire began but Clay shook his head. "I've got tickets" Clay said as Claire looked at them on the drawer. "For what?" "A band called Spirit Evolves they're in the UK for the first time and..." "Clay I'm not going It'll be so boring, why don't we take Nat out?" Claire asked. "Claire the concert's on at night, you're sure you're not going?" Clay asked. Claire shook her head and slipped past him to check on Nat. It was a shame Jack wasn't an option, he knew how much Jack liked them. Gavrik was probably taking him.

_"Look at the way she's looking at you Al" Gene said as the boys huddled together away from the girls in the camp hall which had now turned into a disco. "I dunno, girls look at me because I'm weird, Gene, they'll start laughing" Alex said leaning over to take a quick look at the girls, they all seemed very girlie and prissy. He didn't know what to say. "Where's Cole?" Boyd asked. "Over there" Dan said as they all turned to see Cole making out with some blonde chick that was all legs and no skirt. "I think I can almost see her panties" Boyd said as he tilted his head. "This is pathetic, guy's you go, I'll get the drinks" Gene said as they parted for the girls that thankfully were starting to spread around and Gene puffed his way over to the punch. _

_He put four cups in a line and starting spooning the red punch into cups. Gene was on the third one when he noticed a mousy brunette dancing by his side. "Hey are you Gene?" She asked. "What's it to you?" Gene asked as he filled up the fourth cup. The brunette helped Gene with the cups and started delivering them around to his friends. "Who's your friend?" Dan asked with a grin. "Helen" The brunette said. "Gene I'm impressed, even though she's not as hot as the girls over there" Boyd said looking back at Helen. "No offense" _

_Annoyed, Helen walked back to her blonde friend and Gene was about to follow her when Cole put a sweaty hand on his shoulder. "Having fun?" he asked. "I guess" Gene said as he went to a group that Alex was in. After a couple of cups of punch, that made his stomach feel weird, Helen had popped up without her friend. "You wanna go somewhere quiet?" Helen asked. Gene didn't say no, this was the first time he'd spent time with a girl since Jordan River Camp started, he had to grab this chance with his plump fingers and hold on to it. _

Once in a lifetime opportunity and it seemed he'd be going alone. It wouldn't make him look cool though. Clay played with the Spirit Evolves tickets and put them down on the table when Ollie and Roy came in. "Hey" Clay said to both of them. "Morning Clay, you're up early" Roy said. "Yeah, trying to get rid of these" Clay said holding up the tickets. To Ollie they looked very familiar. "What they for?" Ollie asked. "Spirit Evolves" Clay said. "You're selling them? Why?" He asked. "No-one wants to go with" Clay said. "Claire would rather drink acid, and friends are busy" "Well I've asked someone if they'd come" "Kev?" Clay asked coughing after his name. "Yeah, but he hasn't called. If he says no, my dad can drive us there and back if you want" Ollie offered. "Yeah" Clay said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?"

_"I'm kinda shocked you'd even like me" Gene said as Helen took out a cigarette. "Well why not?" Helen asked. "Me being quite big...I stand out" Gene said as they walked up the camp path. They obviously had seperate rooms, they was no way Gene was going to invite her in. "Aww...kiss me goodnight then" Helen asked as she rubbed his back and and leaned towards him, her lip gloss gleaming in the the night-lights. Although the setting seemed right, Gene had never kissed a girl before, none of the girls had liked him enough. This "Helen" was ready and waiting. The stench from her cigarette was making Gene ill, but he leaned towards her anyway, tilting up her chin and he opened his mouth. _

_Helen's cheap perfume swam around in his nostrils calling the punch inside his stomach to erupt into a waterfall. Helen had hardly opened one eye when Gene threw up on her. Gene wiped the punch vomit away from his mouth as Helen wiped herself with her jean jacket. "Thanks for taking Gene Hel...here's that twenty!" Cole shouted as Gene could hear voices getting louder. Helen ran away as Alex and Dan ran up to Gene. "You OK?" Alex asked as they looked at the vomit on his shirt. "I've gotta go" Gene said as he turned to go back to the camp rooms, but Cole had other ideas. _

_"Woah...hold up chunky horsey you're coming back with us, and you're gonna dance...just the way you are" Cole ordered his own nose twiching at the vomit. "Let's go" He said stepping behind Gene and prodding him. They all went back to the hall where Cole proudly announced Gene's entrance. "Fat loser coming though, he's gonna shake some jelly for us, let's get him the ugliest chick, they'd be cute together...get in a circle guys and girls. Can I get a whoop whoop?" Cole shouted as he grabbed the DJ's microphone and held it out to his fans/friends. "Whoop Whoop" They cheered laughing at Gene as he swayed from side to side. " Dance Gene Dance! There's no camp party like a Jordan River Camp Party" Cole said into the DJ's microphone. _

_**"Wembley let me hear you screeeeeeaaaaamm!" **_Clay closed his ears with his fingers and millions of screams filled the arena. "Wooh...yeah!" Ollie yelled as he looked at Kevin in excitement. "Clay you can rock out, I won't laugh" Ollie said out of breath. "It's cool, I'll quietly rock out" Clay assured him. Clay looked around but he was no-where to be seen. He told Ollie that he was going to get a drink and made his way down to closer rows. There were a lot of teenagers around, but none of them looked like his brother.

He went back up to Ollie who was screaming out lyrics. "Where's your drink?" Ollie asked. "Was too into this I forgot" Clay said. Ollie nodded, but it's when both of them when to the toliets that Clay found who he was looking for. Ollie's dad John had told them both to stick together at all times. Ollie whined about it, his dad was so embarrasing, but to Clay it seemed that millions of people were there and it was up to Clay to make sure Ollie didn't get lost. Spirit Evolves took a break, Ollie wanted to go to the bathroom and Clay said he'd take him.

Ollie entered the toilets and immediately went into a cubicle. Clay was about to do the same thing, when he heard a group of boys talking. "Eric where was our shoutout?" One kid asked. "Thought you knew Spirit Evolves's manager?" Another one said. "My mom does, and this is Wembley, not my back yard" Eric answered impatiently. Clay cleared his throat. "Eric hey...I need to speak to you...before Spirit Evolves come back on" They all looked at him and Ollie came out of the cubicle. "That's Ollie by the way" Clay introduced. "Clay we haven't got all day" Eric said. "Just you, it will only take a second" Clay said as Eric looked at his friends and they left, Ollie said he'd wait outside by the vending machine. Now they were alone, Clay didn't really know where or how to start.

"Well?" Eric said looking around. "I just want to see how you are" "Bullcrap" Eric coughed under his hand. "Jack's not here, we talked online, he's got stuff on" Eric said as he walked towards the door. "Good for Jack, but I'm here for you...really" Clay said. "I'm not that dumb. You've been a little off with me and if it's about this whole "we're not brother's thing" I'm sorry. I should have told you" Clay said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "It...It wasn't your place...mom's forcing me to get therapy so I won't be mad at her" Eric said.

"I know you don't really like Spirit Evolves and I know you don't like me" Eric said as Clay stared at him open mouthed. "We come from two different places. I'm a rich city kid and you're a poor hick from the sticks. I tried to be your friend and you were stirring shit behind my back" "That's total rubbish" Clay said. "Who told you that? Lisa?" Clay asked. "It doesn't matter, it's true" Eric said with a steely tone.

"Eric that's "Bullcrap" Clay told his brother. You're right, I don't like Spirit Evolves. The drummers making me deaf and the lead singer thinks he'd god's gift. I don't know where Jack is, and right this second I don't care. Believe it or not. Lisa and Daddy and me we just want to see you happy" Clay told him. "I'am happy" Eric told him. "Happy teenagers don't need therapy" "Go to hell Clay" Eric said pushing past him. "Eric why wouldn't I like you, you've stood up for me, helped me through stuff and I just wanna do the same for you" Clay told him.

"Yeah right" Eric said rolling his eyes. "If you ever wanna talk to this "poor hick from the sticks" you can call me day or night. I thought that I'd be gone when you came in the picture, but you've made me see" "See what?" Eric asked leaning against the wall then remembering he was in toilet, stood back up. "Eric you made me see that Blood, DNA is pointless, your blood type could be mash potato and you'd still be my brother" Eric chewed his lip as his phone rang. " Mash potato?" Eric asked. "Nat had it for lunch" Clay said. "I've gotta take this" Eric said as he took his phone out.

"Hey _Daddy_ how are you?...Yeah the concert's great" Eric said as he walked out like Clay wasn't there.

"Since when did you start calling me Daddy?" Daddy asked. "Could get used to it"

"Dream on Dad, it was only to tick Clay off" Eric said as he went back to find his friends. Clay tried to clear his head, he used the toilet and didn't wash his hands, he just went to get Ollie. _Did Daddy tell Eric to say that? Or had they become that close without him? _Clay wondered as he approached the vending machine. "Ollie?" Clay called, he was no-where to be seen. Unless Ollie was now hiding_ in _the vending machine, he'd gone somewhere else. Clay decided to go to reception, then back to the arena to track Ollie down before Ollie's Dad John met Clay here, found out his son was gone and tried to kill Clay with a crunchie bar. Clay had only met John for five minutes but something deep deep down in Clay's guts told him that he didn't want to get on the wrong side of Ollie's Daddy.


	47. Jack Attack

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong language. Jack is "Paul" that's his undercover name.

Sash had no choice. He didn't want to do this. It made him feel sick. The guilt threatening to pool out of his mouth in vomit. He'd never done this, not to this extent. Not to someone he cared about. Someone that made him smile, someone that gave him butterflies, those little rushes of excitement in the pit of his stomach. He'd make it up to Jack, he would...if Jack was still alive.

"Mr Gavrik, how are you? I take it everything's been set in place?" "Yes Bartoszewicz, the FSB is a sinking ship. I can give it to you , but first, you have to do something for me OK?" Sash asked. Today was the day. Aldercreutz was waiting and Jack never would have admitted it to Sash but he was pissing himself. He'd already been warned that Aldercreutz also known to his friends as "Switch" was a arrogant patronizing asshole. Jack had been up walking since six in the morning. He'd been awake since three and Sash have no idea, he'd slept on the sofa all night.

Even though Sash had thrown the script away, he told Jack what he thought he needed to. John had brought the firearms round when Sash thought Jack was asleep. He told Jack that it was a good idea if they both skipped breakfast. He boiled hot water for Jack and poured it out in a mug. He'd told Jack to dress street casual. Dark clothes, no jeans the tackier the better. If Aldercreutz was greeted by a guy who looked like a dirt poor busker he'd be less suspicious. Jack came out of his room wearing jogging bottoms and a creased up old T-shirt. "You look good" Sash told him nodding.

"The FSB appreciates this" Sash said. "I've got no choice have I?" Jack asked as he looked at the suitcase and rucksack. "The sooner I return the favour, the quicker I'm free eh" Jack said as he put dark brown jacket on. "Still got your wire on?" Sash asked. Jack nodded as Sash lead the way to the car. "Remember the facts, all you're doing is selling" Sash reminded his bait. "You give the facts. After the deal is closed, you say "Back-up Back-up Back-up" three times. You will immediately be joined by my team who will forcibly enter Aldercreutz's initiation premises and will arrest any parties that are present including you, but I've explained that part" Sash said. Jack nodded. Jack had to be seen to be arrested so that Aldercreutz and his pals didn't suspect anything.

Sash pulled up to a corner shop which was up the road, from Aldercreutz's initiation premises. He wished Jack luck with a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine" Sash told his bait. "It better be, or we won't go dutch the next time we're out" Jack said he pulled the rucksack over his shoulder and held the suitcase. He walked up the road and down Loaboant Street towards little shack with car tyres and graffiti everywhere. Jack knocked on the door twice. "Yeah?" Came a voice. "Health and Safety" Jack said, this group, were big on irony. The door opened and Jack went inside.

The place stank cigarette smoke and sweat. The guys have obviously been there a while. The guy who opened the door sat back down next to bigger man with a ring for each finger and brown stains on his jumper. The bigger man stood up using the table to keep himself steady. "Paul...I see you've brought presents...lucky us" He said. Paul was Jack's cover. The less they knew, the better. That's Havoc" The man said pointing to the man who opened the door. "That's Dave the grave" He said chucking his head at a lanky guy with a mustache who looked like he was trying to disappear into the wall. "People call me Al or Switch, nice to meet you. So Paul, what have you got?" Switch asked.

"It depends, How much have you got?" Jack asked putting the suitcase on the table and patting it. The men looked at each other. "On us, Ten grand, you like the sound of that Paul?" Dave the grave asked. Paul nodded and did what Sash asked him to do and opened the suitcase. The men had their poker faces on. Paul couldn't tell if they were impressed on not. "They're clean, have no prints, track records, they come with ammo and silencers" Paul told them. "They licensed?" Switch asked. Paul shook his head. "These are ghost weapons mate, you use them, they are never gonna be tagged and bagged" "Good boy" Sash said from the car. Paul said as he took the suitcase off the table and gave the rucksack to Dave the grave. Dave shook his head and backed away while Switch snatched the rucksack from Paul's hands.

"Mistake one Paul, any goods you've got, come to me, you show me directly OK?" Switch asked and Paul nodded as Switch opened the rucksack. "Nice...Paul when was this rifle made?" Switch asked "Hurry up, if you know it say it" Switch urged. " 1775" Paul answered. "What the first automatic rifle?" Dave the grave asked. "Where was it from?" "Come on Paul we don't wanna have to test this on you" Switch said swinging the rifle around. "Ummm... the first? was the Mexican Mondragon rifle, from Mexico" Paul answered. "You took your time Jack, Sash said through the wire. "Correct" Switch said passing Paul a beer. Paul shook his head. "A little too early ain't it lads?" He asked. "Mistake two Paul, it's never to early to for a booze up, here" Paul reluctantly opened it and took a sip.

So Paul what got you into Trigger happy Trading?" Havoc asked. "Money, girl problems you know how it is" Paul said as he took a gulp of beer. "You spent time inside then?" Dave the grave asked stroking his mustache quickly. "Thank fuck no, always managed to keep my head above water" "Good on ya" Havoc said nodding. "Bit weird though, you been doing this long?" Switch asked. "Switch we should really buy and get going, you know" Dave said. "Don't get ya knickers in a twist we'll test it" Switch got one of the firearms out and aimed it at the wall. "Wait" Paul said. "You can just fire this stuff off" "Why the fuck not?" Switch asked "There something you're not telling me?" "Don't be stupid mate, just listen" "Listen to that, Paul's got some balls...Lad's wait outside yeah" Switch told Havoc and Dave the grave to leave. "Switch, we've got the gear, just give him the cash" Dave the grave said. "Dave get out" Switch told Dave the grave as Havoc pushed him out the door.

Paul zipped up his rucksack and was ready to take the suitcase. He tried to get up but Switch still had the rifle in his hands. "Stay down you" He told Paul quietly. "Calling me stupid? You don't think I know what you're up to Paul? Paul...it's too bland isn't it? Maybe we should call you Jack Prat. Or Wacked Jack Walsh" Jack looked at him wide eyed. "How do you know that?" "I ain't as stupid as you think Jack Prat, trust fucking no-one in this game" Jack tilted his shirt collar up, it was now or never. "Back-up, Back-up Back-up" Switch laughed as Jack repeated it."Back-up, Back-up Back-up" Paul said again. "Who you waiting for Paulie? The professionals, Tom cruise, Power Rangers?" "Back-up Back-up Back-up" Jack said for the third time, but nothing was happening. Sash started his car and drove to the hut, then straight past it back to his flat.

"Mistake number three Jack, don't ever ever try to screw me over alright?" Switch said. As he turned the rifle upside down and struck Jack at the back of the head.

When Sash got the flat he called Bartoszewicz, who reassured him that everything was OK. He slept an uneasy night but he would be back where he needed to be tomorrow morning. John was getting hourly updates, when his phone rang about seven times, one after the other. It wasn't a shock to John that the Aldercreutz initiation failed, but he didn't really understand how. Mr Gavrik literally had a script everything should have gone to plan. He was talking to one of his superiors saying that he was going to get to the bottom of it, when his son came down the stairs. He quickly ended the call and turned the phone off.

"Where you wondering off too?" John asked. "Getting to be a bit of a habit" John said thinking back to the Spirit Evolves concert. "Just came down to get a drink Ollie said, as he turned away from his dad as quickly as possible. John followed him into the kitchen. "I'm going to be late tomorrow, I've got a lot of work on" John said as his son nodded. "Is there enough stuff in the fridge?" John asked. "Ummm..." Ollie absent mindedly turned around and john caught a glimpse of a red mark on his neck. "Ollie...what's that?" He asked pointing at his son's collar. "Nothing" Ollie said as he shut the fridge door. We've got stuff so..." Ollie tried to go out the door but John quickly shut it. "Anna isn't it? Leaving bite-marks already" John said. "No" Ollie said as he walked to the kitchen counter.

"Given my current single status, I not going to lecture you about how to keep a girl interested" John told him. "But I really hope that you don't go all the way, I think you should be married before you even think about..." "Dad calm down, it's going slow...really slow" Ollie said, disappointment flickering throughout his voice, but his dad didn't catch it. "Well...that's good to know at least, she must be classy" John said as Ollie nodded and John moved away from the door. It was about eleven thirty when he got the call at the hospital. The supervisor on shift gave John and his colleague a room so they could brief Mr Walsh's mother Hazel, John had to get on the paper trail, he had to make this short and sweet.

"Miss Rhodes" John began. "It's Hazel" Hazel said as she gave both of them a steely look. "What happened?" "Hazel, your son Mr Walsh, was in a accident, he was driving one of our Lorries at the time. We offer our sincerest apologies" John's colleagues said. "We will look into this accident, have lorry checked again from back to front. Until then, we can only assume that accident's happen" Hazel nodded. "When he wakes up he can tell us all" She said. John and his colleagues nodded but they were hoping they could get to Jack before that point. Someone would have to be hired at the hospital, just in case.

When Sash came into his head quarters, he thought he was going to be the outcast, but all he got were smiles and pats on the back. An announcement was made at lunch, Sash got applause, his colleagues were very happy to take his workload and he was told that he was going to get a special recommendation for another look into "Achkan's Primary Plan A Case" His PA was practically feeding him a dinner she'd brought for him. After work his team offered to buy his late drinks, but he refused and said he'd be happy to party tomorrow. When he got to his flat he'd barely got out of the shower when he heard another fan at the door. He opened it to see John with a bottle of champagne. "John I'm a little busy..." Sash said embarrased because his face was still wet and shiny. "Mr Gavrik this will only take a minute" John said as Sash let him in.

John put the champagne on the table and sat himself down on the sofa. "Mr Gavrik you know why I'm here. You're astounding to say the least and I just wanted to congratulate you for being one of the most arrogant, egostistical, back-stabbing double crossing, two-timing delusional self obessesed, maniacal, tactical controlling manipulative devious, reptilian ambitious Russian leeches I've ever had the horror of meeting" John said. "Shall I open this?" John asked.

"Excuse me?" Sash asked in shock. "I get how you stuffed the Aldercreutz initiation up, you didn't follow the script Aldercreutz can't keep his mouth shut or his temper in check, and when the Aldercreutz initiation went tits up, no-one in their right mind would blame you, they'd blame a lackey, a supervisor, but everyone thinks you called it in and saved Mr Walsh's life" John said with a piercing stare. "I did" Sash said getting angrier by the second. "Bullshit Gavrik and you want to know how I know?" John asked answering anyway. "Dave the grave isn't some illiterate hoodie, he's Damon Grachev of Russian heritage working undercover like us" John continued. "Is that why you left Mr Walsh alone? Did you think he'd be safe Gavrik?

"I had no clue" Sash said. "I bet you didn't" John said. "You see he called for Back-up at five past eleven, but miraculously, Grachev's superiors got a call that you called it in at eleven thirty. Of course you hadn't, though you'd already fucked off by then, leaving a man who trusted you, to get his head kicked in by someone with a detailed history of violence. Mr Gavrik I don't have to tell you the rules about bait. It's not a honourable business. We use them, we let them go and have to protect them for a while. You don't keep them on the hook, and watch a shark rip it to shreds"

"You should go I'm tired and you've got this wrong" Sash said running a hand through his soaking wet hair.

"What's wrong Mr Gavrik is Mr Walsh's mother being lied to because I can't tell her the truth. "You couldn't work your way up to the Achkan case, so you stitched Jack up. What did you offer Grachev?" "I don't know anyone by that name" Sash told him calmly reaching for the champagne bottle. "But he knows you" John told him. "Or feels that he does, He's got Russian parents, he was too shocked, too starstruck and too blind to see that he was being used. Do you want to see Mr Walsh's before and after pictures? You should be ashamed"

"I keep saying I've done nothing, and I'd watch the way your speaking to me. My Parents..."

"Blah, blah, blah Mr Gavrik, wanking off to your family tree is the only action you going to get most nights, because when and I mean _when_ Mr Walsh wakes up it's over. When I'm finished with you won't be qualified to flip a burger in Russia" Said John standing up. "Mr Walsh will be monitered twenty four seven. Don't even think about it" Sash looked at him in shock, there was no way he'd go there.

"John think again. Mr Walsh have got nothing to fear from me" Sash said, putting the champagne bottle down.

"Yeah right" John said.

"John you're so...idiotic, I've got nothing to gain, and Jack is a friend. As a friend to Jack, we both need to keep an eye on Aldercreutz. He's missing, angry because Jack made him look like a fool. Aldercreutz lives off revenge, he's killed others for a lot less and Jack's no different. Once he's got one in sight he'd kill them and sell the corpse to cannibals...We both know Aldercreutz won't stop until he's killed Jack" Sash said as john negatively nodded in agreement.


	48. Changed The Way You Kicked Me

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language.

"Happy Birthday Dear Naaaaaaat...Happy Birthday to you...hip hip..."

"Clay don't embarass me, my friends are here" Claire said as she bunged some crisps onto a paper plate. "Sorry" Clay said as he picked Nat up and she blew her one candle out while her friends and their parents cheered. It was a relief looking around at how much Nat was loved, how much people cared about her to turn up. At age one, Nat had more friends than Clay did. It was only after her little friends had waved goodbye with their goodie bags that Clay got a call from nuisance that used to be a friend. "Don't bother putting the phone down Clay, I wanna meet you...now" Kev ordered down the phone.

"I'm busy" Clay said about to turn the phone off. "No you're not, Nat's asleep" Kev said. Clay shook with anger at the sound of his daughter's name. It didn't sound right coming from him. Clay told Claire he was going to the corner shop, grabbed his Jacket and walked up the street. Just like he'd suspected Kevin was in the local park. Clay immediately looked around to see if there were any beer cans. "I'm not drunk" Kevin spat. "Smell me" "No thanks" Clay said as he stayed standing up.

"The things you drive me to Clay honestly" Kev said running a hand though his dark lifeless hair. "I wanna see you. Properly, so we can talk about the old days" Kev announced as Clay got startled by a dog barking across the street. "No" Clay said. "I'm helping your umm...Daddy out, moneywise" Kev said willing to give Clay chance after chance to hang himself. "Kev please, go away" Clay said turning his shirt collar down. "Clay you don't really have a choice" Kev warned. "We become best buds or I tell "Daddy" what you did"

Clay stared at him and shook his head. "Sorry...what?" Clay asked in surprise. "A little sexy bird with a great ass by the way, told me that your the reason Eric went back to his mom's, you wanted Daddy to have a break a "break" that cost Daddy Eric, and Daddy's not gonna be too happy to hear that" Kev had no guilt in his system as he spoke. This would be the final poisonous straw that broken the camel's back.

"Tell him" Clay said bluffing but hiding it. "Stay away from my family Kev, my daughter, my Claire, Daddy. I don't want you ruining it, like you ruined everything else" Before Kev could respond Clay was walking back up the street. There was another way to get Clay's attention. It was risky and he'd need help, but Kev was willing to try anything. He was so fucking sick of being treated like a leper's turd.

Now Clay had Daddy and this ready made Claire and baby he'd forgotten were he came from, who he was when Kev found him. Kev needed to bring that Clay back into reality it seemed that threats weren't going to work, it had to be astounding, something disgustingly major that Clay would have to give in. Kev wouldn't stop until Clay just gave in.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?" Clay asked as Claire opened the door for him. "Sure if you'll join me?" Claire asked rubbing Clay's chest. "Can't Claire, those spots" Clay said pointing at his back. "I don't mind" Claire said as Clay gently pushed her hand away to stop her from touching them. Why couldn't Jack have been like this? Clay asked himself.

"We'll cuddle up together afterwards, promise" Clay said as Claire nodded. She went to her room and Clay sat on the sofa adding firewalls on his hardrive when he got another call. He saw a number that he didn't recognise and figured it must be Kev again. "What?" Clay asked frustrated.

"That's not nice, care to tell me anything at all about Achkan?" Sash asked. "Mr Gavrick, I told you..." Clay began, but Sash cut him off. "That's a shame Clay, because Jack's been in serious pain, he's been bed bound in hospital, as a _friend_ you should know that" Sash goaded waiting for Achkan's secrets to rush out of Clay's mouth like a waterfall. "Stop lying Mr Gavrik, you don't fool me" Clay said shaking his head.

"It's true, he was beaten up, by a very dangerous man, I can get you access, if you give me Achkan's whereabouts, we can come to some type of friendship...yes?" Sash asked. "You're serious aren't you?" Clay asked. "So what have you got?" Sash asked, but was met with the dead phone line as Clay ended the call and hacked onto local hospital patient lists.

"Why Jack Why?" Clay whispered and noted that a "Mr " had been at a hospital for three days. It didn't really made sense. Jack was friendly and nice and straightforward with nothing to hide. He didn't know any "dangerous people". But Sash did, so did Daddy...Clay really didn't want to think anymore. Claire came out of the shower and they hugged in bed and watched TV, until Claire fell asleep. Getting out of bed with Nat's birthday clothes still on, he went to check on Nat and called Daddy while looking at his daughter sleep.

"Son what is it? It's late" Daddy grunted. "Daddy Jack's in hospital" Clay said quickly. "Poor Jack, night son" "Wait, Daddy...you didn't...did you?" Clay asked hurriedly. "What? Put him there? Why the fuck would I waste my time?" Daddy asked. "Daddy we need to see him, to go there, to the hospital" Clay asked.

"We?" Daddy asked. "Daddy this "Gavrik guy" told me, and he's got Jack extra protection. I can't go alone" Clay pleaded. "No way" Daddy said. "Daddy I've printed out nurses names" Clay said leaving Nat to go back to the sofa. "If we get there before their shift starts, you could pick one" Clay listened to silence for a while before Daddy's voice came back on. "Your plan, your gas, and your ass if we get caught" "Yeah Daddy I'll take all the blame" Clay reassured him as he caught the bus over to Daddy's place. Clay had printed out a map of the hospital, they'd go in through a window on the first floor.

When they got there they had to wait in the dark until the nurses were on a break, then they were able to catch the lift to the fifth floor, where Jack was supposed to be. "Son, aren't you forgetting something?" Daddy asked as he held his palm out. "Oh sorry Daddy, here" Clay said passing him over the nurses rota that he got from the hospital sponsor's internet. "Right" Daddy said as they walked down the corridor, looking through room windows. "Clay isn't that him?" Daddy asked pointing with his right hand.

"He looks fucked" Daddy chuckled as Clay checked no-one was around before opening the door and slipping in the room, becoming warmer as the door clicked shut and it was him and Jack entrapped in darkness. If only Jack had listened, stayed away from Sash, then none of this would have happened. It was easy to blame Sash now that Clay didn't have the facts, but he'd find out what happened sooner rather than later, he'd make sure of it.

Clay walked timidly on the polished floor, his heart pounding with every step. He approached the bed and looked at the fragile body frame quietly sleeping. It felt like million years since he'd last seen Jack and Daddy was right, he did almost looked unrecognisable, well to a stranger anyway. Jack's usual pale skin was a mass of red pink and purple, bruising was swelling his forehead and cheeks and a bandage was wrapped around his forehead. He was bleeding from his lips, Clay assumed he'd bit it in his sleep and wondered if Jack had nightmares. Clay just wanted to be that knight is shining armour to scare all Jack's demons away.

"Well, well well, not going to hell yet is he?" Daddy asked shutting the door. Clay turned around. "Daddy we should go, did you see a nurse you like?" "Clay...son, this prey is ready-made, like a take away. We could just, get a grip on Jack's neck, or grab a pillow, some plastic gloves...it would look like an accident" Daddy grinned at Jack. "Daddy..." Clay whispered. "You know Clay maybe you need to be Jack's friend" Daddy mused.

"If you get in Jack's will and he croaks, we've got a little cash nest" Clay tapped his fingers on Jack's bed bars. The only way he'd find out what happened to Jack was through Sash, but he didn't know if he'd get the truth. He wanted, needed time alone with Jack, leaning down and planting a kiss on Jack's bloodied lips would have been unthinkable ecstasy, but with Daddy lurking and nurses back on the move he couldn't risk it.

"Another time then son?" Daddy asked nodding, but it wasn't really a question. They had to crawl on the floor around the nurses meeting room to catch the lift and wait until a wheelchair bound man had to use the bathroom to get out of the first floor window. "Sometimes Son, you've gotta get rid of your friends...believe me I know" Daddy said as they walked to Daddy's car, Clay had already agreed to pay him for the petrol.

"Did you find any nurses Daddy?" Clay asked changing the subject. "Yeah, "Hayley" she's good for me" Daddy said nodding. "Got her picture from the staff room" He held it up and Clay got really confused for a brief second. "Wow, she sure looks like Lisa Daddy" Clay looking at the steering wheel.

"That's the point son. Hayley's the practice girl"

"What do you mean?" Clay asked.

"Son I want Lisa gone for good. Eric needs to be with his father, and Lisa's gotta go. That bitch has set me up since the she got knocked up with Eric. Sharing isn't working out Clay and you're gonna be there. It's been a long time since we did any Father son sport right?"

"Riiiiight" Clay said with a eager laugh wondering how he was going to get himself out of this catch without looking like an ungrateful coward.


	49. Joe ing To Hell

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language.

Chapter title: "Joe-ing to hell"

He always promised himself it would be the last time. The last time he hurt anyone, the last time he kicked someone in the ribs, the last time he yelled out a threat, the last time he thought fist first. Miller couldn't help it though, he was addicted, of course he was above cravings, wants, needs, he could control himself a majority of the time. In front of his mates, the wife, his son, but now and again he just needed that "Alone time" that minute or hour to explode and sow himself back up again and return to his family refreshed and new.

He drove to a pub out of his area, where no-one could or would even think of recognising him. Miller ordered a pint brushing the froth off his stubble as he sipped. This kid better not be late. He'd give him another ten minutes before going to the loos for a piss. If he still wasn't here, then neither was he. Miller noticed the barmaid giving him the eye and was about to have a flirty conversation when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey" The kid said. It was him, he'd actually shown up, bless him...wrong move.

Miller nodded the fake smile used for the public etched across his face. "What can I get you?" Miller asked. "I'll have a coffee please" The kid said. Miller was confused for a second, until the kid said his order to the barmaid and she smiled and nodded immediately. Miller noted that look. They knew each other, this kid was a regular here, so he obviously lived around here. That wasn't in the rule book. The kid got his coffee and walked to a table. Miller paid the barmaid and carried his pint over.

"So, did you have to wait long?" The kid asked. "No" Miller replied. "I'm Joe by the way nice to meet you" Joe added holding out his hand. Miller stayed as still as stone sipping his pint. "Miller" Miller said as way of introduction. "So...Miller...how long have you been doing this?" Joe asked. "A while, I know what I'm doing kid" Miller said as he took a huge gulp and got out some gum from his pocket. "Like, have you injured people?" Joe asked, his eyes widening. "Yeah, but don't worry, you'll get over it" Miller reasoned and Joe nodded as his put the gum foil in his pocket.

"It's not gonna be easy at first Joe" Miller said with a detached tone to his voice. "Would you like to meet here again? Joe asked. Miller shook his head. "We should go...now" Miller said. Joe stammered searching for something, anything to try to wriggle out of it. "Now?" He managed to cough out. "Yeah, unless you're having second thoughts Joe" Miller egged. "In that case I can get a _real man _to take over, just say" Joe shook his head and pushed himself up from the table on his thin fingers. "No it's fine" "You want to?" Miller asked waiting. "Of course, yeah, I needto" Joe said. Miller put his pint down and waited for Joe to start walking first so he could follow him.

Stunned at Daddy's secret plan, Clay could imagine Lisa, out screaming in the woods somewhere with Daddy on her tail. Any other girl or woman would have been fine. A couple of years ago Clay wouldn't have had a problem with it, the horror stories he'd heard about Lisa made him want to catch her for Daddy's sake. But things had changed. Clay had a family of his own and Eric needed protecting. The only person that was giving Eric a roof over his head right now was Lisa.

Clay noticed that Daddy was going a little too fast on the road. "Daddy, do you want to slow down?" Clay asked. "Son I've got work tomorrow" Daddy said changing gears. "Yeah but we don't wanna get stopped" Clay warned. "We won't...we're innocently having a drive, you worry and whine, just like Lisa, I'm telling you, when I get my hands on her..."

Daddy's voice trailed off when the car rolled over something and both of thier backs slammed against their chairs with the force of the object. Daddy stopped the car immediately. It was an empty road and Clay's seatbeat nearly sliced his throat when Daddy hit the brakes and took his seatbelt off. "Daddy what are you...?" Clay asked.

"That fucking badger nearly wrecked my tyres, which you'd have to pay for, I'm getting it out of the road" Daddy said as he put his headlights on and opened the car door. Clay got out, wishing that he'd stolen gloves from the hospital. He couldn't really touch Claire or vice versa because of those spots and dead animal germs splattered all over the road wasn't going to make his spots any better.

He got out to see Daddy's foot on something. He walked closer and the headlights revealed what the speedbump was that made Daddy angry. It wasn't a badger, it was a person. Clay took a quick look at them to get their stats. It was a male, maybe a teen or early twenties. Dark hair dark glassy eyes, was quite tall thin attractive... but Clay wasn't really focusing on the kid's looks, he was too surprised at the blood. "Clay turn the headlights off" Daddy ordered. "We'll get his feet, drag him off the road and I'll use my bare hands, come on" Daddy said and Clay reached for the kid's feet but dropped one as the leg started to twinge in his hand.

"Daddy he's still breathing" Clay said flatly. "Do what I say and he won't be" Daddy said. Daddy took the kid under the arms and accidently lifted the kid's T-shirt. Clay took a rushed look at the smeared blood, but his mouth opened when he saw the kid's chest. Spots. Pus filled Legions that Clay was still putting cream on to this day, or night. "Daddy look" Clay said pointing to the spots. "Shit" Daddy yelled as he dropped him. The kid's head lay with a thump on the pavement and he began to open his eyes. He started to mumur, but just blood came out. I'll hold his front Daddy" Clay said. Daddy grabbed the kid's shoes and was making sure he kept his hands on the kid's trousers. "Clay where are you going?" Daddy asked when he realised Clay was turning the kid towards the car.

"Daddy he's got spots, so do I, I just thought I could ask..." "Dammit Clay, you're not taking this bloodsmudge in my car, to talk about spot's over coffee..." Daddy shouted. "Daddy?" Clay asked. "Clay I've told you..." Daddy saw Clay point and they noticed that the kid's wallet had fallen out. Daddy dropped the kids legs and didn't even have to open the wallet to know this kid was loaded. The wallet was heavy. Daddy put the wallet in his own pocket. "Clay what are you waiting for? Get him in the car, come on, let's go" They had to put him in the boot of the car. Daddy wouldn't have him on the back-car seats.

When Daddy pulled up near Clay's house, Clay really wanted to stay in the car. He had to know what Daddy was going to do with this teen, man, thing. He was worried that Daddy would just take the wallet and run him over. "What are you gonna do with him Daddy?" Clay asked. If you hurt, him I could clean up" He offered, testing the bloodied waters. "Clay get out the car already it's late and I won't make a mess, this one needs to be fresh roadkill" Daddy said.

"You're keeping him alive?" Clay asked. "I know you want to put the tool-kit to use son, but this time we can't. He's a human being son, we can't just carve him up like a turkey, don't be so rude" Daddy said looking in his rearview mirror. Even though Daddy had changed his tune very quickly, Clay had to trust Daddy like he always did. He got out the car and told Daddy he'd call him tomorrow.

"I might be out son" Daddy said. "Leave a message" Daddy drove off and knew he'd have to take the kid to the UG. He'd be safer than Drew was there and he'd be too battered to tell the guys anything. First thing was first. Daddy used his cell while driving to call an old helpful friend. "Achkan hey, yeah me. I've got someone you want to meet. Tall young handsome. He needs to be safe, so I'm taking him the UG. He's a little cut and bloody, barely moving just how you like them" Daddy said reeling him in.

"Lloyd are you taking the piss?" Achkan asked. "I could take him to hospital, but with that six pack he's got the nurses won't be able to concentrate, you know what women are like Ach, they never do what they're told, I just thought you should meet him, a man like you could teach that young puppy-eyed whippersnapper a thing or two..." "What time are you bringing him?" Achkan asked. "That's the thing Ach, I might not, you need money to fill a car tank and I'm not made of cash, unless you were a good buddy and dropped the court fine price" Daddy asked.

"Jump off a bridge Lloyd" Achkan said, but Daddy waited when Achkan didn't end the call. "How old is he?" Achkan asked. Daddy took out the kid's wallet and looked at his provisional license. "Twenty" Daddy said pleased that the kid wasn't in high-school. "The name?" Ackhan asked considering Daddy's offer. "It begins with a "J" you're getting fuck else" Daddy said as he turned the phone off. If Lloyd was faking it, he'd make him pay. Clay was dissapearing as an option and Achkan was curious.

He did need back-up though, just in case it was one of Lloyd's tricks. He called John on his phone and asked him to be his "bodyguard" John looked up the stairs as he took the call. Ollie was in bed, but he didn't like the thought of leaving his teenage son alone. But when would he get the opportunity to see Daddy Wilkes and Achkan in action together? It was an offer he couldn't refuse, but making his family life second in his _own_ life would be one choice John would live to regret.


	50. Archrival Interval

A/N: This story's going to be on a little break now that it's chapter Fifty. I'll be writing more oneshots from different films. Thank you readers for the reviews. Strong Language.

"Ditch work and have fun with me Ollie"

Music to Ollie's ears. He knew what his dad thought of him, but he wasn't stupid. Ollie knew his Dad had gone out somewhere, he always unconsciously slammed the door and it woke Ollie up. When he realised he was alone, he brushed his teeth again and changed out of his Pyjamas, then he called Kev over. To Ollie's surprise, Kev jumped at the chance. They sat on the bed watching TV. Kev asked him about work and listened to Ollie moan he did speak one word about Clay kev realised, and sprung the offer on him. "I can't, Dad would lose his mind and ground me forever" "Bullshit" Kev snapped back. "You won't even be here to deal with him. I will" Kev reassured him.

"My friend's got a great empty apartment, we can do whatever you want" "Well..." Ollie said looking at his clock on the wall his dad painted for him. "You can text your dad in the morning, if your not too exhausted" Kev said. "From what?" Ollie asked. "Nothing Ol, I just wanna show you a good time" Kev said as he went to Ollie's wardrobe. "Come on Ollie it's only for a day" Kev said as Ollie got up and Kev threw him a pair of expensive trousers.

"Jesus Christ" "He's not here, he's fucked off to Spain" Ackhan said as they looked at Daddy's barganing tool breathing softly on the bed. "I'm sorry you had to see this" Achkan said turning to look at John. It's just you're the only one I knew I could call" John nodded. Achkan had no clue what John really did for a living so he had no idea that John saw bodies like this in the flesh or in pictures about once a week. "Where's Lloyd?" John asked.

"Dead in a ditch hopefully, but he's probably gone home" Achkan said. Any reason why Lloyd lured you with this?" John asked. "Warning I guess" Achkan lied. As far as John was concerned, Achkan was a red blooded male who like fine wine, fast cars and curvy tanned independant women. Achkan couldn't tell John the truth right now, he was too embarrased.

"John, John? Ollay, Ollay Ollay, boy come down here and make your uncle some tea huh?" Vlado Petrovic wheeled his travelcase and black bags into John's living room went upstairs to the bathroom and then knocked on Ollie's door. "Ollay" Vlado knocked on the door and was met by silence. He opened the door and looked around. He played with his nephew's techno gadgets in his drawers and took a sneak peek at Ollie's men's health magazines, all the sex kitten posters of women had been taken out.

"Good boy" Vlado said as he walked over to Ollie's bed and put his fingers under the mattress. "Well Ach, don't be a nurse, you know you could always call the hospital...yeah, yeah I know, well I'll leave you to it...no problem bye" John was walking into his living room about to put the light on when he felt hands grab his shoulders. In anxiety, he dropped his phone and scratched one of the hands away and elbowed the invisible intruder in the face.

"Ahhh...God" John turned the light on to find his ex wife's brother kneeling on the floor in pain. "Val you could have text me first, has Ollie fixed you a drink?" John asked as he walked into the kitchen with Vlado not far behind him. "Ollay's not here" Vlado told him. "I've seen his room" "Help yourself to anything Val" John said as he quickly went upstairs. He realised Val was right and came back downstairs looking for his phone. "Val pass it, you can call whomever you want later" John said, moving his fingers back and forth.

"I don't think you should disturb little Ollay John" Val said waving the phone, but still keeping it close to his chest. "Val I need to know where he is and he needs to know about you" John said. "You know he loves having you around" "That's because I'm way cooler than you Johnny-boy" Val said. "Why do think a teenager is out past midnight hmmm?" They looked at each other and John nodded. "A girl" John said slowly. Vlado nodded. "You really wanna make him look like a fool infront of the girl getting a call from "Daddy?" He asked. John backed away holding his hands up. "OK, OK, you can use my room for privacy" John said. 

"I can use the sofa if you wanna go to your room" Vlado said getting bread out of the cupboard. "My room is your room Val, I'll take the spare room" John told him as he went up stairs to the linen cupboard. "Thank you Prijaelj" Val said in Croatian. Ten years ago, things were far from "Friendly" between them. I didn't help that Val and his sister, John's ex wife Kate were always at loggerheads as well.

Val, Kate and all their brothers and sisters were born in European Montenegro, Val still had great childhood memories of him and his brothers and sisters playing by the sea. His family moved around a lot, they had to learn a new language every three to four months. Kate was one of the youngest and their parents loved them all, but Val knew they doted on Kate. So much so that they decided to move to Germany for Kate's college scholarship.

Val and his family didn't exactly have a great time there, coming from a mixed family didn't help, the locals avoided them and Val got into a lot of fights with kids who shouted that that his father was a "Greek taco bastard" The only friends they had were the family that lived next door, the Adlercreutzes. Val's sisters would play with the neighbour girls but Val stayed away from the second oldest Adlercreutz son, he was a little crazy and earned the nickname "Switch" because that kid was so up and down.

As time went on like a flash, Val was working his arse off working with cargo trucks while Kate went to college partied got drunk and bunked with boys. Val wasn't even sure what degree his sister had got or if she even achived a degree. The straw the broke Val's back was when Kate decided she wanted to go to university. Their mother was proud, but they all thought she was going to work to pay for her fees. Val knew that Kate wasn't the working kind and suggested to his mother that Kate get a cleaning job, but their mother wouldn't hear of it.

Kate applied for university got inducted into one and didn't pay for her fees and "forgot" to get a loan leaving her parents to scramble for the cash. Val was done with Kate after that disaster. The whole family were furious when she got with John, he was very upper class, rude, very British, smarmy and secretive. The family figured it would fizzle out. But then Kate got pregnant and Val literally had to cradle his mother in his arms like a child, she was shaking with horror.

Needless to say, the family didn't really visit John or Ollie until Kate got sick. Their mother was sick at the time as well so Val did take his brothers and sisters over to Britain to see her. Val was ready to patch things up with his sister and praised god when she got a donor for her new Kidney. Val's happiness quickly turned to anger when he turned up out of the blue months later hoping to find a happy family but found Ollie at school and John drinking Brandy for breakfast lunch and dinner.

"We can't all have happy marriages Val, in hospital John was never who I wanted"

"So that's it sis? Your gonna dump your husband of over a decade for some Ricky Martin majmun? Dovoljno, umukni vještica. You make me bolestan, you're sebičan!" That was the last conversation Val had with her before she ran off with ,Marcus, Meatloaf, Marco, whatever his name was. Val knew he had to pull his head out of his "magarca" and help John out. He convinced John to stop drinking himself into a Kate-coma and get back into work and looking after Ollie. Val babysat "Ollay", even though he was a teenager while John came to terms with being dumped. Val was never sure if John was really his sister, but just because John and Kate were over Val had no guilt about being John's friend. They'd kept in touch ever since.

Unfortunately for John, Val wasn't here for family matters. "Ollay" was a great kid, but he pulling all nighters away with girls, John had given Val his own room and it was time to set up. He'd known of Aldercruetz AKA switch for most of his life, since they were neighbours back in Germany, but he'd only really got to know him two years ago when Adlercreutz helped him out with a bar that Val was running with his wife. Since then Val has basically become Adlercreutz's personal slave and he never let him forget it. Now Val was getting told that Adlercreutz's was in trouble and needed someone "handled" Val made sure John was downstairs before he made the call.

"Hey Switch, my computer's on my man, can I get the password?" He asked. "Yeah mate, it's Raspberry Ripple" Adlercreutz said. "No shit" Val said as he typed it in and was looking at a long list of patient names. "What name am I looking for man?" Val asked. "Umm shite...ummm...is there anyone called Jack on there?" Switch asked. "Yeah about ten?" Val said. "Bollocks" Switch said as he hung up. Val got a call on his phone about ten minutes later. "Jack walsh, fifth floor ward S" Switch said as he paused. "Got it...Jack W" Val said.

I'll pick up the syringes and go tomorrow night" Val said. "I don't want him breathing OK?" Switch told Val. "He's screwed me over and could cause me damage, yeah? I wanna see Jack's funeral tribute in the papers Val, he knows too much" Switch said. "Sure he'll be gone" Val said looking at the staff rota. He could slip in and out without being seen, but he had to "case to chase" the place first. Val looked at the clock. He'd have to creep downstairs and wait until John was asleep before meeting this "Jack" face to needle for a trial run.


	51. Two Can Play That Pain

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Mature scenes, Adult content.

Frustrated fingers fiddled frantically, forgetting finicky furnace flaws. "Yeah I'm good Lis, yourself?" Leo said moving away from the furnace he began pacing around his flat. He tidied up about once a week, not many people visited and the ones that did, didn't really stay for long. It had been a while since he'd seen his older Sis, Lisa was always on the go with work and Eric, and Leo was never sure when to show up. "So Lis can you fit me in your little black book or what?" Leo asked looking out at the back garden. "That depends Lee, have you stopped your ways?" Lisa asked beckoning her assistant to bring her a bottled water and a glass seperately. "Lis, I like a party, so sue me" Leo said. "Leo if you're gonna be around Eric, I can't have him around your lifestyle" Lisa said sternly. "What does that mean?" Leo said as his heart froze.

For a moment Leo thought she'd hired someone to see what he was doing, and with who. "You know what I mean Leo, the partying the boozing, the girls, I hear things" Lisa told him. "Sis get out more" "Look I don't want Eric, becoming you" Lisa said. "You're a bad influence" "Oh" Leo said chuckling, annoying his sister on the line. "Coming from the woman that lied to Eric for fifteen years" Lisa sighed. "You know nothing about Lloyd...what he's like" Lisa began. "Yeah but I know you Lis...you hate sharing and when Eric finds out the truth, he'll hate you" Lisa put the phone down and Leo threw the phone at the table. Alarmed by the noise, his one night stand came out wrapped in a beige towel.

"Lee...seriously...you break my phone, you can't pay me with a drunken handjob, I only accept those on Thursdays" Jason said. "Sorry my sister's driving me crazy" Leo said. He picked up the phone and checked it for scratches. "It's fine" Leo said placing gently on the table. "Great, but you can still pay for breakfast though, worrying about my phone's made me a little hungry" Leo shook his head at first, but nodded as Jason went into his room to put something on. Jason was a one nighter occasionally but they'd known each other for years. They'd worked together on loads of cases for the ASCUP team and they'd never made passes at each other on the job, their attraction to each other was based on glances and looks.

It was only after Jason got transfered and drunk one night that anything happened. They decided they'd be friends with benefits and wouldn't talk about what they did in secret. Only Jason was a big talker and didn't really care who knew. Leo constantly had to reel him in. He thanked god that Jason was in the shower when Lisa called, the last thing he needed was his big sister going bat-crap crazy on him.

Lisa was so judgemental about everything Leo and most of the family didn't tell her much. Lisa would only prech to Leo about how he should be living his life and start fixing him up with women. Leo drowned himself in guilt every night Jason would leave, but at least he was dating people because he genuinely felt something. Lisa took one look at her ex husband and saw dollar signs. Another touchy subject he and Lisa disagreed on.

"Gimme, gimme gimme" Jason said as he tucked into bacon mushrooms and eggs and tomatoes with a salad that looked like a freshly dug up garden weed. "Here, but you have to promise" "Yeah yeah yeah ..my lips are sealed, well you know until we crash at your apartment" Leo sipped his coffee then twinged as it burnt his lips. "Just read Jase" Leo urged with a tired wave of the hand. "So little KKKKK's been up to no good" "We don't know yet, we just wanna check on him" Leo said. "Isn't it a little to late for that?" Jason asked. "What that kid did...and faking it to get acquitted? It's bullshit" Jason said stuffing tomato chunks in his mouth.

Wiping Ketchup covered fingers on a napkin Jason began to read. "_Kevin Karl kaiden Kalean __Khatchadourian born to Franklin and Eva Khatchadourian was put into care at a young age. He was in the same care home as B.W Suspected offender. He had made no indictation that he was a victim of her abuse, seems quiet and agitated, says that he'd been looking for someone. Imaginary friend? Named "Clay" _Jason looked further down the page. "_Mr Khatchadourian cannot be trusted around minors. Interview with EK proved successful. Khatchadourian cannot be around minors under the age of eighteen or adults with mental ages of minors." "_So? What's the new development?" Jason asked saving his bacon till last.

"Well, this "Clay" that Kev was talking about. "He's real" Leo told him. "Get the fuck outta here comprende!" Jason said in shock. He couldn't even eat his favourite bacon, his fork whirled over his bacon like an upcoming helicopter. "The one thing Killer Kev didn't lie about. How old's this kid?" Jason asked. "He's probably a young man now. When we get more info, we'll try to find him" Leo said. "OK you get dibs on area postion, but my team want the first interview" Jason said finally tucking into his bacon. He knew he'd have to be one step ahead of Leo with this one.

It was time to make a call to "The Real Slim Shady" DannyV. Jason didn't call him that because he looked like the rapper. He gave him the nickname because DannyV was slim and had always been a shady cop. Shady enough to give him Clay's details with a bit of cash changed into British notes and thrown in his face. DannyV was a bit of a whore when it came to money, he'd sell his Grandmother, his Mother and his Aunt for a cheque to cover his bills.

"Olliehave another sip" Kev said, moving the beer can up towards Ollie's nose. "I don't want to" Ollie said turning away. "Go on" Kev pushed him. "I dare you" Within half an hour Ollie was snoring on the floor. Those sleeping pills had definately worked. Kev had crushed them up and spiked Ollie's drink while Ollie was playing on the computer. Now all he had to do was wait for Miller. TJ was in the room next door waiting. Kev watched TV as Miller came through the door impatiently. "What's that?"

He asked, pointing at the kid dribbling on the floor. "He isn't..." "Relax Miller, I just need you to touch him" Kev said picking up a magazine. "What the fuck... how old is he? He's a baby" Miller spluttered. "Not like that Mill, just put your hand on his chest" Fuck off" Miller snorted. "Mill, do you want the money or not?" Kev asked looked at Miller's denim jacket as Miller walked over to the sleeping teenager. "Get out your phone" Miller ordered.

John wobbled over to his vibrating phone on silent feet. Vlado was snoring next to his computer and he didn't want to wake him up. He opened his picture messagebox to see his only son Ollie, with someone's hand on his leg. Before his brain had the chance to react to the picture, he got a call. "Hey John, do you know how boner-tastic your son is?" Kev asked. "John Illey right?" Kev asked. "This number can't be traced. So don't even bother trying" Kev said.

"We have Ollie and we're keeping him until you give us money" "That picture could have been taken anywhere" John said calmly. "Go to Ollie's room, look under his bed. You'll see my little present" Kev said. John quickly went to Ollie's room and looked underneath his son's bed. "You see it the archery bow" "Yes" John replied. "Why are you doing this?" John asked pressing the record button on his phone. "I'll keep this short and sweet" Kev said.

"We want fifty grand. If you don't follow my instructions, my friend will fuck little Ollie's brain's out. If you give us less than my price, I'll fuck Ollie and tape it for you, how's that for family viewing John?" Kev asked. If you tell anyone, Ollie gets the shit beaten out of him. If you go to the news, I'll cut Ollie's tongue off. If you tell any family, Ollie's fingers are gone. If you think about going to the police, Ollie's dick will be pepperoni our home-made Pizza, sent straight to you free of charge Sir" Kev said.

"Fifty Grand in two days got it John?" Kev asked. "I sure have" John said calmly. "More pictures of New feature film "Ollie gone wild" will be sent shortly" Kev teased. "How outrageous Ollie gets is up to you" Kev ended the call and John quickly woke Vlado up. "John what is it man?" Vlado said angrily. "Vlado I need you to stay here, you haven't got any plans have you?" "Well..."Vlado said. "Val, please stay in" John said.

"Sjebano...fine fine" Vlado said. John nodded his thanks and called his supervisor's emergency number. He couldn't find Ollie by himself and this person wouldn't know John had told anyone unless there was a mole on his team. John went out to give the phone recording to his supervisor. John was embarrased to show his supervisor Ollie's sleeping photo, but it had to be done for John's boss to take it seriously. His supervisor called DannyV to see if DannyV could put his ear to the underground contacts to see if they knew anything. DannyV knew it was a long shot, but he called Clay, just in case he'd switched to teeange boys instead of beautiful women this time.

"DannyV I've been with Daddy a little and then Nat, all night with Nat" Clay said nervously. "Clay if you know anything about Ollie, and drugs or parties or chicks that might have drugged him, call me it's important" DannyV said as he ended the call and wondered if Clay knew the truth about Nat. Clay played with his mobile as he slapped it across his cheek. He used his mobile light to go to the living room and called Daddy.

"Clay what have I told you..." Daddy started to say but Clay cut him off. "Daddy someone's...in trouble. "My boss's son, he's with someone bad and you've gotta come with" "Clay are we Batman and Robin?" Daddy asked. "Wow you think I'm batman?" Clay asked. "Don't be dumb Clay you'd be Robin and I'd be Batman...what the fuck has this got to do with us?" Daddy asked. "I think a bad person's got him. He's called Kev Daddy, you've never met him" "I sure haven't" Daddy lied.

"I know you helped me with Jack, but Ollie's not safe in hospital. If we do this I can talk to Lisa for you...maybe she can go on Holiday or something" Clay said. "A holiday to Hell Clay that's what that bitch deserves" Daddy said. "Daddy I'll meet you at your place after I get Kev's number" Clay organised. "We need to get there fast" "Whatever" Daddy said as Clay grabbed his laptop and searched customer cell phone provider lists.

Clay figured it was a pay as you go phone and finally found his name. He called him without hiding his own number. "Hello?" Kev asked. "Kev it's Clay" Kev took a deep breath that Clay could hear on the phone. "So Clay...you wanna talk?...wanna fuck? Well, what actually do you want? 'Cause the last time I saw you..." Clay just came out with it, they were wasting time and Kev knew it.

"I know you've got him Kev, you just can't do that. Ollie's a kid" "A lot worse happened when we were kids Clay...and look at us now, perfect specimens of the human race...well you used to be" Kev put the phone down and Clay got the things he needed and rushed out to Daddy's. Kev couldn't do this to little Ollie. Ollie was innocent, he had no reason to. Clay sat on the bus listening to music to make the ride faster, ready to see Daddy's tool-kit to check if it was going to be powerful enough,and sharp enough,to scare Kev away. Away from Roy's Nephew and John's son, and now Kev's next sleeping but willing victim Ollie.


	52. Negotiator

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

"Strawberry Miller " Kev said. "Toffee for me please" "Make blueberry for Clay, he's very healthy" Kev said. Miller nodded as he put the pancake batter in three seperate bowls. Miller was a man of many talents. Aside from beating boys up and playing "Going Under" on guitar, Miller made darn good pancakes that were so huge they'd last them all day. Little Ollie wasn't getting anything to eat though. Kev decided that he was gonna be on liquids for as long as possible. It wasn't because he hated Ollie or wanted to torture him, but the shittier Ollie looked and felt, the more chance they had of getting that money.

Kev had told John two days, but Kev didn't really care when they got the cash, so long as it was all Fifty Grand. They fed Ollie as many sleeping pills as his body would allow, so he was constantly in a daze or unable to remember what happened the day or night before. Kev hadn't seen Ollie awake since he'd drugged him, the only people that Ollie had seen when he was "Fully awake" were Miller and T.J. There was a good reason for that but Kev couldn't tell anyone about his plans unless the shit really hit the fan.

Being the most greatest friend ever, he text Clay. Telling him the directions and if he'd like to join them for a snack. He wasn't stupid he knew Wilkes/Daddy would tag alone for the ride. Kev wondered if "Daddy" could fake it, pretend that he had no idea who Kev was in front of Clay's face. The visitors started knocking and Kev sent T.J upstairs and kept Miller downstairs. If Clay or Daddy started to attack he needed real brawn and Miller was just that.

Kev buttoned up his shirt and walked over to the door. "Hello Clay...Mr Wilkes, please come in" Kev said leaving the door open and walking into the lounge. Daddy nodded at Miller. There was no reason for Daddy to see this guy as a threat, Clay didn't know it yet, but Daddy and Kev were on the same page. Kev Smilled and offered them something to drink like he was hosting a dinner party. Clay refused. "Where's Ollie?" Clay asked. "I want to check he's OK" "Straight ahead on your right" Kev said, as Clay went out of the room leaving Daddy, Miller and Kev to themselves.

"I've changed my mind "Kev" I think I'll have that drink" Daddy said. "A pancake too?" Kev asked. Daddy nodded and Miller walked into the kitchen to heat a pancake up. "What flavour do you want" Kev asked. "Cut the crap Kev" Daddy said briefly looking at the door. "Give him Strawberry Mill" Kev said. "Kidnap? Why?" Daddy asked. "You think Clay's gonna be your friend for kidnapping kids?" Daddy asked. "No" Kev said as Miller came back in with a glass of skimmed milk and a strawberry pancake that covered his whole plate. "Thanks" Daddy said, putting the tray on the floor and taking the glass.

"We've got Ollie for a reason. His "Daddy" is filthy rich and can give up a lot of pound/dollars whatever" Kev said. "How much did you ask for?" Daddy asked. "Ten grand" Kev said. Daddy incidently looked up at Miller, whose face twitched at the end of Kev's lie. "Look Wilky. I can give you a quarter..." "Half" Daddy insisted. "Fine half" Kev said. "That way your money problems go away and..." Kev looked at Miller who walked into another room to give Kev and Daddy privacy. Kev carried on talking after Miller shut the door.

"If I give you half Wilkes, then I don't have much to share with my friends here" Kev said. "Not my problem" Daddy said, picking up his tray, the plate was still warm. "That's why if I'm keeping Ollie hostage for nothing, Clay needs to be part of the deal" Kev told him and Daddy started smirking. "You throw in a good word for me..."

"Kev, Clay's a grown man he's got a family now...use your own charm to get him away from that slut-bucket and baby slime spawn" Daddy said, slicing up the pancake. "Clay can't be a problem" Kev told Daddy. "He can't take Ollie and he can't tell anyone where the kid is. If he does things might get nasty" Kev said. "I'm giving you five grand Wilkes" Kev told him. "A very generous bung" "It is" Daddy said. "So Clay needs to be grateful...right?" Daddy nodded and went looking for Clay.

Clay was talking to T.J about Ollie while Ollie was asleep on the bed. He looked at Daddy and saw the chance to take Ollie back. "Ummm...I think Kev wanted you with him" Daddy said to T.J. "I can't leave that one" T.J said chucking his head in Ollie's direction. "We'll keep an eye" Daddy said and T.J nodded and left, Kev had already told him that something was going to happen with the older guy, so T.J went back to the other room. As Daddy shut the door Clay went to the bed and started lifting Ollie up.

"Son, put him down" Daddy said and Clay paused leaving half of Ollie's body hanging. "Daddy T.J Says Ollie's been sleeping most of the time, that can't be true. Ollie's got family, my boss his dad, we can't just..." "Son, we have to leave him, tonight anyway" Daddy said. "I'm sorting something son. We'll be back" Daddy said. Clay dropped Ollie back on the bed and he stayed silent as they left Ollie sleeping. Daddy shook hands with Kev T.J and Miller before they walked to the door. "See ya Clay" Kev said as Clay ignored him and shut the door.

When Clay and Daddy were in the car Daddy got out his phone. "DannyV yeah...no...no Ollie...but put up a cash reward ...yeah...are you going to fucking do it?...you'll see" Daddy ended the call as Clay started the car. "This Kev say's he's making Ten Grand, his friend knew he was lying out his ass...Ten Grand my ass" Daddy said. Clay drove them to his place. He knew if Claire was up she'd have a fit. So he checked on Claire who was asleep and carried Nat around in a circle before getting called by Daddy. "Son put that ugly fuckling mistake down and get on your laptop" Daddy said. Clay put Nat down tucked her in and put his laptop on.

"You went with Ollie... out and about didn't you?" Daddy asked. "One concert, you know that Spirit Evolves that Eric likes..." "Whatever, you need to find out what Ollie's dad does" Daddy asked as Clay tried to get into John's bank account but it wasn't letting him in. John to Vlado's relief was working round the clock to keep tabs on Ollie's progress. He didn't want to go home, because everytime he stepped through the door, he thought he could hear Ollie's voice and ran upstairs to his son's room. The thought became as thin as paper when Ollie's room was exactly the same time and time again: empty.

This time Vlado convinced him to go home and rest. John drank and they talked about how they were going to break the news to Kate, who was after all Ollie's mother and Vlado's sister, but Vlado said they should wait, that there was no point in worrying her just yet. As soon as John was asleep Vlado was able to go out in the night to Jack's hospital. He'd written Jack's details on paper. Two nurses were on shift so Vlado didn't have much to worry about. He turned the corridor lights off and snuck into this "Jack's" room.

Aldercreutz had done a brutal job on this kid, but he was healing. Vlado looked around. This kid was breathing without help, his extra security gone. He was obviously going to be out in less than a week Vlado guessed. It had to be done this week. Seemed like an easy job. He turned around to see a tall figure staring at him. Without thinking about the noise he ran towards him swinging. The second intruder pushed Vlado up against the wall and covered his mouth. He took his hood off and Vlado stopped struggling. His eyes widened and Vlado stepped toward the man ready to apologise.

"Sash?" He asked. "Sorry...Mr Gavrik" Sash nodded. Vlado didn't really know much about him, but he knew of Sash's family in several stories were printed about his parents when Vlado was growing up and the Gavrik name was very well known to this day. Sash's parents were in different magazines, newspapers and media coverage was all over them in Europe. Sash's family were very rich, famous and respected. It was impossible for Vlado not to recognise Sash's face.

Vlado put his hand out in an apology. "Mr Gavrik I'm so..." "How long have you been working for Aldercreutz?" Sash asked. "Isus...all my life" Vlado chuckled. Sash walked towards Jack and dimmed the light on Jack's bed. Sash had purposely asked for Jack's security to be taken away weeks ago. Aldercreutz was going to strike while Jack was still hospital, it was the easier option. Now Sash had options of his own.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Vlado asked. "We were friends" Sash said looking at Jack. "Aldercreutz wants him gone...too much ležati, you know...Switch is scared" Vlado said. So was Sash. If Jack woke up and by some miracle remembered and told the FSB everything, Sash's British jobs were over, his international vocations were gone and he'd have to return back to Russia in shame. His parents would be so disappointed, his father would get crucified his mother bullied by the newpapers. He couldn't let it happen. It was better this way, as long as it went smoothly.

"Will it be painful?" Sash asked. I can use something that isn't" Vlado said. "It will look like he just died in his sleep" Sash nodded. "When?" Sash asked. "Probably tomorrow, I just came here to check out the place" Vlado said. "Can you get the Žene away from here?" Vlado asked, walking around Jack's bed. Sash nodded "The team I'm in will pass instructions...I'll be here first to say goodbye" Sash said. They both looked at Jack as he started to twitch in his sleep and Sash left the room first, then Vlado. They crept out into the dark running into the street. They hadn't run that far but Vlado noticed Sash was sweating like a roasting pig.

"Relax" Vlado said gripping the fine cashmere of Sash's jacket. "I can do this properly. Your friend Jack'll be injected, his heart will stop, no trace found" Said Vlado. "Everyone's secrets will be safe"

Clay was typing John's address into a database when his phone got attacked by several vibrations at once. He picked his phone up before it woke Claire up. "_J-tab multi Encrypted" _The text said.Daddy had gone and he couldn't talk about it with Claire. Clay hear Nat cry and went to Nat's room and picked up her up. She was still tossing and turning, the older she got, the louder she was.

He placed her on the sofa upright and showed his clueless tiny daughter his phone. "What's going on Nat?" He asked her. He got on Jack's hospital website and checked out the patient page tally. "Someone likes Jack Nat, never more than me but..." Clay noticed that Jack's tab which had his name and ward letter on it had been clicked on almost thirty times, more than anyone other patient in Ward S.

"Strange...Strange...Strange" Clay said. It could have been a new nurse, but as Clay checked their job starting dates all of them had been there for over a year. They all must have known that Jack's tab with his name and ward wasn't a real link and couldn't be opened. But someone wouldn't know that if they were new to the system and didn't know who Jack was. "Unless They've been asked to find him" Clay said to himself. Daddy could know, but would he tell? Jack had been speaking to DannyV once upon a time, but what would DannyV want with Jack now? "I'll call DannyV in the morning Nat" He told her. He took his daughter to bed, tucked her in and went to the living room and switched on the TV.

It was the news. "_Forget the inner city , now it seems that this quiet surburban middleclass neighbourhood is being destroyed by a particulary dangerous man..." _Clay sat up. "_Dangerous man" _That's the same thing Sash had said when he called Clay to tell him Jack was in hospital. He should have asked for more information, but he didn't know the things that Sash wanted to know about Achkan. Clay knew it was risky, but he accessed Sash's personal number so that he'd didn't have to go through Sash's many assistant's and press people. Luckily Sash answered the phone. He couldn't sleep and his anxiousness wasn't going away.

"Mr Garvik...It's Clay" Clay said. "Ahhh...how did you get this number?" Sash asked. "Achkan give it to you?" He asked. Clay had to stay on the right topic.

"Mr Gavrik I think Jack is in trouble. This "dangerous man" you were talking about might be looking for him and none of us want him to be hurt" Clay said looking for Sash's reassurance.

"Jack is protected. "You could be too if you told me about Achkan" Sash said.

"So Jack's got security and stuff...he's a thousand...like a million percent safe?" Clay asked.

"Jack's security sleeps at the hospital. He won't be in any pain, you have my word" As Sash went back onto Achkan, Clay made an excuse and ended the call. Typing in a search grid Jack was protected by a British firm called Treacle pud limited that Sash's team had used for informants. Clay checked their records and found out a certain FSB team leader had dismissed all five of them from Jack's hospital more than two weeks ago.

That was supposed to be a good sign, but if Jack didn't need any security that meant two things. One: Jack would be let out soon and the second most weirdest point: "Gavrik's lying" Clay said to the TV. Sash was lying to him when there was no reason for him to lie. Gavrik could try to hide Jack from him but why? Clay had to find out, but he told himself he was being too paranoid about Sash as he switched off the TV and got a cold shower. Sash wanted to protect Jack almost as much as Clay did. That was one of the many reasons why Clay couldn't stand Sash.


	53. Heart Transplants For The Dead

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Strong Language.

Sash woke up in agony in the morning. He was sick, scared, anxious. He forced himself to have breakfast because he needed the energy. He told one of his assistants to get a candle, a little present for Jack. At work he found himself typing little speeches on graphic notepads, looking at wise quote wordings of "loss" on poetry sites. He'd make this special. kinda like their first date. After work he got a shower, got dressed into tailor made jeans and a shirt that his father had sent over. He Wore a cashmere Jacket and leather shoes. Jack couldn't see him but it was the least he could do.

His knees were burning under the pressure of his own skeleton. He'd been waiting for long enough and finally Vlado opened the door in the dark his rucksack on his shoulder ready to do the deed. Clay walked around the neighbours fence and called his name out as soon as his foot stepped on the snail scattered pavement. "Vlado Petrovic?" He asked. Vlado stared at him in confusion. "što...huh?" Vlado asked. "It's just...I'm supposed to be "seeing" Jack tonight instead of you...I've got orders" Vlado decided to test him just in case. This guy could have been undercover with the British police or the FSB.

"Switch well...Adlercreutz gave me the go-ahead" "Yeah well Sash Gavrik gave me the thumbs up" Clay said showing Vlado his phone. Vlado took the phone from the stranger and looked at his texts. They were all from the same number that Sash had used to call him. Vlado was disppointed. He wanted to do that job for Switch so he could be cut free from his favours, but between crime scum like Adlercreutz and Russian Royalty like Sash, Vlado had no choice but to step down. Vlado nodded and passed the guy back his phone. "Trčanje... go" Vlado said as he turned around to walk back to John's house.

"Hold on, I need some tips here...how did Sash tell you do it?" Clay asked, thinking that Vlado was going to find a way to get Jack out of the hospital and back to Sash's flat. "Strychnine" Vlado said rolling down his sleeve. "What's that?" Clay asked wondering if he was being lead up the garden path. "Sash didn't want it to be painful, but it's the most natural way for Jack to go" Vlado said. "Sarin" Clay made up. "I'm gonna shut all the windows and leave Jack in there with naughty nerve gas" Sash said nodding. "Good, good, I'd give you the Strychnine but my seller would go crazy without cijena, you know...a price" Vlado said raising his bushy eyebrows.

Clay dug into his pocket and took out a twenty pound note. Vlado opened his bag and pulled out a small plastic bag with what looked like Nat's baby powder inside. "Just add water" Vlado explained. Clay nodded, thanked him and caught the bus over to the hospital. Sash's plans weren't clear. Clay couldn't think of one reason why Sash would want Jack gone. Could Jack know something about Achkan? Was Sash planning to stop Vlado when he got there? Was Sash angry at Jack because he didn't get Adlercruetz? To Clay it wasn't adding up.

Sash was by Jack's bedside. Talking to him, explaining to him why this was going to happen and the he wasn't really angry at him. Jack was nice, he'd always understand, always laugh it off, but his mother wouldn't. Sash was glad that he'd never have to face her after Jack's death. "I'm doing this for my family" Sash said, as he kissed Jack's cold lifeless hand. The room suddenly got darker as Sash's candle for Jack got blown out. He heard the door creak open and took his hand away from Jack's. "Vlado, you're late" Sash said. There was no response and Sash turned around. "Clay?" Sash said squinting.

"Vlado couldn't make it, nice guy" Clay said, taking out the Strychnine and the syringe. "How did you get hold of Vlado?" Sash asked. "Who else is here?" "No-one" Clay said opening the syringe cap. "Having second thoughs Gavrik?" Clay asked. The days of calling Sash "Mr Gavrik" were over he couldn't respect Sash, not now or ever. Sash shook his head. "So...what's your problem with him?" Clay asked. "Like you I guess" Sash said. Jack knows too much and he will speak when he wakes up. Jack can't wake up" Sash said patting the bed. Clay took a pair of gloves from his bag took out the Strychnine from Vlado's plastic bag and put the poison in the syringe.

Clay filled it up from water from the kettle and closed the syringe cap. Turning the syringe around plastic first he passed it over to Sash. "First honours Gavrik" Clay said as Sash took the syringe and steadied his hand. "Where shall I put it?" Sash asked. "Jack's arm" Sash said. Without pausing Sash moved Jack's sheets back and pulled Jack's arm out onto the bed. Clay walked over to Sash's side as Sash put his hand on Jack's arm to keep him still, then moved the syringe closer waiting for the needle to touch and infect Jack's skin. But Sash would never get to prick Jack's weak spot as Clay tipped Sash's chair up. Sash sent the syringe flying and avoided Clay's grabs trying to punch him in the face.

It was harder to get Sash down then Clay thought. Sash was a head taller than Clay. His famous family meant that he didn't need membership to use any gym facilities. He kicked Clay in the stomach and pulled Clay up by his Jacket and hurled him against the wall. "Why come?" Sash asked. "Why not call the police?" "I thought Jack was gonna move in with you" Clay said. "Until I talked to Vlado" Sash threw Clay to the floor and pushed Clay inbetween his body and the wall, almost sitting on him. Clay knew that Daddy's pancake games would be useful one day. "Jack move in...with me?" Sash asked as he started laughing.

Sash accidently rocked forward and that gave Clay enough space to grip his arm around Sash's neck and squeezed as hard as he could. Sash got in a good elbow before Clay got him on his side. He could feel Sash's energy leaking like spilled glass of juice. He brought Sash's head into his on chest twisting Sash's neck. Clay hearing Sash cough and splutter as Sash's arms went limp. Clay held on for a little while longer so that he was certain Sash was sleeping like Nat was tonight. "Night, Night Gavrik" Sash said as he got up and put the Strychnine and the syringe in his rucksack. Sash was too big for him to carry on his own. He called Daddy on his phone and turned the room and the corridor lights off.

"Eric, you're gonna be on your on for a while. No friends over and don't even think about dipping your grubby fingers into the cheesecake"

"Can I come too?" Eric asked.

"You've got school son, I'll be back soon" Daddy said.

Daddy drove to the hospital and went into Jack's room and saw Clay trying to pick up a heavier slightly older man on the floor. "Clay what the hell are you playing at?" Daddy asked. "We were supposed to be getting Ollie tonight, DannyV's got us the reward money" "Daddy I need your help" Clay said as Daddy watched Clay try and then Daddy helped him get the guy up. They put the guy in Daddy's trunk before Clay gave him directions to the farmers shack, he still paid rent on a while ago. Daddy stepped out of the car and looked around. The place was quiet thick with grass. They got Sash out of the trunk with Daddy holding Sash up against the car while Clay got the key for the shed.

"Clay how long have you been hiding this from me?" Daddy asked. "To be honest Daddy I nearly forgot" Clay said. He was telling the truth, with Nat and Claire with work, he had forgot about the shed until now. "Practise for Lisa" Daddy said as they tied Sash up with aluminium copper wire and saddle straps. "Shall I bleed him out here?" Daddy asked. "You could have come prepared Clay" Daddy tutted. "Daddy he's got to stay here. We lay on finger on him and his whole family will be after us..." "So why the fu..." Daddy started to say. "Daddy with Lisa I think we should wait" Clay said changing the subject.

"Wait for what son? She's an evil witch and Eric is my son. He should be with me, end of story" Daddy said pushing Clay to sit on the floor. "Daddy if you do this, you'll be a suspect" Clay said. "Clay Lisa has to be_ cut _out...you got to help me son" Daddy said as he looked at Sash who had his eyes closed "I'm not giving you a choice" Clay nodded, while they were interrupted by Sash moaning. Clay got up off the floor and made sure he was strapped down to the wooden bunk. Daddy left the shed so Sash couldn't see him. Untie me...now" Sash said, as he tried to wriggle free but whatever Clay had tied him up with was too strong. "Get some sleep Gavrik" Clay advised him taking both his own and Sash's rucksack. "We'll talk later" Clay said as he locked the shed door.

"Can you get that?" Lisa said to her assistant as she heard knocks on the door. Her phone vibrated as her assistant called her from the door, they always did that. "It's some guy who says he's your brother" Lisa got up walked through the hallways past the bathroom down to the conservatory and another set of stairs before arriving at the door. "Nice to see you've got your bodyguards Lis" Leo said carrying a suitcase in his hand. He was standing next to a taller guy with cheap dyed blonde hair and wondered if he was trying to set her up on a date.

Lisa sent the assistant away and invited both men in. She lead them to the nearest lounge and got her assistant to make them sandwiches and drinks. She asked them to sit down, but Leo had other ideas. With a smile at his sister, he ushered his teams rival with one of Lisa's asisstants and came back in to talk to his sister. "Where's your colleague?" She asked. "Taking a tour of your place with the help" Leo said. He said down and helped another of Lisa's asisstants as she came in with drinks and food. "Can you...leave?" Lias asked her assistant as her bother smiled at the girl and shut the door.

"You should have called" Lisa said folding her arms. "I know...I'm an ass, but you know I work for the ASCUP team right?" Leo told Lisa. She nodded but had no idea what he was talking about, Leo didn't really mention his work much. "Well there's a break we've got and me and Miller, that guy out there have to work together...so...can we stay here?" He asked. Lisa stared at him. "Didn't the last undercover Operation or whatever you call them included someone getting shot?" She asked. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to bring that around Eric" Leo grasped at the sofa. "Sis they got shot in the leg and they survived. Anywho, we're here to apprehend someone" Leo told her.

"All we need is a place to stay...come on sis, don't make us pay for a hotel" Said Leo. Jase got brought back downstairs by the assistant walked past Leo and infront of Lisa, and got on his knees. "I'm begging" Jase said cupping his hands together and smiling. "If I have to pay another grand to keep your brother in fire-breathing hookers...I'll go broke. The cheaper the place, the less action your brother gets" Leo could see Lisa being swayed.

"Free babysitting too, you fire Meghan or Anna or whatsherface" Said Jase getting up and stuffing a sandwich into his mouth. "No-one from yout "Operation" comes here, you don't wake Eric up on a school night and you'll have to tell me what our parents have been saying about me. You don't encourage Eric to drink or do drugs and he's too young to even think about dating so no girlfriend talks" Lisa said. "I want this in writing" "Deal" Jase Said as he held out his hand Lisa shook it and Jase noticed that she held his palm a little longer than usual.

They both picked their rooms and Jase decided to go into Leo's room so they could talk about them keeping tabs on the guy they were after. "I think we should go through talking to this Clay, to get Kev" Jase said as he handed him Clay's file. "We know nothing about the kid, let alone what this kid looks like as an adult" Leo said. "My team's gonna pass flyers around, and call the local police branch. Kev can't stay outta trouble for long" "OK...My team are gonna go for this "Clay lead" Jase said looking at local police contacts.

DannyV's phone was blocked with traffic lately. The sooner Jase got a hold of DannyV, the quicker they could find Kev. Jase left Leo's room to turn in for bed. He looked at Kev's files again in case he may have missed something. Whether Kev had robbed a bank or not the kid was still making a living doing something. He hadn't claimed benefit because he wasn't on the government database, so Jase guessed he was working a nine-to-five so it was back to asking around at McDonalds and pound-stores.

He heard a knock on the door and turned his papers over. "Come in" Lisa came in with fresh towels a fannel and a basket of soaps and bubble bath. "Sorry it's so girly" She said. "We don't really get many guys here" "You're kidding right" Jase said as he patted the bed and she sat on it. "No...after Lloyd...I haven't out much" "Lloyd?" Jase asked. "I just know this guy's name and he already sounds like an ass" Jase said. "Eric's father...long story" Lisa said playing with the basket ready to change the subject. "Maybe you could tell me that story over dinner?" Jase asked patting her gently on the leg. "I mean I'm supposed to be working...but you're too tasty to ignore...shit that was corny" Jase said rubbing his eyes pretending to be tired.

Lisa nodded. "It was but I'll take it" She said. "I'll take it anytime I can get it...so your assistant can call me and we'll set up a board meeting with aims for a date and Team Lisa will brainstorm your options" Jase said as Lisa got up. "Sounds good to me" She walked out and Jase decided to call DannyV first thing in the morning before doing some sit-ups and press ups on the floor.

If he was going on a date this month he'd better start exercising now. If Lisa saw him topless at this point she'd run away screaming. It was time for him to diet, after he'd checked out Kev's fast food places in the morning. He got on his computer and checked "Lloyds" the that had been arrested in the database. There were a few of them but only one had a son called Eric and owed thousands of pounds to some guy that Lloyd had tried to steal from by hacking into this "Achkan's" records.

Jase looked at his face. "Lloyd Wilkes you're not on my level buddy" Jase said as he turned the light off and read Kev's mother's statement on his computer.


	54. Rescue Of Vengeance

They could only strike at night. It was the only time they were guaranteed silence and probably the only time T.J Miller and Kev left Ollie alone. The apartment Ollie was being held in had no floor levels so Daddy and Clay broke in and walked down the hallway to "Ollie's room" Daddy opened the door and Ollie looked like he was sleeping comfortably. He had his trainers on and his hair was dischevelled. Daddy picked up one arm while Clay picked up the teenager's feet.

They walked back through the hallway and carried Ollie out. They got out to the street and Clay heaved Ollie into the backseat. After making sure Ollie was comfortable Clay got into the passenger seat. "Woah...where do you think you're going?" Daddy asked. "Time for a little "pancake with Ollie...go on Clay" It was better for everyone if Ollie got home as quickly as he could. Clay got in the back seat with Ollie and Daddy drove off to meet DannyV.

It was difficult for Clay to keep his balance. His legs arched over Ollie's restless body, he kept his ass up and his back still, he was managing to keep his body off of Ollie's until Daddy braked in the middle of the empty street. Clay lost his balance collasping on Ollie's back. Clay pulled himself up, using Ollie as prop to heav himself up, he was going to roll himself to the side, but he stopped when they both heard a crack. What had Clay done to Ollie?

"What?" Daddy asked. "Clay, get your clumsy ass here" Daddy said pointing to the passenger seat. "Sorry Ollie" Clay said as he went back to the passenger seat. Ollie was mumuring and Clay couldn't help but feel guilty. Daddy parked the car and honked his horn once. Clay saw a figure come out of nowhere with a cigarette in his hand. The figure took one drag, then dropped it. "Clay how you doing?" DannyV asked. "You know...Nat's sleeping better now, we got her a whole bunch of beanie babies and she really likes the camel, we call it lucky" "Great...do you wanna get Ollie out now?" DannyV asked.

It was awkward, but DannyV didn't bring Clay's family up, Clay did. Not one part of DannyV gave a honey covered shit about Clay's family. Claire was a money grabbing witch and Nat was a little hoover than planned on sucking the money from DannyV's wallet for the next twenty years. It wasn't going to happen. DannyV wouldn't let it happen, he'd worked too hard, for too long to waste his cash on a money grabbing slut-bucket. He helped Clay get Ollie out of the car, then Daddy ordered Clay to get back in the car while he walked up to DannyV. "Lloyd, hurry the hell up" DannyV said. "I'm gonna knock on his Dad's door"

"You've got the money arranged...right?" Daddy asked. "Don't worry Lloyd, the department will make sure that whoever "found" Ollie is paid" Daddy nodded and drove his car to the other side of the road so they could see the happy reunion. DannyV knocked on the door leaning Ollie up against the door. "John...John..." He heard footsteps and a light. John came to see DannyV with an unconcious Ollie nearly on the floor. "Jesus...Val!" John called as Vlado came down the stairs. "Mr Vineyard call the hospital, why didn't you call them in the first place? Val help me lift him up" John said as Vlado nodded and thanked DannyV before John shut the door in DannyV's face.

Clay was able to get a lie in as Roy had closed the computer store for the day so his family could spend time with Ollie at the hospital. Clay still had the keys to the shop and went on one of the computers to see if he could book Sash some plane tickets. He had one of Sash's details, but every "Gavrik" card had about fifty passwords and twenty firewalls to get through, so Clay gave up. He went home played with Nat for a while, got a kitchen knife put it an a leather case and then in his rucksack. He got a shower, had one slice of brown bread with margerine. Then he went to the shops. He brought air-freshener toilet roll, handwipes, cream, food, a bottle of tango and cherryade and went to the shed.

He unlocked the door and to his relief Sash was there, awake, still tied to the bunk with wires and leather saddle straps. "Finally" Sash said leaning back on the bed. "You can't keep me here forever" "I know" Clay said. "We should talk" Sash nodded. "You shouldn't have got involved Clay" Sash told him, looking at the plastic bags Clay had by his feet. "I really need to use the bathroom" Sash told him. Clay looked at the bucket in the corner of the shed and pulled it up. "Don't...wait..." Sash said as Clay tugged at his trousers. "Just do it Sash" Clay said sitting back down.

"Untie me so I can use it properly. My father wouldn't be happy... being tied up like an animal, his son's basic human rights gone" "Really? What about Hazel? Jack's mum? What about Jack's rights?" Clay asked as he untied one of Sash's legs and put the bucket underneath him. He pulled Sash's boxers down and walked out looking through a crack in the door, checking that Sash wasn't trying to escape. After Sash used the bucket, he tried to escape half naked, boxers around his ankles, but with just one leg to help him, he was useless. Clay came back in put the bucket outside, left the door open and sprayed the air freshener around.

"Have fun?" Clay asked. "If you're going to lecture me don't bother. You would have done the same thing" "Oh would I?" Clay asked passing Sash the toilet roll. He tied Sash's leg loosely and untied one of his arms so he could clean himself. After Sash freshened himself with baby wipes Clay tied his leg back tightly and gave Sash's free hand a bottled drink. "If Jack found out something about you, something bad...you'd kill him too, you wouldn't have a choice" "Everyone has a choice Gavrik...hurting Jack, just isn't one of them" Clay said watching Sash trying to drink with one hand.

"It's compliiscated" Sash slurred. "Jack assisted me with an Operation, the Adlercreutz initiation. Adlercreutz is known as Switch. I told Jack all he needed to know and Switch found out Jack was bait" Sash explained. "Like you didn't tell him" Clay said. Sash stayed silent, then carried on. "After the failure of the Adlercreutz initiation I still got the credit" "So why did you need Jack gone?" Clay asked. "What was the point?"

"My team, the FSB were celebrating me, I was getting fast-tracked on Achkan's case and Jack at the time was the only one who knew I'd messed things up. My attitude destroyed the Adlercreutz initiation. The Operation was optional, but I told Jack he had to do it, John...a boss of mine gave me a script that Jack had to follow, I tossed it in the bin. I told Jack to push...tease Adlercreutz...I knew what would happen"

"I thought you were Jack's..._partner_" Clay asked covering his mouth as if Sash's bucket was still in the room. "How could you set him up like that?" "It was the easier way" Sash said. "Jack was beaten badly, his memory would have been all over the place, you could have just asked him to change his story...he must still like you" Clay said with venom. "How do I know that? I don't know if Jack knows who I'am. I couldn't take any risks...I still can't" Sash said. "Huh?" Clay asked. Adlercreutz wants him gone and so do I...it's just a race to see..." Clay got up and walked over to his rucksack. He opened the leather case and took out the kitchen knife.

He walked over to Sash placing the knife on his forehead, the his neck. "If you were going to do it, you would have done it at Jack's hospital" Sash said unable to stop the beads of sweat dribbling down his forehead. "You're right, but I don't have to stop your breathing. Maybe I'll just _mutilate_ you" Clay said as he paused and moved the knife away. "I know you're not that stupid" Sash said breathing a sigh of relief. Clay put the knife away and sat back down. "You need to go away for a while Gavrik. Jack's coming out soon and he's needs those bodyguards"

Sash smirked. "Yes, I've give Jack bodyguards, so he can tell my secrets and end my career" "Sash not everything's about you" Clay whined. "He needs to be safe from Adlercreutz...say you'll think about it...before you leave" Sash nodded. "I'll think about it" Sash repeated and Clay got up and untied him. Sash wriggled around, stood up and shook his shoulders and his legs. "I smell like shit" He announced. "No change there" Clay said as he passed Sash the bag of food.

Confident that Clay wasn't going to hurt him Sash sat back on the bunk and opened a store bought sandwich. "I don't like cold chicken, but thank you" Sash said as he started eating. "You know what your problem is...Clay?" Sash said. "You respect Jack too much...now you met him because he took you to hospital...yes? I but met him on the job, when he got Achkan's spots" "Achkan's spots?" Clay asked. "From day one, Jack's been some kind of chess piece or bait. You stupidly, put him on this pedestal. Your leg wasn't that bad when Jack hit you. He didn't save your life"

"He did. In ways you don't get, you'll never get it" Clay said shaking his head. "Listen Clay Jack is not interested in you. You've got Claire and the baby. Leave Jack alone. He's injured, doesn't want your friendship and I don't see the fuss you're making" Sash said. "What do you mean?" Clay asked. Sash brushed the crumbs on the floor and put the plastic sandwich case in the plastic bag. "Well Jack isn't...luxury...is he?" Sash said. "What?" Clay asked more confused than ever.

"Jack's a layman. He works a common job, has a dingy apartment is only known to friends and family. Jack's an everyday average Joe. He likes going out getting drunk partying with his friends. Jack's got a common, job, common hobbies, common looks. Jack is nothing special. He hasn't got a family of his own and we both know he's not planning on a wife and kids in his future. Jack's not going to be missed" Clay stayed seated in silence.

"He works for a minimum wage. He doesn't have influential parents, he's not rich or educated a role model, or that good looking. Jack's not in the public eye or popular in his country or in high class society...like me" Sash said. Jack is troubled dead-weight" Sash said as he got up taking the plastic bag with food in it. "Let him go, Jack'll be no problem to take care off" Sash said as he left the shed. Clay watched the tall Russian walk out onto the farm-land with the Sainsbury's bag and wished he'd unwrapped the food earlier and poisoned it.

"Christ Lloyd, it's fucking late and I've got company" "Oh...Claire come around to make another devil-spawn is she?" _"Funny" _DaddyV said as he went upstairs and got the cheque. DannyV twisted a few arms licked his many supervisors's asses and they agreed that the person or people that found Ollie deserved some money. He knew Daddy wouldn't be pleased with a cheque but there was nothing he could do, it was the cheque or nothing. Daddy leaned his head in forward and stepped into DannyV's apartment. "Company" meant a woman and Daddy wonderd what DannyV's type of woman was.

"Hey" DannyV said surprised that Daddy was in the apartment. "Here" DannyV said passing him the cheque. "What the..." Daddy said. "Lloyd it would look suspicious, anyway, you'd get robbed if anyone knew how much cash you'd got" Daddy snatched the cheque out of DannyV's hand, grunted and left driving off to Achkan's. DannyV closed the door and went back to his lady of the evening. "Mam, I'm so sorry, please, help yourself to crackers and cheese" DannyV said lifting up the plate. "I heard you at the door. "Lloyd still hasn't changed" Said the woman. DannyV frowned.

"How do you know Lloyd exactly?" DannyV asked the woman. "A very quick sick story that makes me sound crazy" The woman said. "I'm used to crazy" DannyV said as the woman took a cracker and bit it. She'd asked for water instead of having wine and she ran her own Health-herbal store. Alcohol and fatty foods didn't exist to her. DannyV could tell she was making up for the past, but she couldn't change it. DannyV clasped his hands together. Jase and his ASCUP team would be over the moon. "Thank you for coming all the way here, just for Clay" DannyV said.

The woman looked at him cautiously. "Why wouldn't I show up for Clay? She said. "I'm still his Mother"


	55. In This Thrill Alone

"Well...that's the fucking end of it" Kev said, as T.J and Miller looked at Ollie's empty bed. "We can kiss goodbye to that money, you both should have stuck to his ass. "Yeah? What were we supposed to do Kev, get in bed with the kid?" Miller asked. "Why change the habit of a lifetime?" Kev asked as T.J split them up so no blood was spilled. Kev left Miller's apartment and got changed for work. He told his boss he was sick for the last couple of days so, he'd be coughing and fake sneezing for a while.

He didn't have enough cash to do what he really wanted to do, get out of town, the only reason he was really here was for Clay. Kev had to tempt him with a carrot, something that lured him, that made Kev look good. It was back to square one for now. He called Daddy up, hiding his anger and keeping his voice low. "It was you" He said. "Kev don't take it personally, you took a kid" Don't play with me Lloyd I told you I'd share" "Yeah well Kev don't lie to me _kid_, I don't _share_" Daddy said as he put the phone down.

Eric came down the stairs and Daddy asked him what cereal he wanted. "Is this a joke?" Eric asked. "I can do it" Eric said. "No no no allow me son" Daddy said looking at the cupboard. Eric pointed at his favourite cereal and Daddy got it for him. "Son how about you go away this weekend?" Daddy asked him. "You know...with all your friends...all your pals"

Eric looked at him. "You want the bathroom _and _sofa's cleaned this week?" He asked. "Well yeah but you're gonna clean them every morning anyway, it's just...with school and homework...I thought I could treat you, if you don't want to go on a free trip doing whatever you want...forget about it" Eric chewed on his cereal. "Sure...whatever" Daddy nodded and knew with DannyV's cheque it would pull Eric towards him and away from Daddy's ex from hell.

John was estatic he'd got Ollie back in one piece. The problem was Ollie wasn't doing anything, just sleeping in the hospital ward. He'd been sleeping since they'd carried him in. The criminala that had taken him kept him locked up and drugged. The doctors assumed that Ollie hadn't been outside because of his glucose levels.

The Doctors didn't think he'd been fed much either. The X ray showed something small in his stomach but figured it was residue from the pills. "This...this is all my fault" John said as he walked out of Ollie's hospital room for the eleventh time. "John, get your strength up pravo" Vlado said. "We haven't eaten, order a pizza"

John nodded and took out his phone went to the hospital reception for the yellow pages. "Hi yeah, could we have a large meat feast with Garlic Bread, Spicy Barbecue chicken wings, salad, and a bottle of 7up please?" "Yes Sir" Kev said. "You can get the ice-cream too" "What? How much do we have to pay?" "Oh no, it's sent to you, free of charge" Kev said.

John looked at the phone and thought he recognised those words. "_Ollie's dick will be pepperoni our home-made Pizza, sent straight to you free of charge Sir" _"Say that again" John ordered. "It's free" Kev said flatly. "I've totalled up your price to £20.17, Sir can I have the address?" John gave him the address then called DannyV who passed on John's suspicions to the ASCUP team.

John knew that he couldn't go. It was too close to home and he could compromise the investigation if he got too involved. He left Val guarding Ollie at the hospital and got a quick shower. Without thinking he rushed to Ollie's room, to get a few of his son's favourite clothes and gadgets.

John waddled to the door in his boxer shorts pushed it open and stared at his only son's bed. There was someone on it. "So..." Kate said slowly. "When were you going to tell me about Ollie's accident?" She asked. "Ollie's in hospital and you're too selfish to pick up a phone" "Get out of my son's room" John barked. "Get out Kate. You don't deserve to be here"

Paul a ran hand through his dark greasy hair. He was at the office during the day and doing the housework at night, he always forgot to wash it. Cathy was taking a bath, he didn't want to disturb or worry her.

While he was watching TV he got out his cell phone and called his son. "Your mother wants you home, we're gonna take her to the hospital" Paul asked. Adam shook his head over the phone. He didn't wanna go. He didn't want to see his mom in any pain. He didn't want to know what she was going through. It freaked him out.

"Dad I'm at Ethan's" Adam said looking at Ethan smirking typing on his laptop. Adam thought about how lucky Ethan was. If anything happpened to his mom, his Dad, who was a Judge no less would buy him a house and give him an allowance.

If Adam's Mom "passed" tomorrow, his Dad would have to take on two jobs and they'd have to get a cleaner or a "Nanny" or something. If he didn't go to the hospital his dad was gonna go through this by himself and he couldn't be such a jerk. Ethan got one of his his limo drivers to take Adam to the hospital and he met his Dad there.

His Mom was going on a clinical trial, having daily injections that would leave blisters all over her body. As the doctor was explaining the painful procedure Adam turned away trying to block it out. He left the room and started walking down the corridor.

There was one door which the windows were covered. There was no sign saying which patient it was. Being the curious teenager he was Adam pushed the door with his foot. It was dark, but he walked over to the figure. A small light was by his bed and the patient seemed to be sleeping. Adam looked around and there was no name for this guy. He hed bruises on his face and Adam thought he'd been in a barfight or something.

"Who are you?" he asked looking around the room to make sure no-one was there, he pointed out his index finger and prodded the man in the face. "Uhhhgggg..." Jack gurgled as Adam crouched down by the bed. Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked around, same old room, that he'd seen in the past few days, but he couldn't remember how he'd got here.

He opened his mouth and licked his dry lips. "Sash?" He called out. _"Shit"_ Adam whispered as he crawled on the floor towards the door. He pulled himself up on the handle and left, going back to his Parents. His mom was staying in hospital and his Dad said that in the early stages of the procedure they could visit Mom every other day.

"Kev, we've got your voice indentified. We know you kidnapped Ollie" Leo told Kev in the interview room. "Can I have a glass of water?" Kev asked. "Of course" Leo said looking at his colleague to get Kev's water because he wasn't leaving Kev for one second. "Just tell us what you did, you could get a lesser sentence" Kev stared at him.

They both knew that line was bullshit. Nothing had really happened to Ollie, but Kev planned a kidnap, drugged a teenage boy and tried to get money from Ollie's Dad, a Dad called John that worked for a team that was higher up than the police. It was obvious Kev's head was going to be on the chopping block, but he was innocent until proven guilty.

Right now Kev knew they had nothing. Just his word over an angry paranoid father who'd had sleepless nights waiting for his teenage son that may never have come home. Kev needed to make John look unstable, and the first place he had to look was in John's past. "Do you want a laywer?" Leo asked taping the sqaure green table.

"No, I'm not guilty Sir, I wanna talk to Clay" Leo nodded and knew he was stalling, but they only had John's evidence to go by. None of them knew it would stick. Leo's colleague came back with Kev's water and Leo took out his phone and texted Jase. _"Get Clay ASAP" _Leo typed, hoping the Jase was tracking him down right now.

"No...Nat, don't touch those cupcake, yep pick those" Clay said pushing the trolley towards the broccoli. He wanted to forget about that snake Sash Gavrik and concentrate on his family. He was going to make a huge healthy meal and dessert for Claire, get her some flowers and a DVD.

Nat was in the trolley child seat and pulled at some broccoli but wasn't able to get all of it. "This one?" He pointed. His daughter pointed and he took that one and put it in a plastic bag. "Now Chicken Nat, or should I get fish? It's got to be big enough for Daddy too" Clay was too busy talking to Nat to look at where he was going and bumped into another trolley.

"God...sorry"

"No problem...who is that? She's absolutey adorable" Clay looked up and saw a slim older woman in denim skirt and bright blue top. She reached over and tugged his daughter's sleeve. "How old is she?" She woman asked. Clay wanted to say _"None of your business you weirdo" _But Daddy had taught him manners and he didn't want Daddy to look bad.

"She's umm...just over a year" Clay said as he backed Nat away from this woman. "Awww...can I hold her?" She asked. Clay didn't say anyhing else and pushed his trolley and Nat down the shopping Isle. Crazy people were everywhere and he'd have to make sure that his daughter was with a safe adult at all times.

Crystal looked at her son, anxious to get away from her and sighed looking at her basket of vegan, gluten free, and dairy free foods. She'd taken a look at Clay's trolley and was pleased to see he was healthy. DannyV had told her to keep away, but he'd let slip of Clay's local hang-outs, he didn't really go anywhere much and she needed some groceries.

It was a better time than ever to see him in the flesh. It had been so long and now she knew that she had a grandchild she couldn't walk out of Clay's life now. It wouldn't be like last time. She could take "Daddy" Lloyd on and win. Crystal was stronger now.

He was ready to chuck his TV through the window. His sources were telling him Kev was caught and it was only as matter of time before Kev spilled his guts. When the going was good, Kev was up your ass. When the going got tough, Kev hung you out to dry faster than flies on fresh cow shit.

In a confused crazy state he went to his bedroom and threw clothes on his bed. Time for a little holiday. Miller paused and went back to his lounge. He didn't really do anything, all he did was touch the kid on the leg and keep guard, that was nothing. He needed to know the score from the only person he could trust, the only person on the inside: his brother. Miller took out his phone and dialled his number.

"Jase" Miller said.

"What? I'm in the Middle of work" Jase said looking at DannyV's file on Clay.

"It's about work, that kid, that got taken...Jase I'm in the shit" "You know about Ollie?" Jase asked in shock. They had nothing on Kev right now and Jase prayed that Kev would keep his mouth shut until he got to his brother. Kid Kidnap could get Miller serious prison time and although Jase wanted to protect his brother he wasn't that surprised. Kev must have offered him a wad and Miller was happy to go after the money like a dumb moth to a flame. He'd have to mess Leo around a bit slow down the investigation , but was too worried to feel guilty.

"OK I'm coming over" Jase told Miller. "Tell me everything about what happened to Ollie Mill, or I'll handcuff you myself"


	56. Misfit's Mission

Sash wasn't used to being in places like this. He regretted wearing his cashmere coat it was likely that the guy could rob him, Clay had taken him down so Adlercreutz wouldn't have a problem beating him up. One of Adlercreutz's lackey's offered him a cigarette but he refused. "Switch" came in ushering his lackey out with a finger. He opened the windows and sat on chair. Sash could tell "Switch" had been in a fight recently his knuckles were bruised and there were Scratches on his cheek. Adlercreutz held out his hand but Sash didn't shake it.

"Always got time for Gavrik...always" Switch said rolling himself a ciggarette. Sash put his hand up. "Don't smoke" He said and Adlercreutz dropped it. "Anyway you were right, that Jack lad that you were talking about...he was a snitch" Adlercreutz said. Sash wrapped his coat around him and decided to make this quick. "Adlercruetz, I have this...I don't want any your men getting involved it'll just make it harder" "Gavrik you don't have to your hand dirty mate, one of my low-life's can sneak into Jack's house, no probs" Adlercruetz said.

"We're friends...Jack trusts me and you have no idea if the FSB is following you. A snitch is just the tip of iceberg. There may be another "Jack" in your ranks and you can't risk it" "Adlercreutz nodded. "Fine" "You swear?" Sash asked. "Swear" Adlercruetz said. Sash got up and gave Aldercruetz a nod. He'd probably get a plane back to Russia, but soon he'd be back in Britain to see everything had gone smoothly with Jack.

"Don't look at me like that Val, tell me" Kate asked grabbing another biscuit while her brother was speechless. "I thought that you should be here, I mean you being his majka" Val said. "Ollie just had a little too much too drink...was a prijatelj's place got drunk, no big story" Val said hoping that his sister believed him. "Right so, let's go now" Kate asked. Marco wasn't home so she didn't have to answer any questions. "OK, well I just need to make a call" Val said as he excused himself and went into Kate's dining room.

Val didn't know if his son would pick up the phone. He could have been out with his mother, busy or just to angry to speak to him, but Val had to try. He rang his number and prayed for an answer. "Bok?" His son said. "Boki, li dobro" Val asked. "Da, gdje si?" Said Boki. "Britain" "Well we can speak British then" Said Boki" "Well son, I mean someone famous" Boki nodded. "The Queen?" He asked. Val tapped his hand on the sofa and tried not to laugh.

"No Sash Gavrik" Val said. "Really? Sash Gavrik? You named Sasha after him" Boki said. "That's so cool" "Yeah, maybe sometime you can come over and see Ollie and John" Val said. "Well what about Sash?" Boki asked. "He is still Britain?" Boki asked. "No" Val said, but in all honesty he didn't really know. "I've gotta go your auntie Kate's calling" "Say hi from me" Boki said as Val ended the call.

As much as he wanted to Jase could never forget the early days. His brother Tom was such a badass. He got into a lot of trouble but got a lot respect from local people in their area. Out of respect they called Tom Mr Miller at first, then his friends just called him "Miller" and it stuck. He was violent and everyone knew it, but never racked up a criminal record because everyone was to scared of him to say anything. Jase was glad that his brother wasn't in any sort of database. If Kev talked it would make him harder to find. Jase and Miller didn't really talk to each other, especially about their personal lives.

He knew Miller got in trouble for kicks, but this was the first time he'd heard about Miller and a kid, it didn't make sense, but Jase wasn't going to judge him. He got to Miller's apartment and his brother grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in. "Please...Mill...tell me you didn't fuck this kid" Jase said leaning against his brothers painted cream wall. "Fuck Jase...if Ollie was fucked Kev would have been arrested by now" Miller said. "Who's your source?" Jase asked. Miller changed the subject. "Kev said we could make some easy money, being the stupid twat I'am I took the bait"

"You can't have known Kev for long" Jase said as Miller shook his head. "You couldn't have trusted him" "Jase, he was throwing major bucks at me. Look around you, this apartment costs money" "Mmmmm...it's big...big enough for Ollie" Jase said. "What did you do to him?" Jase asked. "Just took him here, we needed a "money-shot" for his Dad, and I touched him on the leg Jase. Ollie had trousers on and Kev pushed me into a corner, you know, saying it was over if I didn't do it..." "Well touch me like that" Jase asked sticking his leg out. Don't be dumb" Miller said running a hand through his damp hair. It was only a pat on his leg"

"So you won't pat me on the leg, but you'll do it to a kid? "How much was Kev getting?" Jase asked. "He wanted Fifty Grand" Miller said. "Look Jase you need to keep my name out of Kev's mouth. If I get caught, Dad will go nuts" "Mill if you get caught, you'll be known as child snatcher" Jase said. "Ollie was here. His DNA is everywhere. Get this place sorted hoovered, cleaned, wiped whatever" Jase walked to his brother's room, where all his clothes were scattered on the bed. "You can't leave Mill" Jase said looking at the bed. "It'll look suspicious. You go to work, cruise at a bar pull women left right and centre, just act normal. I'll keep Kev in line don't worry" Jase said.

"There you go Jack, do you want a cup of tea?" Hazel asked. "Mum I'll make it" Jack said as he got up from the hospital bed and poured his mum a cuppa. His legs looked worse than they really where. He had a few sores on his legs, but that was just because he'd been in bed all day long in the same position. The doctors gave him a few tests and medical body examinations, another X- ray, medication and gave him the all clear.

His mum drove him home, stayed with him until she had to go to work. She said she'd come back later, but Jack said his friends would be over. They wouldn't be though, no-one except for his mum knew what had happened and as she told him about the "work accident" in the car, he knew someone had fed him mum a pack of lies but he had no clue who.

Around nine O' clock at night there was a knock on the door. Jack opened it and smiled at his visitor. "Alright?" "No, I've just been so worried about you" Sash said. Sash placed a paper bag on the table and Jack could instantly smell chinese. "I'll get the plates" Jack said. Sash placed a cold hand on Jack's arm and said he'd get them. They were eating enjoying a DVD that was Jack's choice went Sash decided to bring up the Adlercruetz initiation. He needed to find out everything Jack remembered and find out if Jack was going to tell anyone about it. "So...Jack, do you remember anything...about what happened?" Sash asked dipping a battered chicken ball in a cup of sweet and sour sauce.

"I know I got hit on the head mate" Jack said. "That's about it" Sash knew that he had to tell Jack his version of events first. "Jack...I put you there. It was an Operation called the Adlercruetz initation. I asked you to forge a deal with fake weapons. You were my responsiblity and I let you down" Sash said, looking at the TV. "Sash, mistakes happen. You didn't beat me up, some idiot did. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and pass me the prawns" Jack said.

Sash smiled knowing he was in the clear. Jack had forgotten that Sash have drove him to the Adlercruetz initation. So there's no possible way that Jack could remember Sash over his body with a syringe full of poison. Sash secretly thanked Adlercruetz for Jack's beating. Jack's memory loss was the only reason Sash still had a job with the FSB.

Clay got to see Jack. In his mind, in his thoughts, in his daydreams. Jack had been out for two days now and Clay hadn't step foot in Jack's neck of the woods, but he knew Sash had. Jack was still alive, so Clay assumed that Jack wasn't much of a threat anymore. Maybe Sash had threatened Jack to keep his mouth shut, maybe Sash asked Jack to be loyal and Jack agreed. He took his mind off things by taking Nat to the park. Claire was out with friends and wouldn't be back till late. Clay thought of taking Claire and Nat out for the day as he watched his little girl play on the grass. He turned to look at some kites people where flying when he found out that he wasn't the only one looking at Nat.

Clay stood up and walked closer. It was a woman but he couldn't make out her face. She must have been listening to his thoughts, when this female figure started walking towards him. As her face got nearer and nearer, Clay looked anxious went he realised it was the basket woman that asked him if she could hold Nat. "Hi...you've got such a pretty little girl, what's her name?" Crystal asked. Clay looked at her. He'd have to check her name out by the looks of her he figured she'd definitely have a criminal record. She probably wasn't even allowed to be around kids.

"My name's Crystal, you know we met at the store, what's your name?" Clay walked away and picked Nat up. This Crystal wasn't Daddy's type, but once Clay clued her in on what he thought she did, he'd be more than happy to meet her in the woods somewhere. Clay put her in the pram and walked back to woman. "What's your surname?" He asked. "Melthan" Crystal said. "Look I think we need..." Clay walked off, back to Claire's place with Nat on the floor playing. His phone vibrated and he picked it up. "Clay we need your help. We think well..._know _that Kev took Ollie, but he's not talking because he wants to speak to you" DannyV said.

"DannyV I'm done with Kev, and he can't stay mute forever" Clay said looking at the Television. "If you talk to Kev for a while, I'll do you a favour. I'll put you in touch with your mom. She's doing great now" DannyV said. "Like I care" Clay said, every memory of his mother erased and replaced by Daddy. "Really? I hear your Mom and "Daddy Lloyd" have a past together" DannyV needled. "Daddy didn't just "find" you on the street Clay, your mom got's history with Daddy and she's talking trash about him" DannyV lied. He'd say anything to get the job done. "Ummm...OK, I just need to call someone" Clay said. He called Achkan to get a checked out babysitter and made his way over to the station, the sooner he talked to Kev, the sooner he got to meet this invisible woman that was spreading lies to DannyV about Daddy.


	57. Never Believe in RIP

A/N: Swearing, Adult language, Adult themes. Nick and Nate Diaz are going to be involved, but I don't know how yet. Thank you for the reviews.

She'd had a hard day, on the phone ordering supplies. As soon as her bum touched the seat of the couch she was drifting off to sleep.

"Mom, we're going now" Eric said looking at his mother's hair. "You may wanna tidy that up if you wanna walk me to the car"

"No...Meghan will do it...a goodbye kiss on the cheek would be nice"

"Dream on" Eric said. "See you Mom" Lisa blew her son a kiss as her assistant took his luggage out. Lloyd had come up trumps for once and got a weekend holiday sorted for Eric and his friends. Lisa didn't want to ask about where the money came from, she knew it would stir up trouble. A vibration from her phone blurred her paranoia of Lloyd and his money and she answered it to take her mind off things. "You still ready for tonight Senorita Lisa?" Jase asked. "Yeah, I've just packed Eric off so I won't look like the local bag lady" Lisa said. "Sweet" Jase said as he told her he couldn't wait to see her.

Unfortunately DannyV had other plans. With connections to ICT whizz guys and software he was able to bug Lisa's calls. Daddy needed a favour he said that he needed "Private Time" alone with Lisa and to keep him sweet, Danny agreed to help Lisa keep her diary open. After a tiresome interview with Kev over the Ollie kidnap, Danny called Miller and told him that the ASCUP Tean wanted a rough draft of the Kev interview. " Even with Clay there, kev didn't give us much" Miller told him disappointed. "Do you think you could write it up tonight?" DannyV asked. "It would look good on your record Miller" DannyV said.

As soon as Miller agreed DannyV called Daddy to give him the OK. Clay had never heard Daddy sound so excited. Visiting Kev had been a waste of time and he liked spending time with Daddy alone. Sometimes he wanted Eric there too. He wanted to patch things up with his little brother but didn't know what he'd done to offend him. He didn't know where to start and thought about buying him something, but he didn't know what to buy for a kid that had everything. Clay was glad that Eric was having a good time on the weekend trip, but he felt bad for Lisa. He'd do whatever it took to make it as painless as possible.

After putting Nat to bed Clay packed a few clothes and drove to Daddy's. The emptyness calmed him down and Daddy invited his son in with a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Ready son?" He asked. "We need to plan this Daddy" Clay said. "Robbery? Stabbing? Lisa lives in a mansion, so that's easy...right?" Clay asked. Daddy shook his head. "Son, we've gotta make her suffer " Daddy said pulling out a bag with powder in it. "Daddy what's that?" He asked. "You tell me son, it was in your tool-kit" Daddy said holding it out in front of him.

"Oh...yeah...the Strychnine" Clay said. "It's poison" Daddy nodded. Not knowing what type of poison it was. "Well, that's coming with us...she's alone right now" Daddy said. "This could take all night...it could take her hours to croak and I want front row seats" Daddy said picking up his rucksack. They took the bus over to Lisa's and Daddy looked around before knocking on the door. Lisa opened the door in a designer dress, but with an old cardigan on, Daddy didn't get it. "Can we talk to you?" Daddy asked. "It's just about Eric" Daddy said. "I was going out, but things have changed..." Lisa said opening the door and letting them both in.

"I'm surprised your assistant didn't answer, aren't you a little to dainty to answer the door?" Daddy teased. "When my work hours end, so do theirs" Lisa said. "Would you like tea, coffee? Clay?" She asked. "Clay do something useful for once and make us all some tea will you?" Daddy asked. Clay got up as Daddy shook his hand passing him the Strychnine. "Good boy" Daddy said. Clay made a very slow walk to the kitchen, he wanted to take as long as possible. He was hoping Daddy would change his mind say it was all a big mistake and that they weren't going to kill the only mother Eric was ever going to have.

As the kettle started to boil Clay started to turn his mind onto other things like Nat starting nursery, Claire's crappy work colleague at work and the never-ending thoughts of Jack. He'd been released from hospital safe and sound. Clay assumed his mum Hazel was looking after him. That should be another bullet point on his list. He had to get both Eric and Jack presents, it would be the perfect excuse to see Jack and give him a few brownie points with Jack's mum. If Jack's mum Hazel could see that he was serious Jack would open his poor bruised eyes and give him another chance.

The kettle boiled and Clay ran around looking a tray and small cups. He put the cups into a line and put the Strychnine into the first cup, then a tea bag. He did the same with the other two, but Clay put milk in his and Daddy's cup so he could tell them apart. He asked Lisa where the sugar was and brought out the sugar cup. If Lisa had any sense or a sweet tooth, she'd put in as much sugar as possible. He came out, placed the tray on the table and sat down rattled by Daddy's and Lisa's brewing argument.

"Full custody Lis...I fucking deserve it" Daddy said.

"Are you crazy Lloyd? I wouldn't let you have full custody of my dog, if I had one. You think you can just click your fingers and I'm going to give up Eric? The most important thing in my life? Dream on" Lisa said taking another sip of her tea. She asked Clay to get her some milk Clay nodded and got her the skimmed milk, it was the weakest milk she had and the Strychnine would still have the same affect. Lisa poured the milk in, her hand shaking. "You get what your given Lloyd, you only get to see Eric when I say so" "Not fair...Clay has a right to be with his brother, we have to be a family" Daddy said sipping his tea, knowing that Lisa would take more sips from her own cup.

"Clay cares about Eric OK, it's _you_ Clay's not sure about" Lisa said taking a gulp of her tea. "What the fuck do you mean?" Daddy asked chucking a cold glance at Clay who froze. "He came...to see...me...he didn't think..." Lisa's body started shaking as the Strychnine was taking over. It wasn't pretty, but Clay didn't expect it to be. The Strychnine made all of Lisa's muscles spasm. She was twisting and turning on the sofa. Daddy was smiling when Lisa landed with a thud on the floor, crying, gasping for help. The screams from her mind were turning into whispers.

Clay turned to walk away into the kitchen but Daddy turned him around, pulling the table back so they could get a better view of Lisa's pain. Bruising was turning blue on her forehead from the muscle-spamsed seizure slamming her face into her own floor over and over again. Daddy got a text on his phone. Miller had finished the review and was coming back to see Lisa. He didn't know where her brother Leo was, so Daddy knew they had to act quickly. "Son I wish that I could catch this on camera" Daddy said with a smile that gave Clay goose-bumps.

"We should go now Daddy" "Clay pass me a knife" "Daddy, you've poisioned her" "Clay do as you're told" Daddy said. Clay looked in his tool kit and got out a knife, he passed it to Daddy along with gloves. "Is there anything you wanna say to her Daddy?" Clay asked. "Yeah" Daddy said walking towards her. Lisa was sprawled on the floor twisting away from him but failing, as her hands wrapped themselves around the table leg. "Burn in hell. I'm just fucking relieved that Eric will never grow up to see what a gold-digging, blood-sucking, poisonous witch you are" Daddy said. Opening Lisa's eyes with a gloved hand he poised Clay's tool-kit knife in his hand and stabbed Lisa in the chest.

Clay went to the kitchen and wiped everything he'd touched. He and Daddy left before Miller's car pulled up. "How do you feel?" Clay asked. "Great...just great son, like I can breathe again" Daddy said tapping Clay on the knee. They got back to Daddy's and Clay and Daddy shared a bottle of water before Clay was leaning on the sofa with his head on Daddy's lap. "When's the last time I "scored" you son?" Daddy asked. Clay leaned up, it had been a while ago. Daddy hadn't taken a chance, because Clay had gotten the itchy dirty spots. Clay didn't want to do it tonight though either.

The "Scoring" had started when Daddy was watching chef TV Show. The chef was "scoring" the fish. The chef slid slid the knife under the fish skin revealing the flesh and taking out the bone. Scoring human flesh was a lot harder than scoring an animal. Clay found that out rather quickly. Daddy was very smart and tried not to hurt him, he did use a small knife. But any knife that's driven into the skin and slid across the muscles was going to hurt a _tiny, incy_ bit. Daddy wasn't pleased the last time, Clay yelled a lot and the neighbours weren't happy the next morning.

Clay got a text on his phone from Claire wondering where he was. Daddy ruffled his hair before he left and for a moment Lisa's death was all worthwhile. Clay told Claire he was out taking the trash, but Claire didn't believe him. Miller knew Lisa was going to go crazy as soon as he entered the door. Along with rough drafts of his file on Kev he'd also brought home to Lisa another gift, his brother. "Jase, just show me where the stairs are and I'll go to your room" Miller said. "I've gotta introduce you to Lisa" Jase said. "We...umm...got a thing going on...she's a cool chick" Jase said getting out of the car.

Jase opened the door and he called out Lisa's name. "Lisa!" Jase said dragging his brother down the hallway. "Leo?" He called out. Jase walked into the kitchen while Miller, confident from the silence, went into the living room. "Jase!" Miller called out "What?" Jase said. "Get here!" Jase walked into the living room to see his brother looking at a body in a cardigan twisting and turning on the floor. Miller turned her around to see the blood soaking through the carpet. "Jase got on the phone and frantically called the ambulance. "What the fuck happened?" He asked his brother. "She got stabbed so...why isn't she dead yet?" Miller asked.

"Mill, don't be dumb" Jase said. "Let's keep her still" They tried to make her rest but Lisa's body wouldn't allow it. "Fuck, what the fuck am I gonna tell Leo? What the fuck is Leo gonna tell her son?" Jase asked. "You should call them, Leo, whoever... they need to be here" Miller said as Jase went out of the room to call people and look see if Lisa's room was open. Miller went to the kitchen. He'd seen shit like this, it was the kinda crazy stuff that he'd seen back in the day, when his friend Crystal needed cash and she didn't wanna ask.

His little brother's "cool chick" was frozen in a prisom of pain there was only one way out. He knew her death would take hours. He wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy which was Kev at the moment. Miller went to the drawer, took out a small knife went back to the living room and spoke to Lisa still rolling with her mouth clamped shut. "I'm sorry sweetheart" Miller said at arm's length as he slit Lisa's throat open. By the time his brother came back Lisa's energetic painful throes of death were over.

The ambulance came and Leo joined Jase at the hospital while Miller was still in Lisa's house. "I can't believe...was it a robbery?" Leo asked. "I don't know, I didn't really check" Jase said traumatised. "The police are gonna be at the house...so could you meet with them? Talk to them?" Leo asked. "Yeah sure" Jase said. "I couldn't have been just a normal robbery, those bastards stabbed my sister and slit her throat" Leo said walking back to the nurse up the corridoor. _Slit her throat? _Jase wondered. Maybe Leo had heard it wrong. When Jase and his brother turned her over her throat was untouched, there wasn't a scratch on her neck.

He got back to Lisa's house seeing his brother sitting in the kitchen playing with Lisa's knives.

"You're sick you know that?" Jase said. "Lisa had her throat cut Mill...we didn't find her that way...did we?" Jase asked.

Miller stayed silent twirling Lisa's knife's around his fingers stabbing expertly in the air at a fake intruder.

"Mill...Lisa...her throat...tell me you didn't...?" Jase asked.


	58. Hope's Kicked Out, Rage Settles In

A/N: To "Confused/dot/com" " Jack is from Emmerdale and he is one of the main characters in the story. To keep the story going I've put in other characters as well. Thanks to everyone for the reviews.

"Poor guy, he's like a zombie" Jase said.

"His mother's dead Jase, do you want him to throw a party or something?" Leo asked. The funeral was days away and Eric wouldn't come out of his room. When Leo told him what had happened downstairs, Eric lived upstairs. When Leo went to see him Eric was either watching TV or on his computer. He brought him up meals, but his little nephew barely touched them. School had given Eric a few days off, but they expected him back. Leo was looking forward it, Eric needed something to take him mind off things, the school also offered Eric free bereavement counselling and Leo knew the sooner Eric talked to a professional the better.

Jase nodded and went to his brother Miller upstairs. "Mill, I want you gone. I've made some arrangements with the U.G and they'll put you up" "Really Jase? You want me to pack up right now?" Miller asked with surprise. "What is it with you and kids Miller?" His brother asked. "First Ollie, now Eric, why do you always have to wreck their lives?" "Jase, Lisa was gonna croak anyway. I saved her for fuck's sake" "Keep telling yourself that" Jase said. "You've got an hour" Jase said walking out of the room and back to Leo downstairs.

Miller had stayed in the U.G before, it wasn't great and the rumors he'd heard about it were out of this world. People had died there. But before Jase kicked him out he decided to pay a visit to Eric. He'd killed his mom, he owed him that much. Miller knocked on the door, hearing no response he pushed it in anyway. "Hi" Miller said staring at the teenager on the bed. "I'm Mill, your Uncle's friend's brother" Miller walked over to him and held out his hand, but Eric ignored him. "I just wanted to say sorry about everything" Eric nodded.

"You gonna go to her funeral?" Miller asked. Eric shook his head. "You may feel like shit now...but you gotta see her...you know...one more time" "Go away" Eric said staring at the TV. Miller nodded and left him to it. He left the U.G without a goodbye to his brother. He hoped his brother would have the common sense to wipe his apartment clean, before he went back to it. "Leo you've gotta talk to the kid properly" Jase said. "Jase, you don't have any kids, so don't lecture me Okay?" Leo asked. The living room carpet had been cleaned and the forensics experts took as much blood as they needed. They were treating this as a robbery gone wrong, but they couldn't find anything that had been taken.

"Dad?" Ollie croaked as he closed his eyes, tired at looking at the walls. "No it's me" His mom Kate said grasping his hand. "Val!" She called out. Her brother was at her side in seconds. He patted his nephew on the head and they told him how glad they were to see him. Vlado got out his phone to call John, but Kate told him not to. "Can't I have half an hour alone with him?" She asked. Val nodded and left them to it, but after five minutes he cracked and rang John with the good news.

John was at his office, but bargained with his superiors to get an hour off with his son. He entered the hospital room, jealousy gnawing at his stomach, when he realised that his only son had woken up to..._her. _"Kate...do you mind?" John said looking at the clock. "I'm not going anywhere" Kate said with one hand on her hip. "Smiriti se" Val said. Kate...Kava, Hajdemo" He said taking Kate's hand and leading her out of the room. "Ollie" John said leading forward and patting his son on his shoulder. "Have a great sleep?" "Dad what happened?" Ollie asked trying to lean up.

"One...two...three" John said lifting his son up underneath his arms. Now Ollie was upright he was able to ask his Dad some questions. John couldn't tell him much, but the nurses said that he could go back home after a couple of days. "They just wanna check you're Okay first" John told him. "Dad...can you stay?" Ollie asked. "I've got work Ol, but Val's outside" John said. "Do you want any special food you want me to smuggle in?" John asked. "Pizza" Ollie said. John wasn't sure if Ollie could handle pizza, but he'd get a small one. "Dad...how's Kev? Is he Okay?" Ollie asked.

"We'll talk about him later" John said, hoping that Val might be able to jog his son's memory by the minute. The quicker John's son remembered, the quicker Kev would be thrown in jail for the rest of his worthless life. Kev was currently in ASCUP's custody, but they had less than three weeks to make a case stick or else they'd have to let him go. Leo and Jase shuddered at the things Kev could do next. Leo even thought Kev might have had something to do with Lisa's murder. Kev was being observed at the time, but he could have gotten one of his homeless friends to do the deed.

"Clay, which dress looks better? This one? Claire asked holding up a short black dress with long sleeves, "Or this one?" She said pointing to a black and crème dress with the matching crème cardigan. "They both would look great on you" Clay said. He was confused that Claire asking about funeral outfits as if she were attending a fashion show, but it could have been a way of hiding her grief. He got a text from Daddy and decided to take Nat out for a little trip. When he and Nat got there Daddy was in high spirits until he saw the child that was _pretending_ to be his Grand-daughter.

"Clay what have I told you?" Daddy began. "Daddy look...she'll be quiet I promise" Clay said. "She better be, else she'll be outside" Daddy said letting them in. Clay put Nat on the chair while Daddy sat on the sofa with a small glass of gin. "Drinking Daddy? This early?" Clay asked. "Clay that hard-faced bitch is dead, we're never gonna see that slut again...I'm just having one drink before we go to Eric's, but you're gonna have to drop that back home" He said leaning his head towards the baby. Clay quickly took her back to Claire who put her on the floor with some toys. Claire thought Clay was staying, but he said he had to visit Eric. She nodded, but wanted to go with him.

"Daddy you have to look sad" Clay said as Daddy was driving to Eric's with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah yeah, Clay, I'm not stupid" Daddy said. They got to Eric's and were greeted by Jase and Leo. "Eric's a mess" Leo told them. "Hear your brother's in the U.G" Daddy said looking at Jase. Jase looked at him wondering how the hell this "Lloyd" knew him and where his brother was. After Jase looked Lloyd up on the computer he didn't seem like the brain-box type. Daddy and Clay headed up to Eric's room. Daddy knocked and got no answer. "Okay, I'm coming in" Daddy said opening the door. He pushed open the door leaned over the bed and hugged his son tightly. Eric hugged him back.

"Clay... would you mind leaving us alone?" Daddy asked. "Yeah sure" Clay said feeling guilty because he couldn't say the right things to make Eric feel better. He left going downstairs and Daddy pried himself away from Eric to ask him how he was coping. "How are you kid?" Daddy asked. "You eating?" "Not hungry" Eric said. "Mom's funeral is coming up and you've gotta say goodbye" Daddy said rubbing his shoulder. "Not going" Eric said. "I'm gonna cook you something, and I'm not leaving until you've eaten all of it" Daddy said getting up. Eric switched the TV on and decided to eat a little for his Dad's sake.

"Val's going to be here all the time Ollie. You won't be left alone" John said as he was packing his suitcase for work. Tonight was night they were going to talk about what happened. John would record everything Ollie said, take it to his supervisor and see if a case could be set. All Ollie had to do was mention Kev's presence and Kev could be in handcuffs in less than two days. He knew Kev was involved, he just didn't wanna think about how. John left for work determined to get justice for his son, but he was overlooking one angy piece of the puzzle.

"It's only gonna be for a couple of days" Kate said. "Are you sure? John wants you back doesn't he?" Marco asked. "I'll call you" Kate said, kissing him on the cheek. Val let her in to John's house in shock. "It'll be nice to have _two_ parent's around for a change" she told her brother. She went upstairs to take a look at Ollie, she woke him up to say hello and he groaned, she assumed from tiredness. "Mum...I'm fine" Ollie said waving his hand in-front of her to prove that his body was still working. "I just want to take care of you...for a while" Kate said. "Is there anything you want?" "A hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows would be great" Ollie said. "Coming up" His mum said with a smile.

"With his mother out of the way Ollie slowly leaned out of bed to get his mobile. He had to text Kev to see if he was okay, Dad wasn't telling him anything and he was worried that the man or men that took him might have hurt Kev too. He called Kev coughing so that his voice didn't sound too weak. "Kev?" Ollie asked. "Ollie...thank god you're Okay" Kev said, cursing TJ and Miller for losing that fifty grand. "I haven't seen you...did the guy hurt you?" "A little, but...I was more worried about you...I still am" Kev lied. "Well...whenever...can we meet up?" Ollie asked. "I'm kinda of tied up right now...but Ollie you know we're friends and the last thing I wanna do is put you in danger" Kev told him. "I know" Ollie said. "I've gotta go" Ollie said regrettably as he heard his mother coming up the stairs.

"Come on son...you're gonna have to take more than one bite" Daddy said. "Dad...I'm full" Eric said getting into bed. Daddy took the plate away and ate the rest of the sandwich outside of Eric's room, then came down with an empty plate showing it to Jase and Leo. "Eric ate it all?" Leo who was Eric's uncle asked. "He just needed me there" Daddy said putting the plate in the kitchen. Daddy dropped Clay off at the bus stop before calling Achkan on his mobile. "Ach...I've got some good news...Lisa dead" Daddy announced. "Only a sick bastard like you, would get a hard on over Lisa's death...what is it Lloyd?" Achkan asked.

"Eric's not taking Lisa's death well" Daddy said. "Really? Eric's sad about his mother's death...I'm shocked" Achkan said. "Do you know anyone...you know...who can talk to him?" Daddy asked. "Well...yeah...but umm...you should meet them first...I mean you might change your mind" Achkan said. Daddy agreed and the next morning he got a knock on the door and it wasn't the postman.

_"Yeah?" _Daddy asked looking at the skinny teenager dressed in jeans and dark hoodie that covered his eyes.

"Hi...umm...I'm Nate...umm...I'm here to talk about your son...and stuff?"

Daddy stared at him a while before letting him in, thinking that Achkan was setting not only himself, but Eric up for one hell of a fall.


	59. UnReal

To "Confused/dot/com" The character main character from Emmerdale in this story is Jackson [the builder] but I call him "Jack" for short. You might want to take a look at chapter one. It explains how Jack's involved. Warning if you hate slash, you won't like it. Thanks to readers for the reviews. The past is in italics.

_"Sanchez...Sanchez...Sanchez" Hushed whispers were hunting him down, haunting him piercing his skin through his Khakis. _

_"Rayburn!" No answer, that worse couldn't have happened...could it?" Franks was on the floor bullet wounds in his chest struggling for breath. _

_"Look at me...Franks!" Franks was fading, the pain clasping it's claws around Frank's body and taking him away. Would Lowry make it, could Sanchez help him make it?" He approached Lowry on the ground squeezing his soldier's hand to tell him that he was there, he was always gonna be there, till the very end. _

_"Lowry, come on dammit...breathe!" _

* * *

><p>Chris Sanchez woke up for the third time that night. That fucking Doctor Barrera.<p>

"Take the pills...they'll disarm your anxiety, sleep will come naturally" Yeah fucking right. A clammy palm touched his chest, he was sticky and got out of bed, rushing to the bathroom with the pills. He turned the light on and took three pills out of the bottle and put them on the counter. He ran the tap and scooped the tablets up putting them in his mouth. he scooped a handful of water and washed them down. His mind went blank. He turned the light off in the bathroom and stayed there for half an hour before going back to bed. Chris did sleep eventually...with the lamp on.

He got up at Six Am, took his dog Ghwarri out for a walk. This was the time Chris nearly almost felt safe. No-one seemed to be up. Puddles of light were wiping away the dark ink of the night's sky. Ghwarri was happy, sniffing around trying to chase squirrels. Chris's chest opened up with the freedom. He breathed in the fresh morning air and thought about getting his dog some expensive meat for lunch.

"What meat do you want girl?" Chris asked leaning over to his best friend and stroking her fur.

_"Good question"_ Came a voice from behind him. Chris turned around, confused about whether to strike. He turned around clapping his eyes on a tall stranger, young male, in his twenties. Chris guessed that he had a Russian accent, and wondered what he wanted. In all the years that Chris had been in the Army, he'd never worked for any Russian agency, individual or otherwise. What the hell did this guy want?

"Can I talk to you _Chris?" _The man asked.

"Who the fuck are you? How the fuck do you know my name?" Chris asked. The man dug into his long coat pocket. He took out fifty dollar bills. Chris guessed this guy was a rich dodgy piece of crap.

"IIya Gavrik is my father" The man said. "Let's go. See my father on the computer"

* * *

><p><em>After Nasim's father was held at gunpoint, it was the least he could do. It was all his fault. His guilty conscience was driving him over the edge. It had now drawn Nasim's father near to death. He was staring down the barrel off a gun, Chris had to save him. Saving innocents is what Chris did best, well...he thought he did. That's why he had to lie to Danny V. <em>

_"Achkan's contracts...you've fucking got them...haven't you?" DannyV asked. _

_"I know no-one by that name Sir" Chris lied. _

_"Fuck Chris, you're on a live TV link. Don't fucking do this...don't hang me out to fucking dry" DannyV Yelled. _

_"Achkan didn't hire my team, we didn't escort anyone in or out of the country. Myself and my team have never met, heard of or talked to anyone named "Achkan" _

_"Goddammit Chris, you're in Achkan's mom's home fucking town...Don't fuck with me...don't do this Chris" DannyV said. Ten minutes later, intead of getting rewarded for his loyalty Chris got punished. He was dragged into the dreaded "Interrogation Room" A place where they got villians to talk, only this time Chris was in the hot seat, looking at one of his most trusted men with hate in his eyes. A.C shoved him the the room, but Chris shoved him back almost tripping him to the ground. _

_"What the fuck are you doing...I told DannyV what you wanted, I told him what you fucking wanted!" Chris yelled. _

_"This is about National Security and you know it. DannyV can't be trusted" A.C said. _

_"I can be" Chris said almost pleading with his eyes. _

_"Chris...no...back the fuck up" AC said as Chris pushed him roughly. _

_"AC don't do this to me, I don't know DannyV. Not in the way you think. AC come back...come back, don't fucking do this!" Chris said._

* * *

><p>Torture...it was torture but it was so worth it. Running through the park on an empty stomach with his friend Nick Diaz. Nick would kill him if he told him he hadn't eaten. But Nick could already tell. They both turned the corner when Chris said that he had to tell Nick something. Nick always had the best advice and Chris could trust him. Nick sat down and pulled a cereal bar out of his rucksack. "Want it?" Nick asked holding out the cereal bar. "Nah...I'm good" Chris said running a hand through his sweaty hair. He rarely washed it.<p>

"I got approached, by a private err...entrepreneur" Chris explained while Nick snapped the cereal bar in half. "This Gavrik...he wants me to go for a target" Nick nodded. "They paying?" Nick asked. "Hell yeah" Chris said. Mr Gavrik was going to pay Chris a lot more money than he got with one tour in HighStar. "Gavrik wants see me tonight, go through specifics" Chris said. "Can you be my back up?" He asked. Nick nodded. "Sure" Nick said snapping off the rest of the cereal bar and dropping it in Chris's lap.

When Chris got back home, he drew up his food chart.

Breakfast: _Water and oatmeal. _

Snack: _Fruit_

Lunch: _Vegetables with... gravy?_

Dinner: _Bacon sandwich [one half]_

Dessert: _Foreign word...don't even think about it Sanchez! _

Instead of getting a shower, he went to the laundrette to get his clothes clean. He knew it was sad, but he liked going to the laundrette, the owner was cute and the sound of the dryers and washing machines were so noisy they broke his thoughts of war like shards of glass. He'd close his eyes and finally feel like he was able to sleep...until the beeper went off, the lights flashed and he was back to reality. Back inside his hell-hole of a mind.

He got back to find his door already open. Chris put his bags down and got his gun out of his jeans. He was allowed it, he had a permit. He pushed the door open. "Hello?" He said, stepping into his apartment gun at the ready. Mentally ordered by himself to shoot on sight. He walked down the hallway to the living room to see his "private entrepreneur" sitting down on his sofa, watching his TV. "Get the fuck out" Chris said waving his gun in the air. "Do you expect me to be scared?" Sasha asked. "No, I just _expect_ you to get the fuck out of my place" Chris asked. "Chris... lower your tone" Sash ordered. He held up a picture of man he'd never seen before.

"This is the man you should be shooting"

"That's my target?" Chris asked.

"Sit down" Sash said. Sash told him the story, it sounded true, but the burglarizing asshole could have been feeding him lies. Sash told him that there was this murderous creep called "Jack" that needed to be taken care off. He worked as a builder during the day and was a professional assasin at night. He'd been attacked as a warning but had managed to kill a woman called Lisa in Revenge for the attack. Jack's kill left her teenage son Eric alone. Chris nodded as Sash was talking, taking all the information in, prepared to do whatever it took to take this "Jack" down.

"You'll need to be cautious, you'll have to befriend him at first" Sash told him. Chris nodded. Sash didn't care what lies he had to tell get what he wanted. He was still working with the FSB, but while Jack was alive, Sash had no life, all his thoughts were devoted to what Jack was going to do or say and it had to stop. He had to make it stop. Chris Sanchez was recommended, if anyone could get the job done, Chris could. Sash passed him a few more dollar bills before leaving. Now it was time for the final part of the plan: The Escape.

He knocked on the door at Ten O'Clock in the evening and told Jack that he had to go back to Russia. "It's best if you don't contact me" Sash told him.

"So...that's it?" Jack asked.

"Jack after the beating...you changed...you're not the same guy I met"

"If you just give me time...I mean..." Jack said.

"Jack I don't have time. I have wealth and money and ambition, and I'm wasting all that to be here with you and...it's like...being with a ghost. What about what I want?" Sash asked.

"Sash listen to me, I can give you whatever...I tell you what, why don't we go out?" Jack asked.

"Jack you don't get it. I don't want to be seen with you. When you're alone it'll be better for both of us" He kissed Jack on the cheek, before walking out with a smile. Chris would "bump" into Jack in two days time. When the deed was done Chris was to call Sash straight away so he could post the money Sash went to his hotel and burned all Jack's fake documents that he'd shown Chris in the fireplace. Curiousity was killing Sash, if Jack last days were numbered, as his ex Sash did have a right to see it happen. It would go smoothly, no Clay, no attacks in a hospital and Sash wouldn't find himself locked up in a shed and forced to pee in a bucket.

Sash called Chris to let him know he'd be there. This "Friendship finale" would be too spectacular to miss.

Sash would miss Jack but not as much as his missed his own sanity. Jack just had to go.


	60. Sizzles Of Sound

A/N: Strong Language. Thanks for the reviews.

Finally it was time for John the get the scoop. His son's words would guarantee Kev's imprisonment forever. He walked through the hallway to see Val carrying a tray down the stairs. "How is he?" John asked. "Umoran, He's with Kate" Val said as John made his way up to his son's room. He knocked on the door and Kate thought it was Val and told him to come in. She frowned when she saw her ex husband. John was always there to spoil the party. "Would you ,mind giving us a minute?" John asked. "He's tired" Kate told him. "We're just going to watch TV, aren't we Ollie?" She asked. "Wanna sit here?" Ollie asked, pointing to the end of the bed.

"No...no...I'll leave you two to it" John said. He went back downstairs to see his brother in law sipping green tea. Val offered him a cup but he refused. "I'll stick to coffee...Val...is there a chance you could...well...get rid of Kate tonight?" He asked his ex brother-in-law. "Krist, you know Kate, she gonna stick to her dijete when he's sick" Val said. "Val I need to talk to Ollie, I need to get the sick shit who took my son" John told him getting up to make the coffee himself. "Just give Kate vrijeme...she'll back off soon" Val told him, but John wasn't convinced.

"Daddy I don't think he's ready for this" Clay warned. "Fuck it, he's wasting his time crying over that gold-digging skank" Daddy said. "Let's scope the place first" Daddy said. Clay charged on ahead, unable to get round the back, but he couldn't see any lights on. Daddy broke in through the front door and raced upstairs to Eric's room. He pushed the door open and turned the light on before shutting the door. "Eric, come on get up, we're going on a trip" Daddy said taking the covers off of his son. Eric leaned up. "Whatever" He said but he didn't move. In the end Daddy had to _carry _him down the stairs. To Clay's surprise Eric remained silent, they put him in the car, and Daddy played some music to lighten the mood.

"Son, I'm sorry" Daddy said.

"Daddy you've done nothing wrong" Clay said.

"Clay I'm not talking to you" Daddy said. "It's just Lisa's funeral is tomorrow and...you've gotta go" Daddy said. "I'm not going" Eric said bluntly. "We'll see" Daddy said driving to Nate's place. Clay wondered if he should talk to Eric but he kept his mouth shut, he knew he couldn't help his little brother. Daddy stopped the car outside of Nate's place. He got Eric out of the car and tugged his son along the sidewalk in bare-feet. It was an odd sight, but no-one appeared to be outside. Daddy knocked on the door and a guy that wasn't Nate answered the door.

"Yeah?" The guy asked.

"We're here to see Nate" Daddy said. The guy looked at Eric before answering, the kid looked cold. "Right" He called out Nate's name. Parent's coming to the house was nothing new. Nate was on this "Big Brother Scheme" To help kids that were going through problems, but they usually didn't come this late with their pyjamas on. They all took a seat as Daddy eyes wondered on a figure in the kitchen that he couldn't quite see. Nate came downstairs and the older man left the room. "Hi" Nate said to Eric. Eric looked at the floor in silence. "Sorry about your mom...do you wanna talk about her?" He asked. Eric stayed silent tapping his feet on the floor.

"Do you want a drink?" Nate asked. Eric stayed silent again and after twenty minutes Nate went into the kitchen to get them some drinks about to call it a day. "Eric you have to open your mouth" Daddy warned. "You're being an ass, stop being rude" Clay looked at Eric motionless on the sofa as he could hear the banging of a cupboard in the kitchen. "Why's he here?" Chris Sanchez asked. He didn't wanna listen in, but he was hearing different voices and he wanted to know if Nate and his brother Nick was safe. "His mom...you know" Nate said pouring out the squash into glasses.

"He's like...depressed" Nate said. "You getting anywhere?" Chris asked. "Nah" Nate said. "I'll send them home" "Wait" Chris asked. "You mind if I have a try?" Chris asked. Nate shrugged his shoulders. He went out with the tray and Chris followed him. "This is my friend Chris" Nate said. "He...ummm...kinda feels bad and wants to help" Nate said. "He looks a fucking mess" Daddy argued. Clay patted Daddy's arm to try and keep him quiet. "Sorry, he didn't mean that" Clay said. "No worries...it's true" Chris said shrugging. Chris was wearing torn jeans, a brown jacket and white T-shirt that had ketchup stains on it. Nick and Nate didn't mind, but Daddy did.

"I've dealt with different problems and I've been around death...I'm an Army guy" Chris said as Nate placed the tray down and sat down. "So umm...what are your names?" Chris asked. "This is Clay" Daddy said chucking his head towards Clay. "This is Eric" Daddy said, looking at Eric who was staring at the glasses. "Have some juice" Daddy said getting a glass from the tray and holding it in-front of Eric. He didn't take it and Clay took the glass and put it back on the tray, he could feel Daddy's anger boiling, but Clay was sure he could control it. "I was ummm...out in Afghanistan, I was a leader with a team of guys, that liked me, they trusted me" Chris said leaning back on the chair.

"Bullshit" Daddy snorted. They all looked at him and Chris wanted this guy to go away as soon as possible. "Ummm...could me and Eric get some privacy?" Chris asked. "I'm not leaving you alone with my son" Daddy said. "Come on Daddy, we'll get a burger" Clay said, knowing that they had no money on them. "Clay we're not going anywhere" Daddy said. "Dad...it's fine" Eric said turning towards him with a minute move. Clay got up pulling Daddy's coat and they went into the kitchen. Nate gave Chris a nod and went upstairs to his room. Chris smiled at Eric, enjoying the silence. Eric didn't smile back.

"Let's go back to basics" Chris said pushing the table toward Eric and putting one glass of squash on his side of the table. "I'm Chris and I lost friends in the Army, are you in school?" Chris asked. Eric nodded. "I dunno if you've seen Army films, but I was squad leader and we're were on a umm...secret mission...yeah, it's sounds corny but it's true, and...we were ambushed" Chris said. "Bullets were spraying everywhere. By the time I rushed back from the perimeter, it was too late. I watched them die" Chris said taking a glass of squash for himself. "What about you?" He asked Eric.

"They're just talking Daddy" Clay said looking a gap in the door. "Good, keep an eye on them, we don't know who that "Chris" is" Daddy said. "He could be a Goddammed pervert. You looking forward to tomorrow Clay?" Daddy asked. "Why?" Clay asked. "We put Lisa to rest thank fucking god. It's gonna be official, Clay, when Leo's gone, I'll get Eric...and Lisa's house" Daddy said. "You're smart Daddy you've got this all figured out" Clay said. "I sure have" Daddy nodded. "But what if Leo won't go?" Clay asked.

"It wasn't...I didn't watch anything. I was going out with my friends that weekend. My Dad [the guy in the kitchen] had surprised me. She...she asked for a kiss goodbye and that wasn't gonna happen, not with my friends a footstep away. I said if wanted to walk me out to the car she'd have to look better because her hair was messy and I didn't want her to embarrass me" Eric told him. "I'm such a selfish asshole" "Eric you weren't to know what was gonna happen" Chris said. "I should have stayed, I could have scared the robbers off, or given them something...I've got money in my wardrobe...not much, a few thousand...I could have given it to them...then this never would have happened" Eric said sipping the squash.

Eric leaned over putting the glass back, then he put his hand in-front of his mouth. "You gonna be sick?" Chris asked, walking over to him. Eric shook his head. "I wanna see my mom" Eric told him. "I wanna see her right _now_" Eric said. "Eric you'll say everything you need to at the funeral kiddo" Chris said lightly patting him on the shoulder. "I'm not going" Eric said pouting. "You know, _my _mom she's not really well" Chris began. "She's ill?" Eric asked. "No...well not physically or in her head, she's just carrying a lot guilt aorund with her" Chris said. Guilt is shit Eric, if you'll excuse my French. Guilt eats you up, if you don't do the right thing" Chris explained.

"You can't wake him up, he's asleep" Kate said closing Ollie's door as she came face to face with John. "I need to ask him something important" John said. "Well it can wait" Kate said. "We had a great time...without you don't spoil it" She walked passed him and he followed her downstairs to talk about sleeping arrangements. "You can have my room" John said politely. "I want new sheets on them, I don't want to be tossing and turning in your filth" Kate said. "Fine" John said going upstairs to change them. Val walked into the lounge and shook his head at his little sister.

"Sranje Kate, give the guy a break" Val said. "Why? Ollie was the one kidnapped, not him" Kate said. "Do you want to hear a secret?" Kate asked.

"No, but you're gonna tell me anyway" Val said.

"I'm gonna ask Ollie to move in with me and Marco" Kate announced. "He's gonna say yes after all _John's_ put him through" Val stared at her for a few minutes unable to react because John was coming down the stairs. "Madame, your new bedroom awaits" John said as he held his hand out and Kate squeezed it gently. He turned the TV volume up and asked Val when Kate was going back to work. Val didn't know, so John thought about taking Ollie to work with him tomorrow, just to get him out of the house. If Ollie felt at home at John's workplace, he might be tempted to talk.

"Eric it was hell. These guys were my men under my squad and I couldn't look after them. I _failed_ them. I couldn't fail them again, by running away from their funerals. I went to all three of them. Cuddled their wives, shook hands with their kids. I know it's hard Eric, but you've gotta grow up. "I can't speak for your mom, but...I think she'd want you to be there" Chris said. "You're her son, you've gotta be there" Chris said. "Eric looked at the blank Television screen. "It's about respect, you respected, your mom, all through her life right?" Chris asked. "Tomorrow's gotta be no different" Eric took a sip of squash, his hand trembling against the glass. "You an only child?" Chris asked. Eric nodded.

"Me too. I know this might sound crazy, but, your mom needs you now. She always will" Chris said.

"Chris...can you come with me?" Eric asked. Chris paused before nodding. "If it's OK with your Dad" Eric nodded as Clay knocked the door and Chris called them in. "Eric...we're going" Daddy said pulling his son up by the arm. "Mr...ummm..." Chris said getting up. "Wilkes" Daddy said sharply. "Mr Wilkes, Eric asked me to pop down there tomorrow, just to pay my respects" "Whatever you wanna do" Daddy said getting Eric to his feet. They took him back into the car and Daddy asked him if he was okay. "I'm just tired" Eric said. Daddy had left Lisa's house door open so Eric could quickly go upstairs.

Daddy got back in the car with Clay and told him that he might have a point. "About what Daddy?" Clay asked. "Leo...he might cause trouble, still we know what to do if he does" Daddy said buckling up his seatbelt. Half an hour after Chris left Nate and Nick's he got a friendly visitor. His mom. Crystal had been worried about him, ever since he'd come back from the lastest High-Star-Mission her courageous outgoing son had changed and not for the better. He told her about Eric and his annoying Dad with older the son that still called him "Daddy" Chris was having second thoughts about going to this "Lisa's" funeral. Maybe it wasn't his place, but Crystal knew she had to go to Lisa's funeral.

After she left, she called DannyV to confirm Lloyd's and Lisa's past and she knew her other son Clay would be there, with her grandchild, that little girl she'd seen at the store. It was time for Lloyd to see that she wasn't the same screwed up girl that gave her son away. Crystal was hell-bent on getting Clay to be a part of her family, whether Lloyd liked it or not. If she could get Clay's trust she'd get to know him and again and would try to be the best mother, like she tried to be for Chris. There was so much that she'd missed out on, so much of Clay's life that she wanted to discover.

"Daddy Lloyd" Couldn't ruin her plans. If he tried, Crystal had a treasure chest of "Daddy's" dirty little secrets that she could use against him:

Anytime.

Anyplace.

Anywhere.


	61. BloodSucker Uncovered

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Very Strong Language. Adult themes. Merry Christmas/Happy New Year readers. Sorry this took so long.

* * *

><p>Chris Sanchez didn't want to take anyone's place. He didn't want to be a fake friend or a phony brother. But that didn't stop him going to comfort Eric at his mother's funeral. Lisa's brother Leo had set up a quiet classy ceremony with family and friends and her favourite songs. Jase Miller felt out of place, not because he and Lisa had dated, but because of the role his brother played in Lisa's death. Jase would keep quiet about it, but he'd never forgive his brother for it. One call to the ambulance and Lisa could have survived. He took his brother to the funeral just so that he could see the sorrowful effects of his stupid actions.<p>

"You know what I've always loved about funerals Jase, the free food" Miller said holding out a plastic plate of pasties and little cakes. "Want one?" Miller asked Jase. "Go to hell" Jase told him walking away. After friends came up on the podium say say things about Lisa his brother asked Eric if he'd say a few words. "What if people laugh?" Eric asked Daddy. "Eric I'll kill them if they do" Daddy said patting him on the back. Eric noticed Chris giving him the thumbs up and walked up to the podium.

"Umm...my mom is...was the best mom ever" Eric began. "I guess people are like looking at me wondering why I'm not crying and stuff. I've done so much of that stuff and I didn't wanna be here. But the last time I saw mom...I wasn't...that nice to her. I Couldn't wait to hang out with my friends and I just want her to know that I'm sorry" Eric said putting the paper in his pocket. "This church is packed full of people and now if mom's...you know up above looking down at all this, she'll know how much we love all her. Maybe she'll come back...that was a joke" Eric walked off the podium before people could see the awkwardness.

* * *

><p>"That was great" Chris said when they were gathered in the car park. "Thanks" Eric said. Crystal walked up to find her sons, but only said hello to one of them. "Oh...this is my mom Crystal" Chris said. Daddy nodded. He wondered what the the fuck drove her to come to his ex's funeral. Did Crystal want him back? Daddy wouldn't have been surprised if she did. "Clay you want to take Eric back home?" Daddy asked. As Crystal told Chris that she needed a word with Daddy. With both of them alone Daddy was left trying to suss out Crystal's motives. "You look terrible. Rough night out under punters again?" He asked. "I run my own business" Crystal said. "I know, it's in-between your dirty legs" Daddy said.<p>

"Clay well?" Crystal said politely. "Why don't you drag your lazy ass over there and ask him?" Daddy replied. "How did Lisa die Lloyd? Did she forget to bleach the toilet again?" Crystal asked. "Jealous?" Daddy asked. "I thank God every day that I never knocked you up" Daddy told her. "Same here" Crystal said. "I'm going to see Clay whether you like it or not" "Sure" Daddy snapped. "My son will be ready for you" Daddy said looking around for a friend that would take him back to see his sons. "Lloyd!" Achkan called out. "Lovely service" Achkan said as Daddy made Claire get into the back of the car.

"Dad, tell him to go away!" Claire said. "It's his fault for asking Clay to take Eric" Claire said. "Claire it's not far" Achkan said. Achkan took Claire straight back home, but complained when Clay wasn't there. "Dad I want to go out tonight. What about Nat?" Claire asked. "Claire she's got a babysitter" Achkan asked. He knew she'd be out with her friends as soon as they'd gone. "Can I tempt you with a drink?" Achkan asked. "I've gotta get back to my son" Daddy said. "Long time since I've seen Crystal" Achkan said. "Did she know Lisa?" Achkan asked. "No, she was just being a pain in the ass" Daddy said. "She wants Clay" Daddy told him. "Well...you've got Eric, so..." Ackhan began.

"So what?" Daddy asked. "I'm keeping both of them. You didn't know the old Crystal. She doesn't deserve kids" Daddy snorted. He agreed to meet up with Achkan during the week and got home to see Clay watching TV with Leo and Miller. "Where's Eric?" He asked. "In his room" Leo said. Clay stood up. "Daddy I better be getting back" Clay said. He said goodbye to everyone hoping that Eric would get through this day with Daddy's help. He was walking to the bus stop when he heard the beep of a horn. "Clay!" DannyV shouted. "Hey..." Clay said with uncertainty. "Look umm...Kev isn't admitting anything and we need your help" DannyV said. "I've just come back from a funeral" Clay told him. "When has death ever bothered you Clay...seriously?" DannyV asked.

* * *

><p>Clay knew that he was right and if he could help Kev stay away from Ollie he'd do it. "Just talk to him" DannyV said as they walked into the interview room. Kev was tapping on the table looking through the glass. "Can he see us?" Clay asked. "No he's just fucking with you" DannyV said. DannyV opened the door. "Got a little present for you" DannyV Said. "Please tell me it's a prostitute" Kev said leaning on the table. Clay shuffled in and Kev arched his back up and reached his hand out. Clay ignored him. "DannyV is just using you" Kev told him. "What did you do to Ollie?" Clay asked. "Nothing he didn't ask for" Kev said. "That...kid...I could have fucked him with a candlestick if I'd said please"<p>

"They know you took him" Clay said. "They know shit. That's why you're here. You're DannyV's lucky shot" Kev said. "You remember Clay at the home before pervert Becca came along, you dared me to stay in Carl's hostel for the night. There were rumours that someone died in there and his ghost was haunting the place. "What did I do?" Kev asked. "Kev if you not gonna be honest and own up to what you did, there's nothing else I can say to you" Clay said getting up. "I'll see you around" Kev told him, his dark eyes gleaming with possibilities. "No...you won't" Clay said walking out. "Nice try Clay" DannyV said.

"I asked him and he said he'd think about it" Kate said. "You don't have the right" John said. Smiriti se" Vlado said. "I'm taking my son out" John said calling his name. "Well it can be a family thing" Kate said going to get her jacket" "Errr...no" John said. Ollie was well enough to walk around and talk. He was eating properly but to John's surprise he wouldn't talk about the incident. After getting a hero's treatment at John's workplace yet again, John decided to sweeten his son's mood by taking him out to an arcade. "Aim the gun up by your right, yes like that" John said as Ollie pulled the trigger and turned the zombies on the screen into blood and guts.

"You can have two burgers if you want, one to take home" John said when they went take out burger bar. "Dad I know what you're doing" Ollie said. "Kev's nice, we're friends and I'm not gonna say anything bad about him" Ollie said. "Ollie he kidnapped you" John said. "He didn't" Ollie said. "He likes me" Ollie said. "He was the same guy that threatened to hurt you on the phone" John said. "It could have been anyone" Ollie said. "So...you're not going to testify or go against Kev are you?" John asked his son. "Dad you don't go against your friends" Ollie said ordering another burger and chips to eat for breakfast tomorrow.

"He's not saying anything" John told him. "Then John we've gotta let Kev go" DannyV said. "Just give me another day" John asked. "I'll think about it" DannyV said but he'd already made his mind up. "Don't be a stranger Kev" DannyV said as he instructed the officers to release Kev. "Any longer and I'd have to sue" Kevin said. "Yeah fucking right" DannyV said throwing his jacket at him. John looked at Kevin's case file and knew he'd have to have a word with Clay. He''d been out with Ollie before and John hadn't take much notice, but now Clay could be the key to bringing Kev down.

* * *

><p>DannyV was looking at a cute blonde in a club when his phone rang. "DannyV, it's Crystal" Daddy said. "Yeah...happy family bonding" DannyV said. "Fuck you" Daddy said. "I want you and you'll little hacks to umm...put something on the net" Daddy said. "Okay..." DannyV told him. All Daddy needed was to plant the seed in Clay's head and watch it grow. "Wow, I can't believe you're a mom" Kev said looking at the curvy blonde beside him. "Yeah she's great..but I gotta let my hair down if you know what I mean" Claire said. "Wanna dance?" Kev asked. She nodded and Kev figured that she was nothing special. Not enough for Clay to reject him for, but party animal Claire could be useful in small doses.<p>

The next day DannyV made a trip to a guy that was known as a bit of a "hacker king". He could make bucket loads of money but people chose to stay away from him. Trevor Reznik was over six foot tall but weighed only one hundred and twenty pounds. The guy was a human bag of bones. He'd been kept of work because of hallucinations. A guy called Ivan was haunting him, causing Trevor to make costly mistakes. DannyV knocked on the door and Trevor opened it. He was dressed in his blue overalls although they both knew he was off work. "Hey" Trevor said slowly. He held his hand out but DannyV didn't shake it.

"I'd buy you a bag of chips but...I know you won't eat them" DannyV asked. "What can I do you for DannyV?" Trevor asked. "I need you. To work your magic for a girl called Crystal Melthan" DannyV said. "Yeah?" Trevor said. "I knew a Crystal once" Trevor said getting up and slowly walking to the computer. "I want a fake file with SS. Make her out to be a danger to minors. "When you ok me I'll keep the file on the system and get the target to look at it" DannyV said. "Okay" Trevor said going into the police files and editing Crystal's police reports.

* * *

><p>"That woman that was at Lisa's funeral...has she bothered you?" Daddy asked Clay one night. "No...I mean I've seen her around. She looks at Nat a lot" Clay told him. "You ever wondered why?" Daddy asked. "It just I've heard things about her..." Daddy said as Clay got on to the police files and looked for a Crystal M. That's all Daddy said he could remember. What Clay found disturbed the hell out of him. This "Crystal M" was a Crystal Melthan. She had been found guilty of assault, child abuse and child cruelty. She had a good lawyer to get her off and had either had the charges dropped or a suspended sentence. "Daddy look at this" Clay said showing him newspaper articles online of Crystal's depraved deeds.<p>

"That bitch has no shame. Going to Lisa's funeral, hoping your daughter, your little Nat would be there. This Crystal's a fucking sicko Clay. "What do you want me to do?" Daddy asked.

"I'll help you get her Daddy. We'll find Crystal. We'll do what we always do" Clay said looking at Crystal's address.


	62. Pick A Painful Pity Party

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Swearing, Adult language, Adult themes. Disturbing scenes. Xanax is a drug that treats anxiety among other things.

* * *

><p>Jack opened one eye. His sweat lingered on Jack's skin, but he was too tired to shower it off. Big mistake. All of it was just one stupid mistake. The worst thing was, he wasn't even drunk when it happened. He couldn't blame the alcohol, any drugs pills or sordid cigarettes. He'd just felt like shit. Trapped angry and lonely. His face had cleared up from Adlercruetz's beating, and he could still walk, go to work, and pay the bills but it didn't change Sash leaving without a second thought.<p>

Jack pictured Sash in his mind, heard his Russian accent tickling his ears, reached for memories of Sash twisting his watch off as his followed him into his room. It was all too much. Earlier on, he decided to call him, the need to hear his voice was too strong. Another wrong turn. As soon as Sash realised it was him, he'd pretended he'd got the wrong number and Jack was left with a heart that wouldn't heal and Russian classical music in his ears.

So that night instead of throwing his phone out of the window and watching a crime documentary on DVD he called up his mates and got ready to go out. He'd stuck to orange juice and Mike was the life and soul of the party as usual. Jack liked it, it took his mind off things. It made him feel involved without having to do or say anything. After watching Mike cop off and going into Faye's for a nightcap, he kissed her goodnight, then walked home. After what he'd been through the night should have scared him. It disguised everyone and turned them into shadows but Jack prefered it that way. When he got to see what people were really like it was never a pretty sight.

* * *

><p>Jack was about five minutes away from his door, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Jack spun around his elbow arched. His elbow caught the person in the face and Jack turned around to see who the idiot was that was probably trying to steal his wallet. "What do you want?" Jack asked looking down at a person crouched on the floor. "God, Jesus...I just wanted a cigarette" The guy said. Jack put his hand out and helped him up. The man sounded confused and Jack noticed that his nose was bleeding. "We're just a few steps away from my place" Jack said. The man nodded and Jack led him straight to the bathroom so he could wash his face.<p>

Jack went to his room and kicked his trainers off at his bed. He took his jacket off and was standing at the side of his bed, when this stranger poked his head round the door. With the blood wiped away, Jack couldn't deny it, this guy was attractive. He had a cap on backwards Which hid his short brown hair, but it kept on sticking out. His arms and legs were tanned, but the inside of his forearms and his face were paler. "Have you got any cigarettes around here?" He asked Jack, who was trying to concentrate on his face.

"Mate what is your obsession with fags?" Jack asked. The man wiped away water dribbling down his nose and stared at Jack in surprise. "Ummm...I'm American so I don't really get..." Jack nodded. "Yeah,...sorry mate we call cigarettes fags over here. I'm sorry I nearly broke your nose" The guy nodded. "I get it" He said sitting on the bed. "You're British, you don't trust anyone" Jack shook his head. "I wasn't like this always you know...I used to" "Make it up to me" The young man said taking his cap off and smoothing down his hair. "You wanna get a beer?" The man asked. "I've just come back from a bar mate. I just want to relax" Jack said reaching for his jacket. The man took it away before dropping it on the floor.

"Sure I wanna relax too" The stranger said. Jack switched the TV on and went to the fridge and got the guy a can. He came back in and gave it to him, and the stranger opened it took one gulp and put in on the side. Jack sat on his bed and put his feet up on it leaning nearly over the stranger. "So...ummm...where in America are you from?" Jack asked. "I don't wanna talk to you" The stranger said as he took his T-shirt off and pushed Jack down on the bed. The old Jack would have told this guy to piss off. The old Jack would say that he'd just met him and he wasn't that type of person, but Jack wasn't thinking.

* * *

><p>After running his hands down his chest and taking this stranger's boxers off Jack kissed his chest and stomach before gripping his hand around the man's dick and roughly jerking his hand back and forth until he groaned. Jack wasn't really into love-bites, but didn't complain when the stranger dug his teeth into his neck while rubbing his groin against Jack's thigh. The only time Jack snapped back into reality was when he heaved his mattress high enough to get protection. He had no idea why he'd kept some under his bed. There were no magazines there and hoped there wasn't any holes in them.<p>

The stranger reached for it before Jack had time to think. He threw the packet on the floor and slid it on kissing Jack's neck before turning him over. Jack began to drift off, after Sash, he thought that was it. He was dumb enough stupid enough, and desperate enough to think what him and Sash had was going to last forever. Sash didn't want him, maybe he never had. He needed to snap himself out this gloom, before it ate him whole. "Mate...could you go harder...I...I like it rough" Jack asked A complete dirty little lie, but that stranger couldn't tell. "Sure" The stranger gripped his wrists and went faster unable to see Jack grimace in pain. It hurt, but was Sash did to him felt a thousand times worse.

By the time the rough fun was over and the protection was in the toilet, Jack felt wrecked with guilt. Maybe it had been too soon. Or too wrong. What would Sash think? He rolled away from the stranger and they both fell asleep. Two hours later Jack couldn't handle it, he needed to get whatshisface out of his flat. He turned the TV on and then the light. "Mate" Jack whispered, walking over and shaking his shoulder. "Yeah?" The stranger asked sleepily. "You've gotta go" Jack said picking up the man's clothes and putting them on the bed. "Now?" The man asked rubbing his forehead. "Yeah" Jack said. "I'll leave you to get dressed"

* * *

><p>The guy thought it was weird being left alone for privacy after having no clothes on in front of this guy, but he didn't kick up a fuss, his work here was done. He pulled on his T-shirt and boxers and shorts before walking out into the living room. The guy he'd just had fun with was staring at the kettle while it boiled. "You want a coffee?" Jack asked. "No thanks" The man said. "OK" Jack said going back to his room to get a T-shirt he came back out and the stranger was still there.<p>

"Can I have your number?" The stranger asked. It wasn't part of Sash's deal but fuck it.

"Get out" Jack told him. "Now"

The stranger shrugged his shoulders and went back to his flat. He waited up, watching TV until he felt a vibration in his trousers than wasn't his dick. He pulled out his phone ready to brief him on the news and well...brag. "So?" Sash asked. "Did he do anything with you?" "That was the right guy...right?" The man asked Sash. "The shy leather Jacket hottie that doesn't get pissed anymore" The man asked. "What did you do?" Sash asked. "If anything" "Oh we did stuff" The man said his American accent pissing Sash off. "I haven't been blown like that since college, the teachers were always so frisky. "Anything else?" Sash asked feeling betrayed.

"He wanted to talk, at first, you fucked him up baaaaadly, didn't you?" The man asked. "We touched, we fucked, no big deal" The man told him. "Why the fuck did you him dump anyway?" The man asked. "He's a wild one, gotta go" The man said as he turned his phone off. Sash looked around at his hotel room. The bed sheets were made from the finest silk, the leather chairs had been imported from China. His breakfast lunch and dinner were prepared all day everyday, any changes to his menu were announced by one of his many assistants. He never associated himself with the help. His PA, his personal trainer, his accountant, his personal shopper, his bilingual interpreter, his stylists or his chauffeur. but this was different.

He thought Jack was going to be like "the help" just a tool that he needed to get a promotion, but he'd taken a liking to him, used him in the Aldercruetz Operation, nearly got him killed and still expected him to keep his mouth shut. Sash had walked away from Jack but he'd still expected him to be honest, to be faithful and most importantly to be alone. He'd only been away for less than a month and Jack was already fucking other people, strangers no less. It made him sick. He sipped some bottled water and ran for a hour on the treadmill with five ten second breaks.

Running without a destination. He couldn't let Jack forget about him. He just couldn't. If Jack let Sash go, Sash lost a part of past that he was struggling to get back.

* * *

><p>Daddy pulled out all the stops. Lisa was dead and it was time to celebrate. Privately of course, he wasn't a complete monster. He held a small gathering at Achkan's place. Achkan had invited a few of his pals, such as Addison and John. He hired a caterer to make a few nibbles and got his PA to decorate the place. "Achkan you've outdone yourself" Daddy said. "Anything to keep you happy Lloyd" Achkan said as he showed Daddy and Clay where to put their coats. "Clay shouldn't you be with...the Nat snatcher?" Daddy asked. "Well we can do that later...can't we?" Clay asked. Daddy didn't understand why Clay couldn't get his ass in gear and get Crystal now. She may have been Clay's real mom, but she was a waste of space. The last time he saw her using, she had a needle in her arm and her pants were drenched in urine. Why she'd survived her wild days only God knew.<p>

* * *

><p>His son Clay was only a baby then. Daddy hadn't cared. He couldn't stand any kids that weren't his own. He'd used Crystal for casual nights. Paid her when she'd threatened him. Getting Clay away from her was the best thing he'd ever done. A convenient call to social services and any kids Crystal had were taken out of that meth lab. She'd try to clean up. Tell people that she changed, but no-one listened. Once a addict, always a addict. Her opinion didn't matter, she had no rights. Daddy enjoyed watching her fall until she left town and he had to find other ways to get a suffering fix. He dreamt about ending Crystal over and over again in his mind, but getting Clay to it was so much easier. Daddy grinned as she imagined the horror in Crystal's eyes as Clay attacked her. He'd have to persuade Clay to take a camera, he couldn't miss that scene for the world.<p>

* * *

><p>"Attention gents, thank you" Daddy said clinking a glass. Clay got out his phone and started filming Daddy's big moment. "As you know me and Lisa were never the best of friends. Sharing a son with her was the worst thing for my pride. My son deserved to be with me. Eric now has the best life possible. Sure Lisa's dead and buried...touch wood. But I'm not afraid to say that Lisa was a rotten bitch and if Lisa's killer was here right now, I'd give them a some of my pay cheque" Daddy said. "John you and I both know what it's like to have a woman who thinks that they know it all. They try their best to try and take our sons away" John nodded. "If you need help with that I may have a few ideas. Lisa's death is the best news I've had all year. So will you please raise your glasses. To Lisa kicking the bucket...finally" Daddy said. "Hear, Hear" Achkan said. "You're awesome Daddy" Clay said as the group started clapping.<p>

Clay couldn't stay and eat for long. Crystal had to be taken care of. He had to get to her and be back before Claire got back from partying otherwise she'd be asking some tough questions. Clay was never the expert at breaking and entering. That's why he wanted Daddy to go with him, but Daddy was having too much fun at the "Lisa" party. Clay hot to Crystal's palace. He broke a window and assumed that straight up the stairs Crystal would be sleeping alone. Clay was wrong. He walked up the stairs with his tool-kit and went to the first room. It was the bathroom so he went to the second. There she was. The sleeping creepy woman that had been following his daughter. Clay took the pillow next to her head and put it over a face. The body starting flailing, it pulled the pillow away and that's when Clay realised that he'd got the wrong room or Crystal had turned into a bearded man overnight.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck?" Chris asked getting out of bed. Clay ran to the other side of the room heading for the door when he saw a picture of Jack. He pulled it off the table and looked at it. Seeing the shadow pause Chris went after it and pinned it to the ground. The rough and tumble fight woke Crystal up. She went to her son's room to find both of her son's fighting each other on the floor. It took her back to the early days when she'd never touched a drug... or Lloyd.<p>

"Boys what the hell is going on?" Crystal asked. Chris recognised Clay from Lisa's funeral and aimed to hit him, but Crystal pulled him away. "Chris...don't you dare...look I didn't want to do it like this" Crystal said.

"Mom why are you just standing there?" Chris asked, still on the floor. Call the police on this asshole""Chris I can't. I'm not calling the police. They're not going to take your brother away again" Crystal said. In a way she was relived this had happened although she didn't know what Clay was playing at, coming into their home this late at night.

Chris got up, looked at Clay still on the floor and sat on the bed trying to recover.

"Brother?...Mom...have you had too much Xanax?" Chris asked Crystal.


	63. The Tool-Kit Truth

A/N: Thanks to Readers for the reviews. Very Strong Language. Adult scenes. Adding characters Bill and Rick Macy from BBC 3's TV Show "In The Flesh"

* * *

><p>On Crystal's floor Clay was spiralling. He wanted jump out of the window. Climb down the Apartment. He wanted to run to Daddy and have Daddy tell him that it wasn't true. None of this was true.<p>

"Mom me and this asshole are related? Is that what you're saying?" Chris asked.

"Clay, why don't we all sit down..." Crystal said but Clay had had enough. He got up and went to the door, but Chris stopped him. "Get off me" Clay said, as Chris grabbed him. "Don't you wanna know if this is true?" Chris asked.

"It's not. Daddy's told me about _her_" Clay said.

"I bet he _has_ Clay, and it's all lies" Crystal said. "I don't need to hear this" Clay said trying to kick out at Chris, but Chris had a trick to try to get him to stay. "Don't you want know more about your Daddy? He doesn't tell you everything" Chris said.

"You don't know him" Clay said.

"Neither do you" Chris said.

* * *

><p>"The last time you two boys were together, you were out on the street corner playing. I want you two to play nice now. Chris if Clay wants to go...let him go" Crystal said. Chris did as he was told and let go of Clay's arm. Unsure of what to do Clay just stood still. There were questions that he did want to ask her. But he couldn't risk her bad-mouthing Daddy or her telling Daddy that they talked. Crystal's history with kids didn't help her case.<p>

"I know your Mom's a pervert" Clay said. Chris didn't like hearing that. Crystal had to separate Chris away from Clay before Chris killed him. "Clay, Lloyd has been feeding you lies" Crystal told him. "Crystal, if that's your real name, I've seen the paperwork" Clay said. "She's not allowed near kids"

"Are you kidding me? Crystal asked. If anyone's not allowed near kids, it's Lloyd" Crystal said.

"Mom just stick to facts. Do Clay and I have the same Dad?" Chris asked.

"Look at her. What do you think?" Clay said.

* * *

><p>"No Chris you don't have the same Father. I'm no angel, but I'd never hurt a child. I know that you have a little girl. I did follow you once or twice. I'm sorry that I startled you. But Lloyd is poison. I was clean. Trying to find a job to support you boys. Lloyd set me up"<p>

"Lloyd set you up so he could get us?" Chris said.

"No, he wanted something else, but it's a long story. I loved you both. I wouldn't have given you up for the world. Lloyd wanted me out of your lives"

"Why wouldn't he? Chris your Mom has tortured Kids, she's evil" Clay said. "I can show you the papers. Daddy's got them"

* * *

><p>Bill Macy had been up since four in the morning. He had everything prepared. Gun's towels. Ammo, knives, plastic and duck tape. He was ready. But was his son? "Rick?" Bill called. "Yeah" Rick said. Bill walked into the living room to see his only son looking out of the window. "Summat scared you son?" Bill asked. "Nah...just...thought I Heard something" Rick said. "Come on" We've got to see John" Bill said pulling his son away. It was nice of Kev to hire them. As long as Kev paid up like he promised there wouldn't be any problems.<p>

Father and son crept out into the the dark. It wasn't long before Rick spotted a hungry Fox. "Step aside son" Bill said as he picked his gun up and shot it. Rick dragged the Fox into the bag and together they dumped it into Bill's van. They drove to John's place and Bill picked the lock. Rick carried the fox inside. In the morning Val had a rude awakening.

* * *

><p>"John, John!" He called out knocking on John's door. Annoyed John got up and followed his ex brother in law down the stairs. The horror was in the kitchen. A dead Fox was cut across it's stomach. Maggot and flies were feeding on the guts. In the Fox's mouth was a piece of crumpled up paper. Without thinking Val opened the note and read it. "Let Kev go? They mean the Kev that took Olay? Yes?" Val asked.<p>

"I assume so. Val put that paper down and wash your hands. I'll call pest control" John said. Kate was downstairs before Val had time to stop her, she screamed and Ollie started to walk down the stairs. "Mum are you okay?" Ollie asked. "Everything's fine" John said pushing Kate towards the stairs. "Kate do not tell Ollie about this, now go upstairs and tell him you're fine" John said. Kate nodded and went upstairs. Pest control came, asked a few questions and took the Fox away. "Don't worry John, I'll clean up okay" Val told him.

* * *

><p>John had to go to work to see what Kevin was playing at. "If people are passionate about seeing me free, why should I stop them?" Kevin asked. "Kevin no-one can save you. You're going to prison. No amount of dead Fox's in my kitchen are going to stop that" John said. He got called into his supervisors office only to be told that they'd kept Kevin for long enough.<p>

"But Sir, What that sadist, did to my son..." John said. "You and I both know that without your son's testimony, Kevin has to be let go. We can't keep him here just to keep your mind at ease" John's supervisor said. "When will Kevin be released?" John asked. "Seeing as you have a personal link to this case it's best we conceal that information from you" His supervisor said.

* * *

><p>"She would say that. The Dirty Crack-Whoring bitch. She's trying to cover her ass" Daddy said. "Daddy I need that paperwork you showed me" Clay said. "If Chris knows what she's like, he'll leave her. Don't you want that Daddy?" Clay asked. "Want it? I want to see it Clay" Daddy said. "That slut doesn't deserve a family for the hell she's put me through. Put us <em>both <em>through" Daddy said. He got out the paper work from the drawer and passed Clay the papers.

"Have fun son, I've got somewhere to be" Daddy said.

Claire was having a glass of wine with one of Nat's Nannies when someone knocked on the door. She opened the door hoping it was Clay, but saw Kev. "Hello Claire. Ready to party?" Kevin asked. Claire wasn't going to say no to a free drink. "I've got to celebrate Claire. I've got my freedom" "What do you mean?" Claire asked. "Mistaken identity" Kev said. "I'll take you anywhere" Kev said. They ended up at a club, where Kev sat sipping tap water and bought Claire drink after drink.

* * *

><p>"See Chris I told you" Clay said passing Chris Crystal's "charges" "Some of this is blanked out" Chris said. "Yeah, but she's got charges against her, abuse, assault, indecency. She's a danger to minors Chris" Clay said. "Thanks" Chris said. "Daddy would like to meet you Chris. I mean...he has a right to know, what lies Crystal has been spreading" Clay said. "Maybe...I just need time for this to sink in" Chris said. "Well...I've gotta get back to my family...so..." Clay said. Chris nodded and Clay left.<p>

Whe he got back, the Nanny was still in the house. Clay offered her a cup of tea but she refused. She left and Clay watched his daughter sleep for while before two loud knocks banged the door. He opened the door and Kev stood standing there with a drunk Claire. "Clay! This is Kev, Clay we all need to go out have fun. When are we going out Clay...let's go now" Claire said. Clay held her up and brought her inside. Without Clay telling him to leave Kevin came inside and shut the door. Clay had put a blanket over Claire and rubbed her forehead as she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"This <em>skank<em> is the mother of your child? I hate to say it Clay. But you could have done better" Kevin said. "Shouldn't you be locked up?" Clay asked. "I'm a free man. No evidence" Kev said. "We both know what you did" Clay said. "I'm a nice guy Clay. I wanna make love...not war" Kevin said. He left and Clay took Claire shoes off put them on the shoe rack and made sure Kevin was really gone before he locked the front door. Daddy was about to enter his own place, when he saw the light on. He opened the door and looked to the right only to be staring down the barrel of a gun.

* * *

><p>"Who the fuck are you?" Daddy asked.<p>

"You're son's upstairs. Let's not make this messy" Chris said. "You've said things about my Mom...Crystal" Chris said.

"Right...Chris...right? Those papers...Chris it's all true...your mother is a slut" Daddy said.

"Bullshit" Chris said. "Lloyd, You're gonna tell me why you lied about my Mom. Or I'm gonna blow your fucking head off" Chris told him, tugging Daddy into the living room.


	64. Crystal Clear

A/N: This is a real chapter this time. Thanks to everyone [except for Shawnyola] for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>Daddy had never been in this position before. He needed the gift of the gab to get out of it. Daddy had to stay alive, for his son Eric, for Eric's inheritance, for Clay and for all the girls that wanted him….but hadn't met him yet. "My boy's upstairs" Daddy told Chris. "I just wanna talk to you" Chris said. "Really?" Daddy asked. "Is that why you've got a gun in my face?" "Sit" Chris ordered. Daddy didn't have a choice. He walked to a chair until Chris stopped him by tapping the gun on the table. "No Lloyd…sit on the floor" Chris asked. Grunting Daddy sat on the floor. Chris sat on the sofa. "Lloyd cut the bullshit" He asked. "I've got no fucking clue what's going on in that paranoid head of yours" Daddy asked. "I knew something was up with you the first minute I laid eyes on you" Daddy said. "I helped your son" Chris said.<p>

"What I wanna know is if_ I'am _your son" Chris asked. Daddy laughed. "Kid….before you were born your mother was a dirty whore. I never fucked her. You wanna shoot my brains out _boy_ go right ahead…but it's the truth" Daddy told him.

* * *

><p>"She told me….about her past…..But having her for Child cruelty and pervy physical abuse on kids? Come on….for fuck's sake. My mom's no saint but my mom's no child abuser" Chris said.<p>

"That's not what her record says. That perverted bitch is a danger to kids" Daddy said smugly until Chris hit him with the gun. "I don't care if your kid's upstairs Lloyd, I will beat the shit out of you. I was in the special forces. I know that people can falsify records….now tell me the truth" Chris ordered. Daddy rubbed the side of his face and leaned his back against the chair. He knew he could take Chris on, but with Eric asleep, and Chris waving a gun around, attacking this kid wasn't wise.

"Fine. I changed her fucking records, but it doesn't mean she's never touched a kid up. I need her to stay away from my boy….both of them" Daddy said. "Lloyd, she only wants to talk to Clay. She's not interested in Eric" Chris said. He could see Daddy immediately relax and put his gun in his pocket. "Eric's all you care about…isn't he?" Chris asked. Daddy's son Eric was half-way down the stairs sleepily. He'd heard noises and was about to call out Daddy's name, when he heard people speaking. "You son of a bitch…you're just like your bitch of a mother. Eric's a good boy and me and Clay….we make a good team" Daddy told him.

* * *

><p>"Yeah but if you could pick one of your precious sons…..it would be Eric wouldn't it?" Chris asked. "That slut isn't gonna take Clay away from me" Daddy said. Chris's phone started ringing. He absent-mindedly turned to get the phone out of his pocket when Daddy got up and punched him. He wrestled Chris to the sofa and got his gun away from him. He pointed the gun at Chris and told him to get out. "I'll fucking use this, and tell Eric the oven exploded" Daddy said. Chris ran out the door. Minutes later Eric came down the rest of the stairs and Daddy hid the gun in the back of his trousers.<p>

"What was all of that?" Eric asked. "Eric you're just tired, go to bed…go on….up" Daddy said going to the kitchen and putting cold water on his bruise. Chris didn't tell his mother what had happened. So the following morning Crystal didn't see anything wrong in going to Clay's house with home-made pastries. "Sweetheart you're going to have to spend time with her sooner or later" Achkan told his daughter as he watched a nanny cradle his Grand-daughter. "So you're saying that I shouldn't have a life just because I've got a kid?" Claire asked. "Honey that's not what I mean and you know it "Achkan said getting up as he heard a knock on the door.

"Crystal…..what a surprise….." Achkan said. He'd seen her around a few times in the past. Crystal had been a mess. She'd looked like a homeless hooker and back then had no morals. Not even Achkan had sunk that low. He'd never thought about paying her, and this was from a person who used to have rent boys coming out of his ass. Most of the information on Crystal he'd got from Daddy. Daddy could have been lying, but Achkan believed most of what Daddy had said. Crystal had been a pretty girl, but she'd ruined her body with drugs and goodness knows what. She looked older than her years, but to her credit, at least she was trying with Clay, more than Claire was with her child.

* * *

><p>"Hello….is Clay in?" Crystal asked, having no idea who Achkan was.<p>

"He's at work….can I take a message?" Achkan asked. Crystal handed him over the plate of pastries. "Can you give him these?" She asked. Achkan nodded. "Is my little Grand-daughter in?" Crystal asked. An obvious question, as they could both hear her. "I don't think seeing her is a good idea" Achkan said. "Clay should have the final say….and he's not here" Ackan said. "Okay….well…..I should go…..bye" Crystal said. Achkan nodded and shut the door. "Look at what we have here…..goodies" Achkan said showing Claire the plate. Claire took the plate and began to peel the plastic off. "Don't eat anything on that plate. Knowing Crystal she's sprinkled it with coke…..and I don't mean the drink" Achkan said.

"Dad….don't be mean…why didn't you let her in?" Claire asked.

"It's a long story"

"You did the right thing" Clay said at the door. He had the morning off and was watching Crystal from his window. "I should have called you….but I didn't want to wake you" Achkan told him. He was trying to avoid looking at Clay. He looked cuter than usual this morning. Maybe it was the stress of having his drug-addicted mother pop up out of the blue. His hair wasn't brushed and he was about to go to work with his zip open, but Achkan wasn't going to tell Clay to zip himself up. He was too busy enjoying the view.

* * *

><p>"Clay, she's your mother…she's Nat's Grandmother….she's going to keep coming back" Achkan said.<p>

"I'll deal with her" Clay said looking down because Ackhan kept looking at his trousers. He zipped himself up kissed his girlfriend and child and went to work. "How's Ollie doing?" Clay asked Roy. "He's good now…but he still won't give up the bastard that took him. His Dad thinks he's scared" Roy said. "So….they let that guy go then?" Clay asked casually. "They had to….they had nothing on him. Ollie's Dad, John….he was sooooo pissed" Roy said. "I bet….poor Ollie" Clay said. When Roy was out for lunch Clay got on the net and found Crystal's number.

"Hi Clay did Lloyd give you my number? …..I'm so glad you called…..I visited earlier but….." Crystal said.

"Yeah I know….can I see you…..later?" Clay asked.

"Yes anytime…..tell me where and when and I'll be there" Crystal said.

* * *

><p>Clay didn't want to freak Crystal out. But it was the perfect time to get her alone and tell her to back off. Claire was out with friends and Clay was looking after Nat alone. She was asleep away from Clay's tool-kit, that was next to his chair. He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. It was Crystal….earlier than planned…with Chris behind her. "I thought….you'd be alone" Clay said annoyed. But he let them both in. "Chris wanted to come along….to apologize for what happened the first time you two met, didn't you Chris?" Crystal said pushing Chris to say sorry. "Yeah….I was too hands on" Chris said.<p>

They both sat down and Clay offered them a drink. "Yeah thanks…I'll have a beer" Chris said. "I'll have water please" Crystal said. Clay got her a glass of tap water, but couldn't get Chris a beer. "Beers are for Daddy" Clay said. "I buy Daddy's beer on Monday, leave them in the fridge till Thursday and then put them in the freezer, then the fridge, every hour on the hour until Daddy gets here on the Friday. You should see Daddy running to the fridge all excited. You should see him drink it…you know…the away he rubs it, with his fingers, then rubs it on his forehead. It's so...cool...the way he puts his hands around the bottle….." Clay began.

* * *

><p>"Mom why did you wanna see this nutcase?" Chris asked.<p>

"Don't call your brother that" Crystal said. "Now Clay I don't want to pressure you, but I'd love to take you and your little baby out to the park sometime" Crystal said.

"You want to see my kid…..and other kids….in the park…..I knew you'd say that" Clay said.

"Clay that crap isn't true….I asked your _Daddy_ myself" Chris said.

"Chris what are you talking about?" Crystal asked.

"Why did you see Daddy?" Clay asked.

"Nothing…Mom…let's go" Chris said getting up. "I need a real beer"

"Then go and get one Chris, I'm staying here" Crystal said. "I'll be outside" Chris said leaving. Clay and Crystal both stood up. "Chris…..ever since he came back from touring…. In the Army…he's been hot-headed….he's not like that all the time" Crystal said. "Umm…right….look Crystal before you see my kid….I wanna spend time with you…alone…..I don't even know you…I wanna get to know you" Clay lied.

* * *

><p>"I'd love to see you two together….your little girl is my first Grand-child….but I understand. Would you like to go out to eat? I'll take you anywhere you want" Crystal asked.<p>

"There's a place that me and your Grand-child go to. It's quiet, but I've put her baby pictures up. It's like a little shrine to her" Clay said watching Crystal's sick eyes light up.

"Would you like to visit it?" Clay said.

"Oh Clay…..yes, yes I'd love to visit it" Crystal said.

"Great. It's small and stuffy…it's hot in there…so you may wanna dress light" Clay said.

* * *

><p>"Dress light, but not Naked….check" Crystal laughed.<p>

"Oh and _no_ Chris" Clay said. Crystal nodded.

"Just you" Clay said walking her out back to Chris.


	65. Hypocritsy Hijack

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult and Violent scenes. Disturbing scenes. Glad you still like it Dracula's B*tch, hopefully CazB and other readers will like it too, didn't want to write a rubbish chapter after so long.

* * *

><p>Eric was adjusting to school one day at a time. At first Daddy was serving him breakfast in bed and doing the chores around the house, but after a week or so it was time for Eric to get up off his ass and go to school. His friends treaded carefully with him, but there were always the bullies, the assholes that tried to push his buttons.<p>

Eric was getting changed for P.E. He moved some guy's clothes in the locker room and they fell on the floor. "Hey what the fuck are you doing?" Another teenager said picking up his clothes. "Sorry" Eric shrugged. "Asshole. Pick my clothes up...right fucking now" The boy asked. "Fuck you" Eric said. "Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?" The boy asked. The locker room went silent.

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah…I forgot….you don't have a mum….do you?" The boy asked picking up the rest of his clothes and walking away. Eric's friends were ready to fight, but Eric told them to leave it. The rest of school for Eric was a blur. He got home, washed the dishes and played on one of his many X-boxes. He heard a knock on the door and answered it. "Dad's not in" Eric told Clay. "Oh well…umm…..tell him I knocked" Clay said standing awkwardly at the door.<p>

"Are you okay?" Clay asked. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Eric snapped. Clay gently pushed the door open and Eric ran upstairs. Clay wished Daddy was here to tell him what to do. He was okay with his own daughter, but she was just a baby. He dreaded to think how he was going to handle Nat when she was Eric's age. Claire would have to deal with her…girls dealt with girls better…or so Clay thought.

* * *

><p>Clay went upstairs to see Eric staring at the TV in a zombie like trance. "I know…..I'm not your real brother, and I'm not Daddy…..but if you ever wanna talk…." Clay said. "There was an asshole at school. He brought up mom…..asshole" Eric said. "Does he know…." Clay asked. "Duh Clay that's why he said it" Eric said turning away trying to stop himself from shaking. "Eric….who said it?...does he live around here?" Clay asked.<p>

"Clay I thought I was finally moving on…..like everything was going back to normal…..I know that I'm never gonna see mom again...it sucks…..but he's such an asshole" Eric said. "Do you know who this asshole is?" Clay asked. "No….but he's in that school photo downstairs" Eric said. Clay went downstairs got the photo from Daddy's shelf and brought it back up to Eric.

* * *

><p>"That's the shit-head" Eric said. Clay snapped the picture on his phone and put it through Eric's school Database. The guy's name was Shawn. He was skinny but tall. Clay might need a little help with this one. He scoped Shawn's address for a couple of days before bringing it to Daddy's attention. "Son….it's good that Eric's getting into a bit of trouble.<p>

It'll make a fighter out of him" Daddy said. Mean-while Eric got An apology from Shawn in the end. "Look I didn't mean to say that stuff about your mom it was callous and your mom…..she was hot….but I'm an ass and I'm gonna keep my mouth shut next time" He offered his hand but Eric didn't shake it.

* * *

><p>"Now he's said sorry…..that's his third-strike lifesaver" Eric's friend Charlie told him. Eric later found out that Shawn had pretended to give a shit because he didn't want to get put on report. "Eric, he said sorry…." Clay said. "Do you wanna let it go?" Clay asked. "He's as fake as the Rolex he wears" Eric said. "Who even wears a Rolex to school anyway?" Eric said. Clay decided to stop scoping. If Eric was getting over this "Shawn" He would too. But Kev had other ideas.<p>

It was purely coincidence that Kev was celebrating his release with a few beers in a bar. The last lime and lemonade shot went straight through him. He went to the bathroom. He was in the middle of taking a leak, when he could feel his back getting wet. He dropped his dick and turned to see some kid pissing on him. Kevin turned back around peed, washed his hands and followed the kid out.

"Come on, it was funny" The kid said. "You want fun kid I'll show you fun" Kev said he leaned to punch the kid but he was held back. "Kev….go home" Clay said. "Late shift at Ollie's uncles was it?" Kev asked. This asshole pissed on me" Clay looked at the kid, it was Shawn, the same asshole that palmed Eric off with a crappy apology. "Kev….don't waste your time" Clay said.

* * *

><p>"That's it prick…crawl back under your stone" Shawn said. Kev started walking away. "Pissing on you was in the heat of the moment "Kev". See? I trust we understand each other" Shawn said walking away. Clay followed Kev, who was looking on the ground for something. When he found what he was looking for he picked it up. He chased after Shawn and hit him in the back of the head with a glass bottle. Shawn fell to the ground in a heap.<p>

"See Shawn..._that's_ in the heat of the moment...you fucking stalker weirdo" Kev said.

"Kev…what the frig?" Clay asked, running to Shawn. "Shawn….can you hear me?" Clay asked. Shawn was moaning and blood was oozing from his forehead. " What's wrong _Shawn?_ Have I hit a nerve...literally?" Kev asked the bloodied teenager. "Clay stop eye-fucking this creep, we're gonna have to take this kid to my car" Kev said.

"Kev I know you…you're not…..I mean….you can't" Clay said.

"Clay I've been released from police custody on suspicion of child kidnap. Most of the cops think that I'm a violent paedo with Mommy issues. I don't need that pug fugly ass-rash going to the police and telling them that I glassed him in the face" Kev said. Clay helped Shawn into Kev's car.

* * *

><p>"You can scare little Shawn without going crazy" Clay said.<p>

"I know….but I'm more fun when I'm crazy" Kev said driving away. If Clay was a good person, he would have called the police. Shawn was a minor, but he was also a fake arrogant slimy douche that upset his brother, so he wasn't too broken over it. He couldn't really think about what Kev had in store for Shawn. Or whether he was getting his just desserts, he had Crystal to prepare for.

He'd had to postpone their meeting, but now Shawn was in Kev's killer hands, Clay was back on track. Clay dressed up smartly to see Crystal with his tool-kit in a computer bag. He was unaware that Crystal's other son Chris had called Daddy to threaten him…..again.

* * *

><p>"My Mom's meeting <em>your wacko<em> Clay today. I can't be there, but Lloyd if anything happens to her I'm telling Clay and Eric all the shit my Mom's told me over the years" Chris said. "Like my boys will believe trash like you….I won't let you near them" Daddy said. "I don't have _meet _them you Dinosaur" Chris said. "Eric has a camera phone…I could text him everyday or I could sent him pictures Lloyd….yeah I found them. You know the ones I'm talking about" Chris said, ending the call.

"Shit" Daddy muttered to himself as he left work half an hour early. When Daddy got the directions and found Clay, Crystal was already laid out and tied to a table. "Daddy….you cut work early for me!" Clay said wrapping his arms around Daddy's waist. "Clay get off me….I take it she isn't….." Daddy asked. "No….she's drugged. It gives us time to talk…you know…about want you want to do with her….we can take all day if you want" Clay said. "Son….I've got Eric" Daddy said.

* * *

><p>"Well I've got tools….just dig….I can find you the tender spots….you know….the ones that make us messy" Clay said.<p>

"Clay…..Crystal's not a kiddie fiddler…..not as far as I know" Daddy revealed.

"What?" Clay asked. "But her records…"

"I faked them" Daddy said. "We've gotta let her go…..out of the goodness of my heart" Daddy said. They untied Crystal and dumped her in the alleyway next to a homeless shelter. Clay felt confused, and cold. He stayed silent as Daddy drove him home.

* * *

><p>"Clay…I did that for you" Daddy said.<p>

"I could have ended her for nothing" Clay said.

"The world wouldn't miss her son, she's an AIDS ridden slag, people like that deserve to go" Daddy said.

* * *

><p>"Daddy I thought Crystal touched kids….I thought she'd hurt Nat…..now you tell me she's just a slag? I could have hurt my own Mom because you lied?" Clay asked.<p>

Daddy took his hand off the wheel and sharply slapped Clay around the face.

"Don't _ever_ call _that thing_ your mother. Do you understand?" Daddy asked.

Clay nodded.

"Open your Goddamn mouth Clay!" Daddy shouted.

"Yeah Daddy I get it" Clay said. They reached Claire's place and Daddy parked the car.

* * *

><p>I'll tell you what Clay…on the weekend….to make it up to you….I'll take you and Eric out. My boys deserve a treat" Daddy said. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.<p>

"See Clay….that's a battery burn" Daddy said pointing at his wound. Clay looked at it eager to touch it with his fingers…..but he didn't.

"Does it hurt Daddy?" Clay asked.

"It sure does" Daddy whispered.

* * *

><p>"I didn't dress it, or put cream on it. I was thinking <em>you<em> could do that for me….after Eric has _gone_ to bed" Daddy said.

"Sure…..Daddy I'm not mad…..at you" Clay said unconvincingly.

"I know…stay mad at Crystal son, we'll get her one day" Daddy said putting his jacket on as Clay got out of the car and went back to his "other" family.


	66. Breaking In Demons

A/N: For the most recent guest review: If we're squabbling like kids, why join the kid's party?

* * *

><p>The only person that's "had it in" for the character called whatshisface was Kev in chapter 65.<p>

* * *

><p>To the other guest, I don't mind negative reviews, I expected them, especially for this story. "It's Kin The Blood" is about Two Serial Killers. Daddy hates women with a passion, Clay likes girls and guys. He liked one guy so much he gave him spots and bugged his house so that he could watch him in the shower on his computer…..<p>

It's Kin The Blood is not "The Waltons"

* * *

><p>Surprisingly this story has an open-minded fan-base. Everyone has the right to constructively criticize this story, but by the same token, shouldn't a fan of the story have a right to defend a chapter if they want to?<p>

As the reviewer "Mel" said, a line's drawn under it. It's over. Any reviews that are not related to the story will be deleted. This subject is deader than Tulisa Contostavlos' career.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to _**the fans **_for their reviews. Strong Language, Adult scenes. Leo is Lisa's brother and Eric's uncle.

* * *

><p>Should he? Shouldn't he? Clay felt like banging his head against a brick wall. He could ask Daddy to do that for him literally, but decided against it. He never finished the job with Crystal. Now Clay had heard the truth about her from Daddy's mouth, he owed Crystal….to a point. There was no reason why she couldn't see her Grand-Daughter….as long she didn't tell Daddy. In his lunch-break Clay called her to arrange something. "Hello? What happened the last time I saw you Clay?" Crystal asked confused. One minute she was on her feet the next she was on a piss soaked mattress in a shelter.<p>

"You…..fell on the floor and….I left you there….sorry" Clay said, telling her that he had to work at the time. "Ummm….right" Crystal said. Clay invited her and Chris over to see Nat any-time. Later on in the week, Crystal finally got to meet her Grand-child and Chris got to meet his little niece. "Wow she's the splitting image of Claire" Crystal said cradling her. "Yep, she looks nothing like Clay" Chris said. "How's your little brother….Eric?" Chris asked. "Coping" Clay said. _Me and Daddy_ are there for him" Clay said.

* * *

><p>Crystal and Claire talked for all of them, but Clay and Chris didn't have much to say to each other. Clay was determined to keep Chris away from Eric, he knew he'd be the brother that got left out….again. "Chris you're going to have to make an effort with him" Crystal said when they left. "Mom me and Clay have nothing in common" Chris said. "You're both boys….find something in common" Crystal said. "Your mum's really nice" Claire said. "She won't mind baby-sitting Nat, so we can go out more" Claire said. "Claire, Achkan's got Nannies….I don't want to pass Nat on to Crystal….this soon" Clay said.<p>

"There's no harm in testing her" Claire said. "Mmmmm" Clay mumbled. "So…..yeah….yeah…I'll call you back" Leo ended the call and knocked on the door. Daddy answered it. " Lloyd…I was hoping we could talk about my nephew" Leo said. He came in and shut the door. "I've got work so you might wanna hurry this crap up" Daddy said offering him seat. "As you know….that scuffle that Eric had with that boy….left him shaken up" Leo said. "After everything my nephew's been through…I think it's best that Eric took a little holiday…back to the US" Leo said.

* * *

><p>"Holiday my ass" Daddy said. "You want him to live there for good…don't you?" Daddy asked.<p>

"Would it be so wrong if he did?" Leo asked.

"Yeah it fucking would" Daddy said. "Eric's my son and he's staying with me. Just thank God that you're allowed to visit" Daddy said.

"Lloyd if you even think about banning me from seeing Eric I'll get you in court faster than Achkan did" Leo said.

"How the hell do you know about Achkan?" Daddy asked.

* * *

><p>"I have to attend to something, unlike you I have a real job so…." Leo said getting up. If Leo wasn't "connected" to the right people, Daddy would have punched him in the balls, but he told himself to calm down. Claire had just returned from work when she saw the Gold slip of paper through the door. "Clay dinner at Piazzo's….it the most poshest pizza place around, not just artist's go there….get it?" Claire asked. "My joke. The Picasso play on the name?" Claire asked. Clay shook his head. "Clay you have to look smart, wear that shirt you wore for Lisa's funeral"<p>

"Claire….." Clay whined.

"Clay you know I love whatever you wear, but I don't want people staring at us" Claire said. "Wow….look at the invite….when we get married I want our wedding invites to look exactly like this" Claire said.

"How do you want them to look Clay?" She asked.

"Claire?" Clay asked.

"Yeah?" Claire asked.

"Claire…do you need the bathroom?….I'm gonna shower" Clay asked. He took his wallet with him just in-case they made a mistake with the address. Piazzo's was a place with Levels and small rooms with waiters on either side of the doors. "May I take your Jacket madam?" One of them asked. Claire took her Jacket off while Clay kept his on. They were escorted to a table and reminded that they were VIP'S, and everything was free on the menu.

* * *

><p>"Including alcohol?" Claire asked. The waiter nodded as Claire browsed the menu. She ordered Salad as a starter, a pizza as her main, and Lemon Meringue tart with cream for dessert. "If any of it dribbles on me Clay, you can lick if off" Claire teased. "Claire why would I? You've got a napkin on your lap….it's huge" Clay said. Clay had strips of Chicken and salad for his main and a small bowl of frozen fruit for dessert. Claire talked about work and her friends, so Clay didn't have to talk too much, he just nodded in the right places.<p>

When Claire got home, she was practically legless. Clay had to carry her to her room. He went to Nat's room to check on her. He strained his eyes when he saw a figure in the dark, but he assumed it was the Nanny.

He was wrong.

* * *

><p>Tikhiy…. Vozlyublennyy. Shh….I could sing her a Russian Lullaby….but I don't want her to cry" The deep Russian voice said.<p>

"What are you doing?…Put Nat down….I'll call the police" Clay lied.

"No you won't….who knows how serdityy I could get Clay….look down" Sash said putting little Nat back in her cot. Clay looked down to see one of Nat's many Nannies on the floor, deadly still. With an expert's eye Clay could tell Sash had drugged her. Clay stepped forward and felt the Nanny's arm searching for a pulse.

"Clay there's….umm…no point" Sash said.

"Why?" Clay asked.

* * *

><p>"Why what? Why get you VIP treatment at Piazzo's or why break into your home?" Sash asked.<p>

"Sash you're supposed to be in Russia…trying to get your worthless career back on track…how can you even show you face after what you did?" Clay asked.

"I see you're busy playing happy families" Sash said. "Not enough time for Jack is there?" Sash asked.

"Don't….don't even say his name" Clay said.

"Or what Clay…you going to kill me in-front of your little girl?" Sash asked. "I shouldn't have touched your daughter. I don't want you to think I'm a sex pest with children. I just needed your attention….have I got it?" Sash asked.

"Speak then get out…..please" Clay said.

* * *

><p>"This is more on a personal level. I know that you're a tech, guy. You are good with computers" Sash said. Clay nodded slowly. "I'll give you codes, passwords. I want you to go into my father's emails and trace his calls" Sash said.<p>

"Your Daddy…Ilya Gavrik?" Clay asked. "It's too risky. His security is monitored, and he's got so many computer passwords and ID cards. He's gonna have a hundred fire-walls put up, Anti-bug software, and default plate modems that are gonna put me on a wild goose chase" Clay said.

"Not a problem, I can shut that down, give you access, and multiple copies of my father's ID cards, numbers and passwords" Sash said.

"You're gonna steal…from your own Daddy?" Clay asked.

"_Borro__w"_ Sash said.

* * *

><p>"You'll be financed for this….you'll have enough money you take your Girlfriend to Piazzo's every night" Sash said.<p>

"I don't know…..I wanna think about it first" Clay said.

"You want to ask Daddy first?" Sash asked walking past Clay's daughter and the Nanny and Clay to the front door. He left and Clay rushed over to his daughter to make sure she was alright. He then looked at the woman. It could have been Crystal slumped on the floor that way. He waited until it was darker then he called Daddy.

* * *

><p>"Well….well….well…..who do we have here?" Daddy asked leaning over her.<p>

"Leanne… the nanny…..What do you wanna do?" Clay asked.

"Take her to the car, me and little_ Lea _are gonna have a road-trip….then I'll get rid" Daddy said.

"Thanks Daddy…..you're just the best at this" Clay said.

"That's what Leanne's ghost is gonna say" Daddy said pinching Leanne's arms as they lifted her up and dragged her to the boot of Clay's car.


	67. Are you a ProQuestional

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>Just because Daddy had had fun with Clay's Nanny Leanne, that didn't stop him from wanting his battery wound sorted out. "Clay what's wrong son?" Daddy asked. "You love this stuff" Daddy said rolling up his sleeve. "Daddy, Sash broke in to my house. Nat hasn't slept since" Clay told him. "What did that asshole want?" Daddy asked. "A favour…..boring computer stuff" Clay said. If Daddy found out that Clay was accessing Sash's Father's private information, Daddy would want bank account details. Clay couldn't go that far,if Sash found out they'd be on the run forever.<p>

"Talked to Eric….he wants a guy's night in. Told him he could have a sip of beer. Thinking about renting out DVD's you and him can pick" Daddy said. "Yeah Great" Clay said putting the cream on his hands, then on Daddy's burn. "Softly Clay, it burns like hell" Daddy said. "Sorry" Clay said moving slower up and down Daddy's arm. "Yeah, that's better. Clay I know why you're moping around" Clay said. "You do?" Clay asked. "Yeah….it's about a girl….." Daddy said.

* * *

><p>"What? Daddy's Claire's great" Clay said.<p>

"I'm not talking about that Tramp-Skank. We haven't been "out" much, but we will. Promise" Daddy said. Clay nodded. He felt Guilty about spending time with Daddy while Nat "needed" him. He took Nat to see Crystal. Luckily Chris wasn't there. "Hello baby Nathalie" Crystal said. "It's Nat" Clay told her. "But it's short for Nathalie isn't it?" Crystal asked. "We call her Nat" Clay repeated. "Natalie Imbruglia fan?" Crystal teased. "I don't know who that is…..it's after Claire's Mom" Clay said awkwardly. He looked at the TV and Crystal assumed he was upset.

"She passed away didn't she? You and her must have been close…I'm sorry" Clay nodded. Claire wouldn't find out he was lying. He was on his Lunch-break but went to work to do his dirty work for Sash. He felt guilty about doing it, not because of Sash's father, but because of everything Sash had done to people. Now here he was helping him. Just as suspected Sash had sent him dozens of protected emails and his Father's cell numbers and passwords and number patterns. Clay was quite pleased with himself when he managed to hack onto Sash's Father's government page without a problem.

* * *

><p>It would take days to get through, but Clay started reading them, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Just emails with colleagues about government rules and suggestions. Maybe the phone calls would be saucier, but he doubted it. "Mr Gavrik there's a Mr Kostner here to see you" His receptionist said. "Kostner?" Illya said. Only a few people knew that he was here in Britain. This Mr Kostner wasn't one of them. "Shall I call security?" His receptionist asked. Ilya nodded until this "Mr Kostner pushed the receptionist aside.<p>

"Mr Gavrik…we need to talk" Kevin said.

"Yes…..Mr Kostner….we do" Ilya said.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna drop by Dad's then, I'm meeting Chloe and friends for drinks" Claire said. "You can come….you know I keep talking about you and you have met them yet" Claire told Clay when he got back from work. "Yeah…but I want to stay here with Nat" He said. She was in her room. With Clay looking after her, he sent the Nanny home and turned on his computer. He noticed that Sash's Dad Ilya was making British European calls to Russia. He called Sash to tell him. "Gavrik you do know that your Daddy's in Britain…don't you?" He asked. "Yes….but I want you to find out почему...why" Sash said. Clay said that he would and decided to find out the address of where Ilya was staying, there was no doubt in Clay's mind that he was staying in a pricey hotel in London.<p>

For the first time in while Achkan was nervous.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he might do it soon?" He asked his Daughter.<p>

"Hope so. I mean me and Clay are a family now. It makes sense for him to pop the question. I've never nagged him about it" Claire said.

Achkan found that hard to believe, but nodded. "Sweetheart weddings cost money and we all know that you have very….high class tastes" Achkan said. "Clay wants the best for you and he probably wants to be financially stable to pay for it" Ackhan said.

"Yeah but Dad, if Clay couldn't, you could pay for it" Claire said. Ackhan nodded, but that would happen on a very cold day in hell. He wanted the best for his Daughter, but she was getting a little lazy. The only thing that made her independent was her job. Nannies took care of her Daughter on a daily basis, and she wanted to go out clubbing six days out of seven. Ackhan hoped that having a child would calm her down it didn't. Now Claire was getting ready to meet her gal-pals and Clay was stuck at home taking care of a child that wasn't even his.

* * *

><p>Achkan trying to jump Clay's bones at one point was also a sore point.<p>

* * *

><p>"When Clay proposes….I just wish mum was there to see it. To see everything" Claire said.<p>

"I know….but she'll be there…..you just won't see her" Achkan said.

"Fake name? Why?" Ilya asked. "Khatchadourian is still a flight risk. Everyone knows what I did" Kevsaid. "I'm not here to make this my pissing ground Gavrik. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that my services were/are available should you want or need them" Kev said. "Thank you Kev, I'll keep that in mind. Is Sash making headlines over here?" Ilya asked. "After the Aldercreutz fail…..not really" Kev told him.

"The Aldercreutz Initiation failed?" Ilya asked.

* * *

><p>"Hi Ackhan, you wanna see Nat?" Clay asked. It was pretty late and Achkan came in and saw his Grand-Daughter sleeping. "Clay I came to see you and no, I'm not here to throw myself at you, so you don't have to look at me like that" Achkan said. He sat down and he offered him something to drink. He didn't want anything. "Clay I don't want you to feel pressurized to marry Claire" Achkan said. Clay nodded. "I don't" He said scanning down Ilya's emails. "It's just she feels that you her and my Grand-Daughter are a lovely little family and she wants to know that you're committed" Achkan said.<p>

"Committed to What?" Clay asked.

"To Her...my Daughter" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"Yeah Claire knows that" Clay said clicking his mouse.<p>

"Clay are you even listening to me, I mean really?" Achkan said taking his computer and turning it around. It was a laptop and it was easy for Ackhan read the title heading of the email.

"Ilya Gavrik? Why are you hacking into Gavrik's mail?" Achkan asked.


	68. The Freak Factor

A/N. Thanks to readers for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. The past is in Italics. Borrowing the character Freddie Jackson From the TV series "The Take"

* * *

><p>Sash's Father had called to see him. Seeing his Father was meant to be a happy occasion, but he dressed formally for it. Sash wore a Navy blue shirt with new suit that Sash's own PA picked out for him. When Sash walked into the hotel, the receptionist asked for his ID.<p>

"Really?" Sash Scoffed. "Иисус, I'm a relative of IIya Gavrik" Sash told her. The woman looked at him clueless.

"Cука" Sash muttered as his father came up behind him. "Don't swear, would you like to come up?" His Father asked.

* * *

><p>Sash's Father IIya was rich, but Sash wouldn't have known it from his hotel room. "It looks pretty simple" Sash said. "I won't be in it for long" IIya said. Sash looked at the phone on the dresser and wondered how often his Mother was calling his Dad. "Do you get many visitors?" Sash asked.<p>

"No Sash, I'm here for just business I have to do. Have you been doing yours?" Ilya asked. Sash nodded.

"Yes, The Aldercreutz Initiation was a success. The FSB looks up to me. Bartoszewicz said they have no problem using me in the future" Sash said.

"Sasha, I…..have it on good authority that The Aldercreutz Initiation didn't go well" Ilya said.

"Well….I" Sash said.

* * *

><p>"Sasha don't lie to me. If it went bad….I don't blame you" Ilya said. Sash nodded and they were quiet for a while before IIya warned him.<p>

"Believe it or not, The Aldercreutz Initiation isn't why I called you here. My tech assistants have alerted , me. Someone's been following me. My call's my emails things like that. It's possible that they see me as an easy target. Keep alert Sasha, They may be doing the same to you" IIya said.

"Hет проблем" Sash said with a nod.

* * *

><p>He was in the pub when he got the call. It was the guy of the guy of a middleman that was Gavrik's talking piece. Freddie took the call in the loo. He'd get Jimmy's friends on the case. Jimmy friend's were good with computers, but the dodgy stuff had made his cousin Jimmy a fortune. They used to be so alike, now Freddie's cousin Jimmy was a stranger that Freddie didn't like much. But had he to stand him. Now with that call, Freddie had some of the power had been returned to Freddie. He liked that feeling.<p>

He drove his battered car to Jimmy's posh house and knocked on the door hoping to scrape away some of the paint. One of Jimmy's cleaners answered the door. "Jimmy get out here!" Freddie shouted. Jimmy come out of his office and nodded to the cleaner. The cleaner left them to it.

* * *

><p>"Guess who I got a call from?" Freddie asked. "Gavrik's Cronies" Freddie told him, proudly nodding.<p>

"I know…..Gavrik's PA called me" Jimmy said. Freddie nodded. He hid his anger as his Cousin invited him in. He walked into Jimmy's office with the black swivel chairs and rich mahogany table. "Doing well Jimmy?" Freddie asked. "So so…yourself?" Jimmy asked. "Great yeah" Freddie said. They both knew the truth, but Jimmy wasn't going to say anything. "I'm gonna call around, get my guys on the job" Jimmy said.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback. It was the kid's fault. It was always the kid's fault. For Freddie Jackson every decision that he'd made was forgotten. It could have been any kid. It just so happened that this kid landed on his doorstep. He was arguing with his Dad every-day. He saw Jackie about, and messed around with her. But they weren't serious. Not serious enough for him to move in. The last argument that Freddie had with his Dad pushed him over the edge.<em>

"_Take that Jacket off Freddie, where did you nick it? We don't need the old Bill here" __His Dad said. _

"_I bought it"__ Freddie said. _

"_Bollocks, you've got no fucking money. Hand it over" __His Dad said. _

"_Fuck off" __Freddie said. That swearing earned him a black eye. _

"_Freddie please stay, your Dad didn't mean it" His mum yelled. _

"_Mum…..I'll call you" Freddie said taking his leather Jacket with him._

* * *

><p>Clay closed his laptop and Achkan sat back down. "Clay let me explain to you who IIya Gavrik is" Achkan said. Clay shook his head. "Achkan you've gotta go…" Achkan looked at Clay cynically. "IIya doesn't do things by halves, Clay. He'll find out who you and…I don't have to tell you what happens next" He said.<p>

"It's not what you think, can you go now…..please?" Clay asked. Ackhan left but he was determined to find out the truth. Jimmy called his friend Nolan Ross to find out who was trying to hack into IIya's accounts. "The quicker you do it, the quicker you get paid" Jimmy told him. Nolan had more than enough money, but he wasn't going to turn this challenge down. When he found out who the mystery follower was, he called Jimmy and he passed the information on to Freddie.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, Clay…..right….and he lives…..yeah….okay" Freddie said writing this "Clay's" address on a note pad.<p>

It wasn't the same Clay….was it? No, it couldn't be.

* * *

><p><em>He was living it up on poor fucker's budget. He was too young to drink, but he'd go in the pub and get bottles on the side. He was sleeping at a crappy warehouse shack that smelled of piss. It was shabby. Cold. The windows, were scratched. The floor was faded grey with white patches. It was mostly empty, but with Paint cans in corners. It had a mattress on it that was in good condition. Freddie had slept on it one night, before going out on the lash. He came back to see someone sleeping on the bed. <em>

"_What the f__uck are you doing here?" Freddie asked the kid._

* * *

><p>Sash invited Clay to a café after he'd finished work. Sash remained calm but he was nervous. He ordered Sandwiches muffins and drinks for both of them.<p>

"Gavrik I haven't got any news for you" Clay said picking at the sandwich.

"Yes? Well I have for you. Hекомпетентный идиот, мой папа znayet" Sash said.

"I don't get Russian" Clay said.

"You don't "get" a lot of things. Clay what did you tell my father about The Aldercreutz Initiation?" Sash asked.

* * *

><p>"Gavrik I've never met your Daddy in real life" Clay asked.<p>

"You may be about to. He knows someone's tracking his calls and his mail. бог Clay I told you to do this secretly" Sash said.

"You could have just told him he was being silly. That he's not being followed" Clay said.

"Clay you don't know my Father. He's been followed before. His team know the signs. Clay I can assign you protection….just say the word" Sash said.

* * *

><p>"You mean like you did to Jack? No thanks" Clay said sipping his hot chocolate. He wiped the cream off of his top lip before taking the Sandwich and the Muffin and putting them in his pocket. "Thanks for the food" Clay said. "You can call this card number if you change your mind" Sash said passing him a card. Clay put the card in his jean pocket and went home.<p>

"Clay I'm going out with your Mum and her mates….is that okay?" Claire asked.

"Sure" Clay said. "Okay see you later" Claire said kissing him on the mouth before she left. Clay checked on Nat who was being read a story by a Nanny.

"Hi…umm….you can go…..she's asleep" Clay said. The Nanny put the book down and left. Now Clay was alone. Someone decided to pay him a visit.

* * *

><p>He checked on Nat and put the Sandwich and the Muffin in the fridge. Maybe Daddy would want the Muffin. He went into the kitchen to clean up. He heard a bang on the window. Clay looked up. He heard another bang on the window and opened the back door. He walked outside and looked around. No-one seemed to see outside. He went back in and finished washing up. He walked back into the living room to see a ghost from his past.<p>

"Alright Clay?" Freddie asked. Clay nodded, then he went to Nat's room. He shut the door and put a chair up against the door. Seconds later Freddie knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>"Clay….you giving birth in there or what?" Freddie said. He knocked on the door again, before trying to break the door open. Scared about waking Nat up, Clay opened the door.<p>

"Leave…like right now' Clay told him.

"I Can't. But before I tell you why I'm here. We should take a walk down memory lane" Freddie said. Freddie grabbed him by the arm and walked Clay over to the sofa. "You got any beer?" Freddie asked. Clay stay silent and Freddie looked around and found a can in the Freezer. "How you been Clay? Been thinking about me have you? Freddie asked, opening the can. Clay stared at the Television.

* * *

><p>"A bit hazy, when we last met weren't it?" Freddie said. "I was trashed. Shit was sketchy in the morning. How old were you back then? Fifteen? Fourteen? I'd just been kicked out. I'd got chucked out of the bar for underage drinking. I got back home to the shit-hole I was staying in. Then we stole those hotel cards. Remember that Clay? And you slept on the bed with the blue headboard and I was shitting myself and I slept on the floor near the door. It was a bloody clean red carpet weren't it?" Freddie asked.<p>

"Why are you here Freddie?" Clay asked.

"You've been bad boy Clay. Playing on your little computers. Mr Gavrik ain't happy" Freddie said throwing an arm around Clay's neck, but Clay moved away.

* * *

><p>"Gavrik want's me to do some damage. But, I've already done that ain't I Clay?" Freddie asked. What did we fight about? Can you remember? I'd got banned from the hotel. I'd snuck back in to see you. You were in the bath Clay, you remember? This hotel bathroom was fucking huge. The sink was beige and it had like twenty little soaps around it. The mirror was steamed over. You couldn't see me. Your eyes were closed. You weren't doing anything.<p>

"You weren't washing your hair or soaping your balls. Nothing. How long did I watch you? About Ten, Twenty minutes. Then you sunk yourself into the bathwater. You came back up and saw me. You were like… "Freddie you gotta go" and told you I'd stay for while. You got hurt there Clay. You were running around on the bathroom floor. Like a little dog on heat. I got you back in the tub. You were a scrappy little fucker Clay. Those Gold taps were filthy afterwards. Your bath-water was dotted in red spots like the measles"

* * *

><p>"Fun times Clay" Freddie said as he wiped his nose.<p>

"I've got a kid now, just go away" Clay said.

"You've been hacking again Clay-baby. Gavrik didn't like that. So he sent me to kick the shit out of you" Freddie told him. Clay got up and ran. Freddie ran after him through the hallway and tackled him to the floor. "Freddie get off!" Clay yelled.

"Fight me off" Freddie said. He pinning Clay's arm down on the floor.

* * *

><p>"If you wanna beat me up Fred, just do it. Get it over and done with" Clay said struggling to push Freddie off. Enjoying the battle, Freddie pushed Clay's cheek into the floor and licked his neck.<p>

"I won't touch you today Clay. It's too fucking easy" Freddie said. He got up and kicked Clay in the stomach before leaving through the backdoor.

* * *

><p>Clay rolled on the floor in pain before he could hear his Daughter crying. He felt like crying with her. But he slowly got up and walked to her room. Ready to rock her sleep and tell her that everything was okay.<p>

But now Freddie was after him, everything wasn't okay.


	69. Clay's first Kill

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. Sorry for the delay. Featuring the character Mindy from "The Mindy Project" Strong Language. Violence. Adult scenes. Flashback chapter.

* * *

><p>Many guys could remember their first time with a girl. For Clay it was a little different than a regular night out. He had nothing at the time. He'd left the home, The pervert Becca, the nice staff, Kev had freaked him out and he'd run away from him. At first it was cool being on his own. No Teenager that he knew liked being told what to do. Kev was the leader, now Clay could just wonder around the woods on his own. He got bored pretty quickly. There was only so many times he could pretend he was a cowboy kid from the movies.<p>

He must have been in the woods alone for over a week when Daddy found him. Clay was sleeping when a random person rolled him over with his foot. "You saw nothing" Daddy said. "Saw? I was sleeping" Clay said. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Clay told him that he'd run away from home. "Son you look shabby, what have you got on? Stand up" Daddy told him. Clay stood up and Daddy punched him to the ground.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have stood up kiddo…anyone could do anything to you" Daddy said. He walked away, but it became the same cycle. One day Daddy would hit him, the next day he'd bring Clay food and drinks. But Clay didn't eat it. Daddy put spare clothes in a plastic bag for him, but Clay didn't touch them. After Two weeks There were plates of rotting food and Clay's clothes were falling apart. Clay a few sips of Daddy's squash a day, that was all. Daddy came to visit him again and had a few questions for him.<p>

"Why haven't you eaten the food, had more drinks and worn the clothes?" Daddy asked.

"I don't know what's in it" Clay said.

"Paranoid…..I like that in a kid" Daddy chuckled.

* * *

><p>It didn't take much persuading to get Clay to go his house. Clay slept in Daddy's garage at first. Daddy would give him food and he'd eat it on the floor and wash himself with the hose and sponge that Daddy used to clean his car. He'd sit in the car when he got bored and like any Teenager he would pretend to drive it. It wasn't until a really hot night that Clay got to see what Daddy's house looked like.<p>

Daddy had taken the car out and brought something back. Daddy reversed into the garage. He shut the door and turned the lights on. "Kiddo!" Daddy shouted. "Yeah?" Clay asked. "I need help" Daddy asked. Clay walked around the car and stood next to Daddy when he opened the boot. There was something in the blankets. "Okay, grab it and let's take it out" Daddy said. They took the object out. Clay was a skinny Teenager. His poor diet before moving in and lack of strength meant it was a long walk to Daddy's' front door.

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare drop it kiddo" Daddy said as Daddy took his key out while holding the object at the same time. They carried it into the house. Clay was about to leave when Daddy grabbed his arm. Clay's shock turned into happy reassurance. The fact that this guy was willing to touch him, though he barely knew him was a sign that someone hadn't given up on him...yet. He waddled closer to Daddy's direction, waiting for him to say something.<p>

"Kiddo, do you want to see what's in here?" Daddy asked nudging the blanket. Clay shrugged.

"You either do or you don't kiddo" Daddy said.

"Umm….I do…." Clay said.

"You don't sound too sure….you can go"

* * *

><p>"No…no…..I don't want to" Clay said.<p>

"Really?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah I really wanna stay" Clay said.

"Fine get on the floor…..and lie on your back" Daddy asked.

"Why?" Clay asked. The Three letter question had barely crept out of his mouth and into the Nitrogen air before Daddy punched him to the floor and turned Clay upwards on his back. Daddy kicked him chin first and watched small droplets of blood bead down his mouth before putting his hand around Clay's mouth.

"Breathe in and out with your nose…slowly…..that's it" Daddy said. He picked Clay up and pushed him into a chair.

* * *

><p>"Now….take a look" Daddy said. He removed the blanket and Clay stared in confusion and some half-naked girl that Daddy had picked up.<p>

"Pretty little thing isn't she?" Daddy asked.

"How old is she?" Clay asked

"Age never matters kiddo" Daddy said. "You can touch her if you want" Clay ended up throwing up blood on her instead. Daddy didn't mind it, surprisingly. Clay looked at the girl. He guessed she was his age, maybe younger. But he didn't want to judge Daddy. He didn't know what Daddy did with these girls. Maybe Daddy was nice to them. Clay prodded her face and her stomach and nudged her leg with his own like Daddy did.

* * *

><p>"Kiddo…you need to clean up" Daddy said. Clay walked out back to the Garage. He thought Daddy would leave the door open, but when Clay got back it was locked. When he was allowed back in the next night, Clay checked the sofa, but she was gone.<p>

"What? You missing her already?" Daddy asked. "I gave her a good send off Kiddo. Look When you're ready we can find you one of your own" Daddy said. It was years later before Daddy kept that promise. The first girl that Clay took care of was a hooker. She was hardly going to be an upper-class princess. Daddy had taught Clay all right steps. He'd approached her once every Two weeks. He'd given her more money than she deserved so she trusted him more each week.

* * *

><p>Daddy had taught Clay to drive, but Clay didn't have a license. He took the Hooker to Daddy's place. With Daddy's permission of course. Sometimes they made out. But Clay was really just a talker. He wasn't keen on anyone touching him, except for Daddy. This girl called her self "Sunset Diamonds" and Clay took a liking to her, because her name reminded him of his Mom's.<p>

When Daddy told him one night that "Tonight was the night" Clay wanted to back out, but he couldn't do that. Daddy would be so disappointed in him. He took "Sunset Diamond" out to the movies first and managed to wrangle/pay her for more information. "So Di, what's your real name?" Clay asked her in a nearly empty movie theatre. "If you really wanna know it will cost you" "Sunset Diamond" said. He took out a few notes and put them in the movie seat drink holder.

She told him her name when they were going back to his place.

* * *

><p>"It's Mindy" She said. Clay was relieved that DiamondMindy was okay with getting kinky. Maybe it was because he was a regular. She allowed herself to be tied up, face up, on Clay's bed. Clay wasn't sure how he was going to do this. Daddy had just given him a kitchen knife, which Clay kept under the bed. But if Clay was going to get any type of excitement over Mindy, he wanted to take this slowly. Daddy quickly opened the door.

"Who's that?" A blindfolded Mindy asked.

"It's just the wind" Clay said. Daddy pushed him outside of the room.

"Daddy I need a smaller knife….more tools" Clay said.

"Fuck that Clay. Why didn't you stick to the rules? My rules? What did I tell you son? A girl's gotta be picture perfect. Thin, petite, American. The paler the better Clay. Why bring this ugly mutt to my house?" Daddy asked.

* * *

><p>"Daddy I asked, she's American" Clay said.<p>

"Bullshit. Why that sack of shit Clay? You know what girls I like" Daddy said.

"I dunno…..Daddy I wasn't thinking" Clay said.

"Clay when you bring a girl home, you've gotta be on top of your game. Maybe it this was a mistake. You're not ready" Daddy said.

"No Daddy I'am…..I'll do it…..I'll use the kitchen knife that you got me" Clay said.

* * *

><p>"Fine. No more fuck ups" Daddy said going downstairs. He left Clay and it got loud and messy, but not in the normal boygirl way. Daddy's kitchen knife had a thick tip and thick handle and Clay spent a few minutes touching Mindy's body parts to figure out where he was going to cut her first. He knew he should have printed out that Human Body Diagram poster when he had the chance. He tied a used cloth around Mindy's mouth and poked at her joints with the knife before stabbing her in her elbow and her legs.

Mindy was wriggling and trying to move. Clay took off her blindfold and saw the fear. He was more curious than turned on. He put his hand on Mindy's thigh. Then he put the blindfold back over her eyes. He stroked her thigh again softly, then harder, then slowed down. He took the tip of the knife and used his finger as a guide.

* * *

><p>"I guess you know what gonna happen now" Clay said. He lowered Mindy's mouth gag.<p>

"Any last words Mindy?" Clay asked.

"Help! Please! Annnyoneee!" Mindy yelled. Clay pointed the knife upwards and stabbed Mindy through the chin her mouth was locked shut. Clay was standing there looking at the blood, admiring his shoddy craft work, when Daddy came through the door. He punched Clay to the ground and kicked his chest.

"You took the gag off! Clay I want you and this thing out. So you better finish her and dump her" Daddy said. Clay picked himself up off of the floor and checked the coast was clear. He put Mindy in the boot of the car and loaded the boot with trash-bags. He took the kitchen knife and drove back to the woods Daddy found him in. He took Mindy near the park area so that she'd be found quicker. He placed on her the floor and sat next to her. He threw her jacket back in Daddy's car.

* * *

><p>He went back and sat next to her body. He patted her head when he saw her eyes flutter.<p>

"Hey Mindy. I know that you're still awake. I can tell" Clay said looking at Mindy's chest rising.

"This whole thing with Daddy. It's not personal you know. Really it's nothing to do with you" He said. "It could have been any girl and we….I picked you but…..I'm sorry" Clay said. He got the kitchen knife and stabbed her in the chest to end Mindy's pain.

Now she was gone….could Clay touch her? He knew that Daddy wouldn't approve but Daddy wasn't here. He wouldn't go all the way. Maybe slide up her dress a little and touch her stomach. Stroke her shoulder and make fingerprint patterns in the blood.

Finger-prints on Mindy's dead body.….not a good idea...

* * *

><p>Clay laid down beside her and took her arm, so that he could wrap it around his shoulder.<p>

Clay could still pretend this was a date…..he just needed a strong but weird imagination.

"Clay get in the car" Daddy said with a tool-kit by his side.

"Ummm….okay..umm…did I do okay?" Clay asked.

"Just get in the car"

"What are you gonna do with Mindy?" Clay asked.

* * *

><p>"Everything you couldn't" Daddy said. Clay walked to the car and stood next to it waiting. Sure he'd screwed up the first time with Mindy, but they'd be other chances. They'd be other girls. When Daddy came back he had Mindy's blood on him. Clay stayed quiet.<p>

"What's this"? Daddy asked picking up Mindy's jacket. He drove home and searched Mindy's pockets and took out her purse. Daddy opened it and found more than he bargained for. Miss Mindy Lahiri was either a very rich hooker, or not who she said she was.

"Daddy?" Clay asked.

"Fuck son, don't you ever knock?" Daddy asked.

"Sorry…can you put hose water on please? …I wanna get a shower" Clay asked.

* * *

><p>"I'll tell you what….use the house one. Upstairs" Daddy said eager to get rid of him.<p>

"Really? You'd let me do that?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, go before I regret it" Daddy said. Clay went upstairs. Daddy counted the money and knew he'd have to get Clay to help him out with Mindy's credit cards. He didn't want Clay to get his hands on any of the money. Maybe Clay wouldn't want the money if Daddy gave him something else….Daddy emptied out Mindy's pockets and thought about selling Mindy Lahiri's Jacket. He put Mindy's Jacket on the floor. He put her money, now his money in his room.

Then Daddy took his own jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. It was about time Daddy paid Clay a little shower visit.


	70. The Stalker

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. The past is in Italics. Partly based on the show "The FBI Files" The character "Rivas" is based on a real person who was part of a group called "The Deadly Seven"

* * *

><p>How long had he been watching Clay Turner? Five, maybe Six years? No, it had to have been over Seven. Clay was a young adult now and Rivas had been watching Clay since he was in his early teens...maybe even younger. Rivas had been watching Clay innocently. Not the way Becca had watched him. Rivas knew something wasn't right with that girl. Some said she'd moved, some said she got caught. But Rivas knew that she wasn't coming back.<p>

He'd always kept an eye on Clay. Clay was smart, but he was clumsy. He was a funny kid, but not charming like Kev. Rivas knew they were hiding out in the woods, but he didn't do anything. What would it look like? A grown man having two foster kids in his car? Or in his house? For Rivas it was a waiting game. But it was never the right moment. Not even when Clay got taken in by "Daddy" Lloyd Wilkes.

* * *

><p>But he was sure he could reel greedy Wilkes in with a bargain. Sure Rivas knew that Daddy had a past with Ackhan but apart from that spat that ended in a fine, Daddy had been clean. Rivas knew that the time had come to approach Clay. Rivas knew Clay's schedule. He'd get up play with his kid, go to work, go home get changed and do whatever Daddy wanted him to.<p>

Today Rivas was going to make Clay's day a little different. He rented a suit and went over to Clay's computer shop, with a computer. Rivas had forgotten that his phone was literally a computer.

* * *

><p>"Hey….do you guys do discounts?" Rivas asked.<p>

"Georgy….Hi…..I'm working" Clay said.

"Clay I'm serious….my laptop's playing up and I need a genius to fix it" Rivas said.

* * *

><p>Clay nodded. He fixed the fire walls which took a few minutes. Rivas took out a fifty pound note, then decided not to use it. It was really just an act to make Clay think that he was in the money. "Thanks" Clay said.<p>

"No thank you Clay, let me take you to lunch" Rivas said. Clay agreed. Clay didn't really trust many people, but he was sure "Georgy" Rivas was different. That is, if he'd stayed the same. Clay had met Georgy at the care home. He was one of the good ones. Before Pervy Becca ruined everything, and the home got investigated.

* * *

><p>When Clay and Kev left, Clay regretted not staying in touch. But he was stuck in the woods himself, and he and Kev weren't going to go to the home for help. After Clay was finished opening a computer screen, he went for lunch with Georgy. "So Clay….long-Time no see. Tell me how you've been?" Georgy asked. Clay told him what he'd already knew. That after the care home turned bad he'd stayed in the woods until he met a nice guy that was a real "Daddy" to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aww….that's nice Kiddo" Georgy said. He told Georgy about his girlfriend Claire and his Little baby girl. "I'd really like to meet them some-time" Georgy said. "Yeah….Whenever you have the time" Clay said. He didn't really want Georgy over. Not because he didn't want him there, but because Georgy was probably a high flying businessman. Clay's place was small cramped and smelled of Nat's diapers. He wouldn't let Georgy see his place until he cleaned it from top to bottom. Fortunately Georgy wasn't interested in seeing Clay's place.<p>

"I was going to pay a visit to your Daddy wilkes. I saw him once when you were younger remember? I want to see how he is" Georgy said.

"Daddy's great….he's always great. He's living with his umm….son…..Eric" Clay said.

* * *

><p>"Oh Clay I'm sorry…..it must have sucked….being replaced that" Georgy said. Clay shook his head but Georgy had read enough books and known Clay long enough to know what Clay's weaknesses were. It was typical of kids in care to want to be number one. When they found a new parent, kids didn't let go until they were either taken back to care or old enough to leave home. Georgy knew that Clay was still attached to Daddy's hip as always, but now Eric was in the picture and that was good news for Georgy.<p>

"Mind if I have Daddy's address?" Georgy asked with a smile. Clay didn't want to give out Daddy's address, but he agreed to drive him there. They went in Georgy's car.

"Wow…..cool ride" Clay said trying to sound cool but trying too hard.

* * *

><p>"Yeah it's all bought and paid for" Georgy lied. They arrived at Daddy's house. Clay took the bus back to work and Georgy straightened his tie as walked to Daddy's door.<p>

"Yeah?" Daddy said. "Oh….it's you" Daddy said leaving the door open. He hadn't seen Rivas in a long-time, but he hadn't changed. Rivas walked in.

* * *

><p>"I see Clay's deteriorated" Rivas said wiping his shoes on the mat. He came into the living room and sat down.<p>

"He tells me that you've replaced him with your real son…little Eric" Georgy said.

"What the fuck do you want?" Daddy asked.

* * *

><p>"What I wanted the first time around Wilkes. I Want Clay" Rivas said.<p>

"You really expect me to give my son up…to the likes of you?" Daddy asked.

"Wilkes, this time you've got no choice…..it's just one job anyway" Rivas said.

* * *

><p>"You mean the same job that you escaped from prison for?" Daddy asked. "Find another kid Clay's not going anywhere" Daddy said.<p>

"Wilkes…..Clay will be leaving….when he sees this" Rivas pulled out a briefcase from under Daddy's sofa. He opened it and put a stapled folder on the table.

* * *

><p>"You've fucking been here...in my house?" Daddy said.<p>

"That's not what I want you to focus on Wilkes" Rivas said tapping the folder.

"Recognize this? It's the insurance Policy that you put out on your innocent little foster child Clay" Rivas said.

* * *

><p>Daddy looked at it. He wanted to burn it, but he didn't want Rivas to know he was pissed off.<p>

"And I should give a fuck because…." Daddy asked.

"These papers prove that you were going to have little Clay killed" Rivas said.

* * *

><p>"Bullshit" Daddy said, but once upon a time, it was true. Back then, he'd only just found Clay and he needed the money. Not for himself, but for Eric. His bitch of an Ex Lisa had just picked up and left. He needed the money to find them. He thought about getting a woman that he could pull a scam on. Then he found Little Clay in the woods all alone. He was the perfect target. Clay was too young to ask any questions.<p>

He signed any papers Daddy told him to. Daddy wasn't planning on any relationship with any child…expect with his own son. He wanted to see Eric so badly, he decided to use a girl or Clay for an insurance scam. Daddy put an Insurance policy out on Clay and was going to get double the money back, one way or the other.

* * *

><p>"There's always <em>Jed<em> that can come out of the wood-work with just one call" Rivas said as if reading Daddy's mind.

"Jed" was the man he'd hired to take Clay down. They had to make it look like an accident and this "Jed" had experience and was ready to do it, until something had happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A good few years ago...<strong>_

_They'd taken everything off her, chopped her up like cheap Chow Mein and had thrown her into the River, like she'd never existed. They'd stolen the Jewellery and Daddy had kept most of it. Since Clay had done such a good job with the girls disposal, he let Clay keep the girl's necklace._

_"So….Daddy's it's mine? I can have it?" Clay asked._

_"Yeah some trophies you can keep Clay" Daddy said. Then Father's day came around. Daddy had always hated that Day. It just reminded him of the son that he'd lost and couldn't find. It reminded him of Lisa and he just wanted to find his pictures of her and set them on fire. Then Clay gave him a Father's day present wrapped up in Christmas paper._

* * *

><p><em>"Santa Paper?" Daddy asked.<em>

_"It's the only paper I could find" Clay said. Daddy took off the wrapping paper and found their girl's neck-lace._

_"Clay why give me this crap? I told you to keep it" Daddy said._

_"I just….wanted to say thanks" Clay said._

_"For what?" Daddy asked._

* * *

><p><em>"For taking me in. For Letting me stay. For Being nice. For Not touching me. For...Helping me out. I know, that you've got a real son out there….and if you want, I'll help you find him. I can go back to the woods or whatever and stay there…..you know, cause your real son is missing out...because...he hasn't got you. You're a great Daddy to me. So…happy Daddy's day" Clay said leaning over to hug him, but Daddy slapped him and moved away.<em>

_"Don't Clay, we're not fags" Daddy said. Try as he might, that night, Daddy couldn't sleep. In those days he'd watch an BDSM Porno and fall asleep with his hand in his pants. But he couldn't that night. It was all Clay's fault. Why did the kid have to be such a drip? Soon after Daddy's "Daddy's Day present giving" Daddy called "Jed" to call the Insurance Scam off._

* * *

><p>Killing women year after year meant nothing to Daddy because it was so easy. But he knew that if he went after Clay….He'd be going too far.<p>

Knowing that he wasn't going to get the cash Daddy promised this "Jed" decided to take the law into his own hands.

Daddy didn't want to go into details about what happened with "Jed"…..

* * *

><p>"So…..we're in agreement. Aren't we "Daddy?" Rivas asked, Waking Daddy out of his Day-dream. You'll talk to Clay. Or I'll tell him about your "Dirty Little Secret" Rivas said.<p> 


	71. Bullies

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing Scenes. Words in _**Bold **_are Quotes said by the Bitsa Park Killer. Adding the Bitsa Park killer: Alexander Puchushkin and Rae Earl and Chloe from "My Mad Fat Diary"

* * *

><p>Just in case anyone has forgotten, Claire is Clay's Girl-friend.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Your first murder is like your first love. You never forget it.<strong>_ I've lived around Bitsa park my whole life. I played there with my Brothers and my friends. Sometimes I would go there alone. I'd get lost all the time, I'd be trapped and cold and lost. I wanted others to feel like that. I think that I'm a friendly person. Well I can be nice when I want something"

* * *

><p>"It's just the feeling. Of talking to someone. Only you know where this is going. Only you know how this is going to end. It's not like I took them, blindfolded them and jerked off in front of them. Most of them were willing to go with me. It wasn't physical...at the beginning.<p>

In the beginning, all of them were men. At first. Then one day I saw this girl across the street. She was upset. She looked lonely. I walked towards her. She wasn't scared of me. I kept looking at her and listening to her. And I thought yeah, yeah I can hurt women too"

* * *

><p>Claire was busy cleaning tables, when she went back to the cash till. She was joined by her friends that also worked with her. Chloe and Edith. "Oh my God….Thunder's here….again" Edith said. The "Thunder" was a girl they didn't know. Claire thought of the name Thunder as a shorter version of "Thunder-thighs" because the girl was huge.<p>

"What's her fucking problem? Every day that fat Twat comes here. She doesn't buy anything. She just sits there and looks at the cakes and reads a magazine" Claire said.

* * *

><p>"She needs to go on a diet. I mean Claire even when you were pregnant, you weren't her size" Chloë said.<p>

"I know. I was a size Twelve. I could have been a Size Ten while I was pregnant, but I couldn't go too far with the fried strawberry diet" Claire said.

"Claire you're such a great Mum. You always think about your little one" Edith said.

* * *

><p>"Someone should say something" Claire said. With Chloe and Edith egging her on. Claire walked up to the table where the girl was sitting. She sat down and smiled at her.<p>

"Hiya…You come here a lot hun. What's your name?" Claire said.

"Ummm….Rae…Hi" The girl said staring at the magazine.

"So Umm…Rae, are you alright?" Claire asked.

"Yeah? The girl said confused.

* * *

><p>"Great. So I can tell you, that this is a small little hotel café. This isn't a library. You want to read, go somewhere else. Get lost or get something to eat. But let's be honest, it isn't like you need more food is it? I can help you out Sweetheart. There are so many starvation diets you can go on that are healthy…" Claire couldn't continue her speech. The girl stood up red faced and left.<p>

"Go for it Claire" Edith said.

* * *

><p>"You did the right thing Claire. She needed to be told" Chloe said.<p>

Rae didn't know who to call. She couldn't call her Mum. She'd just get an "I told you so" But there was one person that she could call.

"Yeah…thanks Al….Yeah….I can meet you in the park" Rae said.

Al Pichushkin, was a great listener. Well he pretended to be. Rae's call was quick. It worried him. He was supposed to kill her in two days' time. Not today. Still. Rae's call could have been a sign. From God.

* * *

><p>He met her on the pavement. In front of the park. Al Pushed the gate open and they went inside. It didn't take long for them to reach a nice spot. The Sun was out. The mud had dried. There were huge Tree stumps to sit on. They sat next to each other and Rae told him about the day she'd had.<p>

"You should have heard this girl Al. She was such a bitch. I mean school is bad enough without arse-holes at the café's as well" Rae said.

* * *

><p>"Maybe you should take me there. I could give her….what you English say….. "I could give her what for" Al said.<p>

"No..I'm never going back there. Going there was mistake in the first place. I was kidding myself. Thinking that I could fit in with normal people. Do you know what I mean?" Rae said.

"Yeah" Al said. "I do"

* * *

><p>He couldn't hurt her. He thought about it. He had the bottle in his jacket. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The Good news was that he had another opportunity to get violent, when George Rivas knocked on his door.<p>

"Is it business as usual?" Al asked.

"Yes, but first we're going to pick someone up" Rivas said. Moment's later Rivas parked outside Clay's house. He knocked on the door, and found that Clay wasn't in. They went to his work-place and found him opening up a computer.

* * *

><p>"Look Clay, we know your boss is you know. A slave driver, but we want to take you out for a minute" Rivas said.<p>

"No…Roy's great Rivas. I want to work late" Clay said.

"More money, that's great Clay but I was thinking…." Rivas said.

* * *

><p>"It's not about the money, I just…" Clay said.<p>

"Yeah, but maybe I can hear about your charity work later. I just want to quickly take you somewhere. It's that okay?" Rivas asked.

"Well….I'm…..I'm just gonna check with Daddy first..I mean….." Clay stopped and got out his phone.

* * *

><p>He walked away and called Daddy to check this with him. Surprisingly Daddy was fine with it. He said Clay was old enough and ugly enough to do whatever he wanted. Daddy also told Clay that needed duck-tape. He said it was for one of Eric's Science projects.<p>

Clay said he'd get the duck tape and ended the call. "Okay…I'll come with" Clay said. Rivas nodded. Clay got in the car. There was another guy there. "This is Al" Rivas said. Clay nodded.

* * *

><p>Al smiled back and offered him a cigarette. Clay didn't take one. Rivas drove the guys out to a quiet area. It was just woodland and a block of flats in the distance. Rivas stopped the car and told them to get out.<p>

Both Al and Clay got out. They shut the doors and followed Rivas to the boot of the car. Rivas opened the car boot. There was a person in there. Rivas looked at Al. Al got the figure out of the car boot.

* * *

><p>Clay guessed that the person was a girl. Just by the way Al picked the body up and put it on the ground. Rivas kicked the figure on the floor and removed the pillow case from the person's face.<p>

"What do you want? Please what?..I've got money. Please…don't hurt me" The girl said. She was a plain young girl, who looked like she was in her Teens.

"Shut up" Rivas said. Are you afraid of blood Clay?" Rivas asked.

* * *

><p>"Ummm…No" Clay said. Rivas got out a hand gun.<p>

"My Parents have money I can give you whatever you want!" She told them.

"What if we don't want money. What if...what if we just want to fuck you?" Rivas asked.

"Rivas I don't think…." Clay started to say.

* * *

><p>"So what do you say? You wanna give Virgin Al here a good time?" Rivas said. She paused. As she moved back Rivas aimed and shot her in the shoulder. When she screamed, he shot her again, this time in the head. Al put her back in the back of the boot. Clay just stood, there not knowing what to do or what to think.<p>

Al got in the car. Clay took a couple of steps towards the car, but Rivas stopped him. "Clay I think you should find your own way home" Rivas said.

* * *

><p>Clay stepped away from the car and they drove off. He didn't have time to feel guilty or think about telling Daddy.<p>

When he got home he rescued the Nanny from Nat's crying. Claire came back. She was in a good mood talking about sorting out a girl at work. Clay put Nat on the sofa and was giving her a teddy when he heard a knock at the door.

* * *

><p>He didn't say anything when he saw it was Rivas.<p>

"Congrats Clay" Rivas said. "You passed the test my friend"


	72. Drugged

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Adding "The Monster of Belgium, Marc Dutruox.

* * *

><p>If Achkan could go back in time. He would have changed that one thing. As much as he could tell himself that it wasn't his fault. It was. It was an accident. It wasn't pervy. It was just an older guy looking around to have fun with a younger one.<p>

Achkan wasn't the fag version of Daddy. The men he went after were really men, not Little boys. That was one of the best things about it. Achkan never went too far.

That is, until he met Dutroux.

* * *

><p>He was exactly Achkan's type. Tall, dark mysterious. Achkan wasn't really into handsome guys. If they looked too perfect , he wasn't interested. Guy's who were that focused on their looks were obviously lacking in other areas. He saw the guy and started his usual pick up move. He brought the guy a drink.<p>

Within Ten minutes the guy had come over. He introduced himself as Dutroux. It wasn't long before they were in a private booth, speaking French. "Pouvons-nous aller dans un endroit privé? Dutroux asked.

* * *

><p>"Pas bien pas à ma place, je vais devoir réfléchir à un autre endroit" Achkan said. Luckily he got a call from his daughter Claire. She was going out and Clay was working late. She needed a nanny.<p>

"I'll tell you what Cupcake, I'll look after her, I'll have to come now though" Achkan said, giving Dutruox the thumbs up.

* * *

><p>"Yeah fine" Claire said. Achkan drove himself and Dutruox to Claire's and told Dutruox to stay in the car. He went inside and met his Daughter. "You okay Hun?" He asked. "Yeah, it's nice that you're spending time with Nat instead of a Nanny" Claire said. She checked her outfit, gave her Dad a kiss on the cheek and left.<p>

When her friends came to pick her up, Achkan waited a couple of minutes before going out to the car. When he did, Dutruox was gone. "Looking for someone?" Detruox said coming out of Claire's house.

* * *

><p>"Wow...you like living dangerously don't you?" Achkan asked, walking back in.<p>

"You don't know the half of it" Dutruox said. He cornered Achkan up against the wall. But they didn't make out, or even kiss. Dutruox walked into the living room and then the kitchen.

"Nothing but cheap stuff here. I take it the beer is the girl's" Dutruox said.

* * *

><p>"My Daughter's not really a drinker. I don't know, but I'm sure I can find something more to your taste" Achkan said. He went to the bottom cupboard, that Claire didn't know about. It was just filled with Achkan's little treats. Just in case...well...this happened. He got a Merlot out and gave it to Detruox.<p>

"Ahh...that's more like it. What are we going to drink to?" Detruox asked.

* * *

><p>"Let's drink to...having Fun" Achkan said getting some glasses. He put them on the table while Dutruox opened the wine.<p>

"To Fun" Dutruox said. Those were the last words Achkan remembered. He woke up the next morning with Clay and Claire looking down at him.

"What the...fuck?"Achkan asked them.

* * *

><p>"Dad are you okay?" Claire asked. Her cheeks were stained with Tears. Achkan slowly got up.<p>

"What the hell happened?" He asked them.

"It's Nat...she's gone missing" Clay said.

"Fuck, no..." Achkan said. He pulled himself up with Clay's help and went to Nat's room. It was empty. "Shit" Achkan whispered.

* * *

><p>Claire wasn't having a go at him. So she must have thought that he'd got beaten up. He walked out into the living room and tried to think of a story that would get him off the hook.<p>

"Where are the police?" Achkan asked.

"They've already been here Dad. They didn't have much to go on. No-one saw anyone Suspicious around. No-one's broken in, and you were unconscious...out cold" Claire said.

* * *

><p>"Here's DannyV's card" Clay said. He passed the card over and Ackhan knew that he'd have to tell Claire the truth. But maybe he should tell Clay first. Maybe Clay would handle it better. Then Achkan could force Clay to lie for him. He pulled Clay to one side.<p>

"Clay...I need to talk to you...about Nat" He said.

"Call DannyV" Clay said.

* * *

><p>"Not until I've talked to you first" Achkan said. It took some pressing, and they had to call Claire's friend Edith to look after her. Then They walked outside. Achkan opened the door to his car. They both got into it. "Clay...I'm so sorry" Achkan said. "Why? it's not your fault" Clay said.<p>

"Well...it kind of is" Achkan said. "You see Clay...I...met this guy...and um...I think that he possibly could have taken her" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"Achkan, just call DannyV, he'll find her" Clay said.<p>

"I can't" Achkan said.

"I'll drive" Clay said. Achkan put his hand on Clay's arm, but Clay shook him off.

"Clay if I tell the police, Claire, will know everything" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"So?" Clay asked.<p>

"How dense are you Clay?"Achkan asked. "I don't want my only daughter finding out that the reason I lost _her_ only Daughter is because I picked up an anonymous fuck" Achkan told him. "You're good with computers, so, I'm going to give you a description. Then we're going to find him" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>Achkan was determined for Claire's sake that he wasn't going to go to the police, so reluctantly, Clay drove to work. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to Roy. But Roy had an announcement of his own.<p>

"Hey Clay...Nat's been great, she's had a great sleep tonight bless her" Roy said rocking Little Nat in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Roy...what...how did you get Nat?" Clay asked. Achkan marched forward and grabbed her from Roy.<p>

"You pervert, you stole her, didn't you? Didn't you!" Achkan asked.

"Fuck off, Clay, a guy saying that he was your Brother came in. He said that you and Claire were arguing and little Nat was outside on the doorstep. He just wanted me to look after her for one night, that's all" Roy said.

* * *

><p>"You didn't ask for I.D? You didn't even think to call Clay to Clarify this bollocks?" Achkan asked.<p>

"He said that I'd just cause more trouble. I called Social services instead. They told me to keep her tonight and that they'd be here today" Roy said.

"Well don't just stand there you imbecile, call the social service dogs off. Unless you want to be the one in trouble" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>Roy called the social services, and Achkan went to check on Nat. Roy had make a make-shift bed for her. It was pretty impressive, but Achkan would never have admitted it.<p>

"Let's take her home" Achkan said.

"Not before you tell me about the guy that took her" Clay said.

* * *

><p>"Shit, umm...he was hot, dark hair, dark eyes, a moustache, and he spoke English and French" Achkan said.<p>

"Name?" Clay asked.

"Shit, it started with a D ummm...Deture, Detox...Dutruox...yeah the last one" Achkan said. Clay got into the police system and typed in "Dutruox" what came back wasn't a pretty sight.

* * *

><p>Dutruox was well known child offender. When he was a Teenager he got in trouble with police. He was arrested for kidnapping and assault. Dutruox was sentenced to Thirteen years, but for some reason he only served Three.<p>

Achkan looked at the file on the screen.

"Clay, I...think we're going to have to take Nat to the hospital" Achkan told him. Clay printed out Dutruox's file, thanked Roy and turned the computer off.

* * *

><p>"Clay I'm sorry about the mis-understanding" Roy said.<p>

"I'm watching you...Roy" Achkan said.

"It's no problem Roy. Thanks for looking after her" Clay said. As they walked to the car, something was bothering both of them. But only Achkan said it.

"This doesn't make sense. Nat going missing was my fuck up. I get that" Achkan said, strapping Nat into the car.

* * *

><p>"But Dutruox obviously was using our Nat, as a distraction. Who the fuck is that pervert really after?" Achkan asked. Clay shrugged as Achkan got back into the car.<p>

He came out of school. He expected to walk home as usual, until one of his friends noticed a Limo driver.

"Hey Eric, that Limo Driver's waiting for you" Eric's' friend Miller said.

* * *

><p>"Your Dad got a Limo for you? Cool" His other friend Alvarez said.<p>

"Nah it can't be" Eric said. But he and his friends walked closer to the Limo driver. The driver was holding a big card with his name on it.

"Hello Sir, are you Eric Wilkes?" The man asked. Eric nodded. The Chauffeur looked a bit weird. His suit was pressed and clean, but his moustache was untidy and tuffs of his dark hair was sticking out of his chauffeur cap.

* * *

><p>"Yeah this is Eric...can we all get in?" Alvarez asked.<p>

"Well your father, just wanted me to pick you up Eric. But I won't tell if you won't. All of you can get in" Dutruox said. He opened the doors and smiled as all Three Teenage boys got into the Limo.


	73. Victim?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Change of chapters. Strong Language. Disturbing Language. Adult scenes. Borrowing The Lomax family from HollyOaks. Also Borrowing characters from the TV show "The Widower"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Over Twenty Years ago….<strong>_

Crystal Melthan never thought she'd find herself here. When Michael said that he wanted to take her away, she embarrassed herself. She told all her friends that she was going somewhere exotic.

Her friends had chipped in with their suggestions. By the time Michael was driving her there, Crystal assumed they were going to somewhere sunny like Brazil, or somewhere Romantic like Paris.

* * *

><p>Crystal daydreamed about Michael proposing to her near the Eiffel Tower. She stared curiously out of the window when Michael drove her to a boring little cottage.<p>

"Where are we?" Crystal asked.

"Home Sweet Home" Michael replied. They stayed in a family Cottage that Michael grew up in. He called Childhood friend Danny Lomax and his family to spend the day with them. Crystal tried to fit in with them, but she couldn't. She hadn't told Michael about her past. Lloyd Wilkes had made it impossible for her to trust men. Sam and Danny were University types.

* * *

><p>Sam was training to be a Police officer and Danny was a Drama student. What was Crystal supposed to tell them? That she was unemployed and too lazy to get a job? That she was living off of Michael's handouts?<p>

"So Cris….if I can call you that….Michael tells us that you're a student. So am I. What are you doing at Uni or "College?" Danny asked.

* * *

><p>What was Crystal supposed to say?<p>

"_Literature, I love reading magazines. Before that I was taking a Masters in BDSM, and I have a degree in oral full, frontal and anal alley-whipping._

_ The latter "Alley Whipping" are actions in which a rich client can take an sharp object of his or her choice and shove it any orifice [of mine] of their choice. Some say that course is voluntary, but in my University it was mandatory"_

* * *

><p>"Lit…..English Lit….just English" Crystal said. Danny tried to get her to talk more about her College life, but Danny was able to give up when Michael had made Dinner. They ate Macaroni Pies with Michael's home-made Gammon and Marmalade Kebabs.<p>

"Mmmm….Lovely…..did you do this Cottage up yourself Michael?" Sam asked.

"I did all alone…by hand….My Daddy paid for all the materials though" Michael said.

* * *

><p>"Aww bless him" Sam said. "I see you kept your word and kept that Adorable little clock" Sam said.<p>

"I'll keep an eye on Sam for you, Mike….just in case this copper Nicks it" Danny said.

"Oi" Sam said playfully giving Danny a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Ahh…yes. That cuckoo clock. One of my most finest purchases. It was Hand-crafted with Alpine wood and Mallory lishill Clay…it was worth every penny" Michael said. Crystal was smiling at him and nodding, but she couldn't stand that clock. It creeped her out.<p>

Crystal wasn't that hungry. She'd been feeling a little unwell. Michael, who was in medical school checked her over and said that it was just a virus. The next morning Michael work up nice and early. It was time to take Crystal on a little trip.

Hopefully it was the last trip Crystal was ever going to have.

* * *

><p>He planned it out. It was so simple. He should have tried it earlier…on the others. He pulled back the curtains and opened his eyes to colourful rays of sunshine.<p>

"Crystal Darling…Wakey wakey" He said stroking her neck.

"Where you going?" She asked him.

* * *

><p>"Where are <em>we<em> going, you mean?" Michael asked.

"Are _Sammy and Danny_ going with you?" Crystal teased.

"No, my love, It's just you and me" Michael said. He stroked the top of her head and frowned. "Sweetheart, you need a hair-dressing appointment. Your roots look awful" Michael said.

* * *

><p>"Michael, you're supposed to be making me feel good about myself on Holiday. Not telling me that I look like shit" Crystal said.<p>

"Sorry….but we're competing with Sam and Danny now. Your body looks better. But we've still got a long way to go haven't we. Come on Crys, let's go" Michael said.

Crystal didn't want to go. Her stomach felt cramped but she wasn't on her cycle. She got up, went to the bathroom and got herself sorted out. Maybe the sea air would do her some good.

* * *

><p>Michael drove them to the beach. They had a great time splashing in the sea. They Kissed in the sand. Those were the type of moments that Crystal had wanted from the beginning. From the beach they headed up to the nearby cliff to get a good view of the whole beach. "It'll be great to take some pictures of you" Michael said.<p>

This cliff was a well known Suicide spot, but Michael knew that Crystal didn't know that. Crystal didn't know much about anything. That's why she had to be taken care of.

* * *

><p>After some harsh power walking, the out of breath couple stopped to look at the view. It was starting to become colder. The clear blue sky was deserting them. It was Slowly being taken over by spots of Grey. Michael pretend not to notice and put out a blanket. He surprised himself by not thinking of this idea before.<p>

Michael was what one would call a cowardly killer. It was all very safe, very planned, very clean. Michael couldn't handle anything else. Or rather, he told himself that he couldn't. He could have easily of drugged her. As a medical student he had access to all sorts of drugs, pills, fluids that could be injected into her. But..well he wanted to do something different.

* * *

><p>Michael wanted to Kill in a more exciting way. He didn't want her to put up a fight. That would be too tardy and common. No, Crystal couldn't fight back, but he wanted to see the effort of his handiwork.<p>

He wanted to see the fear in her eyes. To see her wail when she realised that her life was crumbling around her. All because of him. Crystal's death would be a triumph. An achievement, and of course a turn on.

"Let's go right to the edge. Come on Crys….I dare you" Michael said.

* * *

><p>"Michael I've got something to tell you" Crystal said.<p>

"Yes well…tell me at the edge …come on" He offered her his hand and they walked to the edge of the cliff. The wind lifted her T-shirt up. She walked closer towards him. He cradled her shoulders ready, and waiting at the same time.

"Michael…I think I know why I'm feeling strange" Crystal said.

* * *

><p>"Crys….why moan on such a lovely day out? I told you it's just a virus" Michael said.<p>

"Yeah well it's something more" Crystal said. Michael frowned. If she'd guessed about the drugging, he'd have to grab her by arms and trip her up over the edge.

"Michael I'm pregnant" Crystal said.

* * *

><p>In that moment, Michael knew what it was like to be a thrown off of a cliff without a safety net. So this is what it boiled down to?<p>

Crystal was a Street-rat, that had got knocked up to trap him. What a bitch.

"Oh…Oh my God….Pregnant? That's….amazing" Michael said grinning with wild eyed urgency. Crystal stared at him, hoping that this wasn't the calm before Michael's storm.

* * *

><p>"Let's get you away from that ledge" Michael said. They walked away from the cliff hand in hand. Although he didn't want her to, Crystal sat on the blanket as she talked to him about her fantastic news.<p>

"Mike, do you think we're ready for a baby?" Crystal asked.

* * *

><p>"We're going to have to be Sweetheart" Michael leaned over and rubbed Crystals' stomach. "Darling Crys, it's going to be a boy, I can feel it" Michael said.<p>

"Daddy's going to be so happy" Michael said as he hugged Crystal and kissed her on her head of untidy unbleached roots. He looked out into the sea, annoyed for not having the guts to push Crystal anyway, pregnant or not.


	74. Scream In French

A/N: It's quicker to type it here: Thanks for the reviews CazB.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews of this story readers. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Featuring one line By the Band "The Wanted"

To Readers: About Chapter 73, if you don't know who Crystal is, or you're confused about what that chapter was about, just PM me and I'll answer any questions.

* * *

><p>Marc Dutroux leaned back in the cold bath. Of course himself and his wife had their own private Bathroom. But Marc had made a special one. A bath for the children. The children he caught.<p>

He and his wife, Lelievre had no biological children of their own. Dutroux liked it that way. His wife didn't complain. In fact she was more than happy to keep the kids. As long as she got to have fun with the children too.

* * *

><p>Marc always wore his shorts in the home-made bath. He'd put luke-warm water into the bath. He'd fill it right to the top. He'd get in there and look at the ceiling.<p>

Attached to the ceiling in all their glory were his trinkets. The trinkets were from the children he'd captured. Of course he didn't just catch kids. Teenagers were always available if he wanted a challenge.

* * *

><p>Dutroux took the huge pink sponge and scrubbed himself with a block of White soap. It was pointless, seeing as Eric was going to tire him out anyway. He stood up in the bath. He took a pair of girl's shorts off of the ceiling. He then laid in the bath and put them on his face. After half an hour, he stood up and put the shorts back above him.<p>

Dutroux put his feet on the edge of the bath-tub. The bath creaked at the added pressure of his legs. His toes tickled the bookcase. He was proud of that book-case. Just like the Bath, he'd made it himself. The Book case also hid his secret. On the other side of Book case, was the room he kept his children in.

On the other side of Book-case, Eric was there. In his school uniform, chained to a small single bed.

* * *

><p>"I'm looking at all the camera's Daddy. Some guy in a limo, picked Eric up. Did you order it?" Clay said.<p>

"Clay, I'm using the same wad of toilet paper twice a day. Do I look like I can afford to send Eric a fucking limo?" Daddy asked. "Just shut up and find him" Daddy said.

A few taps later Clay was able to get a close up, but the pixels were awful.

* * *

><p>"So is it the same French dick that took your...mistake?" Daddy asked.<p>

"The picture's bad. I'll call Achkan" Clay said getting on his phone. Clay dialled the number but Daddy grabbed his phone. "Hello? Clay what can I do for you?" Achkan asked, reading Clay's number.

"Ackhan, tell me where my son is, asshole. Clay told me you brought home a kiddie fiddler. So you're gonna drag your ass over here right now" Daddy told him. He ended the call before Achkan could complain.

* * *

><p>Dutroux got out of the tub. He dried himself. He pulled on jogging bottoms and a T-shirt, which quickly turned damp. He pulled open the bookcase. Eric was awake. He shuffled back on the bed. Then he thought better of it and moved forward. Dutroux leaned against the Book-shelf. Before he could act his wife Lelievre, knocked on the bookcase.<p>

Pissed off Dutroux opened it. Lelievre had tray with a glass of milk and plate of biscuits.

* * *

><p>"So...can I see him?" She asked.<p>

"No" Dutroux said reaching for the tray.

"Can I touch him?" She asked. "You can't keep all of them" Lelievre said. Dutroux took his wife's hands off of the book case and gently stroked her hair. Sometimes his wife being sick, was a plus. But today it wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Go away. Don't come back unless I call you. Understand?" He asked. Lelievre thumped the Book-case. She tried to look inside before she walked away. Dutroux close the Book-shelf door and held the tray on one hand.<p>

"Petit Eric, je suis arrivé avec de la nourriture pour vous jeune homme" Dutroux said. He put the tray down on the bed. But Eric didn't touch any of it.

* * *

><p>"Eric Combien de langues parlez-vous?" He removed Eric's gag, so that he could talk back to him.<p>

"Huh?" Eric asked warily.

"Je répète encore une fois pour vous, garçon stupide. How many languages can you speak?" Dutroux asked.

* * *

><p>"One" Eric asked.<p>

"I feel so sorry for kids that only speak one Language. Which one do you speak?" Dutroux asked.

"The one you can hear, dumbass" Eric said.

* * *

><p>Achkan squinted at the picture. "Yes...I mean it's not exactly a David Bailey picture, but I think that's Dutroux" Achkan said.<p>

"Clay get this dick's address and your car" Daddy said.

"Wait a second. How do you know Eric's at Dutroux's house? He's probably taken him somewhere else" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"Ach, unless you know where Eric is, tell me. Otherwise, don't waste my fucking time" Daddy said pulling Clay up by the arm. Clay quickly looked for Dutroux's address. Once he found it, all three men walked to the car. Clay phoned Claire and told her that he was working late.<p>

"Lying to the slut already...I like it Clay" Daddy said with a smile.

"Lloyd that "slut" is my daughter. Keep your disgusting mouth shut" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"You wanna come over here and make me fag-ass? You can talk about Disgusting. Does your precious Claire know you brought a peado over to her place?" Daddy asked. Does she know that peado took her Daughter?" Daddy asked.<p>

Achkan stayed silent.

"Let's put the radio on" Clay said. After the Roaring song "Downfall" by Trust Company and "Crawling by Linkin Park Clay accidentally turned over to a pop track, by the Band "The wanted"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"She can't sing, she can't dance, but who cares. She walks like Rihanna"<strong> _The Boyband sang on the radio.

"Jesus, who the fuck is Ryhannah?" Daddy asked, as Clay got into traffic.

"Daddy she's that girl. That actress, Piano, Dancer girl. Re-hanna...She umm...sang about...standing under a Unicorn or something?" Clay told him.

* * *

><p>"This song is Bull-crap. How the fuck can a whore, walk like another whore? Daddy asked. "How is that a turn on. I mean, how is walking hot?"<p>

"Unless you're a leg man, but what are these Boyband assholes trying to say? That this "Ryhannah" walks like a cheap slut? Is that why these faggy pricks on the radio want to fuck her?" Daddy asked.

Clay pretended to concentrate on the road while Achkan looked at Daddy smugly.

* * *

><p>"Rihanna's a Popstar Lloyd. The song you're talking about Clay is "Umbrella" That song was huge in America. It was in the Billboard chart for Seven weeks. The UK loved it even more. "Umbrella" stayed in the charts for Ten weeks. Boys you're living in the UK, it makes sense to find out about these kind of things" Achkan said.<p>

"Clay...kick Achkan's know-it-all ass out of the car...now" Daddy told Clay.

* * *

><p>Dutroux walked closer to Eric. Eric tried to wriggle away from him on the bed, but it was useless.<p>

"Eric...did you just call me a dumb-ass?" Dutruox asked.

Eric tried to turn onto his side. But Dutroux yanked Eric's chain and pulled up Eric's face to meet his own.

* * *

><p>"Get of me!" Eric yelled.<p>

"Shout as loud as you want to. My wife likes little boys like you. She'll make sure that you stay" Dutroux told him.

Eric moved his face away as Dutruox tried to feed him a cookie. He shouldn't have called the guy a dumbass. He didn't want to get beaten to death by this psycho...or worse.

* * *

><p>Eric had thought nothing of it, when Dutroux dropped his friends off home. He said they were talking a short-cut to his Dad's place. Before he knew it, he'd woken up on this bed, with soggy pants and a chain around his neck.<p>

Eric Wilkes had had better days.

"Do you want to lie my lap Eric?" Dutroux asked.

* * *

><p>"Just let me go...please. Do You want money or something? I have that" Eric said.<p>

"Yes, Eric. You need to lie on my lap" Dutroux pulled Eric onto his thighs and turned him face upwards.

"This is what my Mere, what my Mother would say to me in bed. She'd cradle me like this. Guess what my Mother did to me Eric?" Marc asked.

* * *

><p>"Touch you up?" Eric asked.<p>

"Hmmm" Marc said almost in a Zombie like trance. "My Mere said to me...

"Vous pouvez être le roi du monde Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Marc vous n'avez pas à rendre à personne" Dutroux said.

* * *

><p>"That, in English means: "You can be King of the World. You can do anything you want. Marc you don't have to answer to anyone" Little Eric, That's how I've always lived. Just doing anything...to kids like you" Dutroux said. He patted Eric on the head. Eric tried to lean up but Dutroux held him back down again.<p>

"I'll try to calm you down Eric. "Twinkle Twinkle little star...that was sung to me in English..weird right?" Detroux said rocking Eric back and forth. Dutroux put his sweaty hand around Eric's mouth and tried to rock the Teenager to sleep.

* * *

><p>Clay Achkan and Daddy finally reached Dutroux's house. Clay knocked on the door.<p>

"Hello?" Lelievre said, answering the door.

"Hello Mrs Dutroux we wondered if we could speak to your husband" Achkan asked. Lelievre shook her head and tried to shut the door. Daddy pushed the door back open and grabbed her by the arm.

* * *

><p>"Lâchez-moi piquer votre fils n'est pas ici!" Lelievre yelled.<p>

"Where the fuck is my Boy Bitch?" Daddy asked. Lelievre started pushing him and Daddy punched her in face. Lelievre's body became limp from the blow. He kicked her in the stomach so hard, Achkan was sure she'd never be able to have her own kids.

* * *

><p>But maybe that was a good thing. Achkan could tell by her answer in French, that she was hiding a boy in here. But he didn't know if the boy that they had was Daddy's Eric.<p>

"Lloyd, was all that violence really necessary?" Achkan asked.

"Eric! Eric!" Daddy shouted pausing each time, to see if his Teenage son was crying out for his help.


	75. Drag Eric To Hell

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes. Lyrics in **_Bold_** are an Alternate version of the Song **_"I Want It All"_** By the Artist _**"Ateed"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Daddy wants it all, <strong>_

_**And he wants it now, **_

_**As a matter of fact **_

_**Eric better step back, **_

_**Daddy's here to take Everything"**_

* * *

><p>"Daaaad!" Eric yelled.<p>

Daddy heard it through the Book-case. He pawed at the Book-case. But he didn't know how to open it. Achkan walked towards Lelievre. "Où est Éric? Dites-moi Achkan said. "Vas te faire encule" Lelievre said. "Achkan fuck her. Help me Dammit" Daddy said. "We're coming Eric" Daddy said. Daddy was trying to open the Book-case by force.

* * *

><p>"Lloyd…look" Achkan said pointing to a copper coloured circular button. Achkan tugged at it. "Hurry up!" Daddy said. "Lloyd don't just stand there, turn the fucking thing" Achkan said. When Daddy turned the other side, the Book-case began to open. Lelievre crawled towards them trying to stop them, but Clay ran to her. He put his foot on her back.<p>

When Daddy found a space he could fit through, Dutroux moved away from Eric. He shielded the Teenager and looked at Daddy smiling. "Papa Lloyd vous m'avez trouvé, bien ... nous" Dutroux said. Daddy ran over and punched him in the face. Achkan ran toward Eric and tried to take the chain off of Eric's neck.

* * *

><p>"Dutroux, Comment dois-je prendre cette merde hors?" Achkan asked.<p>

"Dad I wanna go" Eric said.

"Where's the fucking key?" Daddy asked. "Papa, j'aime jouer à ces jeux" Dutroux said. Daddy grabbed Dutroux by the throat and dug into Dutroux's pockets. He found a key and gave it to Achkan. Achkan twisted it in the lock. It opened.

Daddy's son was free at last.

* * *

><p>Eric wanted to get off of the bed, but he could barely move. He was scared, tired and embarrassed. He'd wet himself and he didn't want Daddy to see.<p>

Daddy and Achkan helped Eric off of the bed. Achkan ended up carrying him out of the room.

"Dad, let's go!" Eric called out.

* * *

><p>"One minute Eric. Achkan, put him in the car" He said. Clay took Eric from Achkan and Daddy closed the Book-case door shutting himself and Dutroux inside. He kicked Dutroux in the stomach, and for the second time, grabbed his throat. Dutroux face turned red. He spluttered, trying to peel Daddy's fingers off of his neck.<p>

"Arrêtez, il n'y a pas foule maintenant. Descendez-moi!" Dutroux screeched. Daddy kept choking him until his eyes rolled at the back of his head. When Dutroux woke up, Daddy was on the edge of the bed typing something on his phone.

* * *

><p>"Lorsque le baise-je payé?" Dutroux said weakly. He gently leaned his head on the bed-side wall.<p>

"Speak English asshole. Do you wanna get strangled again?" Daddy asked. Dutroux shook his head and rubbed his neck.

"What happened?" Daddy asked. "Did you touch My Boy?" He asked.

* * *

><p>"Bien sûr que non. I did what you told me Papa. I seduced the fag Achkan. He liked me. He took me to Clay's house. I Went into little Nat's room. I took the girl. I took her to Clay's computer shop. I gave her to the boss. Then I got the Limo and waited for Eric. My wife Lelievre wanted to do things to Eric, but I told her no.<p>

I kept him here. I had fun with Eric. Safe clean happy fun Papa. He put his head on my lap and I told him stories. I made him cookies and milk. But that's all. Eric is clean. I only go after girls, Rappelez-vous?" Dutroux said. Being fond of young girls is how they met. Daddy was into Teenager girls and Dutroux, liked much younger girls. That's how their paths had crossed.

* * *

><p>"If Eric tells me different Dutroux. I'm coming back for you...and your wife" Daddy said. Daddy had no reservations when it came to killing women especially, Lelievre. From what Dutroux had told him, his wife was worse than he was.<p>

"Papa Argent?" Dutroux asked. Blood was running from his nose, onto his T-shirt.

"You'll get your money, when you call the police" Daddy said.

* * *

><p>"Oh...oww" Dutroux said holding his nose.<p>

"You know what to say?" Daddy asked. "In fucking English?" Dutroux nodded.

"Oui, blame fag Achkan for everything" Dutroux said. If truth be told, Dutroux didn't have anything against Achkan. Actually he admired him. Dutroux liked guys that went cruising at clubs and bars.

* * *

><p>When Dutroux was younger, he'd done his fair share of All Boy cruising himself. Achkan was a good-looking, well cultured guy. Dutroux had always had a hard on for any guy that could speak fluent French without making any mistakes.<p>

"Dutroux, you better get to fucking work" Daddy said.

* * *

><p>Daddy punched him in the stomach again. Daddy got up. He put his phone in his pocket and opened the bookcase door. He kicked Dutroux's wife Lelievre away with his foot, when he saw her on her knees trying to pull the copper lock. Daddy grabbed her by the hair and said:<p>

"Mon fils ne sera jamais vôtre salope"

* * *

><p>He dragged her back onto the floor, and grabbed her roots roughly. He smashed her face into the carpet over and over again. Lelievre clawed at his wrists and screamed "Marc ... aide baise" But her calls were left unanswered. Daddy flung her face first into her own floor repeatedly. Daddy didn't stop until she was silent, and patches of blood soaked through the carpet.<p>

Daddy walked out of the house back to the car. Now Dutroux had done part of his plan. It was up to Daddy to do the rest. Eric slept most of the way, with Clay by his side. Daddy insisted that he himself carried Eric up to his room. Eric was too groggy to complain. Clay decided to stay for an hour before he went to work.

* * *

><p>Ackhan stayed at Daddy's place out of guilt.<p>

"I don't know Clay...I feel like this is my fault" Achkan said, when both men were downstairs in Daddy's kitchen.

"Achkan, don't blame yourself. Dutroux's sick. First Nat, then Eric. You know, He planned this from the start" Clay said.

* * *

><p>After trying to reassure Achkan Clay went upstairs. Eric was sleeping upright in his bed. It was early Afternoon, but Eric had changed into his Pyjamas. Daddy was watching him cautiously. If Eric had nightmares, he wanted to be there.<p>

"Daddy...how is he?" Clay whispered.

"He's just been kidnapped by a psycho. How do you fucking think he's feeling?" Daddy asked.

* * *

><p>"Sorry" Clay said. He turned to walk out.<p>

"Clay wait" Daddy said softly. Clay turned and saw Daddy take out a stack of papers from under Eric's bed.

"How do you think I should tell Eric about this?" Daddy asked. Clay looked at the papers. He stepped further in the room and a few moments later Achkan came up as well.

* * *

><p>"How's the little trooper?" Achkan asked.<p>

"Shitty...thanks to fags like you" Daddy said. Achkan was slightly hurt, but ignored him.

"Are those from Little Eric's school?" Achkan asked pointing at the papers.

* * *

><p>"No, they're papers about Eric's Estate" Daddy said.<p>

"Daddy wants what's best for Eric" Clay said. Achkan Looked at the papers himself. They had a list of Eric's Mother Lisa's belongings and money on it. Lisa's Brother Leo got a small part of Lisa's fortune. But she didn't trust him that much. So most of Lisa's money and assets went to Eric. Achkan looked at the long list and shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Lloyd these are <em><strong>Eric's assets<strong> _now. It has nothing to do with you. Little Eric can't touch anything now anyway" Achkan said.

Achkan maybe right Daddy. He only gets everything when he's Eighteen" Clay said.

"Not necessarily Clay. If Eric were to sign everything to his "Daddy" here, the rules change. With Eric's signature and therefore Eric's permission, Daddy would have access to Eric's account" Achkan said.

* * *

><p>"In Eric's state..he needs someone looking after his personal things" Daddy said. He patted Eric on the forehead.<p>

"Lloyd...Lisa, God rest her soul, probably had accountants up the arse. Her personal accountant is more than capable of..." Achkan started to say.

"This has nothing to do with you Ach, this a family matter" Daddy said. "I'll talk to the little guy when he wakes up"

* * *

><p>Achkan began to get worried. He looked at Clay, but Clay was none the wiser. Ackhan looked at Eric sleeping and hoped that Eric would sleep through the rest of the day.<p>

Something wasn't right here. Lloyd's biological son had just been stolen, from him. Eric was drugged chained, touched and God knows what else. Lloyd wasn't foaming at mouth, screaming for Revenge. It was odd to Achkan.

* * *

><p>Maybe Lloyd had already done something?<p>

As much as Dutroux made Achkan sick, he had to find him...that's if...Dutroux was still alive...


	76. Up To You

A/N: Thanks to CazB for the "Mayhem in Stockton" Review.

* * *

><p>AN: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Borrowing Characters from the book "A Welcome Grave"

* * *

><p>Dutroux made him sick, but Achkan had to make that call. He knew that he needed answers. Most importantly, he needed leverage on Lloyd. But how far was Achkan willing to go to get it? After work Achkan drove over to Dutroux's place. He felt guilty going there. Knowing all of the pain Little Eric went through at the hands of these people. But something wasn't adding up. Achkan just had to prove it.<p>

He knocked on the door and waited. Dutroux's wife Lelievre opened it. "Go away " She said. She shut the door. It wasn't surprising. Lelievre still looked like shit after Daddy's attack. One of her eyes were swollen shut and she had carpet burns on her cheeks, from where Daddy had forced her face into the carpet.

* * *

><p>No woman, no matter how casual they were about their appearance, would have opened the door looking like that. Lelievre looked horrific. Dutroux had probably ordered her to go on Door duty. Achkan knocked on the door again. There was no answer. So he kept on knocking until Lelievre opened the door again "Go away" She said. But Dutroux was standing in the hallway.<p>

Ackhan saw a glimpse of him and smiled. Dutroux grabbed his wife by the waist and roughly moved her to one side. "Bonjour" He said. Dutroux beckoned Achkan in. Instead of taking Achkan to the living room, as he would a normal guest, he took Achkan behind the book-case. "Come in" Dutroux said. Achkan nodded.

* * *

><p>He knew exactly why Dutroux was doing this. Dutroux wanted Achkan to be scared, but Achkan was calm. Maybe it was because he'd been friends with Lloyd for too long.<p>

"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?" Dutroux asked.

"A little present" Ackhan said. "I'm here to pay you...on behalf of you know who" Achkan said.

"Ah the present...is it in your pants?" Dutroux asked.

* * *

><p>"We have to keep this professional Dutroux, or else you won't get paid. You know what Lloyd is like" Achkan said. Dutroux quickly nodded. Then he hesitated looking around the room.. Achkan didn't know whether to start talking French again to get his trust. But he kept talking in English to keep it formal.<p>

"I've only got half of what Lloyd promised you" Achkan said.

"That's fine" Dutroux said. Achkan took out a credit card. It didn't have much on it. He gave it to Dutroux

* * *

><p>"What's the number?" Dutroux asked. Achkan wrote it down on a slip of paper. "That should cover most of it...Breaking into Clay's house. Getting the Limo..things like that" Ackhan said. "I'm surprised Lloyd could trust you" Achkan said.<p>

"As I told him. I'd keep my wife away from Petite Eric. I said, that I like girls. And Grown men. But of course...you know that" Dutroux put his hand on Achkan's knee. Ackhan froze. He didn't want to understand what went on in Dutroux's head. But Dutroux had balls.

"I don't think...no" Ackhan said trying to move away, but Dutroux placed both hands on Ackhan's knees. The pressure brought Achkan foward.

* * *

><p>Dutroux leaned foward until his lips were almost touching Achkan's ear. "So, what turns you on Achkan? Apart from me? " He said. "Ummmm...Dutroux...I have to leave. Have fun spending" Achkan said. He gently pushed Dutroux away and got up off the bed and left.<p>

Achkan was startled when he saw Lelievre pretending to read a book a few feet away. Achkan didn't Know how their perverted relationship worked, but it must have been hard for her.

* * *

><p>Lelievre was a female sex offender always being put second by her husband, who was just like her. Achkan didn't want to think about what would have happened if Lelievre had got her hands on Eric. Quickly looking at her. He walked past her almost wishing that Daddy had done more Damage.<p>

Michael Webster took a deep breath and knocked on the clear see-through door. Mr Perry wasn't busy, but it was polite to knock. "Come in" Mr Perry said. "Thanks" Michael said. He walked into the room. Both men shook hands. Michael had built up a picture of the P.I in his mind. It was nothing like how Mr Perry was like in real life.

* * *

><p>He thought Mr Perry would be a blonde wannabe actor type. Tall, muscular an Alexander Skarsgaard, look-alike that smoked cigars endlessly. But Mr Perry wasn't like that. There was packs of files on his desk.<p>

He didn't wear a jacket, he wore a stripped jumper and Quarter length trousers. His hair was gelled and the faint scent of his aftershave drifted up Michael's nostrils. Michael covered his hands to sneeze, but he didn't.

Mr Perry looked pretty normal. But Michael guessed that as a private Investigator, Mr Perry had look normal, but did he acted like it?

* * *

><p>"Hello Mr Webster. I've tried to get in touch with DannyV, but he's not answering my calls" Mr Perry said.<p>

"Try any avenue you possibly can" Michael said.

"I'd really like to try Crystal, Mr Webster" Mr Perry said. Asking Michael for the Hundredth time.

"I don't think so. She's the one who sold my Boy in the first place" Michael said.

* * *

><p>"Apart from his Half-Brother, There's no other immediate family I can track. I'm going to keep tabs on the man who un-officially adopted him" Mr Perry said.<p>

Dutroux went out around Eight minutes after Achkan left. He needed that money. He went to the nearest cash point and typed in Achkan's number. He tried taking out the Two Hundred pound limit. But it wouldn't let him. He tried it a second time. Time was running out. He could only do it so many times before the machine sucked the card. When he failed for the second time, he called Daddy.

* * *

><p>"Papa, what the fuck? Where's my money?" Dutroux asked.<p>

"We haven't set a date on that. You get it when you get it" Daddy said.

"Bollocks. Achkan came round today" Dutroux told Daddy.

"I don't want to hear the dirty details" Daddy said. He was about to put the phone down, until Dutroux said:

* * *

><p>"He said I'd get my money with his card. But you two are playing with me aren't you?"<p>

"What did you tell him?" Daddy asked. Daddy didn't panic. He looked at his phone. Achkan hadn't called him once today.

"Achkan will not be a problem. Just get my money Papa" Dutroux said ending the call.

* * *

><p>Daddy left his phone out on the table. He thought about Texting Achkan when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and Achkan was standing in front of him.<p>

"What the hell have you done?" Daddy asked.

"That's funny Lloyd. I was about to ask you the same thing. Now Why don't you be a good little Child Sex Offender and let me in?" Achkan asked.


	77. Bleeding Virginity

A/N: One Question: Dracula's B****, if you've only just come back, who's the lovely mystery "_Guest_" that keeps putting **_"Need to know what happens Next?"_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>Borrowing Characters: Darby and Beau from the film "The Deep End" The name "Beau" is pronounced Like "Bow and Arrow "<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Lyrics in **_Bold_** are an Alternate version of "Getting Away with Murder" By the Band _**"Papa Roach"**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Beau's between Domination and Cowardice, <em>**

**_Daddy has to calculate, how to end Achkan's madness, _**

**_Clay's addicted to his punishment, _**

**_Daddy's his Master. _**

**_But Eric's falling into Disasters"_**

* * *

><p>Before Achkan went in, Daddy put his hand over the door frame. "When you get in, keep your fucking voice down" Daddy said. He let Achkan walk in. Achkan walked into the living room. Daddy's place looked cozier than when he last saw it. There were more pictures of Eric on the shelves and near the TV.<p>

The glass table smelled of disinfectant. The carpet looked freshly vacuumed. "You want anything Ach? Tea? Coffee?" Daddy asked. That offer took Achkan by surprise. He'd known Daddy for over Twenty years. This was the second time he'd offered him something to drink when they were alone.

* * *

><p>"I know this is going to sound cliché, Lloyd. But I'm going to say it anyway. How could you? How fucking could you!" Achkan said, trying to keep his voice level, but he couldn't.<p>

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Daddy asked.

"Dutroux told me everything Lloyd. _The Deal_. It explains why you're keeping on those papers on Eric. I mean you've done some disturbing things in your time...but...Are you that desperate for money?" Ackhan asked.

* * *

><p>"Lloyd, You had to sell your little boy to a Husband and wife Paedo Team, for a few Grand? It's sick. If you don't give Eric to Lisa's family I'm telling them everything" Achkan said.<p>

Daddy sat down. "Ach, Dutroux would say anything for money. I wouldn't harm a hair on Eric's head, and you know that" Daddy said. Achkan didn't know what to think. Daddy had always been very old fashioned.

* * *

><p>He was Sexist Racist, Homophobic. Daddy wrote the book on those topics. He was over the moon when Lisa got pregnant with Eric. Of course Lisa was happy too. But she didn't realize how awful Daddy could be.<p>

Daddy had told everyone that Lisa's Baby was going to be a Boy. Daddy needed a Boy to carry on the "Family Name" A Boy that he could show off and take out. A son that would his partner, His buddy. His best friend. Then Lisa woke up, and smell the blood ladled coffee. She took Eric away. God only knows What or who convinced Lisa to give Daddy a second chance.

Why would Daddy blow that chance?

* * *

><p>"Achkan, Eric is my life. I would never hurt him. You know that right?" Daddy asked.<p>

"No...Yes...I don't know" Achkan said.

"Come on Ach, I'll take you to see my pride and joy" Daddy said. Usually, he wouldn't let Achkan near Eric. But though Daddy didn't want to. He had to prove a point.

* * *

><p>He knew what Achkan was like when he got jumpy. He put people in the shit. All Daddy had to do was stay calm and collected. Be friendly to Achkan and lay low. Then when Achkan had pissed off, Daddy would give Dutroux his money.<p>

Clay would have liked to have blamed the Eric Kidnapping. But the truth was, he was getting restless. He hadn't been hunting with Daddy for ages. Daddy was focused on Eric now.

The last man Clay had "Played with" was Dom. That was also ages ago. Sure he felt guilty. Little Nat was taken and now found. Clay shouldn't have been thinking about hunting. But he couldn't stop.

* * *

><p>Clay always wanted to go out when he was stressed. Usually he went to a bar. He went into Town and went to the nearest bar. When he got bored of the bright violet lights. He walked outside with his drink.<p>

"Darby...get off" He heard some guy saying.

"Come on Beauty...let me take you home" The other guy said.

* * *

><p>"You're drunk Darb. The last thing I need is my Mom breathing down my neck" Clay heard the guy say. He walked a couple of steps and saw two men talking in the alleyway. Well, one was a man. The other was a Teenager.<p>

The man looked like he was in his Thirties. But he was desperately trying to look younger. Clay could see his hair gleaming with gel. This "Darby" grabbed the Teenager. Clay awkwardly heard the swearing before he stepped in.

"Hey….are…are you okay?" Clay said walking down the alleyway. Darby let his Boyfriend go.

* * *

><p>"Everything's great here. You can fuck off" He said.<p>

"Darb, I've gotta go. Mike, thanks for checking up on me" The Teenager said. Clay looked back thinking that the Teenager was talking to someone else. But he wasn't.

The Teenager looked back at Darby. "Darb, this is my really protective Ex" The Teenager said.

"Oh really…so that's why he comes to my club" Darby said looking at Clay.

* * *

><p>Darb, I don't want there to be any trouble. But I should go with Mike. He gets real mean when guys start pushing me around" The Teenager walked towards Clay and grabbed his arm.<p>

_"__I'm not Mike"_ Clay whispered.

"There is no Mike, idiot. Just smile and keep walking" The Teenager said. As they walked away from Darby and down the Town street, the Teenager introduced himself.

* * *

><p>Clay let go of his hand. His name was Beau and he'd only been with Darby for Three weeks. Beau liked Darby. But Darby was older and liked the Rockstar party lifestyle.<p>

He owned the club that Clay had been in. The club was doing well, but that didn't stop Darby from pressuring Beau for money and fucking.

"So Clay, Darb thinks I'm experienced or whatever. He keeps asking me all these questions. So I told him I've been with Six guys. Then he was like "Only Six?" But Darby has been fucking guys since he was like...fifteen.

* * *

><p>"I didn't want to sound like a loser. I've only had Two Boyfriends and Darby's one of them" Beau said. Feeling peckish, Clay went to the nearest McDonalds. Beau followed him. Clay noticed girls staring at Beau. Beau was a good-looking Teenager.<p>

Beau was skinny but he had broad shoulders. He wore dark clothes, which only highlighted how pale he was. His cheeks were still red from the power walk.

His dark hair was neatly glossed back with a small amount of gel. But that wasn't why the girls were waving at him, and trying to get his attention. Beau didn't know it, but his most striking feature was his eyes.

* * *

><p>His eyes were his Mother's. They were a Hazel-Grey and left any Girl or Bi-Curious Boy hypnotized. The colour of them changed with his surroundings. They differed depending on what mood he was in.<p>

Clay wasn't focused on Beau, or his eyes. He was hungry and he just wanted a Burger. "I'll pay" Beau said, getting out a credit card. "No it's fine" Clay said taking out a Ten pound note.

Clay didn't want to owe this kid anything.

* * *

><p>"Thanks. Give me your Address. I can pay you back" Beau said. "It's okay" Clay said. He ate his burger while Beau ate his own fries.<p>

"So….are you "Out" to your family and stuff?" Beau asked. Clay bit his straw and sipped his coke.

"Out" about what?" Clay asked.

* * *

><p>"You know….the whole picking up guys thing" Beau whispered. Before Clay could say something, the girls with the crush on Beau walked up to him.<p>

"Hi…..umm…..sorry to bother you…but. You see that girl with Blonde Extensions…yeah? She really likes you. We're not joking" The Girls said. Beau nodded at Clay, but paused when he realized the girls were talking to him.

They were annoying , but they gave Clay the opening he needed to leave. Clay grabbed his Burger and Fries. He clumsily put his drink in his small trouser pocket.

By the time he'd walked outside he'd looked like he wet himself. Clay walked to a bench and pulled the drink out. He sat on the bench and ate the rest of the meal. He got up to put the wrappers in the bin, when he saw Beau walking towards him.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that. The Girls were all over me. I Had to give them the brush off" Beau said.<p>

"Why do you keep following me?" Clay asked. Sure he'd helped the kid out once, but now he just wanted to be left alone.

Beau shrugged. "You know Clay...I…..I think we've got chemistry. You want to go to another club? I'll could make it worth your while" Beau said. He sidled towards Clay on the bench and stroked his knee.

* * *

><p>"Eww" Clay said. He got up. He just kept walking through the crowded streets and past the clubs. He saw a closed park. Checking that there was no one around, he pulled himself up and jumped over the gate.<p>

He sat on the First bench he saw. Clay's mind took him back to the Good old days. Of Himself and Daddy. Finding girls. That toast that they did for Ellie. It was all so magical…and so forgotten about. Now that Daddy had Eric.

What was Clay doing? He shouldn't be feeling jealous of Eric, not now. Not after everything the Little Boy had been through. Clay would have to make it up to him.

* * *

><p>He had to Buy Eric something. There was no time to relax. Clay stood up, he had to get going. There must be an <em>"Argos"<em> open somewhere….

"Clay wait up" Beau said. Clay couldn't leave the park until he asked some questions. This kid was getting on his nerves.

"Trespassing…..Sexy" Beau said. He sat down with Clay. Then he got off of the bench and crouched in front of Clay. Gently he pushed Clay's legs open with his palms.

"Beau I don't…." Clay started to say.

* * *

><p>"What? Sorry my hearing's not that good. But maybe my oral skills are better" He said. Clay shut his legs and got up.<p>

"Beau I don't know you. And I'm not crushing on you" Clay said.

"Clay, Why are you being so mean?" Beau asked pushing himself up on the bench. Are you one those Gay guys that fuck guys and then beat them up afterwards?" Beau asked.

* * *

><p>"I mean I've always found those guys interesting, because….. They're homophobic fags…..isn't that funny? Are you a fag-basher?" Beau asked.<p>

"I don't know what a "Fag-basher" is. I'm not a faggot, or a fudge-packer, or a shirt-lifter, or a fag or a gay guy. I'm none of those things" Clay said.

"You've been to Darby's club. Clay, I've seen you around" Beau said.

* * *

><p>"Beau I'm not like you. I don't touch guys" Clay said. It had been so long now. Clay could actually believe the words coming out of his mouth. "Even if I did like men, I wouldn't go near you. You're too young. I'd never pick an annoying little boy that just….sleeps around with everyone" Clay said.<p>

"I don't sleep around" Beau said. The was hurt was almost visible in his voice.

"You've been with Six guys, plus Darby who looks twice your age. So that's Seven. Out of all of those Guys, you've had Two Boyfriends. What does that make you?" Clay asked.

* * *

><p>Beau moved away from him on the bench. Feeling guilty Clay stayed. Then the wind made Clay shuffle forward. His mobile started vibrating and he started looking for it.<p>

"Clay…..I was never gonna blow you" Beau said.

"That's….good" Clay said, reading Texts from Claire.

* * *

><p>"I mean, I've never blown a guy before., Darby keeps asking. So I looked up all the gay porn on the net. Blow- jobs looks simple, but…..I just don't want to fuck it up. If I…..like accidently bite his dick off, Darby will tell everyone and no-one will go near me" Beau said.<p>

"Beau it's late. So umm…..why don't you call one of your "Magnificent Seven" to take you home" Clay said.

"Those Exes don't exist Clay. I made them up. I make everything up. To be honest I've never even touched a guy before. That's why I got pissed when you said that l slept around. I don't know why Clay, but people just look at me and assume I'm a slut. Why?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Clay shrugged and put his mobile in his pocket. "You should talk to your Friends or your Parents. I've got to go" Clay said.<p>

"All of my friends like girls. My Dad works all the time and he'd never get it. As for my Mom. If she found out I liked boys, it would kill her" Beau said.

For a moment. Clay thought about killing Beau. He didn't know how he'd do it though. He had no Tool-Kit and he wasn't like Daddy. He was terrible at improvising.

"See you, Beau" Clay said walking away.

* * *

><p>"Wait Clay. Don't you want to talk about it?" Beau asked.<p>

"Beau...sorry...but, I can't help you" Clay said.

"No, not about me. I'm a good listener. We're both Gay, and we're both virgins. so….could I get your number?...Please?" Beau asked. We can help each other" Beau said.

* * *

><p>Clay ignored Beau and kept walking.<p>

Clay wished he'd brought his Tool-Kit. But He couldn't do anything. He wasn't prepared. Daddy had always told him that he could "work" on the go. But now wasn't the time.

* * *

><p>Clay looked at Claire's texts. He texted her back. He walked through the woods. The cold wind made more him more alert.<p>

The urge for a hunt grew stronger. Clay would have to look for guys on the internet. He wouldn't change. There was a reason Clay went after men. He didn't want, immature, lying, needy Little boys, like Beau.


	78. Priority

A/N: The lyrics below are an Alternative of the song "Famous" From the BBC Show "Uncle"

* * *

><p>Dracula's Bitch, this song is the first thing I thought of, when you said that someone else was pretending to post as you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_It's been a long time coming and you've finally made it, _**

**_You've been busting your arse and now you're finally famous, _**

**_DB's got the charm, got a dead boy on your arm, _**

**_You're a hit with a clique, Clay better raise the alarm"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_This is for the idiots that doubted your talent, _**

**_You're fucking famouser than us_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So it should be apparent, <em>**

**_Every single dick that tries to copy your wit, _**

**_Will have to press "Delete" because they're faking it"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_You're getting all of the Gore that you ever wanted _**

**_If you're a Legend like Dracula's Bitch, then you might as well flaunt it,_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>All of Your victims, didn't need a Tool-Kit, <em>**

**_You don't have to change your Technique, _**

**_Because you're famous, Bitch" _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_You're famous Dracula's Bitch, _**

**_You must be stupid rich, _**

**_Daddy understands that your plan, _**

**_Has gone without a hitch"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_DB, you're living it, _**

**_You do not give a shit,_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Get your duct tape, <em>**

**_To stop the fakes,_**

**_You're famous, Dracula's Bitch"_**

* * *

><p>AN: The Chapter starts here. I've Changed the name of Beau's Mother. Thanks to readers for the Reviews. Featuring MMA fighters. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p>AN: Lyrics in **_Bold _**are an Alternate version of "Teenage Dream" By Katy Perry.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Rory MacDonald thinks you're hot, <em>**

**_Without any tight dress on, _**

**_Rory thinks She's funny, _**

**_When She gets his intent wrong"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"When Rory got her, her hopes came crashing down. <em>**

**_Let the blood run forever"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"You make Rory,<em>**

**_Feel like he's living, a Horror story_**

**_The way it turns him on_**

**_Nick Diaz, don't speak,_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Rory, Just grab her neck, <em>**

**_To strain her arms back, _**

**_Before you attack"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Her heart stops, <em>**

**_Before she hits the ground, _**

**_Un-Cuff her, turn her upside down"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"She can rest her severed head, on his pale, bruised legs <em>**

**_She's his Teenage Dream tonight, _**

**_Rory can gaze at Nick Diaz, in a Blood soaked bath, _**

**_Nick is his hottest crush to fight"_**

* * *

><p>"This Question is for Nick Diaz. Nick, what's it like, being the first openly Male Gay fighter in the UFC?" Kevin Lole asked.<p>

"You know, it's….cool" Nick said with a nod.

* * *

><p>Rory MacDonald poked his Ready meal for one with a fork. Nick Diaz came out of the MMA closet. How was that news? It didn't change the fact that Nick Diaz was an ass-hole.<p>

It didn't change the fact that Nick Diaz would be fighting Hendricks for the Title before he did. It was so unfair. Yes, in the caveman macho homophobic world of MMA, Nick Diaz should get a pat on the back. Talking about secrets took balls.

* * *

><p>But why the commotion? Why the press? Sexuality wasn't a Sport, or a Craft or a Science that someone created. Sexuality was who you were. Nick didn't have to train for it. Is Nick Diaz going to get paid more money because of this latest secret?<p>

Probably so. Rory couldn't help but think that Diaz could be making it up. Rory MacDonald had too many secrets. Some tiny, some were major.

* * *

><p>Small secrets were, that Rory was crushing on Nick Diaz. Another secret was that his "Avocado" accident wasn't because of a violent, Avocado. Major secrets, were mainly what he was going to do with the Girl in his freezer.<p>

* * *

><p>Clay woke up Early. He Kissed Claire goodbye. He Changed His Daughter and went to work. It was too early for Roy, his Boss to be there. Clay searched in his pockets for the keys. But stopped, when he felt someone behind him. He quickly turned around.<p>

"Oh Hello. I'm sorry that I startled you" The woman said. Clay nodded and kept his fists closed in his pockets. He knew who she was. She looked exactly like Beau. Except for her hair, which was flame red, colour, instead of a dark brown...like her son's.

"Madam, I'm just about to open..so…." Clay said.

* * *

><p>"Clay...correct? I'm here about my son, Beau. I Understand that you met him last night" She said. She introduced herself as Maddie, and Clay let her in. He didn't know what Beau had told her.<p>

Beau was proven liar. What would Daddy say if Clay was arrested? Especially after everything with Eric? Right on cue, Daddy was trying to call him. Clay pressed the cancel button and looked up at his Visitor.

* * *

><p>"Miss..Maddie? If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Clay asked.<p>

"Don't worry Clay, that is your name isn't it? I've just come here to give you the money" She said.

"What money?" Clay asked.

* * *

><p>"The money that you used to buy Beau McDonald's last night. He was very grateful and wanted to make sure that you got your money back" Maddie said. Clay didn't quite understand.<p>

He figured that Beau must have some money, but it was becoming clear to Clay, that Little Beau was rich. His Mother had obviously paid people to find out where Clay worked. Clay admired it, but it was creepy. All that research, just to give someone a Ten Pound Note.

* * *

><p>"Thank you. Would you like…Tea….or coffee?" Clay asked. Maddie shook her head. "I should be leaving. But can I ask you something Clay?" She asked. Clay nodded.<p>

"Beau has got a habit of becoming friends with older boys. Do you know anything about a club owner called Darby?" Maddie asked. Clay kept calm. If he panicked, she'd realize that he was lying when he said no. But he wasn't really lying. He knew of Darby. But only though Beau. They were both really strangers to him.

* * *

><p>"Miss. Maddie, I've never heard of Darby" Clay said.<p>

Rory MacDonald took the packages out of the Freezer. Why did he chose Bubble-wrap? He needed cling-film. He took out the leg and put it on the table. It gleamed Halo white under the light.

Daddy would love it. But Rory didn't know what to do with it. He couldn't just stare at it all day. If he found another girl. Maybe the same type with Darker hair, maybe Rory MacDonald could literally build the Girl of his dreams.

* * *

><p>Rory was woken out of his daze when he heard his Mobile ring.<p>

"Daddy. How are you?" He asked.

"Okay Rory. Do you still have that room? That I made for you?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah always" Rory said.

"Good, because I need you to clear it. I have to use it" Daddy told him.

* * *

><p>Clay was busy with Roy working. They were also talking about Ollie coming back to work. Roy was testing a new tape recording phone. The shop door opened and Darby walked in.<p>

Clay was surprised. Not just because he'd been asked about him. Darby, just by his looks was a high maintenance type of guy. It was strange that Darby would be caught dead in a shop like this. But then again, Clay didn't know the guy.

* * *

><p>"Mike, right? Can I talk to you about my phone?" He asked, pointing towards the exit.<p>

"No he's Clay. I'm Roy, the manager, if you need any help..." Roy started to say.

"No thanks…it's just_ Clay_ I need to borrow" Darby said. Clay looked at Roy. Roy walked into his office, leaving the tape recording phone next to Clay.

* * *

><p>"Where's the phone?" Clay asked.<p>

"I'm not here to talk about my phone asshole" Darby said. He pulled out a cigarette, but Clay pointed to the "No Smoking" sign. Darby put his cigarette away.

"So…you're not really "Mike" at all. Beau's shit stirring again" Darby said.

* * *

><p>"I don't even know Beau. He just said that….." Clay said.<p>

"To get away from me. I know. Seriously. That kid is ridiculous. I usually wouldn't give Beau the time of day. But the kid's so fucking hot, and I wanna put the Darby stamp on him you know" Darby said with a shrug.

"I'm working…so…." Clay said. Darby sharply looked up at him.

* * *

><p>"Clay you know what I'm talking about. I've seen you. At my club. I'm here to tell you. Beau is off fucking limits" Darby said looking at his watch.<p>

"Darby….I'm….I don't like Beau" Clay told him.

"You're a fucking liar. Everyone who meets Beau likes him. They wanna fuck him. That's why he cons guys the way that he does. But when it comes to the physical stuff…" Darby said.

"Darby...you should go….." Clay started to say. But Darby wasn't listening.

* * *

><p>He carried on speaking, looking around the room. "Cause Little Beau's at that awkward Teenage phase you know. That phase where he thinks that he has to work hard to get a Boyfriend. little Beau doesn't know how Hot he is yet.<p>

When he realizes that everyone under eighty wants to fuck him. Then he'll go wild. I don't want Beau to be wild okay? I Want him to be a clueless, shy little boy. Then I'll fuck the innocence out of him. That's when you can have him, got it?" Darby asked. He walked out and Clay looked at Roy's recorder phone. It was on.

* * *

><p>He turned it off and put it in his pocket. After work, he got a snack, Then he went home. The Nanny was still there when he got back. He was drinking bottled water, when he got a text from Daddy.<p>

**_"_****_Meet me at wrk, quick" _**The text said.

* * *

><p>"But you've just got here" Claire said.<p>

"But Daddy says it's urgent" Clay said he got up and took the Bus to Daddy's work place. Daddy was alone, in the Garage. Finishing off a car. He closed the Car Boot and ran towards Clay.

* * *

><p>"Thank God you're here Clay. It's Eric….something's happened" Daddy said.<p>

Clay thought about Dutroux. "What's happened?" Clay asked.

"This" Daddy said. He punched Clay in the face and jabbed him in the chest with a Tire Iron.

* * *

><p>"Stop…Daddy please" Clay said. Daddy pushed Clay on the floor and mounted him.<p>

"Clay. Don't play dumb boy. What did you do wrong?" Daddy asked.

"I don't know" Clay said. Daddy turned Clay over and grabbed his hair. Clay's head jolted up.

* * *

><p>"Clay, guess" Daddy said.<p>

"I…haven't called Eric today?" Clay asked. Daddy slammed his arm and Clay's face into the workplace floor. Clay turned to the side so, his cheek would get most of the force.

"Clay you didn't return my call…Why not?" Daddy asked.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry" Clay said, trying not to cry.<p>

"You will be" Daddy said. He got up and kicked Clay in the stomach. The force of the action made him turn on his back.

"Who's Number One in your life Clay?" Daddy asked.

* * *

><p>"You are" Clay croaked.<p>

"You're a fucking liar!" Daddy said, like Darby had said to him earlier.

* * *

><p>Was it wrong that Clay liked it? This moment wasn't the "Hunting Trip" that he wanted. But it was Quality time. Clay hadn't had enough of it lately. Clay tried to get up ,but Daddy pushed him back down with his foot. Clay had to believe Daddy was doing this out of love.<p>

What other reason was there?

* * *

><p>Daddy grabbed the Tire Iron again and held it to Clay's neck.<p>

"You need to learn your lesson Clay" He said.

"I have" Clay gasped. He could feel the pressure of the Thin solid Tire Iron closing his airway.

* * *

><p>"Bullshit you've learnt. Next week Clay. We're going on a little trip. I won't tell you the fucking day or the time" Daddy said.<p>

"When I Show up, you better start packing. Now, get the fuck out" Daddy said. Clay kept coughing. Daddy kicked his ribs until Clay crawled out of the Garage. His ribs and his throat hurt...a lot.

* * *

><p>But the attack had cheered Clay up. It showed him how much Daddy still cared about him.<p> 


	79. Letter To You

A/N: Glad you liked it Dracula's B****.

* * *

><p>AN: I accept requests, so any reader who wants to be in any Story, just send me your name, or a _**"Guest"** _Name. I won't put you in as a victim. I'll probably put in readers as Police Officers or something.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the Reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Lyrics in _**Bold**_ are an Alternate version of the Song "Take Me Away" By Avril Lavigne.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"He cannot find, a way to describe it,<strong>_

_**It's there inside, in his chest it hides,**_

_**Next to, dead prey,**_

_**He prayed his sins away"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What would Rory MacDonald do?<strong>_

_**Would he cry if he knew,**_

_**What would you do?**_

* * *

><p>It's better that you find out from me. I don't want other arse-holes to tell you my secrets. I'll start at the beginning. The first guy that I Killed, was a Chameleon. He used to be this high-flying Entrepreneur. He owned a couple of Bars in Russia, and Some in Europe.<p>

Then….I don't what happened. He had a Posh, unusual name. He was called Hilton, I think. Maybe his business was struck by The Russian Recession or something. He went away. Then he came back years later. It was shocking. Hilton was staying with Family and Friends. The next thing I knew, he was literally living in Bus-Shelters and empty squats.

* * *

><p>The community felt sorry for him. They gave him food, and clothes. Money, anything they could. I didn't. I barely had enough money to take my Girl-friend out. Then Hilton took advantage. He got a credit card, under a friend's name. Went on a Spree. They kicked him out. He went to a cheap Hotel. The money ran out. Rumours came about, that Hilton was staying in an apartment building in Bitza.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"All the pain, he thought he knew,<strong>_

_**All the blood, trails back to you,**_

_**Back to bodies, never dead,**_

_**Your heart still beats, inside his head"**_

* * *

><p>That was kind of true. He was in my apartment building. It was a Dream Come True. For me. Not for Hilton. He was sleeping in the flat corridors. Begging for change. I was up. I couldn't sleep. I don't know why. I was tired. I didn't want to watch a movie.<p>

I put my hand in my pants, but I didn't wank. It would have been a waste. I was just restless. Annoyed. I don't know. I knew Hilton was outside begging. I took out some change. Very little. I shook him. He was awake, just bored I guess. I said:

"It's a hot night" Then, Hilton said,

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'm getting fucking nose-bleeds because of the heat" I gave him the change. He thanked me and I helped him up. Instead of going out, we went to the Top Floor of the building.<p>

There was a new vending machine and Hilton said that he wanted to stretch his legs. So we were talking. He was telling me about his life. I didn't ask Hilton anything, because everyone around town already knew.

* * *

><p>We reached the Top Floor. He got food from the Vending machine. Crisps and chocolate. He stuffed them into his pockets. Hilton grabbed me. For a second I thought he was going to hit me. But he just hugged me and thanked me for the money. The hug lasted longer than I wanted it to. Hilton rubbed my back, really slowly. I started to get hard, so I pulled away from him.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You're going nowhere,<strong>_

_**You can't handle this confusion,**_

_**I can heal you,**_

_**It's a command to push you away"**_

* * *

><p>Hilton turned away. He wiped away the Blood-marks on his nose. So I said: "Wait. Let's look out at the Stars" I didn't mean it in a romantic way. Hilton nodded and we went to the balcony. It was really nice out there.<p>

So we were looking up at the sky. Hilton told me that he went to a Private School. He started naming the constellations, you know, the star patterns. They weren't in the sky at time, he was just trying to be clever.

* * *

><p>Hilton was talking about this Lion Constellation that was lost because it couldn't find his Roar. He started touching me. Before I Knew it he was on the floor. On his knees. He pulled down my trousers. Really roughly. The back of legs hurt. I was nearly half naked. I felt uncomfortable. But I didn't tell him to stop. Hilton was running his hands all over me.<p>

* * *

><p>Yes it was wrong. Like I said. I had a Girl-friend at the time. But I didn't think it was cheating. Or bad, or anything. I must have been stressed about my Girl-friend. Because I couldn't get hard.<p>

Then Hilton said something about me being able to afford a bed. But not getting any action in it. I kept looking at the balcony. I knew what I had to do. I turned away. I Pulled my trousers up. He looked up at me. He smirked. I think that's what set me off. It Made me think. My trousers were up, but my zip was open.

* * *

><p>Before he could leave, I picked him up. I carried him like a child. Hilton said: "Get the fuck off me. What are you doing?" I put him on the rail. He started to relax. Then I kicked him. Hilton fell. His hands waved wildly.<p>

Like a Bird. But his legs were still keeping him on the rail. I heaved his legs up and threw his body off. Hilton screamed. I'll never forget that yell, or the thud as his body hit the Ground.

* * *

><p>I can't explain the need to kill. I can't tell you why I do it. But the need to hurt people, is like a pain within itself. I feel sick when Third-rate Doctors and Shrinks try to compare it to drugs. Drug Addicts are the lowest of the low. They depend on Drugs to make themselves space out. Whereas Murder depends on me to carry it out. It's that simple. It <em>really<em> is.

* * *

><p>Murder is like a jealous Girl-friend in a way. Murder demands perfection. When you have a new job, you put everything into it. Murder's like that.<p>

* * *

><p>If you want to be a successful Murderer, you have to follow the rules. You have to be committed to it. When it works, when you see missing person flyers, when you're watching TV with a dismembered body in your lap. It can be one of the greatest relationships you'll ever have.<p>

Funnily enough, after I chucked Hilton off of the railing, I went back to being aroused. I don't murder people for Sexual reasons. If that was the case, I would have started killing at Ten years Old.

* * *

><p>I thought that I was on my own. When you have feelings. Feelings that aren't <em>"Mainstream"<em> in Russia. I could compare what I do to being a Fag in Russia. As a kid you think that you're the only one. I did. I thought I was the only kid that felt like this. I felt like I was sick. That no-one would date me.

My Mother and father, my Brother's were all normal. I had a special bond with my Sister. Not a perverted bond. She's my Little Sister. She used to get teased a lot. No-one in the family would really fight for her. That's one of the reasons I'm so nice to her. It's out of guilt. But she grew up. We all did. My Brother's got married. My father left, and My mother had money worries.

* * *

><p>My Mother is… she was really good friends with a woman called Nat. This Girl, Nat had a little Girl. Nat was supposed to get married to this man. Called Achkan. I haven't forgotten that name. Because it sounded so foreign.<p>

This Achkan was a smooth talker. He let Nat down. She left him. She asked my Mother for money. My Mother, being the caring person she was., gave Nat a Hundred pounds here and there. Then Nat said that Achkan was trying to take her Daughter away. Well...Their Daughter away. She asked for money for a Lawyer and legal fees. To help her, My mother gave Nat everything.

* * *

><p>This Achkan situation, It nearly bankrupted My Mother. I Met Rivas. He's a great man. He's like me in so many ways. We click. When it's time. When we have the same motivation, we are one person. We are one spirit in Two Carriers.<p>

I Like standing next to him. Not just with a body. I like being with him, because we look at each other. No touching. We look at each other, and we see the other one's Monsters and Demons. We are not afraid. Rivas helped me accept and like those creatures.

* * *

><p>Yet here we are. Myself and Rivas, in plain Daylight. The police have no idea that we exist. That's Good. That's very Good. I wish you could understand. That's one of the reasons I'm writing this letter.<p>

Without death I'd be lost. When I have a dry spell. Murder beckons me. It rubs my stomach and soothes my Throat. It strengthens me. Without Murder I'd drown in everyday, ordinary unappealing life. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

* * *

><p>When Murder calls me, I have to answer. When I look at one of my own. Their hands become limp and they're face down in the mud. There are there because of me.<p>

They are gone because of me. Call me a decider, call me a Bastard on a power Trip. Call me Satan. I don't care. Without being able to kill. I Would die Day by Day. Piece by Piece. Like a scalpel to the wrists.

* * *

><p>You may not agree with me. You may not like me, but do you want to lose me?<p> 


	80. Corrupt Us

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Borrowing Characters from the Book "Stolen Souls By Stuart Neville.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part One: Hewitt<strong>_

* * *

><p>"We tried to get her...but she got away" Hewitt said on the phone. They were using mobiles. If Lennon had licked enough arse, his other phones could be tapped.<p>

He heard Art Strazdas cough. He was always as high as a Skyscraper. Addicted to any pill, Hewitt told himself that any threat Strazdas made couldn't be taken seriously.

* * *

><p>"If you can't find the whore, it's about time I talked to your Superiors huh?" Strazdas said.<p>

"There's no need for that" Hewitt said.

"There is every need for _this_ Hewitt. This whore killed another girl. She cost my Mother money. My Mother would have killed her herself, if the bitch hadn't have escaped through the window" Strazdas said.

* * *

><p>"Mr Strazdas..." Hewitt started to say.<p>

"Don't, _Mr Strazdas _me, Hewitt. This is over. Every email, every set up, is going to your boss. The drug deals you've set up. All of the hits you ordered on your own colleagues. Even the way you screwed Daddy Wilkes over in Nineties" Strazdas said.

"Be careful, before you say things you regret" Hewitt said.

* * *

><p>"By the time I'm done with you Hewitt, you'll regret that your Daddy didn't pull out fast enough. You have no idea what you've done"<p>

"You British Bastards think that you're untouchable. I've got news for you Hewitt, you're not. You're human. And I'm sure as hell going to enjoy watching you bleed. Goodnight" Strazdas said. Then The line went dead.

* * *

><p>Hewitt grabbed his jacket and ran to out of his office. He called Herkus. Herkus Katilius was Art's right hand man. If anyone knew where Art was, it was him.<p>

"Hey, Herk, I've got a delivery for Art. Where is he?" Hewitt asked.

"Russ is taking him to Morlar Street. He should be half way there by now" Herkus told him.

* * *

><p>"Thanks" Hewitt said. He ended the call and drove there. If Art was half way there, he could slip through the narrow street and get rid of Art's driver.<p>

Hewitt's hands became numb as he tapped the steering wheel and cursed at the traffic. He went around the round-about and saw Art's usual Black BMW.

With no other cars behind him, Hewitt followed them.

* * *

><p>Then he stopped his own car and got out. Art was a paranoid asshole. Even though Hewitt was on a serious mission, he couldn't help but laugh at Art's tinted windows. He tapped roughly on the window. The driver wound the window down.<p>

Hewitt had no choice. He shot the driver in the head. He dragged the middle-aged man out of the car. Hewitt shot him in the shoulder. He would probably be dead before some poor idiot found him.

* * *

><p>He got in the car and drove it before Strazdas could get out. Just as suspected Strazdas and the driver had been separated by a tinted window screen. But Hewitt heard knocking as Strazdas was tapping the window.<p>

Hewitt didn't reveal himself until he was back on the road.

* * *

><p>"Ahh Hewitt, come to drug me up?" Strazdas said holding out his hand.<p>

"No Mr Strazdas, I've come to shut you up" Hewitt said. He drove Strazdas out to the New construction of the Pier. The orange fluorescent tents, blew in the wind. Strazdas was a druggie, but he wasn't an idiot.

As soon as Hewitt stopped the car, Strazdas ran out. Hewitt ran after him.

* * *

><p>It was difficult to shoot him, Strazdas was ducking and diving. But Hewitt kept running. Strazdas was older than him and as high as a kite. When Hewitt sensed, that it was now or never, he aimed at Strazdas and shot at him.<p>

Moment's later Strazdas crumpled to the floor. When Hewitt finally caught up with him, he found Strazdas holding onto his leg.

* * *

><p>"Hew Hew...I didn't mean it. I...won't tell the police anything" Strazdas said.<p>

"Do you think I'm stupid Strazdas?" Hewitt asked. Strazdas shook his head.

" Strazdas, I've busted my arse to get where I am Today. Sure, I haven't been clean, but show me one clean officer that's risen up the ranks? I work with scum like you, to get bigger scum. Strazdas I thought we had an understanding" Hewitt said.

* * *

><p>"Put the gun down Hew. We do have an understanding...really" Strazdas said.<p>

"Bollocks. Strazdas. I've worked too hard for too fucking long. I'm not going to let a delusional ungrateful, crazy coke-head cunt, get in the way of my career" Hewitt said.

Strazdas was shaking now. He stopped holding his leg and was reaching for something in his pocket. Hewitt moved Strazdas' arm with his foot.

* * *

><p>"I have a family, and money...lots of money...for you Hew" Strazdas said.<p>

"I get your dirty money Strazdas. That still isn't going to change after the...accident you're going to have" Hewitt said.

"How can you sleep at night Hewitt? Pulling this _"Pride and Glory"_ crap. You'll never be a real Cop" Strazdas said.

* * *

><p>"Oh but <em>I'am<em> a real police officer, Strazdas. I live for this job. Now you're going to die for it" Hewitt said.

* * *

><p>Herkus thought that someone was playing a joke on him. But then he realised that Strazdas didn't play jokes. He went back to Strazdas' place.<p>

When he wasn't there, he called his friends. No-one had seen him. Then he remembered that Hewitt had called him. But that couldn't make sense.

Strazdas was safe with Hewitt.

* * *

><p>Herkus walked through the Morlar street route. Until he saw the body in the narrow street.<p>

"Fuck...Art!" He yelled, but it was just a driver. Herkus didn't give a shit about him. But he called the police anyway, and walked off to find Art.

It didn't take him long. He knew the area. If anything "Odd" was going to happen, it would happen by the Pier. Herkus just assumed that someone had hurt Art and dragged him into the water.

* * *

><p>He took out his phone and scanned around. Nothing was bobbing up. Not even rubbish. He Thought that they could have weighted Art down with building blocks.<p>

Herkus a huge guy, but he couldn't swim. Art was a close friend, but he'd just call Tomas to take a swim and see what he'd find.

Herkus began walking on the pavement side of the pier. Then he walked into the grass area.

* * *

><p>He went over in his head what he was going to tell Tomas. If Art wasn't dead, and he told Tomas that he was, none of the Strazdas family would be happy. He began dialling Tomas' number went he saw more blood.<p>

He began following it. Then running as the blood drops turned into small puddles.

A few feet away from the blood was Herkus' friend. A Barely breathing Art.

* * *

><p>"Art? Art? I'm getting help. Who the fuck? Was it DannyV? It was that asshole, wasn't it?" Herkus asked calling an ambulance.<p>

Art was nodding slowly, and Herkus just assumed that Art was saying that DannyV had arranged it. Strazdas tapped at his jacket pocket. Herkus, put his fingers inside.

"Find her" Strazdas said. Herkus nodded before his friend drifted into unconsciousness.


	81. Strip Search

_**A/N: **_Thanks for the Reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Can't divide the paragraphs properly. Fingers crossed, I'll be updating regularly.

..."

_**A/N:**_ Featuring Characters from the Amazing Book _**"Plugged" **_By Eoin Colfer.

..."

_**"A Promise, is a promise. Friendship is everything to me. If I promise a friend that I'm going to kill someone. I have to keep that promise to my friend. I don't care who the victim is. **_

_**I don't care if it's an Eighty year old war Hero. Or a Ten year old Girl Scout. If I promise a friend that I'm going to destroy someone, I have to do it. **_

..."

_**Sure I feel bad. I feel bad that I got caught. I feel bad that I was found guilty. I feel bad that I'm not free. Jail-Time sucks. But I've gotta be positive. I have to fulfill my potential. Whenever I get really down I have to remind myself you know? **_

_**I have to be Thankful, because I'm doing something that I never let my Victims do... **_

_**I'm Living"**_ _Murderer Quote_

..."

_**Part 2: Herkus.**_

..."

Shit. Shit, Shit. Art couldn't die. If he did Herkus would be in the shit forever. The Nurses just assumed they were related. The British people always did that. They didn't even look alike. But for once Herkus was grateful for the British Ignorance. Art and Herkus had both known one another since High School. They'd never hung around each other, they belonged to different crowds.

In Lithuania, Herkus came from Klaipeda, while Art was from Vilnius. After High School Art went to work for his parents. His parents ran a hotel and it quickly became known that Art wanted muscle behind him. That's where Herkus came in. Herkus was married, for a while. Then he fell for someone else. Someone that no-one could ever find out about.

..."

He left his wife, dumped his "Lover" and followed the Strazdas family to the UK. Funnily enough the Strazdas family kept true to their word. They gave him a job, a place to live. Then even paid his Bills until he'd made enough money to pay them back. Because of their honesty he stayed loyal to them.

But now Art was in a Hospital bed Herkus had to think about himself, his job, his friendships, and his future.

..."

He couldn't call Mrs Strazdiene and there was no way he could call Art's Lawyer. That guy was a snake. So Herkus had to call someone else.

"Hey Wilkes, yeah, I need you to do me a favour" Herkus said. Within half an hour Daddy was at the Hospital. "Wilkes, take a seat" Herkus said.

"I'm not taking orders from you" Daddy said.

..."

Do you want the Girl or not ass-Slime?" Herkus asked. Daddy sat down. Why Herkus had called him, God only knew. These two men hated each other. Herkus hated the way Daddy treated Girls, but in this special case he had to use Daddy's "skills" But he didn't want to be in Daddy's debt. Herkus gave Daddy the picture that Art had had on him.

"Pretty, but who the fuck is she?" Daddy asked looking at the picture. Herkus handed him another piece of paper. "Here are her basic details. I just want the usual Wilkes. Take her to the Palladone Centre. It's empty and U_nder Construction._ Beat the shit out of her. Then leave her there for me" Herkus said.

..."

Daddy nodded. He called Clay and asked to meet with him. Clay got there early. He knew what would happen if he was late. He knocked on the door and Daddy handed him the Girl's picture.

"Is She our next one Daddy?" Clay asked.

"Kind of Clay. But you haven't forgotten my _Promise_ have you?" Daddy asked.

"No, Daddy, never" Clay said obediently.

..."

"Good Clay, because you still need to be punished" Daddy said. Daddy was about to hit him, but they could hear Eric stirring in his room.

"How's Eric?" Clay asked. Daddy sharply slapped Clay for changing the subject. Then he stepped back and pulled Clay's arm. Why don't you go up and say Hi?" Daddy asked. Clay quickly went upstairs rubbing his cheek. He ran into his Little Brother in the Hall-Way.

..."

"Hey Eric, You okay?" Clay asked Eric Shrugged. "I guess" Eric said slipping past Clay and going to his room. Clay followed him.

"So..umm...I've been looking at the umm... New Spirit Evolves Concerts and..." Clay started to say.

"I don't wanna go out" Eric said.

"Then you and me can just hang-out here" Clay said.

..."

"Thanks...but I just wanna be alone" Eric said. It was understandable, because of everything Eric had been though. But Clay would just have to find a new way to Cheer His Little Brother up. Clay went downstairs and Daddy gave him the slip of paper. It didn't take long for Clay to find out information about the Girl.

The Girl's name was Brandi. She was in her Late Twenties, she had a High-School Education and that was it. Clay frowned when he saw where she worked.

..."

"She works at a Strip club Daddy" Clay told her.

"Clay Forget it. we're not getting a lap dance. We get her in the Booth. Get our inside guy and take her to the car" Daddy said. Achkan Babysat Eric.

Clay didn't get why, Achkan barely Baby-Sat Nat, and Nat was his own Grand-Daughter. But he didn't ask questions. The Club opened at Six. But Clay and Daddy went to the club at Eight. When the place got busier

..."

Daddy nodded at Victor and the Bouncers moved away to let them in. Girls were dancing around poles, shaking their asses and collecting any money that was on the stage. They sat at a table and they were approached by a waitress.

"Hey guys what can I get you?" The waitress asked.

"One Scotch and one tap water please Missy" Daddy said. The waitress nodded winked at Daddy and went to get their drinks. Clay looked at her, then back at Daddy.

..."

"Daddy that's her...that's Brandi" Clay said.

"I know dumbass. We need to get her alone" Daddy said. Brandi came back with the drinks. She placed the drinks down, leaning her chest forward to Daddy as she did so. Daddy nodded approvingly before going into his pocket and giving Clay Twenty dollars.

"Clay why don't you have some fun?" Daddy asked giving him the money.

..."

"Daddy...I think ..." Clay started to say

"Clay don't be shy, now up you get" Daddy said. Clay got up and was pissed off when Brandi took his place. Daddy swung his scotch around the glass and looked at Brandi's chest before looking at her face.

"So you just a waitress then? Can't make much money" Daddy said.

..."

"Fuck you. I make money. And I'm not just a waitress" Brandi said.

"You go to school?" Daddy asked.

"No, I do other club work. I'm fucking talented" Brandi said.

"I bet you are" Daddy said.

..."

"I can show you how Talented, that Gold Booth over there. Unless you've got somewhere better to be" Brandi said.

"Let's go" Daddy said. They got up and walked towards the Booth. Clay noticed. He was trying to stand up, but this dancer was sitting in his lap.

"Umm...I thought you just dance?" Clay asked her.

..."

"Relax kiddo, I'm just being friendly" The dancer said. She hugged him, but Clay pulled away from her. He knew that she'd be searching for his wallet. Like a Typical Girl.

"Less of the "kiddo" Mitz, Clay's a real man aren't you Clay?" Kev said. He gave "Mitz" Five dollars to send her away. Clay got up but Kev stood right in front of him and Clay back sat down again.

..."

"Clay. Please don't be mad Compadre. I get no hug, no kiss. Not even a Hand-job. That's so impolite. So? Anything new with you?" Kev asked, grabbing the first chair he saw, he pushed it next to Clay.

"I'm good. You?" Clay asked. Clay had to make this meeting short. If he let Daddy down again, Clay was screwed.


	82. Hunter

Thanks for the Reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

..."

_**A/N:**_Borrowing Characters From the Book "The Pack"

..."

He wasn't proud of what he did. But it paid the bills. It paid good money indeed. Hartman never thought that he'd find himself like this. He didn't mind being in the UK. He'd prefer America, but that was only because of the weather. In the States Himself, and his friends Charlie and Ramon would go out in the Summer.

They'd take their shirts off and play with a Frisbee. They'd play Base-Ball and Soft-Ball and Volley-Ball with their Sons. Sons...Hartman couldn't think about His Little Boy. Not now. Most of his money went into his Son's Bank Account anyway. Why did Children Bleed their Parents dry without meaning to?

..."

Hartman was raised poor. His Father_** never**_let him forget that. His Father was born and raised in Freiburg, Germany, and so was Hartman. Nearly all of the men were, on his Father's side. It was kind of a desperate Family Tradition. His Dad was over-joyed when Hartman had had a Boy, like most Grand-Parents are.

But Hartman's Father couldn't handle the Break Up of Hartman's marriage. He remembered calling his Father. Both of his parents were getting on in age. He didn't want to worry them. As with any bad news. He told his_ Mutter _first. Usually, His Mother would tell Hartman that everything was going to be fine.

..."

This time, for some weird reason it was different. She was different...

..."

"Also, es ist die übliche?" Hartman asked his Mother.

"Schauen Sie, Sie haben ihn sich selbst zu sagen" His Mother said.

That was hard for Hartman to hear. She knew that his Mother was right. He needed to face it, face his Vater head on. But he was worried and uncertain. Maybe because Hartman's Vater was so sure of himself all of the time. Hartman always felt that his Father had mapped out his whole life for him. _**Before**_he was even born.

..."

His Vater, his Father would tell him to do one thing and he would do another. It was like a friendly game at first.

"Ich möchte Sie mit Ihrem eigenen Leute bleiben" His Father would say.

Hartman would play with the Foreign immigrant kids that lived Three blocks away.

"Gehen Sie mit Pauls Freund Serena" His Vater would ask.

Hartman would go out with the Token overweight Girl that people assumed was a Lesbian.

..."

"Übernahme des Familienunternehmens" His Vater would Say.

Hartman got a job in a factory. Then factory work led to work in Bars and Clubs. Then the offers of "Protection" came in. Which in a way, had led him to this. He called his Father to his place. He didn't want to tell him about the Break-Up over the phone. His Vater was already pissed off as soon as he stepped though the door.

"Warum zum Teufel rufen Sie mich hier? Sie und Karen sollte zu mir gekommen sind" His Vater said.

..."

"Dad sit down. I'm going to tell you this in English. It's easier...for me" Hartman said. He pulled out a chair for his Father. But his Father sat on the Red leather Sofa. Hartman didn't know why, His Father always said that he'd hated that Sofa.

"Wo ist Karen?" His Father asked.

"That's why I called you here. Me and Karen are finished" Hartman told him gently.

..."

"No" His Father said.

"Yes. Don't worry Dad. It was a very friendly Break-Up. Me and Karen are still friends. I'll always love her for the memories. I'll always love her for giving me a son. 'Cause of Karen, I have a wonderful Son" Hartman said.

"I wish I could say the same" His Father said. Hartman ignored the comment.

..."

"I was thinking. We could go out to eat. Or I could take you to Firks, you love the Milkshakes" Hartman said getting up to get a Jacket.

"I want nothing from you. You need to go back to Karen. You will never find another_** Good Girl**_like her" His Father said.

"Good? Dad...I don't _want_ a Girl like her. That's the problem" Hartman said.

..."

"Mic, you brought me all the way to your house for this? For this shit? For this attention-seeking?" His Vater asked.

"Yes Dad...getting a Divorce is my claim to fame. Vater will you please listen to yourself" Hartman said.

"Don't get smart. You're never to old for a schlag. In case you haven't noticed I don't have time for your games. I'm on my last legs. You make me come all the way up here in the cold. My knees are _**killing **_me. My back_** aches **_and to top it all off. I've got to listen to this bullshit" His Vater said.

..."

"Dad you came by car and took the elevator straight up here. The only walking you've done is in _here_. So why don't _you_ stop "Bull-shitting" me" Hartman said.

"You're a disgrace. No wonder Karen left you" His Vater said.

"Dad I'll get you a Cookie _and_ a Milkshake. That will cheer you up. Let's go" Hartman said again.

..."

"Piss off Mic. I'm not speaking to you until you come to your senses" His Vater said. That was the last time he'd spoken to his Father. His Father wouldn't even talk to him on the phone now. To excercise the control that he had. His Father had persuaded Hartman's Mother to cut off all contact as well.

Hartman could handle his Father's behavior. But his Mother's?

..."

That was more difficult. That's why he'd clung onto to Charlie and Ramon so much. He liked Ramon more than Charlie. It wasn't because Charlie was a dick. He wasn't. Charlie was a great guy. But Ramon...Ramon was something else. Ramon was Latino and the guy just breathed passion.

For Ramon, Every day was Gift, every night was a party night. No British Nods and Hand-Shakes. In America, when Ramon saw someone he knew, he hugged them to death.

..."

He'd walk over to them, say "Hi" and wrap his arm around that person. Any person. Man, Woman, The Neighbour's Cat. Everybody. Hartman used to think that it was weird at first. He and Charlie both talked about it...

Behind Ramon's back.

..."

But soon Hartman got used to it. When most of his real family had run away from him. Being hugged was what he needed. Hartman needed more than "just" a hug. But if he told Ramon and Charlie that, he knew he'd lose them both. When the Physical Tension became too much, Hartman decided to take an "Undercover" job in Britain.

It was supposed to be a Low-Risk, High Pay deal.

..."

He was supposed to go after some stripper. Some Violent slut called Brandi. Apparently some client wanted her head on a stick. He was told to go to the Palladone Centre in her working hours and just hide in the dark. Hartman had to wait and kill whoever showed up there.

So that's what he was going to do.

..."

"Where's Dadddy Wilkes?" Kev asked Clay in the Strip club.

"I've gotta see him" Clay said walking away.

"Of course you do" Kev said. Clay got up and walked past the Strippers and the punters. He tapped the Booth and Daddy pulled back the curtain. "Just Ten minutes Clay" Daddy said pulling the curtain back. The Girl was on his lap and Clay started walking away. He didn't think Daddy would be suckered in by some Girl's charms.

..."

Clay paused when he saw Kev again. He would have to do something about him. But_** what**_exactly?

"Clay...let's go" Daddy said. To Clay's relief Brandi got into Daddy's car without a fuss. The inside man wasn't needed.

"So where are we going hot stuff?" Brandi asked Daddy.

..."

"Somewhere nice and quiet. You like the sound of that?" Daddy said.

"I like whatever you like _"Daddy" _Brandi said.

"Daddy..please can you turn the radio on?" Clay asked.

..."

"Shut up" Daddy said. Brandi started asking questions about Daddy. Daddy just gave one word answers. Clay was pleased that Daddy was trying to be mysterious. It's not like they were ever going to see her again anyway.

Daddy pulled up outside the Palladone Centre and opened Brandi's door.

..."

"What the fuck is this place?" Brandi asked, but she got out anyway.

"It's a fuck up. No-one uses it. Let's have some fun" Daddy said. Brandi wrapped her arm around Daddy's. They went under all the construction tape and entered the Palladone Centre with Clay close behind them.


	83. Frigid Fantasy

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. **Very** Strong Language. **Very** Adult scenes. **Very** Disturbing Scenes.

..."

A/N: Borrowing John-Paul from the TV Show _HollyOaks_

..."

A/N: Borrowing characters from the Book "The Dead Women Of Juarez"

..."

"Sebastian!" Rafa yelled.

"Dad you can't make me go!" Sebastian said.

"The hell I can't!" Rafa said.

..."

"Dad, leave him. Leave the puto. You and Me. Me and You. You, and I will be enough" Gabe said. He rubbed his Dad's shoulder. He was Squeezing the tension out of his Father's body. Gabe's Father Rafa shook his head. Then he took a napkin out of his pocket and wiped his forehead. There was no sweat. But Rafa told himself to calm down.

Rafa always got acne when he was stressed. He couldn't risk it, not tonight.

Thank God He could trust his Oldest Son Gabe...

..."

"Damas y caballeros. Me gustaría agradecerles a todos por estar aquí hoy. Turner blind syndrome has to be taken seriously. Me gustaría presentarles a un famoso británico Profesor Sr. John-Paul McQueen" Rafa said. Gabe watched This "John-Paul" and listened to his footsteps go up the stairs.

This McQueen guy wasn't his type. But he was cute and Gabe could fit in a fuck before John-Paul went back to HollyOaks.

But was John-Paul a fag?

..."

Even if he wasn't, it didn't matter to Gabe.

"Hola a todos, gracias por invitarme. Es un honor" John-Paul said. He then continued to speak in English. "I just wanted to say how important your Donations have been. I would like to say a special thank you to The Madrigal family for their support" John-Paul said. The Audience clapped.

"I would now like to introduce Mr Madrigal's son. Gabe Madrigal" John-Paul said. Gabe stepped towards John-Paul and held his hand out. The hand-shake was behind the podium.

..."

Test One...

..."

Gabe roughly pulled John-Paul's hand and stroked his wrist. To his relief, John-Paul didn't seem surprised. Gabe dropped John-Paul's hand and took his place in front of the audience.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman ¿Cómo está todo? Voy a hablar en Inglés. Si eso no está bien, me gritaba en español" Gabe said. The audience laughed. "I would like to Thank my Parents for organising this amazing event.

I'd also like to thank our Sponsors. I'd also like to thank Mr John-Paul McQueen. For His commitment, his attitude. His Willingness to be a part of this has been amazing. We couldn't have done this without you John-Paul" Gabe said raising his glass.

..."

That John-Paul ass-licking seemed to have done the trick. After the Fundraiser John-Paul was making it clear that he wanted him. He kept on looking at him and going to the same Champagne table that Gabe was near. Gabe went into the family house and got a shower. He wrapped the blue Bath-robe around his waist and met his father in his room.

"Any progress?" He asked his Father.

"No" His Father asked. If she has escaped..." He started to say.

..."

"That's a very big _**if**_ Dad. Call I slip away for an hour?" Gabe asked.

"But son I wanted you to make a toast" His Father said.

"Sebbie can do it. He sent me a text. He's coming with that local slut that you hate" Gabe said.

..."

"I'd rather that _**you**_ do the toast. You're always so much better with words" His Father said.

"Have a little faith in Sebbie. I'll be back in an hour" Gabe said. His Father got up from the bed. His Father hugged him tightly. Too Tightly. Gabe could feel his father's limp dick on his thigh. At least...he thought it was limp. Gabe pushed his own ass out to create distance. He patted his Father on the back until his Father got the message.

..."

With his Dad out of his room. And out of his way. It was time for Gabe to get ready. He got out _Casio_, Boxer Shorts. A _Ralph Lauren_ shirt. A _G-Star_ Jacket, and _Gucci_ Jeans. He finished Out-fit off with _River Island_ Shoes Imported. Gabe laid it all out on the bed and smiled. If this didn't get John-Paul's pants off, nothing would.

He put everything on, sprayed himself with Paco Rabanne and went to the house to get John-Paul. He leaned against a table and took John-Paul's glass away from him.

..."

"Hey" John-Paul said, trying to reach for his glass.

"I'd like to talk to you...more about the Turner Teaching you run. Would you like to take a walk around?" Gabe asked. John-Paul nodded. They walked around the house grounds.

"Gabe you really have a beautiful place, it's huge" John-Paul said.

..."

"Oh thanks...wait, you're talking about My house right?" Gabe asked. Both of them laughed and Gabe tenderly touched John-Paul's back.

Should Gabe go for it? Yeah, why the fuck not?

Out of view from the party guests. Gabe pulled John-Paul against the wall and kissed him.

..."

If John-Paul pushed him away Gabe could tell him to fuck off out of here. This was _his_ house after all. But John-Paul didn't pull away. The teacher responded, by kissing Gabe deeply. Gabe pulled him closer. They made out before the wind tickled Gabe's neck. He moved away from John-Paul and slapped his ass.

"Don't do that" John-Paul said.

"Let me make it up to you. Let's go to Ortiz's" Gabe said. Tito Ortiz was the "It" Guy. Tito Ortiz was The MMA king. The Wrestling God. Just before Bellator hired him, Ortiz had his fingers in a lot of pies. He owned Clubs, and restaurants, and Gyms. Anything and everything that made money, Ortiz had a hand in it.

..."

Ortiz and Gabe were friends. Gabe's Father Rafa played a part getting Ortiz into Bellator. But because Ortiz was such a big name, Bellator didn't need much convincing.

When Ortiz went to Bellator, he gave Gabe the keys to one of his Clubs. The club was called "Veneno" From the outside it looked like quite a small club. Gabe open the door and let John-Paul in.

"Bienvenido por favor, disfrutar, John-Paul" Gabe said. Gabe locked the door. He looked through the windows outside. No-one was around.

..."

"More drinks?" He asked John-Paul.

"Thank you for the offer but I couldn't possibly" John-Paul said. Gabe pretended that he hadn't heard John-Paul. He got out an Alco-Pop from the fridge. Then he dug into his pockets and bent down. He made sure that John-Paul wasn't looking. He reached in his jeans for the coke.

Gabe had contacts. He was a rich kid, who hung out with Scarface Wannabees. Any and every Drug was easy to get these days. Gabe used to be a _suck it and puke it_ type of guy. When it came to drugs. Not dick. He'd never blown a guy in his life. That was never going to change. Not even for this pretty British John-Paul.

..."

But as Gabe slid the drugs secretly into John-Paul's glass. He remembered. He remembered he was in bed with a really pretty girl once. She had the Dyed hair, the hot fake tan, the huge Tits. He'd been smoking Goodness knows what all night. He couldn't do anything with her. Not a Tit-fuck or a finger-whizzer, or a Volcano burst, nothing. When Gabe heard her words:

_**"Your dick is fucking dead**_"

That was the day he gave up drugs for good.

..."

Honestly. Gabe Didn't even touch cigarettes in the day. His motto was "Just say no" But it wouldn't be for John-Paul. He topped the drugs off with the Alco-Pop and stirred the drink with his finger. Then he put the drink on the bright green counter.

"For you senor" Gabe said. John-Paul walked over and took a sip.

"Mmmm..." John-Paul said breathing over the glass.

..."

"You like? Go on have some more" Gabe pushed.

"I rather have more of something else..." John-Paul said. Gabe leaned across the counter and kissed him again. He pulled away from him and went to the windows. Gabe pulled down the blinds and excused himself to the bathroom. He knew that John-Paul wouldn't follow him in there. But Gabe went into a cubicle anyway.

He stroked his dick though his jeans. He wanted to jerk off, but he decided to save himself for John-Paul. Gabe went back out. John-Paul was staring at the drink. Gabe rubbed his hand down John-Paul's chest and kissed him again. "Hey, you wanna hear Sexy talk in Spanish?" Gabe asked.

..."

"Go on then" John-Paul said dully.

_"Quiero follarte ahora"_

_"Lame mis pezones limpios serán golpear le"_

_"Quiero golpear hasta dejarte sin sentido"_ Gabe said.

..."

With each line, each kiss Gabe gave John-Paul grew harder. Kissing wasn't the only thing that became hard. John-Paul tensed and suddenly pushed himself away.

"Tell me Gabe. What's Spanish for _**you're trying to drug me?**_" John-Paul asked.

Gabe smiled, but then he realised that his John-Paul was serious.

..."

"John-Paul, Johnny...don't be silly baby..." Gabe said staring at John-Paul walking to the counter. Gabe followed him around the counter and saw the specks of White drugs on the floor.

"Johnny, that's just sugar, now come here" Gabe said.

"Gabe you must really think I'm stupid. I know what _that_ is" John-Paul said pointing to the mess on the floor.

..."

"How do you _**know**_ what that is? I thought you were an Innocent English Rose Johnny?" Gabe asked.

"Don't patronize me. Piss off Gabe" John-Paul said walking to the door.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Gabe asked. He ran towards John-Paul and spun him around.

..."

"Get off me before I have you arrested for assault" John-Paul said wrestling Gabe with his hands.

"You want assault? I'll give you _assault_ Fag" Gabe said. Without warning he punched John-Paul in the face. The force of the hit sent John-Paul to the ground. Gabe's dick got harder. Gabe punched him again. He turned John-Paul over and took out John-Paul's shirt.

"Heeeelp someone...Pleeeaaassee!" John-Paul spluttered. Gabe put his hands around John-Paul's neck and slowly pressed.

..."

"Just shut the fuck up John-Paul, and just take it...like a _**Real Man**_" Gabe said. He kept pressing against John-Paul's neck until John-Paul went limp. But the Teacher's hands were still twitching. Gabe took John-Paul's trousers down and then his boxers. He then took down his own jeans. But He didn't take off his boxers.

He pushed himself into John-Paul. He felt more turned on as John-Paul's back slightly rose.

"Gabe, no. Gabe get off...please" John-Paul whispered.

..."

Whispers don't count. Not during fucking.

Gabe carried on pushing John-Paul's head further into the Club floor. When Gabe had had enough, he got up and pulled his clothes up. Then he turned John-Paul around. John-Paul was bloody and shaking. His eyes fogged up and he looked upset.

"Take the fag tears outside" Gabe said. He crouched over John-Paul and slapped him in the face.

..."

"Hey! Now listen, you little Paedo. You're gonna get up. You're gonna Walk right out of this club. Right fucking now" Gabe said.

"You won't...the _**police**_ with see this" John-Paul warned.

"As far as the police are concerned Johnny, you're just a dirty Sex offender that likes it rough. I did my research on you asshole. You wanted this. You lead me on. I don't have to tell you what will happen if you go to the police. My family is rich. Do you understand John-Paul? Gabe asked.

..."

You're lucky that we fucked John-Paul. You were _**dying**_ to fuck me. I made your dreams come true. Now get the fuck out of this Club" Gabe said. John-Paul struggled on the floor until Gabe literally had to kick him out. Gabe then rolled John-Paul outside and shook out the Club garbage on him.

"Bye Bye Fag" Gab said shutting the club door.

..."

Gabe when to the toilets. He cleaned himself up and made himself a strong drink. He didn't drink it though. He needed to keep a level head.

John-Paul didn't really have the guts to go to the police...

..."

_**Did he?**_


	84. Her

_**A/N:**_ Thanks For the Reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

..."

_**A/N:**_ Adding Characters from The Books "Easy Money" and From "Matteo Strukul's" Books,

..."

She had been running in Arboga, Sweden. The Home of UFC Champion Viking, Alexander Gustafsson. She wasn't training for the BHEG. She was just training for herself. She didn't know what she wanted to do.

She didn't know if the BHEG was right for her. Or whether MMA was the right way to go. She knew she could kick Rousey's fat, Vile, spoilt ass. Miesha Tate would be a challenge though...

..."

She ran up the hills and down the paths. She had no Goggles. No Rifle. No Katana. It was easier for her to run naked. Well_ mentally _Naked anyway. When she got back home she took a bath.

After she put her Dressing Gown on, she got the call that she couldn't refuse. She had no idea how this was going to end. But She knew how this had started.

..."

She couldn't have been more than Two weeks Old when her Mother walked out on her. She'd never seen her own Mother. How sad was that?

Of course with the questions came the blame. If she had been a Boy, would her Mother have stayed? If She'd been quiet, if she hadn't have cried at night, if she'd been a good child, would her Mother have stayed put?

..."

Would her Mother have changed her mind? Bullshit.

From what her Dad had told her, he'd tried to look. But he came to Dead-End after Dead-End. Her Father Giorgio was a police officer. So he had to have known what he was doing. Her Dad had told that her Mother left no forwarding address. He told her that he went to her Mother's side of the family. They'd told him to fuck off. He gave up pretty soon after that.

She realised that her Mother was a friendly Ghost that didn't want to be found.

..."

She could have been angry about it. But she just pushed it to the back of her mind. When she was a child Hate for people appeared to be useless. All she wanted to do was play with her friends in the sun and make Lasagne with her Grandparents.

Her Dad's job took him away from home most of the time. At times, she was pissed off about it. But she had his Parent's support as well. Her Grandparents were her backbone. They picked her up from school. They attended all her Parent's Evenings. They helped her with her Homework.

..."

Her Grand-Parents chased Social services, when a Trouble-making Bitch made a phone-call at One O' Clock in the morning. She'd never forget what they did for her. Her Grand-Father was obsessed with getting her physically fit. At School, he'd put her in every sport he could find. In his spare time, they'd go to the park and put cones on the grass.

Her Grand-Father would put the cones from one end of the park to the other and time her speed. She had to get better each time, otherwise a "privilege" would get taken away. She got fast really quickly.

..."

Then One night at a Restaurant called "Da Renzo" She could see why her Grand-Father had trained her so hard.

..."

On the "Job day" she got Bathed and changed. She got to the Palladone. She crept around in the dark like a sleek Night Animal. She went to the Electricity box and turned one light on. It gleamed from the back. She went to the front. She stomped over the Construction Tape and saw "Daddy Wilkes"

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked. He had some girl with him. She would deal with her, later. "I'm here to help. Just shut up and be grateful" She said. She walked towards the front entrance. Only to be met face to face with another guy. A younger one this time.

..."

"Get out of the way" She whispered.

"Who are you? Where's Daddy?" He asked. She ignored him. She walked towards the entrance and raised her gun. She shot at the shadows. She heard scrambling and the switch of lights.

She recognised the Men. she shot at one man called Nenad before looking at Hartman. She was surprised that Hartman would get involved with this stuff. It was Low-Rent and she thought that Hartman was a High-Flyer.

..."

"What happened to your Reputation?" She asked.

"I don't have anything to say...to a _Woman_" Hartman said. She knew all the Sexist stuff was for Nenad's sake. Nenad was a Woman-Abuser, and proud of it. She saw Hartman dig into this trousers. She shot Hartman in the leg.

"Who the fuck hired you Bitch?" Hartman asked.

..."

"Don't ask, but do _tell_ all to _Herkus_. Leave Daddy and the Girl Alone" She said. She walked out, when she was sure that both Men were helpless.

"Who the fuck was that Whore?" Daddy asked. Daddy, Clay and Brandi had all ran back to the car. Brandi was shaking and Daddy put his arm around her. Clay wasn't happy about that. Daddy drove her back to his place.

..."

Daddy opened the car door for Brandi and lead her inside. He Hoped Eric wasn't up. After the whole "Dutroux and Wife Kidnapping" Eric didn't want visitors in the house. He didn't even want Clay around, and Clay was _family_.

Or Rather, _he_ had been.

..."

Daddy was about to go inside and comfort Brandi, when Clay called out to him from the car.

"Daddy can I talk to you for a minute?" Clay asked.

"You've got a fucking nerve" Daddy said. But he walked back to the car anyway.

..."

"Daddy we we're meant to leave the Girl at the Palladone. Now we've got her, they'll come looking for her here" Clay said.

"So?" Daddy said.

"This Herkus will find out where you live. He'll come after her, and Eric and you. I can't let you get hurt Daddy" Clay said.

..."

"Save me the Bullshit Clay" Daddy said. He walked away, but a few steps later. He realised that Clay could be onto something. He called Brandi. "Look, we've gotta go" He said.

"Why the fuck can't I stay here?" She asked from the door.

"Hear that mouth on her Clay? Brandi's my kind of lady" Daddy said. Clay Cringed but he didn't say anything.

..."

"We need to keep you safe" Daddy said. With a little persuading, Brandi went back to the car. Daddy Kicked Clay out of the car and Daddy and Brandi drove off. Clay went upstairs to talk and check on Eric. He knocked on the door.

"Dad?" Eric asked.

..."

"No, it's me Clay" Clay said. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, now go away" Eric said. Clay paused when he heard another voice.

"Is someone in there with you?" Clay asked.

..."

"No, go home Clay" Eric said. Worried that this could be another Dutroux abduction. Clay didn't listen. He had to know if his mind was playing tricks on him. He opened Eric's door.

"Clay piss off" Eric said.

"Hey there" Clay said as he could see another figure on Eric's bed.

..."

Was it Dutroux? Or Worse...Was it Kev?

Clay would have to be friendly, get the person out. Then he'd chuck him or her out of Daddy's house.

Then, to his surprise, the figure got up and walked towards him.

..."

"Oh Hi" Beau said holding his hand out. "I think we've met...haven't we?" He asked.


	85. Outed

A/N: To Blop: Jack is _**still**_ in this story. The last time I mentioned him, he was with the American guy. It's harder to put him in it now, because Jack and Clay aren't friends anymore. But Jack is still in this one.

..."

If you want Jack in _"Today"_ I'll put him in somehow...

..."

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

..."

_**One Day Ago...**_

..."

"Of course your parents are going to freak out, Beau Beauty. They're scared of the _**Fag- Fucking **_part. If you were a Gay Virgin. They'd be like "That's great Sweetie, just stay that way. You know why your parents are going to say that?" Darby asked.

Beau shook his head. Darby gently grabbed Beau by the scruff of the neck. He turned the Teenager's face upwards.

..."

Look. I know you've slept around Beau. But your Parents want you to stay a Virgin forever. The minute you come out of the closet. All they start thinking about is their Skinny little School-Boy, is going down on Fat, Sixty year old Perverts.

"Your Mom's imagining you getting ass-fucked by OAP Twins. Your Dad thinks that you're going to go to a Fag Club, get kidnapped, and come back with a can opener slash Pen-knife shoved up your ass" Darby said.

..."

"Darby, come on" Beau said smiling.

"Beau you're their little Baby. You're Their cute New born sheep. And all the Fags are the wolves" Darby said.

"Are you a Wolf Darb? Are you gonna eat me?" Beau asked stroking Darby's back.

..."

"Why don't you close your eyes and find out?" Darby said. He leaned forward to kiss Darby...

..."

_**The Present Day/Night...**_

Clay was angry, but he knew that he had to stay calm. In his mind he pictured himself chucking Beau out of the room and throwing him down the stairs. It was Just a fantasy.

Clay didn't want to get Daddy into anymore trouble. He tapped his fingers on his trousers and asked to speak to Beau alone.

..."

"You can speak to me right _here_" Beau said. Clay shook his head.

"No...I can't" Clay said. They both looked at each other. Luckily, Beau gave in first. The kid stepped out and Clay pointed towards the stairs. Beau went down and sat on the stairs.

"Beau...you can't be here" Clay whispered.

..."

"Why not? Me and Eric are friends" Beau said.

"Really? He's never mentioned you" Clay said.

Like-Wise" Beau said. Clay felt a little hurt, but he thought the Boys might be casual friends.

..."

"Leave" Clay asked walking past him and turning towards him on the stairs.

"No, me and Eric are talking" Beau said.

"We talked" Clay said. "And when we _talked_ you offered to blow me. Remember that?" Clay asked. Embarrassed, Beau walked down the stairs. He went through the Hallway and into Daddy's living room. As soon as he stepped in there, Beau's attitude changed.

..."

"Clay when I said all that stuff...I was in a bad place. Don't tell Eric, he doesn't know a thing" Beau said.

"Keep away from Eric" Clay said. "You should go" Beau paused. Looked at the ceiling then left.

..."

Daddy drove to Achkan's as fast as he could. He didn't know who that Red haired Bitch was, at the Palladone. And he didn't care. His leg twitched as Brandi put her hand on his Crotch. "Baby I'm...trying to drive" Daddy said. "Maybe later then" Brandi winked slowly slipping her hand away. That was one of the many reasons Daddy liked her.

Brandi was hot busty, and a Risk-taker. Daddy knew that he could fuck her anytime anyplace, and anywhere. Brandi was a class act.

..."

They got to Achkan's Place. Daddy parked. He braked so hard, he nearly got whiplash. He jumped out of the car and knocked on Achkan's door.

"Yeah! I'm Coming!" Achkan shouted. He came downstairs in a tailored silk robe. It was a pretty hot night. But if a hottie came by at midnight, Achkan wanted to "look Rich" He came down the stairs and frowned when he opened the door.

..."

"_What_ Lloyd?" Achkan asked.

"Ach, I got a little present for you" Daddy said. He opened the car door and Brandi came out. She waved at him.

"Awwww Lloyd. You bought me a cheap slut that dresses like a High School whore. That's so sweet. Fuck off, you _**know**_ I only go after Male sluts. I can't believe you interrupted my internet kink for this crap" Achkan said.

..."

"Ach I'm desperate" Daddy said.

"I can _**see**_ that" Achkan said with a sharp nod.

"People want to kill her" Daddy said.

"With a face like that, I can see why" Achkan teased.

..."

"Ach come on. _**Please.**_ How many times to I say the "P" Word?" Daddy said. Achkan looked around. He saw the flutter of a Neighbours' curtains. He didn't want to be the talk of the Town...again.

"I'm going to fucking regret this. You'd better come in" Achkan told Daddy.

..."

Claire also got a knock on the door. Standing there was her worst enemy.

"What the fuck do you want?" She asked barely opening the door.

"I heard Nat got taken" DannyV said.

..."

"Ages ago, arsehole" Claire said.

"Can I see her?" DannyV asked. "Piss off" Claire said. DannyV had a nerve. Showing up after all this time. It couldn't have just been a Father's "Change of Heart"

..."

Did someone else know? Was he trying to butter her up? Every now and then Claire would try to call DannyV. Just to squeeze more money out of him.

But he never answered his phone. He never called her back.

..."

"Claire I just want to see her" DannyV said.

"Get lost" Claire said.

"Fine. I'll flash my fucking badge and call my cop buddies. They'll bust your door down" DannyV said.

..."

"Don't be so fucking dramatic" Claire said.

"I'll fucking do it Claire. Don't under-estimate me. Now let me in" DannyV asked.

..."

With Beau now gone, Clay started to walk back up the stairs. He stopped when he saw Eric at the top of them.

"Where's Beau?" His Little Brother asked.

"He left" Clay said.

"Why?" Eric asked sharply.

..."

"Homework? Girl stuff? Dunno" Clay lied.

"Clay, Beau just _**Texted**_me. You threw him out. Didn't you?" Eric asked. Clay wasn't any good at lying. Eric looked angry and humiliated. Clay tried to reason with his Little Brother.

"I just...after everything...I just want to keep you safe. Beau...isn't a safe kind of kid" Clay said.

..."

"How would you know? Clay I'm not like you. I'm not a_** weirdo**_. My friends can come round anytime they want" Eric said.

A weirdo? Was that how Eric saw him now? Or did Beau tell him something? Clay wondered.

"You want friends over?" Clay asked.

..."

"Yeah. I can see whoever I Want. You can't stop me" Eric said.

"That's funny Eric. 'Cause I thought earlier, you said you weren't up to seeing anyone. But you just don't want _**me**_ here" Clay said.

"So you're not _**that**_stupid. You finally get it" Eric said. "Clay I don't want you around. I just want Dad, My Family. My friends. You're not any of those" Eric said. He went back upstairs and closed the door. Clay went back downstairs and called Daddy.

..."

"Clay, don't waste my time" Daddy said.

"Me and Eric...kind of...Daddy...Eric doesn't like me" Clay said.

"To be honest, he never really did" Daddy lied.

..."

"When are you coming home?" Clay asked. "Soon. Look, you go back to your Trophy Slut, and I'll call you tomorrow" Daddy said. Clay said Goodnight to Daddy and ended the call. He walked back upstairs and told Eric that he was leaving.

Clay got no answer. He took the bus back to Claire's. He went to the corner shop. He got her the bars of Chocolate she liked. He walked up the street ready to surprise her with the treats.

..."

He saw a figure near the house. At first Clay thought that it was a burglar, but then he stopped when he heard Claire talking.

Clay stepped back, turning invisible in the dark.

"Me and Nat don't want you. What I want is your _**money.**_ We need it. What do you think my Daughter eats? Twenty Pence Cat food?. In Six Months you've given me fuck all" Claire said.

..."

"I would have coughed up, if you weren't such a greedy bitch. Clay is crazy. How the fuck does he put up with you? DannyV asked.

"Don't you dare mention his name. Clay is everything you're not" Claire said.

"Except he's _**not**_ Nat's Father" DannyV said.

..."

"He fucking_** is!**_" Claire shouted back.

"I'm Nat's Dad Claire. I'm always going to be Nat's _**real**_ Dad. You better start treating me with respect, you Gold-digging witch. I'll be in touch" DannyV said. Claire gave him the finger and slammed the door.

DannyV looked down the street. First he looked to the right. Then to the left. He un-locked his car and got in.

..."

He started engine. He adjusted the Rearview mirror. He saw a flash of a face. Before he could fight back, a thin but sharp material was placed around his neck.

Clay used the loop to drag DannyV upright into the chair.

"What the fuck?" DannyV croaked.

..."

"Hi DannyV" Clay said innocently. As if he'd just seen DannyV in the park, Dog-walking.

"Clay...listen...this isn't..." Clay put the loop tighter. DannyV couldn't be killed.

Not yet, but it was soooo tempting...

..."

"Start the car DannyV" Clay said. Clay loosened the loop and DannyV was able to start the car without a fuss.

"Clay...if you heard...what I think you heard..." DannyV started to say.

..."

Clay tightened the hoop. DannyV, turned red. He spluttered. Clay could see tears of strain in the Police officer's eyes.

"DannyV I don't want you to talk to me. I just want you to drive. Just drive DannyV. Drive and I _**might**_ let you live" Clay told him.


	86. Evolution

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for the Reviews. Strong Language. Adult and Disturbing scenes.

..."

_**A/N:**_ Clay has never been the Sharpest Tool. But I think this Chapter kind of gives Clay justice.

..."

Clay made DannyV take them both to a Woodland, not far from DannyV's place. Even as DannyV parked, Clay wasn't sure what he was going to do with him. Clay hadn't killed a cop before. He'd left that stuff to Daddy.

Daddy told him not to ask Questions. Daddy said that he couldn't kill that type of person. "It takes too much responsiblity Son" He'd said.

..."

DannyV parked. Clay tied the loop around the head rest. DannyV's head banged against it. Clay went to the front of the car. He opened the car door before Danny could lock it. He squeezed in on the floor and unzipped DannyV's Trousers. "What the fuck are you doing?" DannyV asked.

"Clay...please" DannyV pleaded.

..."

_**"Shut up"**_ Clay said. He took DannyV's trousers off. He reached up underneath DannyV's shirt. Clay was pissed off at how much DannyV was sweating. Clay wrapped his arms around DannyV's waist. DannyV was confused.

Did Clay bring him here to come on to him? That question was answered when Clay tugged and removed DannyV's Weaponry Holster.

..."

"Fuck" DannyV Whispered.

DannyV's holster contained nearly everything he used to protect himself. Mace, a Taser. His gun. In the UK, only certain members of the police force could carry weapons on them.

DannyV wasn't really allowed to have a gun. But he carried it with him everywhere. He'd just never had to use it. Until now...

..."

Clay took the Holster away. He patted DannyV down, from top to bottom. Then he opened the car door and got out.

"Come on, Get out" Clay told him.

"Clay...please...I wanna go home" DannyV told him. DannyV was furious at himself. For everything. For talking to Claire so openly. For begging like a child right now. But he had to remember that Clay _**was a kid.**_ Daddy had kept him that way.

..."

"Clay, let's talk about this" DannyV said. Clay took the metallic hoop of off DannyV. As soon as DannyV stuck his head out, Clay wrapped DannyV's neck in a lock. His fore-arm was around DannyV's neck. His hands were locked together to apply pressure. DannyV began clawing at Clay's arms. But it didn't make any difference.

Clay dragged him out of the car, through the grass. When they were on a spot of dried mud, Clay dumped him there.

..."

"What the fuck do you want Clay!" DannyV shouted.

"What the fuck do you think Danny? Is it true?" Clay asked.

"No! No! I made it up" DannyV said.

..."

"Stop Lying!" Clay shouted. Danny held his hands out to stop Clay from getting closer to him.

"You want the truth? Just listen okay?" DannyV said. Clay stopped walking over. DannyV had to think on his feet.

"This thing with Claire. Calm down dude. It was...it was a joke. Umm...I err..had an accident. I banged into this girl's car. This Girl was Chloe, you know. Claire's friend" DannyV said.

..."

"I don't _**know**_ Chloe" Clay said realising that Claire hadn't really mentioned her friends to him. Was Claire embarrassed of him? Or Did her friends know too?

"I hit Chloe pretty bad, with my car" DannyV said. Claire was in the car too. She Said she got whiplash. It was Bullshit. She Said she was going to sue me and stuff. She found out I was a Cop. So I convinced her friend Chloe to drop the whole thing. Now I'm dating Chloe. I really am" DannyV said.

..."

"Claire kept giving me shit. She err...she's not making it easy for me and Chloe you know. So I just started Teasing her about Nat. Saying she was mine. But it's all a joke Clay it's bullshit. I was just yanking her chain. Everyone fucking knows that Claire is yours" DannyV said.

Clay rocked from side to side mulling this over.

..."

"So...it's all joke...right?" Clay asked.

"Yeah" Yeah! Me and Claire? I hate that bitch. You know? Now just give me my pants and go home" DannyV asked. Clay went to the car. He reached for Danny's pants. Inside of Daany's Trousers, was his phone.

He took it out and went on the internet. He ran back to DannyV and kicked him in the stomach. Clay wasn't really a fighter. He should have brought a Tool-kit. But he hadn't planned this. No-one had planned this...

..."

"Agghh...Fuck" Danny said. Clay went to the car and got DannyV's pants. He put them over his shoulder. He returned back to Danny and put the phone on DannyV's lap.

"DannyV why in the last year, have you taken lump sums of just cash out?" Clay asked.

"I'm a gambler. Now let me go asshole" DannyV said, clutching his chest.

..."

"Help...Someone PLEASE!" DannyV shouted. Clay was worried for a moment. But there were far away from the main road. There were no stores, and no people in sight. He calmed down when no-one came to DannyV's rescue. He took back DannyV's phone. He put it in his pocket.

"DannyV you think I'm stupid. Don't you?" Clay asked. DannyV gave Clay a low grunt on the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes. So this is all a joke. It's Bull right?" Clay said.

..."

"Yeah" DannyV said.

"But you have family scattered all around. In the states. You even have an Uncle _**here**_. But You haven't seen him once. You have Brother's and Sisters. You have Nieces and Nephews.

"Even when you were in America you rarely saw them. You probably moved to UK to get away from them" Clay said.

..."

"So? What the fuck is your point?" DannyV asked.

"You're selfish DannyV. You're not a family guy. You can't stand kids. But you "Crash" into a Girl's car. You meet Claire, a stranger. You see _**my**_ kid. You start making jokes about how Nat is yours. To piss off _**my**_ Claire.

Claire, That you hit in a car accident. You went to Claire's house. To joke around at night?" Clay asked.

..."

"Cause I hate her" DannyV said.

"Why?" Clay asked.

"Cause of the accident! I keep fucking telling you..." DannyV said. Clay walked over to Danny. He stood over him legs apart. He bent down and grabbed Danny's Trousers. He wrapped DannyV's Trousers around the Police officer's neck.

"Clay...no!" Danny croaked.

..."

DannyV we can sort this out with a blood test. I don't have a tool-kit Danny. But I'll get a Blood-sample. You won't know the results. You'll be dead" Clay said.

He grabbed both ends of the Trousers and pulled. DannyV was a fighter, he was squirming. His body was jolting up. Clay could feel DannyV going limp. Until Danny Weakly patted him on the back. DannyV whispered something.

"Huh?" Clay asked.

..."

_"Fuck it, I'll tell you"_ DannyV said. Clay shoved DannyV's face into the hard ground. He took the trousers away from DannyV's neck. DannyV tried to lean up, but he couldn't. He rested his head on the dried mud and looked up at a higher power that was leaving him on his own.

"This is The fucking truth Clay. I met Claire at a bar. I'd seen her once before. On the job. I warned her about you, actually. Some months later. I met her out on the Town" DannyV said.

..."

"Claire...always dresses like a slut. She wears these clothes...that are too short. Too tight. Everything's hanging out. I thought she was easy. I wasn't even that attracted to her.

"You're right Clay. I don't have much family here. I work all day. I'm usually too tired to go out and pull. But I thought I'd try my luck. I met Claire clubbing. She'd didn't recognise me.

..."

I pulled out my badge. Claire still didn't remember me. But She said that Cops turned her on. I asked her about you. She said that you and her weren't serious" DannyV said.

"Serious?" Clay repeated.

"That's what she said" DannyV said. "Even in the bar, her hands were all over me. We went to mine. Shit happened. DannyV said.

..."

"What happened?" Clay asked.

"Fuck Clay, do you want a fucking Diagram?" DannyV asked.

"So...all the way?" Clay asked.

"You've got no right to fucking judge me Clay. Yeah, I know I'm hot. But it's hard to meet the kind of girls, that are hot like me, you know? Claire was fucking ugly. I was sexually frustrated" DannyV said.

..."

"So you forced Yourself on her" Clay said.

"Fuck no! You know Claire. If I'd forced her, I'd be in jail. She was all _**over**_ me Clay. She was gagging for it. She would have blown me in the car if I hadn't have stopped her. She was the one that took my shirt off. She was on top, pretty much the whole time..."

"Just shut up. You're sick!" Clay yelled. He sat on the floor. He Dumped DannyV's trousers in his own lap.

..."

"In bed. Me and Daddy saw the Tomorrow people. It's Sci-fi. Have you seen it DannyV?" Clay asked.

"No, don't fucking bother" Danny said weakly. "Clay ignored him.

"Well the Tomorrow People are called TP's. Roger, was the leader of the TP's. He went missing. But John, John was the new leader. John Knows what happened to Roger.

..."

"He feels so guilty about it. So John protects his son Stephen. He protects Stephen's friend, Astrid. He takes a bullet for her DannyV. Would you take a bullet for Nat? Would you take a bullet for Your Daughter?" Clay asked.

DannyV didn't answer.

..."

"Jedikiah Price. Is an Ultra Agent. One of the top Agents in Ultra" Clay said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" DannyV asked.

"The Tomorrow people DannyV. Get your head out of your ass. Jed treats John like a son. At the end of the TP season, John gets stripped of his powers. Clay said.

..."

Then Jed gives him the glass tubes. To get his power back. John asks Jed: "I thought you said I was good enough without my powers?" And Jed says:

"You are, but don't you want to grow? Don't you want to be a better version of yourself? And that's what you're gonna do DannyV. Whether it's in Five or Ten years time. You'll change. You're gonna be curious about Nat" Clay said.

"Nah" DannyV said.

..."

"Yes you are. You _**already**_ are. If you didn't care. I wouldn't have found out tonight. That's your problem Danny. You're selfish, but you care too much. Weird huh? One day, When Nat hits puberty and hates the world, you're gonna walk in. You're gonna tell her the truth. And You're gonna be Super-Dad.

"And I'm...I'm just going to be that _**Random guy **_that Claire had to date, because she had no-one else at the time" Clay said.

..."

"Clay...Clay that's not true. Claire does love you" DannyV said.

"She loves me, so she slept with you. What was it you said? Claire was On top all of the time?" Clay asked.

"Clay!" DannyV shouted.

..."

"That's what you _**said**_. Sooner or later you're going to replace me. Nat won't even remember me" Clay said.

"You're being paranoid. I'm not not competing to get Nat. This isn't a Soccer match. YOU are Nat's Dad. This isn't a competition" DannyV said.

"It is when you lose. And all this time. I've Playing with Nat. Changing her nappies. Taking her to the park. I've been losing and you've been winning. You're winning and fucking laughing at me" Clay said.

..."

"Clay you've lost _**nothing**_" DannyV said.

"Of course I haven't" Clay said calmly.

"Now you're seeing sense" DannyV said.

"I can't lose what was never really mine" Clay said.

..."

Clay chucked DannyV's trousers at him. He got in DannyV's car. The keys were in the engine.

"Clay! That's a work car...fuck!" DannyV shouted. Clay ignored him. He drove to Daddy's house. Clay was shaking. He stopped the car and banged his arms against the steering wheel until he was bruised.

He hunched over the wheel. He told himself to pull himself together. Daddy would help him. Daddy would tell him what to do.

..."

He knocked on Daddy's door.

"Clay it's the fucking morning. Don't you ever think about me or Eric?" Daddy asked. He looked at how shabby Clay's clothes were. He reached out and grabbed Clay by the chin.

"Clay, have you been hunting without me? Get in here!" Daddy shouted. Clay stepped inside. Daddy began to pull Clay, but Clay leaned against the Door, closing it.

"What have you done now?" Daddy asked.

..."

"Daddy...Nat's..." Clay started to say.

"Oh, Is that Omen sprog dead?" Daddy asked.

"Nat's not mine" Clay told him. Daddy had known for ages. But he couldn't let Clay know that. It was time for an Emmy-winning performance.

..."

"_**Claire.**_That bitch. _**Oh..Oh My God**_. Clay come here. Come here son" Daddy said. He patted him on the shoulder. Clay walked into him. Daddy gave him a rough hug. Daddy put the kettle on. Clay sipped the tea. He leaned on Daddy's lap. Daddy pulled him up. They laid on the sofa spooning. Daddy had a tight grip around Clay's waist.

If this had been yesterday, or if Clay had never found out, Clay would have enjoyed it.

..."

He would have put his hand on top of Daddy's. He would have rolled into Daddy. Clay would have watched Daddy sleep all night, like he used to do. Now he couldn't look Daddy in the eye. Clay was tired. He was drained but his eyes wouldn't close.

He kept picturing Nat, then Claire, then DannyV. Clay saw DannyV spending time with Nat. He saw DannyV drinking with Claire. He saw Imagined DannyV and Claire in bed. It made him sick. Clay held his stomach and pressed his face into the sofa.

..."

He never wanted to leave Daddy's sofa ever again.

Watching Clay become so depressed, made Daddy smile.

For the first time in weeks. Daddy had an awesome night's sleep.


	87. Screwed

**A/N:** Thanks for the Reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Strong language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p><strong>"Don't be scared, be patient. When you are at your lowest ebb, you should remember. That the skies will be clear on Judgement Day. Every day that you have been wronged will be put right. The people that have harmed you, will burn in the flames of your Glory"<strong>

* * *

><p>Tears are rolling down her cheeks. But all he can see is an act. He's waiting for the applause. He'waiting for her to stand and smile and bow. "She was nowhere near Theatre level" He thought. She would have been more at home on Eastenders.<p>

"So...you know that...the **Cancer's** spread" She said.

"You've already said that" Soames said impatiently.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm going to a consulation, and I...Well...you don't expect me too..." Cassie said.<p>

"Yes I do. Cancer or no Cancer. Mrs Stanford, I expect you to pay off the loan that we gave to you. With interest"

"Mr Forsyte have a heart...please" Cassie said whining.

* * *

><p>Cassie was Middle aged. She was A well kept House-wife that was hiding her debt from her husband, who gave her a budget. Now Cassie had Cancer, well apparently. But Soames Forsyte refused to buy into that bull-shit of an excuse.<p>

"Miss Stanford..." Soames said.

"It's Cassie Thanks"

Well...**Cassie...**I understand that you have a reputation to protect" Soames said.

* * *

><p>"So, you'll write off the loan?" Cassie asked.<p>

"Of course not. We're not a charity. We'll give you a Two week extention. No more than that I'm afraid" Soames said.

Cassie was looking at him. Her eyes were pleading. But he wasn't falling for it.

* * *

><p>"Sarah, can you escort Cassie out please?" Soames asked.<p>

"I'm going. I'm **disgusted** Soames. Your Father, would have just let this go!" Cassie said huffily getting up.

"Well my Father isn't here is he? Sarah, where are you! Soames shouted. Not only did he getting a tongue lashing from Cassie. But his staff weren't too pleased with him either.

* * *

><p>"<strong>If<strong> she's got it Cancer?" Ediane asked.

"That's a big if" Soames said.

"Cassie was right though Soames. Your Father would have just crossed off the debt. Are you going to go through with it that extension?" Sarah asked.

* * *

><p>"Of course not" Soames watched his Staff's face relax.<p>

"If she doesn't pay in Two weeks. I'll leave it to the baliffs" Soames said.

Ediane and Sarah looked at each other silently. With his Father away, Soames had control of his Father's "Recovery Business" He could that tell his co-workers didn't like it. But there had been a dip in sales recently and he wanted to re-coup that money back.

* * *

><p>Soames hated losing money more than anything else. To get away from the whispers of Sarah and Ediane, he went out. He thought about going to the near-by Café. But he decided against it. Soames would go somewhere else more his style...<p>

* * *

><p>"Clay...hey" Daddy said. He turned his son over with his foot and kicked him. Clay groaned and looked up at him. He'd been staying at Daddy's way more than he should. But Daddy understood. He always understood.<p>

"Work?" Daddy asked. He expected rent. Even though Clay wasn't staying there full-time.

"Yeah Daddy...I'm...up" Clay said.

* * *

><p>He went upstairs, he showered and changed. He Said Goodbye to Eric, but he didn't get a "See ya" Back. Daddy said that he was looking for a Therapist for Eric, Clay would have to check on that...eventually. Claire knew where Clay was. But It didn't stop her from calling every few hours.<p>

"So...I'll see you at home? Clay...I know Eric's been through...stuff...but...,me and Nat need you too" Claire said. "Gotta go...love you" She said.

* * *

><p>"Yeah" Clay said. He ended the call and went to work. He'd never hurt Claire. Ever. Maybe she'd find out about what he'd done to her Mother. Maybe this was some kind of Creepy pay-back. Maybe DannyV had told her something...<p>

"Clay? Clay..." Roy, his boss said.

"Oh...Hi Roy, What...can I do?" Clay asked. He was fixing a Mother-Board, but he didn't realise that he was staring into space.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Roy asked. His T-shirt was Tight against his over-weight stomach. Clay dreaded to think how tight Roy's clothes would be at christmas.<p>

"Got a Good errand for you**...The Vice Resturant"**

"Oh...wow..Vice?" Clay asked.

* * *

><p>Roy nodded. The Vice Restaurant was a fancy, upscale place. It wasn't that far. But The Vice paid for their Travel expenses and gave them Free vouchers every now and again. Along with free food and Drinks for their trouble. Clay didn't need asking Twice. The Vice Restaurant was on the top floor.<p>

Clay was regular enough to get a hello from the waitresses. A tall, but large Girl came over and explained that there was something wrong with the till.

* * *

><p>"It...just...I don't need this today...I was given your number" The Girl said.<p>

"Yeah...I'll just umm...take a look" Clay said.

He got his equipment out. He got out a screwdriver and opened it from the back. He re-arranged the wires and put the Till paper back. The Girl helped him carry it over and she plugged it in. They both felt relief as the Girl pressed a button and the till drawer opened.

* * *

><p>"Ahh...yeah..Thanks...you're a life-saver" The Girl said. Clay nodded. The manager, who had been watching every so often paid half Price and let Clay have free food.<p>

"Oh really...Thanks" Clay said, like he wasn't expecting it.

He took a couple of meals for Daddy and Eric, and helped himself to a couple of Donuts. Yes, Daddy wouldn't approve. But, with the Claire situation...

* * *

><p>He bit into the Donut and walked into the elevator. He pushed the Screw-driver into his pocket.<p>

The ground Button was already pushed. But Clay stopped off at The Fifth floor to use the Bath-room. He relieved himself and was about to walk out, when another man came in. He was a sturdy asian guy, Quite young and dressed in all Blue.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" He asked.<p>

Clay looked around the Bath-room. He shrugged and ignored him. He started to walk out.

"Excuse me, I'm security...you're not supposed to be on this floor" The Security Guard said.

* * *

><p>"I'm going" Clay said.<p>

"I'll escort you down" The security Guard said.

"No...I'm going" Clay said again. But the Security Guard moved towards him.

* * *

><p>"I'm taking you down to reception. You did go to reception didn't you? Let's go" The Security guard said. He roughly pulled Clay's arm. Clay accidentally dropped the bag of take-out. He got angry. He didn't know why he was so angry. None of the food had leaked out. The Security Guarrd had his hand clamped against Clay's wrist.<p>

"Don't get **aggressive** Sir" The Security Guard said, which was ironic, because Clay was beginning to lose the Circulation in his right arm.

* * *

><p>"Don't touch me" Clay said.<p>

"Shut up and get out. I don't want to get the Police..." Those were the last words that the Security Guard said.

Clay took out the screw-driver from his pocket...

* * *

><p>The first stab sent the Security Guard on to one knee. The Security Guard srambled, and Clay stabbed him in the back. With the Guard getting weaker. Clay grabbed the Guard and dragged him into the nearest Toilet cubicle. Then Clay swapped hands and Thrust the Screw-driver into the Guard's throat.<p>

When he was sure that everything was over. Clay threw the Guard on the floor, like a dirty Tissue. There were dots of blood on the floor. If Clay was crafty enough, he could get out of here with-out a drop on him...

* * *

><p>He opened the door, and there was a tall Ginger male in front of him, with eyes that were so pale, Clay could just see his pupils, at first.<p>

"Well well well...What have I stumbled upon here?" Soames asked.

"I...umm..." Clay said. He eased his away past the man, who made it clear that he didn't want to get dirty. Soames leaned in and looked at the Guard.

* * *

><p>"My My...What did poor...<strong>Bayani<strong> do to you?" Soames asked. Clay shrugged and shook his head. He didn't know how to explain it. Was this Guy pissed off? Was he going to tell the police everythinng?

"I just...he kept telling me what to do! All I wanted to do was use the Bath-room! Sir I was leaving, and he grabbed me..." Clay stopped.

He turned around and picked up the screw-driver. Soames walked over to Clay. He stroked Clay on the head and then wiped his hand on a Tissue that was tucked in his sleeve.

* * *

><p>"Go" Soames told him.<p>

"Go?" Clay asked.

"Sir you look horrified. It's going to take you a while. Maybe decent therapy, to get over this" Soames said.

* * *

><p>"What?" Clay asked.<p>

"Therapy. To get over walking into a Bath-room and finding a Security Guard **stabbed to death**. You should leave. Through the fire escape Sir. The person who did this could still be loitering. Waiting for their next victim. **Understood?**" Soames asked.

Clay looked at him in shock, then nodded.

* * *

><p>"Name?" Soames asked.<p>

"No" Clay said.

"Sir we've now Established that you're now in **my Debt**. Tell me your name" Soames said.

* * *

><p>"No, why can't people just leave me alone?" Clay asked. He turned away and walked out. He was in the Toilet toom gap. He took his trainers off and went to the main floor. Clay went through the fire escape like the Man had said. He checked that his clothes were clean. They were okay, considering. He was just sweaty and covered any other marks with his jacket.<p>

He took the bus back to work. He went to the toilets and sprayed himself with Deoderant. He came back out and nodded to Roy.

* * *

><p>"Where are your<strong> Vice Freebies<strong> Clay?" Roy asked.

"Crap" Clay thought.

"Clay relax. Someone brought them over" Roy said holding the bag up.

"I've had the other Donut by the way" Roy said.

"The Girl must really like you. There's a number on the Vice card" Roy said.

* * *

><p>He beckoned Clay over to take a look. It was a Mobile Number. Roy teased Clay all day, about it, but Clay was determined to leave the number and admirer untouched.<p>

It wasn't his problem. A Dead body wasn't Clay's problem. And a Dead Number wasn't Clay's problem either...

Or was it?...


End file.
